L'Or De Tes Yeux
by Aespenn
Summary: [Pré quel de la fanfiction "Le Premier Souffle"] Pour des raisons qu'elle ignore, Yunoki se sent mal à l'aise en la présence de Leiftan. Elle voit de la noirceur dans son regard, si bien qu'elle fait tout son possible pour ne plus le croiser. Est-elle folle pour avoir peur d'un homme aussi gentil que Leiftan ? Pourtant, il est bel et bien réel. L'enfer de ses yeux.
1. L'Or

Bonjour,

Je viens aujourd'hui poster mon premier OS, que j'ai réalisé pour une commande. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Le personnage principal, Yunoki appartient à sa créatrice du même nom, et les personnages originaux sont la propriété de Beemoov.

* * *

 _De l'or._  
 _Des milliers et des milliers de paillettes dorées qui flottaient délicatement et le narguait de leur beauté.  
_ _De la richesse à profusion, qui vous comble sans jamais se matérialiser aux creux de vos mains, et on devient milliardaire pendant une seconde, voir plus longtemps si l'on a de la chance.  
_ _Jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle ne batte des cils ou passe son chemin.  
_ _Contempler l'or de ses yeux n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et lui, malheureusement, ne faisait pas partie des favoris qui pouvaient s'enrichir pendant plus de quelques minutes.  
_ _Il faut croire que sa présence incommode la Belle, et quel dommage car pourtant il aime admirer le trésor de son regard. Quel bijou ! Il pourrait passer des heures à l'apprécier sans jamais se lasser, et par l'Oracle qu'il déteste lorsque la demoiselle part et le prive ainsi de ses beaux yeux.  
_ _Ses beaux yeux dorés….Ah quel trésor, quelle œuvre !  
_ _De magnifiques joyaux qu'il rangerait bien dans un bel écrin, pour pouvoir les contempler à sa guise.  
_ _Ainsi, il serait riche pour toujours._

 _Patience._

* * *

Une petite bulle flottait sur la surface immaculée du lait de Moogliz pour aller s'écraser contre la paroi couleur terre de son bol.  
Encore prisonnière des brumes du sommeil, Yunoki contemplait fixement sa boisson matinale en espérant, peut-être, lui trouver un quelconque intérêt qui lui permettrait d'émerger.  
Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le réfectoire, et après tout, seul le personnel du Quartier Général faisant parti des équipes du matin se voyait présent, à déguster leur petit déjeuner dans un silence religieux. Yunoki appréciait volontiers ce moment de calme, loin du brouhaha régulier qui surviendrait bientôt au réveil des autres.  
Elle porta le bol à ses lèvres et la fraicheur du lait éveilla son esprit qui lui présenta mentalement les différentes tâches à accomplir durant la journée. Il lui faudrait tout d'abord entamer une délicate et longue préparation d'alchimie, qu'elle laisserait bouillir plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de l'après-midi prenne le relais.  
Ensuite, elle retournerait à ses complexes études d'ethnologie en espérant toujours que les livres lui apportent quelques réponses quant à son métissage aquatique.  
 _Aujourd'hui peut-être…  
_ Sa boisson engloutie, Yunoki se leva et quitta le réfectoire pour s'atteler à son labeur.  
Une fois dans la Salle d'Alchimie, elle disposa le matériel sur le plan de travail, puis se munit de la recette, afin mémoriser les différents ingrédients à aller chercher dans la réserve.  
Yunoki aimait faire travailler sa mémoire, car comme disait son chef de Garde « _Un bon alchimiste se caractérise par la quantité faramineuse d'informations qu'il peut ingérer en peu de temps._ »  
Le regard doré de la jeune femme balayait la feuille de papier, absorbant son contenu tandis qu'une autre partie de son intellect visualisait la conception du filtre à préparer.  
« _Et bien….Déjà en plein travail si tôt ?_ »

Immobile.

Parce que son corps reconnaissait cette voix entre milles, alors bien avant que sa propriétaire ne percute, il enclenchait de lui-même son processus d'auto-défense. Et ça n'était que la première étape, car il y avait tout un protocole.  
Yunoki se retourna si vite qu'elle se cogna contre le plan de travail, ce qui fit basculer certains récipients d'alchimie sur le flanc.  
Elle rattrapa de justesse une pipette qui roulait dangereusement vers le bord, avant de se confronter à la personne qui l'avait prise par surprise.  
Les bras croisés sur son torse, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire amical, Leiftan se tenait sur le seuil de la Salle d'Alchimie, vêtu de son grand manteau blanc. Comme à son habitude, il s'était permis d'apparaître sans un bruit, défiant même les sens, pourtant aiguisés de la jeune femme.

« Pardonne-moi, il semblerait que je t'aie fais peur. » déclara-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard amusé, mais emplit de douceur.

Il semblerait en effet. Mais une fois la surprise passée, il faudrait garder contenance jusqu'à ce que Leiftan ne s'en aille.  
L'homme se tenait pile dans l'encadrement de la porte, dominant la pièce de sa personne tout en transformant étrangement l'atmosphère en quelque chose de flou.

Il était simplement là et il emplissait le lieu de son aura.

Yunoki sentait déjà une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir la paume de ses mains. La deuxième phase du processus.  
Son corps agissait de lui-même, la protégeant d'un danger fictif.  
Leiftan s'avança lentement, faisant grimper la tension d'un cran à chaque pas tout en posant son regard vert sur le plan de travail. Il mentionna quelque chose à propos du matériel et du filtre complexe que Yunoki s'apprêtait à préparer mais la jeune femme n'écoutait que d'une oreille.  
Elle croisait machinalement les bras, comme pour former une barrière invisible, répondant par monosyllabes afin d'écourter la conversation, que l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir achever.  
Alors qu'il parlait de banalités, Yunoki regardait les cheveux bicolores de Leiftan, fixant un point imaginaire sur la mèche brune de sa frange afin de ne pas plonger dans ses pupilles émeraude. Une entreprise qui se révélait difficile car il était le genre de personne qui aimait regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.  
Il n'y a pourtant pas de plus beaux regards que ceux qui rappellent de précieux joyaux, mais celui-ci brillait toujours d'une étrange étincelle que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à identifier.  
Alors Yunoki patientait, en essayant de masquer son malaise au possible, ignorant les sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de sa colonne. La troisième étape du protocole d'auto-défense.  
Elle tortillait machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux couleur jade, se rendant parfois compte que ce geste trahissait sa gêne, donc elle reprenait contenance, puis abandonnait ensuite.

Yunoki perdait le contrôle d'elle-même en la présence de Leiftan.

Il était incroyable de voir un homme désarmer quelqu'un par sa simple personne. _Incroyable et effrayant._

« Je vais donc te laisser à ton travail. »

Concentrée par le trouble que son corps lui communiquait, la jeune femme se reprit, avant de se confronter au visage de l'autre en prenant toujours bien soin de ne fixer que la mèche obscure de ses cheveux.

« En effet je vais être très occupée. Merci d'être passé. » Répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait naturel et détaché.

Elle aurait voulu y ajouter une pointe de fermeté mais celle-ci lui faussait toujours compagnie face à Leiftan.  
Rajustant son grand manteau blanc sur ses épaules, il la salua avant de quitter la pièce de son habituelle démarche posée et silencieuse, en prenant soin d'emporter avec lui, toute la tension qu'il avait amenée.  
Ainsi la Salle d'Alchimie se vit libérée de cette atmosphère oppressante dans laquelle on l'avait plongée il y a quelques minutes et Yunoki ne sut dire si cela ne se passait que dans sa tête mais la pièce lui semblait plus lumineuse.  
Elle poussa un très long soupir en posant ses mains moites sur le bois du plan de travail. Ses muscles se relâchèrent progressivement et le tourment qui faisait rage dans son esprit se calmait.

C'était une habitude maintenant, que de perdre pieds en la présence de Leiftan.

Une routine folle, inexplicable, absurde qui n'avait même pas de sens pour elle. Et quoi de plus normal que de remettre son jugement en question lorsque cela concernait le, ô très estimé, Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante.  
On l'aimait beaucoup pour sa gentillesse, sa compassion, son impartialité et sa très grande diplomatie à l'origine même de bien des accords politiques. Il se souciait des personnes qui travaillaient au Quartier Général, sans jamais un regard pour le rang ou le statut, et il prenait la peine, chaque matins, de saluer tout le monde comme il venait de le faire.

Mais il avait suffi d'un instant. Un seul instant, quelques secondes, un regard et une phrase pour amorcer le début de cette spirale tortueuse.

En ce temps-là, Yunoki regardait encore Leiftan dans les yeux et elle se souvint lui avoir relaté avec passion la trouvaille d'un nouvel appât pour familier qui manquait à sa précieuse collection. Elle se revoyait encore lui sourire doucement, emportée dans la conversation, détaillant la rareté et la beauté de l'objet, en se confrontant au vert intense de son regard doux.

«Tu as de très beaux yeux, Yunoki.»

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée net dans son dialogue pour dévisager Leiftan. Pas que le compliment lui ait déplu, car le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante n'en était pas avars, au contraire. Il avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde.  
Mais il l'avait dit en plein milieu d'une conversation, comme une tâche d'encre qui tomberait soudainement sur un papier blanc sans crier gare, et la jeune femme s'était sentie, à la fois, surprise et mal à l'aise.

« Et bien….Merci.» avait-elle déclaré, sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus. Même si le compliment était flatteur, Yunoki avait ressenti autre chose derrière. D'ordinaire lorsque l'on vantait le regard d'une femme, c'était pour lui faire comprendre, indirectement, qu'on la trouvait très jolie. Mais pas ici, pas à cet instant.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Leiftan avait dû percevoir son trouble et Yunoki, qui s'était sentie soudainement oppressée avait choisie de clore cette conversation dont le tournant avait pris un sens douteux, pour recentrer le sujet sur autre chose.

« Non du tout, c'était simplement inattendu. En fait, tu es le premier à complimenter mes yeux…. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle allait renchérir sur autre chose mais le Conseiller lui avait coupé la parole. La jeune femme s'était demandée si tout cela avait un rapport avec une maladroite tentative de rapprochement mais son instinct lui soufflait que non.

« _Alors puisque je suis le premier à te le dire, considérons qu'ils m'appartiennent._ »

Yunoki était restée interdite à l'entente de cette phrase. Plus pour le fond que pour la forme tant elle avait ressenti une légère angoisse l'étreindre tout doucement, presque sournoisement. Pourquoi tant de crainte ? Ça n'était que de la maladresse ou bien alors il avait juste tenté de faire de l'humour.  
Mais la jeune femme s'était trouvée face à autre chose lorsqu'elle avait dévisagé Leiftan.  
Les beaux yeux émeraude du jeune homme, d'ordinaire si rassurants, s'étaient animés d'une étincelle nouvelle, mais qui avait illuminé son regard d'un éclat troublant.  
C'était comme si le vert paisible avait pris une teinte différente, sombre, presque malsaine juste le temps d'une seconde.  
Et Yunoki en était restée figée sur place malgré elle. La première étape.

Depuis cet instant-là, elle avait pris petit à petit ses distances avec Leiftan, bien qu'elle se soit très souvent interrogée sur cette initiative.

 _Tout ça pour un « ressenti »._

C'était fou. Et pire que cela : c'était même absurde.  
Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé cette angoisse, cette phrase étrange pourtant dite avec tant de douceur, et ce regard perçant, brillant, aux iris fixes qui lui avait donné cet aspect tordu. _Sans oublier cet éclat..._.  
Alors Yunoki avait simplement choisi d'écouter son instinct. Et voilà où elle en était à présent : mal à l'aise en la présence de Leiftan, angoissée, pétrifiée, moite, à se poser milles questions.  
Mais sûrement pas paranoïaque. Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre lors de ses innombrables moments de doutes qui étaient plus que récurrents, car tous les jours on disait du bien de Leiftan, et exprimer le contraire serait plus que déplacé aux yeux des autres.  
Toujours appuyée sur le bois du plan de travail, elle inspira de nouveau profondément. Elle se sentait déjà plus détendue et de toute façon il le fallait car elle avait une complexe préparation d'alchimie à concocter.  
Chassant ses inquiétudes qui reviendraient bientôt, elle redressa les récipients qui étaient tombés et se mit au travail.

* * *

Ω

* * *

« _Les Atlantes actuels ont reçus un don du Dieu des Océans qui les transformèrent en êtres amphibiens…_ »

Se pourrait-il qu'il l'observe à son insu ? Depuis combien de temps exactement ? À son réveil ou bien son petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire ?

« _C'est pourquoi ils arborent une peau bleuâtre, des oreilles membraneuses et des yeux qui présentent des muscles lenticulaires…_ »

Non…non il passait justement devant la Salle d'Alchimie et, t'ayant aperçu, il s'est simplement arrêté te dire bonjour comme il a l'habitude de le faire, voilà tout.

« _…Donc ils clignent des yeux de façon latérale…_ »

Comme par hasard ? C'est idiot il est toujours au bon endroit, au bon moment. Comme si…..

« _…Mais contrairement aux autres espèces aquatiques totalement pisciforme ou reptilienne, les Atlantes ont gardé une excellente vision de surface et sont dénués de myopie…_ »

Comme s'il te surveillait ? Et pour quelle raison au juste ? Pense-tu qu'il n'ait que cela à faire ? Yunoki, ma fille, tu deviens paranoïaque.

« _…De plus leur système respiratoire est, à lui seul, une merveille de biologie…_ »

Non ! Pas paranoïaque ! Pas moi ! Je suis lucide : j'ai vu de la noirceur dans ses yeux. Et toute cette peur que je ressens, elle est bien réelle. Je suis sûre de moi. Je suis vraiment sûre.

« _….Il suffit d'observer leurs poumons de mammifère ainsi que les branchies complètement symétriques de chaque côté de leur cou…_ »

De la noirceur ? De la peur ? Oui c'est possible….uniquement dans ta tête. Quel mal as-tu vu en Leiftan ? Celui d'essayer de t'approcher peut-être ?

« _….On retrouve donc les épines branchiales directement sur les muscles sterno cléido mastoïdien…_ »

Et cette phrase sur mes yeux il y a deux mois ? « Considérons qu'ils m'appartiennent », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était tordu, effrayant…

« _…Ainsi les Atlantes peuvent basculer d'un système respiratoire à un autre suivant leur environnement…_ »

Au diable les Atlantes !

Yunoki referma le livre qu'elle essayait, en vain, de lire d'un coup sec et s'affala contre le dossier de son siège.  
Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à compléter sa préparation d'alchimie et, à présent, elle n'arrivait même pas à étudier les différentes espèces aquatiques, sujet qui lui tenait pourtant à cœur pour la découverte de ses origines.  
Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle lisait, ce qu'elle _pensait_ , il lui suffisait juste de croiser Leiftan et le reste de la journée, elle le passait à s'interroger sur ses paroles, ses gestes, ainsi que son attitude.

Pas son regard puisqu'il n'était plus question de le croiser.

Yunoki avait l'esprit totalement saturé de doutes et d'interrogations, la rendant plus que fatiguée. Elle aurait voulu poursuivre son étude sur les Atlantes, décortiquer leur anatomie pour en faire des comparaisons avec la sienne mais malheureusement, ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.  
Son cerveau était en surchauffe et la jeune femme senti tout à coup, une colère émerger du plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle s'en voulait à elle de ne plus pouvoir se concentrer, de ressasser sans arrêt les même pensées, de ne pas se montrer plus ferme envers Leiftan et, bien entendu, elle lui en voulait aussi beaucoup, pour avoir prononcé cette phrases. Et pour avoir eu cette noirceur dans son regard.  
Mais Yunoki décida de stopper la machine. Elle se leva, rangea ses documents et sorti de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle allait dormir, au moins pour ne plus réfléchir, elle l'espérait, jusqu'à demain.  
La jeune femme déposa toutes ses affaires d'études sur son bureau, encadré de deux immenses étagères qu'elle avait dédié à ses collections d'appâts pour familiers et objets d'alchimie, puis elle se changea.  
Une fois dans une tenue plus confortable, elle tira les rideaux de sa petite fenêtre, qui donnait sur les Jardins de la Musique, avant de se glisser dans les draps de son lit pour un long moment de répit où l'infernale machine de ses pensées ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

* * *

 _Paisible_

La description exacte de l'état d'esprit de Yunoki ce matin-là.

Elle avait parfaitement bien dormi, sans crises d'insomnie, ni mauvais rêves qui étaient venu la troubler dans son sommeil, ce qui lui valut un réveil des plus serein avec l'agréable sensation d'avoir la tête légère.  
Et puisqu'elle avait sa matinée de libre, elle en profita pour se détendre aux Jardins de la Musique, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, son livre d'étude des Atlantes posé à plat sur ses cuisses.  
La jeune femme relisait le paragraphe qui lui avait échappé la veille et maintenant que ses idées étaient plus claires, elle pouvait en saisir le sens. De plus, le cadre qu'elle avait choisi était propice à sa concentration, avec le clapotis des petites cascades qui formait un bruit relaxant et la douce chaleur du soleil d'Eldarya.

 _C'était paisible, parfait._

Absorbée par sa lecture, Yunoki décryptait avec application l'anatomie des Atlantes, en notant scrupuleusement sur un petit carnet, celles qui ressemblaient de près aux siennes. En procédant ainsi, elle finirait par découvrir l'identité de son côté aquatique, elle en était plus que convaincue.  
Déjà elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec les sirènes, les océanides, les léviathans et les krakens. Et il n'était même pas question de penser aux peuples des rivières, car c'est sur le rivage d'un océan que le pêcheur qui l'avait élevée la trouva huit ans auparavant, alors c'est à la mer qu'elle appartenait.  
Malgré l'élan de nostalgie qui se montrait à l'évocation de ce souvenir, Yunoki recala son esprit sur la tâche qui se voulait importante à cet instant : terminer son étude.

Après tout, c'est de cette façon qu'elle finirait par compléter le puzzle de son passé.

« _Toujours très occupée, ma parole_ »

Elle était rendu au paragraphe sur les branchies, elle en prenait note sur son carnet, elle avait même commencé à écrire le mot compliqué qui désignait les muscles principaux du cou lorsque sa main fut figée dans son geste.

Et la pointe du stylo, restée trop longtemps piquée sur la page, fit fleurir une petite tâche d'encre.

La température environnante avait due chuter de quelques degrés car Yunoki sentait un froid l'envahir. Elle leva lentement la tête pour voir, tout d'abord, des pieds masculins chaussés de spartiates noire et blanche.  
Puis ensuite, il y eut du vert. Ce joli tissu vert qui avait dû être brodé avec application au vu des multiples spiraux formés par les coutures décoratives.  
Et enfin la peau, celle de son ventre qu'il ne cachait pas sous ses habits blancs. Pâle, recouvrant ses parfaits abdominaux et Yunoki choisie de stopper son regard à cet endroit.  
Parce qu'après, il y avait la poitrine, puis le visage et elle ne voulait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as passé toute la soirée d'hier dans ta chambre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

 _De quoi se mêle-t-il, bon sang ?  
_ Yunoki tenta de se maitriser malgré ses mains qui devenaient moites.  
Leiftan se tenait debout face à elle, et la jeune femme avait une sournoise impression d'être soudainement diminuée, à sa merci.

 _Paranoïaque…_

« J'étais simplement très fatiguée à cause de la préparation d'hier matin. Mais rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. » Déclara Yunoki à l'attention du Conseiller en prenant soin de maitriser le léger tremblement de sa voix.

 _Ne t'inquiète plus jamais à mon sujet, par pitié…._

Elle espérait que sa réponse lui suffise et qu'il prenne congé, mais ça ne semblait pas être dans ses projets, car Leiftan débarrassa ses épaules de son long manteau blanc et prit place aux côté de la jeune femme, sur le petit rebord de la fontaine.  
Yunoki ressenti de nouveau cette angoisse l'étreindre. La proximité du jeune homme lui tordait les entrailles et les sueurs froides ne se firent pas attendre.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te travaille, Yunoki ? »

Son corps déjà crispé, se raidit davantage. La jeune femme lui avait pourtant donné une réponse satisfaisante juste avant, avec une attitude normale, sans jamais laisser transparaître son malaise.

« Tu m'as l'air angoissée depuis quelques temps. Donc je me demande bien ce qui t'inquiète. »

 _Reste calme ma fille._

Oh oui il lui fallait rester calme. Garder contenance et ne surtout pas briser le masque devant lui, qui semblait avoir cette fabuleuse faculté à disséquer les émotions d'autrui.  
Depuis quand, au juste, s'était-il aperçu de son malaise ? Est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle ?

 _Paranoïaque…._

Non ! C'était bien réel. Ça se passait là, tout de suite, il venait de lui dire que quelque chose clochait avec elle, qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était pas dans sa tête.  
Yunoki se tourna vers Leiftan et fixa le point obscur de sa frange avant de lui répondre.

« Ah….Rien de grave, vraiment. J'ai simplement beaucoup de travail entre l'alchimie et mes études, c'est tout. Pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

Le silence tomba. Le bruit de la petite cascade des Jardins de la Musique emplissait l'atmosphère de son clapotis régulier et le soleil d'Eldarya rayonnait toujours mais la jeune femme ne sentait plus sa chaleur.  
Elle devinait sans mal le regard du Conseiller qui la transperçait alors qu'elle restait fixée sur la mèche brune. La jeune femme voyait les deux orbes vertes de son visage, floutées parce qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y plonger.

« _Tu devrais partager tes craintes si tu espères qu'elles soient résolus._ »

Il l'avait dit de son ordinaire ton paternaliste, emplit de douceur et pourtant ça sonnait différemment aux oreilles de Yunoki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 _Maitrise-toi, ma fille !_

C'était sorti malgré elle, tant la phrase lui paraissait étrange. Elle avait mentionné une grande charge de travail et voilà qu'il lui parlait de « craintes ».  
La tension monta d'un cran et la jeune femme sentait ses doigts se crisper autour de son stylo, alors son autre main vint automatiquement se saisir d'une mèche de sa chevelure de jade pour la triturer.

« J'ai simplement voulu dire, que tu pouvais venir me parler si besoin. Je serai prêt à t'écouter. »

Ah voilà, il lui disait juste que si elle voulait se confier, il était tout ouï. Et qu'est-ce qu'il souhaitait entendre au juste ?  
Yunoki mit son esprit en pause, se disant qu'elle se poserait des questions plus tard. Il fallait clore cette conversation car elle ne supportait plus du tout cette atmosphère oppressante et cette tension qui lui vrillait la tête.  
Le clapotis des cascades résonnait dans son esprit en un désagréable tintamarre, donnant l'impression que toute une rivière s'écoulait dans son cerveau.

« C'est très gentil à toi de t'inquiéter Leiftan, mais tout va bien, je suis juste…. »

« _…fatiguée_.»

Il avait terminé sa phrase en la ponctuant d'un léger rire, doux, discret mais inattendu.  
Yunoki en était restée figée et avait regardé le Conseiller se lever pour rajuster son manteau sur ses épaules.  
Puis, sans crier gare, il se pencha vers elle et ébouriffa les cheveux, en plantant brusquement son regard vert dans l'or de ses yeux.

« _Ne t'en fait pas Yunoki, tu finiras par me parler._ »

C'était un vrai brasier. Son dos ruisselant de sueur et ses entrailles tordues par l'angoisse, elle fut contrainte de contempler les iris fixes de Leiftan, qui brûlaient dans l'immense enfer de ses yeux.  
Le vert intense brillait de son éclat malsain, puis, la seconde d'après, il fut voilé de son habituelle douceur.  
Mais Yunoki l'avait vu. Elle avait vu de nouveau la noirceur et l'étrange étincelle qui illuminait son regard de toute cette démence.  
La gratifiant d'un agréable sourire, Leiftan tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le Kiosque Central en laissant la pauvre jeune femme totalement égarée sur le rebord de la fontaine.  
Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes car son esprit lui avait faussé compagnie. Puis, machinalement, son corps choisi de se lever pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Calmement, Yunoki s'était muni de ses affaires de toilette avant de se diriger vers les douches communes du Quartier Général et de se blottir sous le jet, à l'abri des regards.  
Puis elle avait pleuré. L'eau coulant sur sa longue chevelure de jade s'était mêlée à celle de ses larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur son visage avant de mourir sur les courbes de sa mâchoire.  
Yunoki pleurait pour bien des raisons : de peur, de colère, de désespoir. Elle avait toujours cette profonde conviction d'avoir vu juste sur Leiftan, car la crainte qu'elle ressentait à son égard était bel et bien réelle mais elle savait aussi que dans cette vérité, elle serait seule à se battre.  
Et elle n'avait pas les armes pour lutter contre lui. _Et lutter contre quoi exactement ?  
_ Quel dilemme que de voir le véritable visage d'un homme sans jamais connaitre ses réelles intentions. Et dans le cas de Leiftan il s'agissait surtout de pouvoir mettre un mot sur l'étincelle qui animait son regard tordu, mais Yunoki était certaine de ne jamais vouloir découvrir ses ténèbres à lui.  
Une fois ses larmes taries, elle coupa le robinet de douche, se sécha et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle souhaitait de nouveau plonger dans l'océan en compagnie des Atlantes car elle avait presque terminée son étude et ainsi elle comptait, par la suite, passer sa soirée avec Ewelein. La douceur et la bonne humeur de l'elfe médecin lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Mais une fois devant son bureau, elle réalisa que l'imposant volume n'y était pas. Ni lui, ni son stylo et son carnet de notes.  
La jeune femme resta un instant dubitative en cherchant dans sa mémoire les moments passés entre les Jardins de la Musique et le Quartier Général.  
Et il était clair qu'avec la pénible entrevue de Leiftan, son trajet automatique et sa triste douche, le livre d'étude était sûrement resté posé sur le rebord de la fontaine.  
Avec un soupir Yunoki enfila une longue veste polaire avant de sortir.

La Place du Marché se dépeuplait petit à petit et les Purrekos allumaient les réverbères de la cité à l'aide de leurs longues perches. La jeune femme les salua en passant parmi eux, puis traversa le Refuge jusqu'au Kiosque Central.  
Une fois dans les Jardins, elle aperçut son lourd volume d'étude, sagement posé sur le rebord, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait être sacrément bouleversée pour partir ainsi sans lui.  
Yunoki chercha des yeux son petit carnet de note, et lorsqu'elle se saisi du livre pour regarder s'il n'avait malencontreusement pas glissé dans la fontaine, elle senti un petit objet glissé entre les pages. Intriguée, elle ouvrit l'énorme volume pour trouver son carnet, ainsi que son stylo coincés à l'intérieur.  
Elle avait été sacrément troublée, certes, mais elle ne se souvint absolument pas d'avoir rangé ses affaires ainsi.

À moins qu'elle ne perde la raison.

Un frisson glacé la parcouru à cette pensée et la jeune femme se reprit. Elle jeta un œil sur ses écrits, fixant la petite tâche d'encre qu'elle avait formé malgré elle à l'arrivée de Leiftan, et elle découvrit avec effarement à la suite, une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Les mots avaient été griffonnés à la hâte, si bien que le tracé de certaines lettres était très appuyé, mais le message restait clair :

« _Vous avez vu ce qu'il est réellement.  
_ _Mais surtout ne le laissez jamais vous atteindre, car il est encore plus sombre que ça, et je dois vous le faire savoir.  
_ _Je serai à l'aube sous l'arbre centenaire, avec très peu de temps mais puisque que vous semblez aussi lucide que moi, alors nous devrions nous parler._ »

Yunoki relu ces lignes une bonne dizaine de fois, stupéfaite. Elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cette écriture auparavant.

« Il », celui du message, n'avait pas besoin d'être nommé pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Leiftan.

« _Ne le laissez jamais vous atteindre_ »

L'atteindre ? C'était déjà fait, car devant lui elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se sentait comme prisonnière de son aura.  
Mais bon sang qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit ainsi ?  
Cela pouvait venir d'absolument n'importe qui, aussi bien d'une personne qui voudrait lui jouer un tour que d'une autre voulant absolument lui partager quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.  
C'était fou, inattendu. Elle avait là le message d'un parfait étranger qui lui disait à mots couverts qu'elle n'était ni folle, ni paranoïaque et que ce qu'elle voyait en Leiftan était bien réel.

« _Car il est encore plus sombre que ça, et je dois vous le faire savoir_.»

Plus sombre encore ? Pire que l'enfer de ses yeux, ses iris fixes et sa lueur malsaine, vraiment ?  
Yunoki était tiraillée entre l'espoir et la méfiance. Elle voulait bien croire ce mystérieux interlocuteur et entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais cependant elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un piège.  
Après tout Leiftan pourrait même être l'auteur de cette note, car maintenant qu'elle connaissait son vrai visage, la jeune femme le voyait bien être assez tordue pour l'attirer vers lui de la sorte.  
Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ses entrailles lorsque le Conseiller lui apparut mentalement et Yunoki le chassa aussitôt.  
Un véritable conflit faisait rage dans son esprit, car une partie d'elle-même voulait se rendre au point de rendez-vous à l'aube, alors que l'autre lui criait que tout ceci n'était que mensonge et que seule la perdition l'attendrait sous l'arbre centenaire.  
Alors elle respira profondément, ordonna à son cerveau de se mettre en grève et chercha, au plus profond d'elle-même, cette incroyable faculté qui ne la trahissais jamais. _Son instinct_.  
Ce fidèle ami qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille en lui montrant l'âme obscure de Leiftan, lui serait, cette fois aussi, d'un grand secours pour prendre sa décision, alors Yunoki, attentive, attendait un signe de lui.  
Et lorsqu'elle ressenti dans sa poitrine, une vague de chaleur apaisante ainsi qu'un impétueux élan de volonté, elle sut alors qu'en décidant de se rendre au cerisier centenaire une fois l'aube levée, elle faisait le bon choix.

* * *

Ω

* * *

Elle était restée assise sur son lit durant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

À ressasser.

En vérité, elle n'avait même pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, avec ce trop-plein d'émotions et cette épineuse question : devait-elle vraiment se rendre à ce mystérieux rendez-vous ?  
L'instinct avait dit oui, mais était-il si fiable que ça ? Au fond, il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'espoir. Celui de trouver une autre personne qui avait connaissance des ténèbres de Leiftan. Quelqu'un qui partageait la même vision qu'elle.  
Alors Yunoki était restée assise sur son lit, à penser.  
Mais il y avait trop de questions, trop d'inquiétudes, de « oui…mais ». Alors la jeune femme décida de mettre un terme à ce vacarme, en prenant le problème à la racine : elle pouvait simplement ignorer le rendez-vous et continuer à mourir de frayeur face à Leiftan, ou bien elle pouvait y aller, peut-être tomber dans un guet-apens, ou bien sur une personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide.  
D'un côté elle était certaine de vivre dans la peur, alors que dans l'autre il y avait l'inconnu, mais aussi de l'espoir.  
Alors Yunoki trancha pour de bon, et choisi l'espoir.  
Elle se leva, et toute sa volonté endormie se dressa de nouveau pour l'épauler dans sa démarche.

Les premiers rayons de la journée vinrent toucher les branches massives de l'arbre centenaire.  
Toutes ses fleurs étaient écloses à présent et elles avaient la fâcheuse manie de disperser leurs pétales à la moindre brise.  
Mais qu'importe les années qui filaient, le Cerisier, lui, était toujours là, stoïque et puissant à regarder la Citée d'Eel prospérer.  
Et ce matin-là, l'aube se levant doucement, l'arbre magnifique regardait Yunoki se tenir debout sous ses branches, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, agitée mais fermement décidée.  
La jeune femme avait pris soin de quitter le Quartier Général sans un bruit, en priant pour ne pas croiser le personnel des équipes du matin qui irait au réfectoire. Mais finalement son escapade s'était passée sans encombre, et elle avait pu atteindre le Cerisier sans être vue.

 _Parfait, ma fille. Alors maintenant que tu y es, attends._

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, en faisant parfois les cents pas, parce que ça l'apaisait un petit peu quand la nervosité était trop forte, mais qu'importe à quel point elle avait peur, Yunoki se tiendrait là, sous cet arbre jusqu'à l'arrivée de son messager inconnu.  
Elle voulait savoir pour Leiftan, à quel point son âme était sombre.  
Un courant d'air vint agiter les fleurs du grand arbre dans un doux murmure, faisant voler quelques pétales au passage, mais dans tout ce panorama aux couleurs pastelles, un sombre individu s'était permis de fouler les branches du Cerisier, pour se laisser tomber sur le sol derrière Yunoki dans un mouvement souple et gracieux.  
Comme d'ordinaire, il était Maître dans l'art du silence car la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu escalader le mur de la cité, ni chevaucher les branches massives de l'arbre magnifique, et sa chute à l'instant fut inexistante à ses oreilles membraneuses.

« Je suis là .»

Contrairement aux autres fois où Leiftan la prenait par surprise, il n'y eut pas de sursaut et le corps de Yunoki ne prit même pas la peine d'enclencher son protocole d'auto-défense. Pourtant il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre une voix rauque d'un instant à l'autre.  
Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'auteur du message, qui devait être l'incarnation même de la discrétion puisqu'elle n'avait absolument pas perçu son arrivée.  
Un être obscur se tenait devant l'énorme tronc du Cerisier. Une grande silhouette à la large carrure, dont chaque centimètre carré de peau était recouvert d'une épaisse armure noire.  
Quelques touches de rouge complétaient la tenue, dont une longue cape scindée en deux, un épais cordon maintenant ses grosses épaulières en place, ainsi que d'étranges symboles qui décoraient ses bottes et ses gants. Peut-être une marque d'appartenance à un clan.  
Mais le rouge le plus intense, restait celui des rubis de son masque. Le casque sombre, aussi beau qu'effrayant par le réalisme des détails, avait été conçu pour former un visage de dragon et l'orfèvre qui s'était occupé de sa conception avait incrusté deux magnifiques rubis écarlates.

Et Yunoki les fixait de son regard doré en se demandant comment elle pouvait les trouver si…. _vivants_ … _expressifs_.

Cet homme, malgré la noirceur de son costume, dégageait une aura puissante, mais si rassurante que la jeune femme se senti en confiance, sans pour autant mettre sa méfiance de côté, car elle avait une multitude d'explications à lui demander.

«Êtes-vous celui qui m'avez écrit hier ? »  
« C'est bien moi. » répondit-il de sa voix rauque, étouffée par le casque, et Yunoki se fit la réflexion que l'autre prenait absolument toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour cacher son identité.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de reconnaître sa voix.

« Alors je suppose que vous saurez me répéter le message. »

L'homme sombre resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais nullement surpris par les précautions de la jeune femme.  
Méfiante, prudente et intelligente. Lucide aussi, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi de la contacter.

« _Vous avez vu ce qu'il est réellement. Mais surtout ne le laissez jamais vous atteindre, car il est encore plus sombre que ça, et je dois vous le faire savoir. Je serai à l'aube sous l'arbre centenaire, avec très peu de temps mais puisque que vous semblez aussi lucide que moi, alors nous devrions nous parler._ »

C'est ce que j'ai écrit hier sur votre carnet de notes, lorsque vous avez quitté les Jardins de la Musique après votre conversation avec le Conseiller. »

Le message correct mot pour mot. _Très bien_.

« Vous me surveillez ? » Renchéri la jeune femme.  
« Je ne vous surveille pas. » Déclara l'homme obscur, « Je veille sur vous, comme je veille sur tous les habitants de cette citée afin de les préserver d'un danger dont vous ne connaissez même pas la surface. »

Yunoki le regardait. Il n'avait rien d'un ange gardien alors pourquoi parler de protéger les habitants d'Eel qui, eux, le considérait comme une menace ?  
Elle était déjà arrivée à la cité lorsque l'on avait mentionné l'existence d'un homme vêtu de noir qui s'introduisait comme bon lui semble au sein d'Eel pour récupérer des informations confidentielles afin de nuire à la cité.  
Ça ne pouvait être que lui, et il est vrai qu'il correspondait plus à l'étiquette du mal qu'on lui collait sur le dos.

« Parlez-moi de lui. » Déclara calmement la jeune femme alors que de l'intérieur, elle brûlait de savoir. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?_ »

L'homme obscur s'avança de quelques pas, avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

« Écoute bien Yunoki, parce que je vais être bref, mais il te faudra comprendre du premier coup. »

Trêve de vouvoiement, il fallait lui montrer la réalité alors on pouvait se passer des convenances.  
Elle fixa les rubis qui la dévisageaient.

« Je comprendrais, je suis lucide. »  
« Je le sais, et c'est pourquoi tu as le droit de savoir. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans plus rien ajouter.

 _Vas-y, parle._

« Tu sais qu'Eldarya a été créé pour recueillir les faeliens qui étaient traqués sur Terre n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si aujourd'hui toutes les cités sont prospères et construisent l'avenir, il reste quelques personnes qui n'oublient pas le passé. Et ces personnes-là forment une puissante organisation qui œuvre dans le but de reprendre la Terre.  
Le Conseiller en est un membre. »

Yunoki écoutait attentivement l'homme sombre, saisissant l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

« Reprendre la Terre ? Ils veulent tuer tous les humains ? »  
« C'est exact, mais ça c'est mon problème. » coupa l'autre, « Démembrer cette organisation fait partie de ma mission, garde cette information dans ta tête pour toujours te rappeler que le Conseiller est ton ennemi. Maintenant tu dois savoir…. »

Il marqua une pause, s'apprêtant à moduler ses paroles pour être le plus précis possible.

« Yunoki, le Conseiller est un meurtrier qui a appris à tuer et torturer. Mais s'il est au sein d'Eel aujourd'hui, c'est pour manipuler les Hauts-Conseillers afin qu'ils se concentrent uniquement sur l'ouverture d'un portail vers la Terre.  
Mais sache bien une chose : même s'il refrène ses pulsions, il aime tuer et continu de le faire dans l'ombre, mais il ne choisit pas ses proies au hasard. Il suffit que tu possèdes quelque chose….une particularité physique qui l'intéresse pour qu'il te traque. Alors ne le prend jamais à la légère. _Cet homme est fou Yunoki, aussi fou qu'intelligent_ »

La jeune femme senti le venin de la peur se disperser dans ses veines.

 _Un meurtrier. Qui aime tuer._

C'était ça…..l'enfer de ses yeux….elle avait compris. Elle avait enfin comprit !  
L'étincelle, l'étrange éclat qui illuminait le regard vert de Leiftan d'une lueur malsaine….

 _C'était de la folie._

Une lueur folle, tordue, à l'image d'un esprit tourmenté.

« Alors…. » Commença Yunoki dont une boule d'angoisse oppressait ses poumons, « Alors c'est ça ….il est après moi ? »

L'homme obscur la regardait et elle voyait les rubis écarlate perdre leur lumière, comme s'il était désolé pour elle.

« Oui. Quelque chose en toi l'a attiré. Tu es sa proie. »

 _Tu es sa proie._

Les larmes inondèrent le visage de la jeune femme qui sentait le monde extérieur tourner devant son regard. Elle tomba à genou le souffle court lorsque deux puissantes mains gantées de cuir noir la saisirent par les épaules pour la confronter aux joyaux rouges du masque.

« Reprends-toi. »

Elle était si près qu'elle pouvait détailler chaque facette des rubis.

« Reprends-toi » lui souffla-t-il, « Je t'ai dit de ne jamais le laisser t'atteindre, alors je t'interdis de flancher. »  
« Il va me tuer. »  
« Il va _essayer_ , mais je ne laisserai pas faire. »

Yunoki se releva, l'autre la tenant toujours par les épaules.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu as voulu connaître ton ennemi, c'est chose faite, sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Je m'occuperai de lui lorsqu'il voudra passer à l'acte, mais toi tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi.

 _Ah, nous y voilà. On a rien sans rien n'est-ce pas ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

L'homme obscur la lâcha avant de reculer.

« Persuade les chefs des trois Gardes de privilégier le développement urbain d'Eel plutôt que d'ouvrir un portail pour le ravitaillement. Leurs voix comptent au conseil et si les dirigeants d'Eel sont prêts à se pencher sur une autre solution pour résoudre le problème des denrées alimentaires, alors ça nuira au plan de l'organisation et le Conseiller sera rappelé. »

La jeune femme prit un une seconde pour classer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, dans son esprit. Leiftan était un meurtrier qui œuvrait au sein d'une organisation déterminée à reprendre la Terre aux humains, il manipulait les Haut-Conseillers d'Eel pour ouvrir un portail et il faudrait qu'elle convainc les chefs de Gardes que résoudre les problèmes alimentaire d'une autre façon que celle des portails pourrait être une bonne idée.

 _Elle, simple membre de la Garde Absynthe._

« Je dois m'en aller. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'homme en noir se diriger vers le Cerisier, mais à peine eu-t-elle ouvert la bouche pour lui sommer d'attendre qu'il était déjà parti. Dans un silence religieux.  
Yunoki regarda le paysage. L'arbre magnifique, les pétales couleur pastel, le kiosque central au loin….rien de tout ceci ne lui paraissait réel à présent.  
Car la réalité, elle, était bien plus sombre que cela, elle le savait à présent.

* * *

Ω

* * *

Hors du temps.

Comme une nouvelle vie alors qu'au fond il n'y avait pas de changement radical. Elle était juste encore plus lucide qu'avant et bien consciente de ce qui se passait tapis dans l'ombre.

Le lendemain de son entrevue avec l'homme sombre, elle avait croisé Leiftan, qui passait simplement lui dire bonjour tout en lui faisant savoir qu'il s'inquiétait _beaucoup_ pour elle.  
Mais Yunoki l'avait supporté, même si maintenant l'image qu'il lui renvoyait était encore plus hideuse qu'avant.  
Sa silhouette lui paraissait bien plus menaçante, son doux sourire malsain, le son posé de sa voix effrayant et son habituel ton paternaliste lui semblait possessif, comme s'il voulait dire : _Tu es à moi, tu es ma proie.  
_ Même ses habits blancs sonnaient faux. Comme un démon qui se serait travesti en ange pour mieux tromper son entourage.  
Cet homme était fourbe, mais pire que cela, il était fou. Aussi fou qu'intelligent et manipulateur.

Parfait dans sa noirceur.

Alors, ayant toujours son ennemi à l'esprit, Yunoki avait commencé à mettre en œuvre le plan de l'homme obscur.

Ses études sur les Atlantes terminées, elle était allée voir Ewelein dans son infirmerie pour lui partager ses trouvailles, et après que l'elfe médecin lui ait promis un futur diagnostic, à la suite d'une profonde analyse, la jeune femme avait commencé à mentionner les portails et l'alimentation, appuyant sur le fait que trouver une autre solution à ce problème de nourriture pourrait être intéressant.  
Mais il semblerait que non. Parce que « c'est un sujet difficile, Yunoki, et nous ne sommes pas politiciennes ».  
Cependant Ewelein avait apprécié la conversation, et tant mieux car pour atteindre l'objectif de l'homme sombre, il fallait que l'idée fasse son chemin. Il fallait en parler, lancer la rumeur, faire circuler l'information.  
Que les habitants de la cité se disent que le temps était venu de devenir indépendant en nourriture et que la Terre pouvait bien garder la sienne.  
C'était ça le but final : pas de portail, pas d'accès à la Terre et l'organisation se verrait en état de difficultés.

Tant mieux alors, les humains vivraient plus longtemps…..et Yunoki aussi.

Parce que chaque matin elle se levait en se demandant si Leiftan essaierait de la tuer aujourd'hui, et tous les soirs elle se couchait avec le soulagement d'avoir vécu une journée de plus. C'était horrible de vivre ainsi.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois depuis l'entrevue avec l'homme obscur, et la jeune femme n'avait pas de ses nouvelles. Elle s'était dit que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue devant le Cerisier serait peut-être la seule et elle espérait avoir faux.  
Le revoir serait un soulagement, une garantie qu'il tiendrait sa parole au sujet de Leiftan qui se faisait plus présent que d'ordinaire.  
Maintenant il ne s'agissait plus de la saluer le matin, mais de se trouver, dans le plus grand des hasards, aux mêmes endroits que Yunoki, pour lui parler de banalité, s'inquiéter de son moral, chercher son regard….et la complimenter aussi, de temps en temps. Sur ses yeux.

« _On croirait de l'or en fusion. Tes yeux…..c'est très joli. Vraiment très joli_. »

Et la jeune femme se brisait de l'intérieur, son système d'auto-défense plus actif que jamais, en imaginant milles plans qu'elle ne pourrait exécuter si l'autre tenterait de lui ôter la vie.  
Alors oui, elle aurait aimé avoir la certitude que l'homme obscur tiendrait son engament, car elle, durant le mois, avait bien remplit le sien.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ewelein s'était propagée, car l'elfe médecin en avait parlé à Ykhar, qui en avait parlé à Valkyon le chef de la Garde Obsidienne, et cela était arrivé aux oreilles de Karuto, le cuisinier du Quartier Général, dont le caractère explosif avait sa propre légende, et le faune clamait maintenant haut et fort qu'en effet, il était las de cuisiner des aliments terriens et que les savants d'Eldarya feraient mieux de se pencher sur la question de la nourriture plutôt que de chercher à fouiller le ciel pour étudier les étoiles

« _Ah ! Mais ces vieux fous utilisent leurs cervelles uniquement pour ce qu'ils veulent ! On voit bien que ce ne sont pas eux qui font la cuisine !_ »

Et assise à une table du réfectoire, Yunoki l'écoutait râler, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, car cela la sortait temporairement de toute cette tension. Aux côté du cuisinier, il y avait plusieurs membres des différentes Gardes, mais aussi quelques étudiants érudits.

« Voilà, j'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Tu vas juste me laisser maintenant ? »

La main de la jeune femme serrait sa cuillère au point que les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches. Une colère pointait doucement du fond de ses entrailles et Yunoki la laissait monter.  
Elle fulminait en pensés, car tous les jours elle guettait des signes de l'homme sombre, mais rien.  
La jeune femme ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un indice qui lui montrerait qu'il était là. Qu'il veillait sur les habitants de la citée comme il lui avait dit.

 _Bien, alors cher ange gardien, est-ce que tu sais que je côtoie mon ennemi tous les jours ? Que j'ai peur en permanence ? Je suis venu te voir parce que j'avais de l'espoir, et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé avec toi. Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?_

Yunoki se leva brusquement de sa chaise et quitta le réfectoire. Elle marcha rageusement en direction de sa chambre, priant pour ne pas croiser Leiftan qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer sa colère, et une fois dans ses quartiers, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, puis porta ses mains à son visage.  
Elle appuyait ses paumes sur son regard, faisant surgir toutes sortes de tâches lumineuses, mais qu'importe car elle voulait simplement ne plus voir le monde extérieur durant un court instant.  
Des miaulements retentirent et Yunoki senti une douce petite forme monter sur le lit pour se frotter contre son bras.  
Son petit ciralak avait terminé de chasser et venait donc se détendre en espérant que sa maîtresse le cajolerait, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas disposée à des câlins.  
La jeune femme gratta distraitement l'une des deux têtes du petit félin, et un miaulement agacé indiquait que la caresse ne devait pas être équitable.

« Tu me fatigue, Matagot. » dit-elle d'un ton qui révélait le contraire, car elle adorait son familier, même si celui-ci était en train de se dérober à ses câlins pour grimper sur ses genoux en miaulant de plus belle.

Et Yunoki comprit alors l'insistance de Matagot, car le ciralak avait un petit parchemin accroché à l'un de ses colliers.

 _Se pourrait-il… ?_

Avec un mélange de hâte et d'anxiété, elle dénoua la ficelle qui maintenait le message en place pour le dérouler et lire l'unique mot qui avait été griffonné avec empressement.

« _IDEM_ »

Pour « même heure, même endroit ». Toujours aussi précautionneux.  
La jeune femme inspira profondément et l'espoir tari tout au fond de son être refit surface. Il était réapparu et elle le rencontrerait demain à l'aube, devant le Cerisier.  
Une vague d'apaisement l'envahit, mais elle ne manquerait pas pour autant, de lui faire part de sa colère car elle lui en voulait de ne pas s'être manifestée plus tôt.  
Mais qu'importe, cette nuit elle pouvait dormir sans crainte, car demain elle verrait l'homme obscur.

* * *

Ω

* * *

Assise contre le tronc de l'arbre magnifique, Yunoki regardait le soleil se lever doucement sur la cité, faisant disparaître de ses rayons lumineux, les derniers vestiges de la nuit.  
Les quatre lunes d'Eldarya brillaient encore lorsque la jeune femme s'était rendue au point de rendez-vous, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans son lit, mais aussi parce que son instinct lui soufflait d'agir différemment puisque Leiftan la surveillait de près. Ainsi, personne ne la vit quitter le Quartier Général et les purrekos ne pourraient même pas être témoins de son passage car le marché n'était pas encore installé.  
Durant l'attente, Yunoki avait mentalement préparé toute une liste de questions qu'elle poserait bientôt à l'homme sombre. Elle se les récita une fois de plus tout en triturant machinalement le tissus de sa longue robe verte, pour ne pas perdre le fil devant lui, car ce serait très facile de les oublier, surtout si l'autre disparaissait aussi vite que la dernière fois.

« Je suis là. »

 _Parfait._

Yunoki leva la tête pour voir cet homme obscur, droit et stoïque dont les rubis demeuraient toujours aussi écarlates. Évidement elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et même si en escaladant les branches du grand arbre, il l'aurait couverte de pétales, elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue, trop occupée à penser et à ruminer.  
La jeune femme se mit debout pour faire face à l'homme sombre.

« Vous ne me demandez pas comment je vais depuis notre dernière rencontre ? »  
« Non. »

Yunoki se figea sur place. Pas que son système d'auto-défense ne se déclencha, mais parce qu'elle était seulement scandalisée par la réponse de l'autre.

 _Non ?_

« Je n'ai pas à le faire. » Poursuivi l'homme obscur « car j'ai gardé un œil sur toi depuis la dernière fois. »

D'un revers de la main, la jeune femme essuya les larmes qui avaient empli ses yeux lorsque le « non » s'était douloureusement planté dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu mal pendant une seconde avant d'entendre le reste de la phrase.

« Si vous étiez là, » amorça-t-elle, essayant de garder contenance, tant la colère montait. « Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait signe ? Laisser un indice ? Me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas seule ? »  
« Je ne peux pas. »

Yunoka se stoppa net. Comment ? Lui qui entrait et sortait à sa guise de la citée était en train de lui dire qu'il « ne pouvait pas » lui communiquer sa présence d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

« Écoute, Yunoki » repris l'homme sombre, la fixant intensément de ses rubis, « hormis nos conversations sous l'arbre centenaire, tu dois faire comme si je n'étais rien. Comme si je disparaissais à la fin de notre entrevue, car c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se dérouler. Nous avons conclu un accord, parce que nous avons temporairement besoin l'un de l'autre, mais une fois le marché honoré, il ne sera plus question de se rencontrer de nouveau.»

La jeune femme le dévisageait. L'or et les rubis se toisaient dans une étrange lutte qui imposa un silence de quelques secondes.  
Bien, alors il doit en être ainsi ? Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi cet homme couvert de cuir et de métal tenait tant à faire de son existence, un simple courant d'air.

« J'ai propagée l'idée du développement d'Eel dans l'alimentation comme vous le vouliez. »

Yunoki rompit le silence.

« Je sais. » répondit l'homme obscur, « J'ai suivi la propagation de cette idée, et cela jouera un grand rôle pour la réunion du conseil qui aura lieu ce matin. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.»

Très bien. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Le point culminant de leur rencontre sous le cerisier venait d'être abordé. Après ça, elle devrait nier l'existence de l'homme sombre, conformément à son souhait.

« Donc, » aborda Yunoki, « Leiftan pourrait être rappelé, c'est bien ça ? »

Continuons à parler affaires, et une fois que l'un sera satisfait par la décision du conseil, et que l'autre se sentira en sécurité, il n'y aurait, alors, plus aucune raison de se rencontrer.

Finissons-en.

« En effet. Mais tu dois savoir Yunoki, que même son départ ne l'empêchera pas de vouloir te nuire. Donc sois sûre que j'ai encore ma part du marché à honorer. »

La jeune femme soupira, mêlant lassitude et désespoir. Elle devrait donc faire face, quoi qu'il arrive, à l'être le plus noir qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et cela la terrifiait.

« Alors…..il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son passage à l'acte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un courant d'air fit valser les fleurs de cerisiers sur leurs branches, déversant au passage, une pluie de pétales sur les deux personnes qui se tenaient à ses pieds.  
L'image était presque irréelle : une femme aux longs cheveux de jade vêtue d'une robe verte et un homme en armure noire sous une averse rose pastelle.  
Celui-ci s'avança légèrement pour poser une main gantée de cuir, sur l'épaule de Yunoki.

« Sois sans craintes. Tu vivras parce que je veillerai sur toi jusqu'au moment fatidique. »

Elle regardait les facettes des rubis, toujours aussi rassurants et intimidants à la fois.

« Vous serez peut-être là, toujours invisible, mais je resterais seule à avoir peur. Je me lèverai le matin et me coucherai le soir la peur au ventre, avec mon ennemi toujours présent dans ma tête, en attendant qu'il veuille me tuer. »

La main sur l'épaule tressaillit et raffermi sa prise, l'autre soupirant dans son casque, mais gardant le silence.

« J'ai honoré ma part du marché, alors vous devez faire de même. » Poursuivi-t-elle.

L'homme obscur la regardait et la jeune femme devinait son air dubitatif.

« Mais je demande une garantie. ».

L'autre lâcha son épaule pour croiser les bras sur son torse couvert de métal. Elle voulait une garantie ? Elle ne perdait pas le Nord !

« Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes ? »

Yunoki le toisait, et mit toute sa conviction dans sa phrase, en y ajoutant une pointe de fermeté.

« Je vous rencontrerais à cet endroit une fois par semaine, et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez honoré votre part du marché. »

Silence. L'homme sombre semblait réfléchir, mais plus que ça, il pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition.

« Je peux accéder à ta garantie, Yunoki. Mais en échange, tu devras respecter les conditions que je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure : tu devras nier mon existence en dehors de nos conversations sous l'arbre centenaire. Et dis-toi bien que je ne consacrerais pas beaucoup de temps à nos prochaines rencontres. »

« Ça me suffit. » le coupa la jeune femme, « Vous voir une fois par semaine…..suffira à m'apaiser. Parce que même si mon ennemi restera dans ma tête, je garderai aussi à l'esprit, que je ne suis pas seule dans ce combat, et qu'une fois le moment arrivé, il y aura quelqu'un pour arrêter Leiftan. »

L'apaiser. L'homme obscur se tu mais si Yunoki pouvait voir son visage à cet instant, elle aurait remarqué son trouble. Parce que d'ordinaire on le considérait comme un pariât, une menace, sans jamais connaitre la nature véritable de ses actions qui aboutissaient toutes au bien d'Eldarya. Mais à cet instant et pour quelques temps, il représentait l'espoir pour une jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Et il prit la décision de ne pas le bafouer.

« Je dois y aller. »

Pas que le temps lui manquait, il avait seulement besoin d'être seul.

« Oui, » répondit la Yunoki aux grands yeux dorés, « Mais de toute façon, nous nous reverrons. »

* * *

Ω

* * *

« ….Alors conformément à la décision apposée par le Conseil en cette mi-saison d'été, signée à la mort de l'aube, la plus grande partie des recherches en alchimie devront se tourner vers un filtre destiné à nourrir les sols d'Eldarya afin de les rendre fertiles à la culture de céréales, fruits et légumes. Le quart restant des équipes d'alchimistes pourront continuer les activités programmées pour le bon déroulement des missions d'Eel.  
La décision du Conseil rappelle à tous les membres de la Garde Absynthe de respecter scrupuleusement les directives des érudits-chercheurs, de la Responsable de la Garde Étincelante, citée, Miiko et du Chef Nommé, cité, Ezarel pour la fabrication des filtres et de ne jamais prendre d'initiatives personnelles dans sa conception. »

Ezarel termina la lecture du nouvel arrêté qui avait vu le jour, après la réunion qui s'était déroulée dans la matinée.  
On ne pouvait pas déceler sur son visage, ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle, mais à en déduire l'absence de cynisme lors de la lecture, il prenait tout cela au sérieux.  
Dans les rangs des membres de la Garde Absynthe, Yunoki se maîtrisait pour ne pas sauter de joie : on allait commencer les recherches afin de rendre la citée d'Eel autonome en matière de nourriture, ce qui conduisait donc au futur départ de Leiftan.  
Et le soulagement dans sa poitrine était tel qu'elle avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau après avoir vécu sous terre. Même si elle n'était pas encore sauvée pour autant.  
La jeune femme n'avait pas croisé Leiftan de toute la matinée, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour la trouver. Sûrement que la décision finale du Conseil ne devait pas lui plaire étant donné qu'il n'y aurait pas de projet d'ouverture d'un portail vers la Terre.

Il n'avait plus qu'à partir maintenant.

Une pensée pour l'homme sombre surgit dans son esprit et Yunoki se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être déjà au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sûrement qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à partir lui aussi, puisque sa mission était remplie.

Mais veillerait-il toujours sur Eel ?

 _Sur elle ?_

La jeune femme le lui demanderait lors de leur prochaine rencontre, qu'elle attendait avec hâte, elle se surprenait elle-même.

Le reste de la semaine fut lourde en labeur car les premiers tests du filtre, en plus d'êtres gourmands en matériaux difficiles à dénicher, se révélaient complexes et les résultats infructueux.  
Alors on remontait aux érudits les premières analyses, puis on réessayait ensuite. Des heures et des heures de préparations, difficiles par leurs conceptions, mais aussi parce que tous les membres de la Garde Absynthes étaient à cran.  
Yunoki, après une énième journée épuisante, se rendit dans sa chambre, impatiente de rejoindre son lit. Au moins, avec toute cette occupation, elle ne pensait pas à Leiftan qu'elle n'avait, à ce jour, toujours pas revu.  
Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de ses quartiers, elle découvrit son petit Ciralak roulé en boule sur ses couvertures, et en lui donnant quelques caresses, la jeune femme remarqua, niché près de ses deux têtes, un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.  
C'était un immense grelot en airain de la taille d'un petit ballon, qui produisait un doux son de gong quand on le secouait. Et dans l'une des interstices, se trouvait un petit parchemin que l'on avait coincé.  
Malgré elle, un sourire étira les lèvres de Yunoki qui ne se posa même pas la question quant à l'identité de l'auteur.  
Elle se saisi du petit papier et le déplia pour y lire « demain ».  
Et la jeune femme compris. Demain elle se lèverait à l'aube.

* * *

« Où as-tu trouvé ce grelot ? »

Yunoki était déjà sous le Cerisier Centenaires aux aurores, à attendre la venue de l'homme obscur, qui n'avait pas tardé à arriver.  
Au début, ils s'étaient impliqués dans une discussion relatant la décision du conseil concernant l'indépendance alimentaire, puis la soudaine disparition de Leiftan.  
L'homme sombre avait alors déclaré que l'absence du Conseiller n'était que temporaire, puisque l'organisation dont il faisait parti devait sûrement lui dicter sa conduite à tenir, jusqu'à sa prochaine mission. Mais une chose sûre : il ne partirait pas définitivement sans s'attaquer à Yunoki.  
Sauf il n'y avait pas de craintes à avoir, car l'homme obscur veillait sur elle. C'était sa part du contrat à honorer.  
Puis, voyant la conversation s'essouffler, la jeune femme lui posa la question au sujet du mystérieux objet qu'elle avait reçu de sa part.  
L'autre posa ses rubis sur le visage de Yunoki avant de lui répondre.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur les terres orientales, à l'est de la cité, par-delà la Mer du Prisme. C'est bien un appât pour familier si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Vraiment ?

« Alors, tu as déjà vu mes étagères ? »  
« Je les ai vu. »

Un paisible silence s'installa, et aucun des deux ne bougea et ne dit mots. La jeune femme porta distraitement une main dans sa chevelure verte et l'homme sombre fixait au loin, le kiosque central.  
Il n'y avait pas d'inconfort dans ce calme. Mais tout moment, aussi agréable soit-il, à une fin.

« Je dois y aller. »

Yunoki hocha la tête.

« Mais nous nous reverrons. »

Et plus d'une fois. Toujours de la même façon.  
Dorénavant, la jeune femme se levait le matin en se demandant si Matagot lui ramènerait un message le soir. Un parchemin coincé dans un objet dont elle n'aurait pas connaissance.

C'était devenu une routine.

Les semaines passaient, et les moments avec l'homme obscur sous le Cerisier aussi. Ils parlaient toujours d'Eel au début, du Conseil, de Leiftan qui était revenu de sa soi-disant, mission secrète et de la peur que Yunoki maîtrisait face à lui qui se montrait plus présent que jamais.

 _Comme un chasseur qui garderait sa proie à l'œil._

Puis, ensuite, il y avait un silence, qui s'instaurait comme une coutume. Puis ils parlaient d'autres choses, plus futiles, comme une discussion normale qui les sortait un peu de leur contexte difficile, où une fois loin de l'arbre centenaire, aucun des deux ne devait exister pour l'autre.

Sauf pour le contrat.

Alors Yunoki demandait toujours quelques précisons sur l'appât qui avait servi de cachette à l'homme sombre, pour délivrer son message, et l'autre lui parlait alors, des différents endroits qu'il avait connu.

« Tu sais pour mes étagères, » s'était interrogée la jeune femme, « Tu sais pour mon familier, pour ma passion à collectionner les appâts, mes études pour rechercher mon métissage. Mais moi je ne te connais pas. »

L'autre avait soupiré dans son masque.

« C'est ainsi, Yunoki. Nous sommes liés par un contrat pour le moment, mais ensuite nous devrons…. »  
« …..Nier l'existence de l'autre, je sais. » S'était-elle empressée de répondre. « Mais….. »

 _Tais-toi._

Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça.

« Mais ? » avait demandé l'homme sombre.

 _…_ _Mais, je crois que tu ne pourras jamais cesser d'exister, pour moi._

Yunoki s'était traitée de folle pour avoir osé dire cette phrase. Pourquoi déclarer une telle chose à quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage….qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Mais cela prenait tout son sens pour elle.

Elle se levait le matin en se demandant si elle aurait un message de l'homme obscur le soir venu, elle passait sa journée à se demander où il pouvait bien se trouver à l'instant X ou Y et lorsqu'elle peinait à s'endormir, elle imaginait deux rubis écarlates, perçant mais réconfortants, veillant sur elle et alors le sommeil l'emportait.

Il existait réellement pour Yunoki, à chaque instant.

Alors c'était très bien comme ça.

« Restons-en là, Yunoki » Avait répondu l'homme obscur avant de s'en aller, pour que la jeune femme ne puisse pas ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce sentier sinueux avec elle.  
Parce que ce serait trop difficile, parce que ça impliquerait de se dévoiler, de se mettre à nu devant Yunoki aux yeux dorés. Parce qu'à la fin elle serait déçue, aussi.

 _Merci de me donner une existence, mais je suis sûrement très loin de l'image que tu te fais de moi._

Sauf qu'il ne pourrait jamais le lui avouer.

* * *

Leurs prochaines rencontres avaient, à présent, une légère maladresse qui contaminait l'atmosphère.  
Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de discuter, comme à leurs habitudes et de ponctuer leurs conversations de longs silences que chacun appréciait.  
Et lors d'une matinée, sous l'arbre centenaire, Yunoki déclara à l'homme sombre.

« J'ai vu Leiftan aujourd'hui, avec une membre de ma garde, Alajéa. Elle pleurait, et lui était en train de la réconforter en lui parlant. Il a dû passer une bonne heure avec elle. »

Elle s'était tu avant de reprendre.

« Dis-moi, comment un homme comme lui peut-il feindre la gentillesse à ce point ? Comment peut-on être aussi faux ? »

L'homme obscur l'avait regardé, les rubis plongeant dans l'or de ses yeux.

« Tu sais, Yunoki, les plus grands démons ont souvent de beaux traits. Pour mieux tromper le monde et blesser les autres sans que jamais personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'est ainsi. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Et toi, alors ? »

L'homme sombre s'était détourné, masquant les joyaux de son regard et Yunoki su qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, chose ordinaire à présent lorsqu'elle lui posait des questions personnelles.

« C'est dommage. Dommage que tu te cache ainsi. »

Un nouveau soupir dans son masque.

« Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, Yunoki. »

Un doux rire cristallin s'éleva et l'autre se tourna soudainement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade, dont les yeux dorés étaient plissés d'amusement.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu étais une horrible personne. C'est ce que tu tiens à me faire croire, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Pour ne pas la décevoir.  
Il était réellement heureux qu'elle se soit attachée à lui sans même le connaitre, alors il ne souhaitait rien de plus. Certaines choses devaient rester telles qu'elles le sont, car il ne voulait même pas imaginer la stupeur de son visage et ses grands yeux écarquillés si elle le voyait sans son casque.

Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

« _Je dois y aller_.»

Elle lui souriait.

« Oui. Vas-y. »

Après son départ, Yunoki retourna au Quartier Général, afin de rendre dans la Salle d'Alchimie et s'atteler à son labeur.  
Les différents matériaux à utiliser avaient déjà été sorti et les instructions d'Ezarel étaient posées sur le plan de travail.  
Chaque partie du filtre prenait tellement de temps à être réalisé que les tâches avaient été découpées entre les membres de la garde, et tant mieux car sans cela, jamais personne n'aurait pu tenir le rythme.  
Le cœur léger, une agréable sensation de flottement l'envahissant, la jeune femme avait commencé à manier les matériaux. Ses gestes étaient presque automatiques, son corps bien campé dans la salle, mais son esprit parti ailleurs, tourné vers une figure sans visage. Toute noire, au seul regard écarlate.  
Il avait beau dire d'en rester là, de s'ignorer en dehors des moments passés sous le cerisier, parfois elle le sentait comme enchaîné à sa sombre armure, comme si se dissocier d'elle l'effrayait.  
Et en l'écoutant parler, elle distinguait de la peine dans ses paroles. Mais autre chose aussi, comme le regret de ne pas pouvoir être près d'elle. Chose qu'elle partageait.

« _Ah…elle m'avait manqué ma jolie Yunoki aux yeux dorés_. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps de la jeune femme comme un spasme et les ingrédients qu'elle tenait dans la main tombèrent sur le plan de travail.  
Elle se tourna automatiquement vers la voix, et son propriétaire se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son grand manteau blanc sur les épaules.  
Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais le brasier de la folie illuminait son regard, donnant un air dément à son visage et Yunoki mourrait de peur à l'intérieur.  
Leiftan s'avança, emplissant la pièce d'un grand froid et d'une tension intolérable.

« Je savais que tu serais là, à travailler si dur comme d'habitude. »

Bon sang, elle percevait le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Celui qui qualifiait les personnes déséquilibrées.  
L'autre lui souriait toujours, plongeant ses émeraudes aux iris fixes dans son regard.

« Mais cette fois, » Poursuivi-t-il, « Je ne suis pas venu te dire bonjour, ma chère Yunoki, mais au revoir. »

La jeune femme respira un grand coup. Elle ne devait pas perdre pieds, surtout pas.

 _Tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Pourvu que tu sois là._

Elle pensait à l'homme sombre, qui veillait sur elle et son image apparu dans son esprit. Ils s'étaient quitté il y a peu de temps, mais il connaissait le danger qui planait, alors il devait être revenu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'était certain.

 _Je dois gagner du temps._

« Me…..me dire au revoir Leiftan ? Comment ça ? Tu repars déjà en mission ? »

Il la toisait et elle s'efforçait de regarder la mèche sombre de ses cheveux bicolores tant son regard l'effrayait.

 _Cet homme est fou._

La voix grave, étouffée par le masque de l'homme obscur lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu es adorable, Yunoki…. »

Silence. De la sueur glacée coulait le long de sa colonne.

« …..Réellement adorable. À essayer de contenir toute ta peur, comme cela. Ça ne te rend que plus belle, bien plus fascinante, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi. »

Il se mit un rire. Un rire tordu, effrayant mais si doux, et la jeune femme ne put retenir les larmes de peur qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Non je ne pars pas en mission. » Reprit Leiftan, « Je quitte Eel définitivement, c'est ainsi. Je n'ai plus rien à y faire maintenant. »

Il s'avança vers Yunoki, qui était totalement figée sur place, tremblante, paralysée par l'aura meurtrière du Conseiller qui la dominait de toute sa démence. Puis, tendrement, presque paternellement, il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Mais tu sais, je suis une personne qui s'attache facilement, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te quitter comme cela. Peut-être devrions-nous boire un dernier verre au réfectoire…»

Il regardait un point invisible sur les étagères de la Salle d'Alchimie. Et soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur malsaine.  
Sa main pesait des tonnes sur la tête de la jeune femme.

« ….Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, pour moi tu sais ? Tu es _spéciale_ et je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi, alors tu devrais au moins me laisser un souvenir, comme le font les très bons amis. C'est important de garder de bonnes relations avec ses amis, Yunoki, même quand ils se quittent. »

La main de Leiftan glissa sur la joue humide de Yunoki pour se saisir de son menton et lever son visage vers lui.  
L'enfer. Ses yeux. Un gigantesque enfer couleur émeraude qui vous embrasait de toute sa folie.

« _Alors…..Veux-tu bien me donner tes yeux, Yunoki ? Tes jolies yeux dorés, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi n'est-ce pas ?_ »

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'était rien encore, parce que le pire restait à venir.  
L'esprit de la jeune femme se brisa et elle pleura de plus belle, agrandissant le sourire de Leiftan.

« Ah oui ! Pleure, pleure ! Ça ne rend que tes yeux encore plus beaux ! Ça fait ressortir leur couleur ! Donne-les-moi, Yunoki ! _Donne-les_. »

 _Ne le laisse jamais t'atteindre !_

L'homme obscur cria dans son esprit en morceaux et la jeune femme revint à la réalité. Elle n'était pas seule.

 _Bats-toi, ma fille ! Prend les armes et bats-toi ! Peux-tu juste flancher ainsi ? Bien, alors tu n'as qu'à t'évanouir pour te réveiller aveugle !_

Les larmes se stoppèrent et Yunoki se redressa.  
Elle chassa la main de Leiftan qui tenait son menton, le bouscula violemment et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, sortant en trombe de la Salle d'Alchimie pour se diriger vers la grande pièce du cristal en espérant que Miiko et son garde du corps Jamon s'y trouvent.

 _Mais bon sang, où es-tu ?_

Pourquoi l'homme sombre ne se montrait pas ?

Yunoki dévala l'escalier de la Salle des Portes en faisant le plus de bruit possible, espérant ameuter quelqu'un mais étrangement, le Quartier Général semblait vide. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la grande pièce où trônait l'immense cristal, mais lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte, elle la trouva aussi dépeuplée que le reste.

 _Mais où sont-ils tous parti ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en aller comme ça, Yunoki ? Nous n'avions même pas fini de discuter.»  
Son cœur rata un battement.  
Leiftan entra dans l'immense salle aux multiples vitraux, prenant le soin de refermer la grande porte à double battants.

« Où est Miiko ? Et Jamon ? » Cria la jeune femme, tentant de gagner du temps comme elle le pouvait.

Le Conseiller pencha la tête sur le côté, plissant ses yeux infernaux qui se voilèrent soudainement d'un horrible éclat.

« Ah….tu les cherche ? Mais tu ne trouvas personne ici, ma jolie Yunoki. Je savais que tu serais un petit peu réticente à me donner tes yeux, et j'étais bien conscient que je devrais les prendre moi-même, mais ça aurait été dérangeant de le faire avec beaucoup de monde autour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans crier gare, il se mit à éclater de rire. Un immense rire aliéné qui résonna dans toute la pièce, comme le cri horrible d'une bête désaxée.

« Alors…. » Continua Leiftan une fois calmé, un immense sourire tordu déformant son visage, « Alors, j'ai simplement éteint, une jolie ondine de la contrée voisine. Pile sur la frontière tu vois, pour créer un petit conflit politique. Donc Miiko, Jamon….ils sont tous là-bas tu comprends ? C'est compliqué à gérer ce genre de chose, mais au moins nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut. »

Il soupira.

« Ah, mais tu ne t'intéresse pas à la politique, Yunoki alors je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, je devrais plutôt te parler de l'ondine. »

 _Tais-toi, par pitié tais-toi !_

La jeune femme le regardait, totalement abasourdie. Leiftan était transfiguré, complètement animé par cette joie intense qu'il dégageait lorsqu'il parlait de la pauvre créature dont il avait ôté la vie.

« _Parce qu'elle avait de jolies mains tu comprends…et j'ai été si bon avec elle alors elle pouvait bien m'en donner une. Mais une ça n'était pas suffisant….Que pouvais-je faire d'une seule main ? Non, il me fallait les deux._ »

Elle devait faire quelque chose. Pendant qu'il lui racontait son horrible crime, il fallait réfléchir à sa survie.

 _Où est-il ? Mais où est-il, bon sang !_

Il lui avait promis d'honorer sa parole, mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés en ce moment ?

 _Arrête ma fille ! Il n'est pas là, alors concentre toi sur un moyen de t'en sortir !_

Yunoki se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle était seule, désarmée, face à un meurtrier entraîné et totalement déséquilibré alors en toute priorité, il lui fallait sortir de la Salle du Cristal.  
La grande porte de la cité ! Elle n'était jamais laissée sans surveillance alors il y avait forcément des gardes ! Voilà ce qu'elle devait atteindre !  
Pendant que Leiftan parlait, elle se rua sur la sortie de la pièce, mais le Conseiller fut plus rapide qu'elle et la ceintura par la taille avant de la soulever et de la plaquer sur le sol.  
Le choc lui coupa la respiration et sa tête heurta douloureusement le marbre.

« Où pensais-tu aller Yunoki ? »

La main du conseiller agrippa sa nuque tandis que son autre main appuyait sur le côté gauche de son dos. À l'endroit du cœur, qu'il devait sentir battre à tout rompre sous sa paume.  
D'une main ou de l'autre, il pouvait mettre un terme à sa vie. Il avait bien apprit.

« Je te raconte une histoire, et tu ne m'écoute même pas. C'est bien dommage car il s'agit là, de la dernière conversation que nous aurons eue avant mon départ. Mais tant pis…..ah ! »

Semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, Leiftan retira sa main du dos de la jeune femme pour se saisir d'un objet dans la poche de son manteau et le poser à côté du visage de Yunoki.  
Elle le regarda. Il s'agissait d'une boite en velours pourpre, dont les bords étaient ornementés de dorures et le fermoir, en forme de rose, portait un petit rubis en son centre.  
Aussi écarlate que ceux qui animaient le regard de l'homme sombre et Yunoki versa une larme.

« Elle est jolie n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai choisie avec le plus grand soin, tu penses bien. J'espère que tu aimes cet écrin … »

Leiftan se pencha vers elle, sa bouche près de son oreille membraneuse.

« _…Parce que c'est là-dedans que je vais ranger tes yeux._ »

Soudain, un immense bruit de verre brisé retenti dans la grande salle et le Conseiller se redressa aussitôt. Yunoki profita de cette aubaine pour se remettre debout et regarder ce qui avait pu provoquer ce vacarme.  
Près d'un vitrail éclaté, stoïque et froid, le cuir et l'armure recouverte de petites particules de verre, l'homme sombre toisait Leiftan, l'air aussi menaçant que son masque de dragon le permettait.  
Sans perdre de temps, il se jeta sur le Conseiller, le faisant valser à terre mais l'autre, dont les réflexes étaient affûtés, se remit aussitôt sur pieds pour porter un grand coup entre les omoplates de l'homme obscur qui hoqueta avant de tomber à genoux.

« C'est tout ? »

Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Leiftan fixait son adversaire d'un regard mauvais.

« Je passais un bon moment avec ma chère amie aux yeux dorés, et voilà que tu débarque de nul part pour, en plus, me gratifier d'un piètre combat. Veux-tu vraiment mourir aujourd'hui « _Homme Masqué_ » ? Devrais-je te décarcasser comme un vulgaire insecte ? »

Le dénommé se releva pour repartir à l'assaut et Yunoki, assistait, décontenancée à cette lutte acharnée.

 _Pense ! Pense !_

Elle réfléchissait, refoulant l'adrénaline de l'instant qui voulait la submerger. Gardant la tête froide, elle regarda les détails de la grande salle, essayant de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

Il lui fallait une arme. Puissante, capable d'arrêter Leiftan sans blesser l'homme sombre.

 _Une arme puissante, une arme puissante…_

Cet homme est fou Yunoki. Fou.

 _Vite….vite ! Une arme puissante !_

Un autre vitrail vola en éclat, brisé par l'intense combat. Leiftan saignait à quelques endroits, griffé par le verre, mais la lueur de ses yeux révélait que même en miette, il lutterait jusqu'à la défaite de son adversaire qui tenait comme il le pouvait, encaissant les coups pour en distribuer d'autres, tant bien que mal.

Une véritable machine de guerre qui avait brisé ses chaines.

 _Une arme….une arme !_

Il fallait agir, _maintenant_. Yunoki ignorait la peur dans tout son être, focalisée sur l'homme obscur qui peinait à défaire le Conseiller.

 _Cet homme est fou._

Je le sais ! hurla intérieurement la jeune femme, et toute sa combativité se redressant comme un seul homme, elle se préparait à se jeter aveuglement dans la lutte.  
Sans arme, sans rien, elle se battrait contre son ennemi et défendrait son allié. Elle n'était pas seule dans le combat, alors tout irait bien.

 _Je suis folle. Une arme vivante complètement folle._

Et c'est en faisant abstraction de la raison qu'elle se jeta dans l'affrontement à corps perdu, parce qu'elle aussi se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

Le décor se floutait, les cris et les bruits de luttent lui semblèrent bien loin, comme la douleur des coups qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle entendit une voix étouffée crier son nom mais elle l'ignora, trop occupée à se décharner sur Leiftan, et c'est toute sa haine et sa colère refoulées qui se déversèrent.  
Mais, toute vaillante qu'elle était, déterminée, brûlante d'ardeur avec le désir de se battre, elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose face à un assassin d'élite et l'homme obscur, horrifié de la regarder se faire blesser, encaissait les coups à sa place, du mieux qu'il le pouvait en hurlant son nom.  
Une immense douleur envahit son corps lorsqu'elle heurta durement le sol. Les yeux mi-clos, elle regardait passivement tout ce flou qui envahit sa vision, tandis qu'elle entendait toujours le combat se poursuivre.

Ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Pas avant que l'un d'eux n'y laisse la vie.

Mais elle se serait bien battue, de tout son courage.

Revenant à elle, son regard distingua du bleu. Un magnifique bleu saphir qui brillait de toute sa splendeur, et lorsque les formes réapparurent, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du grand cristal.  
Dans l'affrontement, Yunoki avait atterri prêt du majestueux piédestal, à quelques mètres des combattants qui luttaient toujours.

 _Que ça s'arrête…._

L'homme obscur semblait exténué et Leiftan avait les mains en sang de frapper son ennemi vêtu de cuir et de métal si intensément.  
Mais il occultait la douleur et l'enfer de ses yeux, loin de s'éteindre, toisait toujours son adversaire avec autant de haine.

 _Jusqu'à la mort ! Lutte jusqu'à la mort ou ôte-toi la vie !_

Il avait bien appris.

Titubante, la jeune femme se releva en s'accrochant au bord du piédestal et, fixant Leiftan du regard, laissa le reste de sa haine l'animer dans un dernier geste.  
Elle regarda le grand cristal, dont le bleu saphir lui faisait de l'œil. C'était désespéré, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
Yunoki leva une main vers la pointe d'un petit fragment qui semblait se tendre pour mieux se laisser cueillir par la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, son énergie lui brûla la paume.  
Elle n'eut pas à forcer car le bout de cristal se brisa facilement, et c'est ainsi munit que Yunoki rassembla ses dernières bribes d'énergie pour se ruer sur Leiftan.

Le Conseiller, en parfaite machine de guerre, assaillait coup sur coup, se réjouissant du bruit métalliques que ses poings faisaient chanter à l'armure de l'homme sombre. Ses habits immaculés étaient devenu écarlates, mais sans jamais s'inquiéter de la douleur que son corps lui communiquait, il continua simplement à se battre jusqu'à la chute finale de son adversaire.

 _Mais le feu coula dans ses veines._

Leiftan se figea sur place tant la souffrance qu'il ressenti fut fulgurante. Il avait l'impression que des flammes parcouraient tout son corps, le réduisant en cendre et cette torture était telle qu'il hurla comme jamais.  
Il se consumait de l'intérieur, comme embrasé par des millions de soleils, mais pire que tout, sa folie déjà omniprésente devint gigantesque au point que son esprit vola en éclat.  
Planté dans son épaule, un petit cristal bleu, inoffensif en apparence, déversa dans le corps de cet homme fou, toute l'énergie qu'il possédait en plus de la haine dont l'avait gorgé la jeune femme qui s'était saisi de lui.  
Yunoki venait de s'effondrer, mais le puissant cri qu'elle entendit avant de basculer la rassura quant à son acte qui n'avait pas été vain.  
Couchée sur le flanc, sa vison se flouta, mais juste avant de perdre conscience, elle vit la silhouette blanche maculée de sang, du Conseiller se précipiter vers un vitrail brisé, une main sur son épaule et l'homme sombre la regarder intensément de ses rubis écarlates avant de se retourner pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

* * *

Ω

* * *

« Quel carnage ! Regarde tout ce massacre ! Et ce sang ! «

« Oui, en effet, c'est encore un coup de l'Homme Masqué, cette enflure a voulu s'en prendre au cristal, mais le Conseiller l'a arrêté, et vois ces traces de luttes, il s'est vraiment bien battu, mais cela n'a pas empêché l'Homme Masqué de dérober un fragment du grand cristal. »

« Et comment se porte la jeune fille ? Elle a été sacrément amochée, parait-il. »

« Ah oui, cette membre de la Garde Absynthe, et bien elle se repose à l'infirmerie, mais elle a mis du temps pour reprendre conscience. La pauvre était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si le Conseiller n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. »

L'immense combat qui avait eu lieu dans la Salle du Cristal faisait énormément parler de lui.  
Miiko et son garde du corps étaient revenus de la contrée voisine pour trouver Yunoki inconsciente, la pièce ruinée par de nombreux vitraux éclatés, et des traces de sang.  
On avait retrouvé à terre, le grand manteau de Leiftan, perdu dans la lutte, ainsi qu'un morceau d'armure brisée et c'est avec ces pièces que l'on avait déduit ce qu'il s'était passé. De plus, Miiko qui veillait sur le grand cristal avait de suite remarqué le morceau manquant et c'est donc affolée, qu'elle s'était empressée de réunir le Conseil pour relater la situation d'urgence.  
La citée fut donc fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les entrées et sorties contrôlée, et pour terminer le résumé de cette histoire, on attendait le réveil de Yunoki pour entendre sa version.

La jeune femme, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, couverte de bandages fixait le plafond blanc cassé d'un air sombre.  
Eweleïn s'afférait à l'examiner toutes les heures, car Yunoki avait écopée de certaines blessures internes, et ses muscles mettraient du temps à se remettre de leurs traumatismes. La jeune femme aurait besoin de rééducation.  
Il était clair qu'elle avait participé au combat, voulant sûrement soutenir Leiftan dans la lutte contre l'Homme Masqué au vu de ses quelques côtes cassées et des nombreux bleus qui ravageaient son corps.  
Yunoki s'était réveillée quelques jours après cet immense incident, mais personne ne pouvait lui parler, pas tant qu'elle ne soit complètement remise, car au-delà des blessures physique, il y avait cette grande fatigue psychologique que seul beaucoup de repos pourrait guérir.

Mais ça ne suffirait pas, il y aurait un long travail à faire ensuite.

La jeune femme était restée muette au début, pour ensuite discuter quelque peu avec l'elfe infirmière, mais sans jamais mentionner le carnage de la Salle du Cristal. Les conversations tournaient autour de son état, sans déraper sur ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi et tant mieux car Yunoki ne souhaitais pas en parler.  
Bien qu'elle soit au repos complet, passant tout son temps à l'infirmerie, elle n'ignorait pas ce qui se disait au sein de la citée et c'est rageuse qu'elle écoutait les échos de rumeurs, disant tout bas qu'elle s'était battue aux côtés de Leiftan contre l'Homme Masqué.  
La haine pointait son hideux visage tout au fond de son être lorsqu'elle entendait les habitants d'Eel porter le Conseiller en héros, clamant son ardeur au combat et sa dévotion pour la cité, au point de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour protéger le cristal.

Quelle chance elle avait eu cette jeune femme, qu'il soit présent à ce moment !

 _Si vous saviez…..Si vous saviez ce qu'il est réellement…..Si vous aviez vu l'enfer de ses yeux, la démence sur son visage…si vous saviez l'ampleur de sa folie et à quel point il voulait m'arracher les yeux._

Oh oui, s'ils savaient. Mais qui la croirait ?  
On lui dirait que le choc était si intense qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir des faits correctement, qu'elle confondaient les personne et qu'un long repos lui serait plus que profitable.  
Pauvre Yunoki , qui n'avait pas sa tête, au point de faire passer son sauveur pour un meurtrier.  
Alors elle pleurait. De fatigue, de désespoir, et puisque ses sanglots étaient si violent, alors elle pleurait aussi pour l'homme sombre.  
Elle versait une larme pour son existence en pariât, une autre de reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvée, et encore une autre pour tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle.  
Mais comme ça ne suffisait pas, alors c'est tout un torrent qui ruissela sur son visage, à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  
Les rubis écarlates apparurent dans son esprit, lumineux, éclatants…bienveillants. Tout comme la dernière vision qu'il lui laissa avant qu'elle ne perdre connaissance.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Eweleïn entra, portant dans ses bras le petit ciralak de Yunoki qui se débattit pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.  
L'amour de son familier lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il ronronnait de bonheur sous les caresses qu'elle lui donnait.

« Je pensais qu'avoir Matagot près de toi te remonterais un petit peu le moral, même si d'habitude je n'aime pas voir des familiers dans l'infirmerie. »

La jeune femme lui sourit de reconnaissance.

« Merci. Il me manquait. »

L'elfe médecin flatta l'une des têtes du ciralak qui se laissa faire, les yeux clos de bonheur.

« Ah ! » s'écria Eweleïn, se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans la bourse qui était suspendu à sa ceinture et en sorti une petite boite qu'elle tendit à Yunoki.

« Il y avait ceci près de Matagot, sûrement le fruit d'une exploration. En tout cas c'est vraiment très joli. »

Un écrin de velours rouge aux bordures dorées, dont une rose faisait office de fermoir.  
La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un horrible spasme glacé qui lui tordis les entrailles avec violence. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette boite de toute son existence.  
L'elfe médecin la regardait se décomposer sur place, horrifiée, mais plus encore lorsqu'elle se saisit de l'écrin pour le balancer rageusement contre le mur face à elle, le brisant en deux.  
Matagot, effrayé, descendit du lit pour se cacher dessous.

« Yunoki…. »

Les sanglots reprirent du service.

« Laisse-moi seule s'il te plait Eweleïn. »

Respectant sa demande, elle se leva, lui lançant un regard plus qu'inquiet.

 _Qu'est-ce s'est passé Yunoki ?_

Elle espérait le savoir un jour, car en tout bon docteur qu'elle était, la véritable blessure psychologique de la jeune femme aux yeux dorés avait tous les critères d'un sérieux traumatisme.  
Mais elle ne saurait rien aujourd'hui, alors laissant Yunoki déverser sa détresse, l'elfe médecin sorti de l'infirmerie.

À demi-assise dans son lit, la jeune femme regardait les deux morceaux du petit écrin en velours qui gisaient sur les couvertures. Elle aurait voulu les détruire, les réduire en poussière pour ne plus jamais avoir à les confronter.  
Son petit ciralak émergea de sa cachette, regardant sa maîtresse de ses yeux d'or avant de remonter la rejoindre.  
Curieux, il s'approcha des fragments de la boite, la reniflant de ses deux museaux, lorsque ses pattes accrochèrent quelque chose.  
En effet, ses griffes s'étaient plantées dans un petit parchemin plié en quatre, et c'est d'un miaulement alarmant qu'il alerta Yunoki de sa trouvaille.

La jeune femme se redressa et lorsqu'elle vit le papier, son cœur rata un battement. Elle souleva son familier par la poitrine afin de s'en saisir et le déplia en toute hâte.  
Les yeux dorés parcoururent les lignes, se remplissant de larmes en s'approchant de la fin.  
Parce que cette fois, il avait beaucoup écrit, s'excusant d'avoir utilisé l'écrin pour porter son message, mais pour le reste, il s'était appliqué tant bien que mal, à lui dire combien il tenait à elle.

Un rayon de soleil illumina l'infirmerie de son faisceau chaleureux, et dans le cœur de Yunoki, il se passait la même chose.  
Ce petit parchemin était arrivé soudainement, mais comme d'ordinaire, son auteur représentait l'espoir pour la jeune femme, et même bien plus que cela.  
Alors qu'importe que toute la population d'Eel ne considère l'homme sombre comme une menace, il y aurait toujours la jeune femme aux yeux dorés pour le regarder tel qu'il était réellement.

C'était un pur cadeau, que d'exister dans le cœur d'une personne.

* * *

 **Le dernier Message de l'Homme Obscur** :

Je ne peux te dire combien je suis désolé de te porter mon message dans cet écrin, car pour en avoir vu cent comme celui-là, je sais tout de son propriétaire.  
Je suis tellement navré de ne pas avoir pu remplir ma part du contrat correctement, car tu as souffert avec moi dans tout ce massacre, alors que jamais tu n'aurais dû verser une seule goutte de sang.  
Mais ne dis rien. Ne dis jamais rien, et laisse-moi endurer toute la colère d'Eel, car c'est un fardeau que je peux supporter, contrairement au tiens que tu ne mérites pas.  
Mais ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans toute cette noirceur, c'est notre rencontre. Celle qui m'a donné une existence à tes yeux, et c'est là le plus beau présent que je n'ai jamais reçu.  
Alors je te le demande à genoux : garde-moi au fond de ton cœur, pour que je continue de vivre pour toi.  
Même si je pars aujourd'hui, sois-sûre que nous nous reverrons, et la prochaine fois, alors, je me montrerais à toi, tel que je suis.  
Mais même si j'ignore l'image que tu as de mon visage, sache seulement que je suis bien loin de ce que tu imagines.

Car je n'ai de l'Homme Masqué que le nom.

* * *

Et nous voici donc à la fin. Ce premier OS aura droit à sa suite, en attendant je remercie les lecteurs qui m'auront lu (^_^)/


	2. Carmin

Bonjour (^_^)

Me revoici avec le second chapitre de cette fiction, qui sera je préfère prévenir, un chapitre de transition vers le troisième et dernier chapitre à venir.  
Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les lecteurs qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire des reviews, je suis vraiment touchée par l'accueil chaleureux qu'à reçue cette fiction.

/!\ Je tiens à prévenir que cette seconde partie arbore une teinte plus sombre que la première et que, de ce fait, certains détails sont susceptible de choquer si vous êtes sensible./!\

 **Riza-Mustang-Chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (^_^) En effet, il s'agit de mon premier OS, (qui ne peut plus être qualifié comme tel à présent) et je ne suis pas très fière de ce premier chapitre, alors tes retours me vont droit au cœur. Je suis contente si l'ambiance et les sentiments sont justes, mais surtout, bien appréhendés par le lecteur car il s'agissait de mon but premier. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, il est est vrai que certaines phrases peuvent paraître maladroite, et c'est quelque chose sur lequel je travaille.  
En tout cas, j'espère que tu appréciera ce second chapitre (^_^)/

 **GoldenHarlequin :** Je m'attendais à un petit pavé de ta part et franchement je ne suis pas déçue (^_^) Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, tout comme tes explications qui me sont précieuses. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais apprécié ce premier chapitre et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par le second (^_^) J'ai bien prit note de tes suggestions et explications que j'ai appliqué dans cette seconde partie, et j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment lors de la lecture (^_^)/  
Encore un grand merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

 **lala et emma :** Merci pour vos retours =) J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

 **Yunoki :** Après une éternité, la suite est enfin là ! Ce chapitre est une transition vers le chapitre final, néanmoins j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue (^_^)/ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :L'univers d'Eldarya ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Beemoov et le personnage de Yunoki appartient à sa créatrice.

Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je précise que cette seconde partie comporte mes premiers OC ainsi que les premières trames de l'univers étendu que j'ai conçu pour une longue fanfiction d'Eldarya qui verra le jour après la clôture de celle-ci.

Maintenant que tout à été dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une carpe Koï avait-elle dit.

Comme celles des légendes, qui ondulaient dans les rivières, et dont les écailles dorées réfléchissaient la lumière du soleil, transformant l'eau en or liquide.  
« Elles nagent, nagent, et nagent encore, jusqu'à atteindre la Grande Cascade Sidérale.»  
Elle avait accompagné sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main, traçant des vagues imaginaires avant de poursuivre :  
« Et là, elles usent de tout leur courage, toute leur volonté pour gravir cette montagne aquatique qui les repousse avec force. Mais elles n'abandonneront jamais, elles monteront, monteront, toujours plus haut… »  
Oui toujours plus haut, comme une ascension divine. Quelle fascinante histoire que celle qui illustre le pouvoir immense de la persévérance ! Il était tout ouï, mais sans jamais quitter du regard la jolie carpe Koï et ses écailles d'or.  
Qu'arrive-t-il à celles qui atteignent le haut de cette Cascade Sidérale ? Il voulait connaitre la suite de la légende.  
« Et bien, » Reprit-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux noirs « Celles qui réussissent reçoivent un don et quittent le monde aquatique pour s'élever vers les étoiles et devenir des dragons. De grands dragons d'or qui ne craignent pas le feu. Pas même l'intense brasier du soleil. »  
De grands dragon dorés….quelle fin surprenante, car jamais il n'aurait cru que ce conte puisse se terminer ainsi. Le frêle petit être aquatique se dépassait pour gravir l'impossible et devenir la plus belle de toutes les créatures.  
Celle qui regardait le soleil de sa rivière pouvait, au prix d'un millier d'efforts, voler à ses côtés.  
Voilà toute la beauté de la carpe Koï.  
 _Oui quelle beauté_. Il regardait ses petits yeux d'onyx, les détails de ses fines nageoires et la richesse de ses écailles. Quel artiste divin avait pu concevoir un tel chef d'œuvre ? Quel génie aux mains parfaites était l'auteur de cette merveille ?  
Elle le fascinait, cette petite carpe Koï.  
Et la femme qui lui avait conté sa légende, nue et affalée sur le ventre, devait penser que l'étincelle animant l'intense regard émeraude du beau jeune homme était synonyme d'un désir ardent qui aboutirait, sûrement, à une nuit des plus torrides.  
Mais plus que le joli corps pale et le délicat visage de cette prêtresse guérisseuse des Côtes de Jade, plus que sa longue chevelure soyeuse d'un noir d'encre, plus que sa bouche rouge et sensuelle, c'était _la carpe_ qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux.  
La carpe Koï que l'on avait magnifiquement gravée dans la chaire de son dos, en train d'accomplir sa divine ascension sur la puissante cascade, et dont les éclaboussures, éparses, ressemblaient à un millier de saphirs par leur couleur d'un bleu profond.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude tendit un doigt pour toucher l'une d'entre elle, persuadé qu'il plongerait dans cette fabuleuse cascade et que la jolie petite carpe dorée viendrait le frôler.  
La prêtresse guérisseuse laissa échapper un rire sensuel, s'imaginant-là, que le beau jeune homme amorçait par ce geste, le prélude de la longue nuit aux milles plaisirs charnels qu'elle souhaitait, et elle se voyait déjà ruisselante de désir et de sueur sous ses mains aériennes.  
« Il te plais vraiment, hum ? Mon tatouage. »  
Oui. Beaucoup.  
En plus d'être une véritable prouesse artistique, il illustrait, de façon très poétique cette incroyable faculté à surmonter les obstacles, et ça ne rajoutait que plus de beauté et de valeur à cette œuvre immortalisée dans la chaire de la prêtresse guérisseuse.  
« _En effet_. » répondit-il « _Il est absolument fascinant, et je crains que mes yeux ne puissent s'en détacher. C'est pourquoi…je vais l'emporter avec moi._ »  
La jeune femme tatouée rit de cet humour si particulier mais caractéristique de ce jeune homme au regard intense qui, à cet instant, brillait plus que jamais.  
Il lui adressa un doux sourire auquel elle répondit en lui volant un baiser, car il fallait maintenant se taire et teinter cette belle nuit d'érotisme.  
Elle se pencha de nouveau pour goûter ses lèvres, mais le beau jeune homme la repoussa doucement d'une main sur la poitrine et tandis qu'elle l'interrogeait de ses yeux d'onyx, il déclara :  
« _Je ne voudrais pas me tâcher_. »  
Se….tâcher ?  
Mais la prêtresse guérisseuse n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter ces mots, car il amorça un geste vif et alors qu'elle hoqueta soudainement, elle vit son thorax et ses seins se couvrir de rouge. Elle porta automatiquement les mains à sa gorge pour déceler la blessure béante et poisseuse de sang mais elle ne put ressentir une quelconque souffrance, ni confronter son assassin du regard, car la prêtresse guérisseuse s'éteignit bien vite.  
Le doux songe qu'elle s'était imaginé avait tourné au drame, et les mains aériennes de son bourreau se posèrent sur ses épaules juste pour la maintenir droite et stoïque en attendant qu'elle ne termine de se peindre en rouge.

Puis, une fois qu'elle fut enfin tarie et immobile, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se leva pour s'agenouiller tranquillement derrière son corps.  
Se saisissant de la fine lame avec laquelle il mit un terme à sa vie, il entreprit de lui couper ses long cheveux noirs afin qu'ils ne le gêne pas dans sa méticuleuse besogne à venir.  
Sa tâche accomplie, il regarda la petite carpe aux écailles dorées, prisonnière du corps de la prêtresse.  
« _Ne t'en fais pas joli petit être, avec moi tu deviendras un grand et magnifique dragon, je te le promets._ »

Puis, levant son arme, Leiftan libéra la carpe Koï, prévoyant déjà de l'accrocher à un mur de ses quartiers, parmi ses autres trésors.

 _Elle s'y plaira sûrement._

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'en est-il de l'état d'urgence de la citée d'Eel ? Les contrôles d'identités ont-ils cessés ? »  
Les discussions fusaient à ce sujet. Pas étonnant au vu des sombres faits qui s'étaient déroulés dans ladite citée.  
Depuis la fermeture des portes d'Eel et le contrôles très stricte des entrées et sorties, les divers commerçant des petits villages ne pouvaient plus avoir accès au marché pour vendre leurs produits, et bien entendu ce n'était pas bon pour le chiffre.  
Mais on ne pouvait pas blâmer cette bonne vieille citée de renforcer sa protection. Il faut dire que l'incident était énorme : un intrus infiltré pour dérober un morceau du Grand Cristal, un haut membre de la Garde Étincelante disparu et une gardienne d'Absynthe sévèrement blessée.  
N'empêche que ça avait fait du bruit. _Beaucoup trop de bruit_.  
Et partout on s'alarmait, on pensait à un futur incertains, on avait peur qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate, parce qu'au fond on savait tout et pas grand-chose à la fois. L'inconvénient du bouche à oreille qui amplifie, affabule et déforme absolument _tout_.  
C'est comme ça qu'un chestok passe pour un dragon.  
Mais au moins ça avait le mérite d'animer Albacore.  
Ce petit village en bordure de la forêt qui, d'ordinaire, ne voyait circuler que des pèlerins ou les quelques marchands habitués à s'y arrêter une nuit ou deux avant de continuer jusqu'à Eel. Mais aujourd'hui et au vu des circonstances, on avait installé une espèce de marché fortuit parce que bon, les commerçant n'aimaient pas se déplacer pour rien, et même si la citée d'Eel connaissait de bien sombres moments, il fallait quand même vendre.  
L'économie et les affaires n'ont pas d'états d'âmes.  
Donc voilà comment le petit village d'Albacore se retrouvait couvert d'étals en tout genre : de l'herboriste jusqu'à l'armurier, et même les soieries des Côtes de Jade étaient présentes. _Étrange_.  
Et en bordure d'une ruelle, derrière une vieille table de fortune sur laquelle était disposée de la nourriture pour familier, un elfe vautré sur un petit tabouret somnolait, la capuche de son manteau rabattue sur son visage.  
Les bruits de la foule le berçaient et son œil averti ne s'ouvrait qu'en présence de potentiels clients. En cette fin de matinée avancée, les ventes n'étaient pas concluantes, mais pas grave, il avait bien d'autres choses qui valaient leur pesant d'or. Il fallait juste être patient.  
 _Et quand on parlait du Loup…  
_ Un grand faelien élancé aux cheveux bruns s'approcha de son étalage en faisant mine d'examiner sa marchandise. L'elfe porta un bref regard sur sa personne, afin d'être certains qu'il s'agissait-là du bonhomme qu'il attendait, et lorsqu'il trouva les petites têtes de loups cousues sur les manches de ce dernier, il esquissa un léger sourire du coin des lèvres.  
« Ce sont bien-là des pousses de bambous, marchand ? Elles m'ont l'air très flétries ! Voyez vous-même. » Déclara le grand faelien en se penchant vers lui.  
Il voulait juste voir son visage et quoi de mieux que parler affaires pour cela ?  
L'elfe se redressa en retirant sa capuche, et saisissant la misérable bouture d'une main, il lui répondit tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, afin de bien mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en évidence.  
« Quel est le problème ? Flétries ou pas, les bécolas les mangent ! Si ça ne vous convient pas, allez les cueillir vous-même dans la forêt. »  
Les petites têtes de loup argentées brillaient aux lobes du marchand et le regard de l'autre se durcit alors qu'il lui fit comprendre d'un léger signe de tête qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.  
C'est parfait, on allait pouvoir discuter et l'elfe en avait, des choses à dire. Pas gratuitement bien sûr.  
Le grand faelien attrapa un flacon de nectar d'or.  
« Alors ? Je vous écoute. _Où en est-on_ ? »  
Le marchand émit un sifflement dédaigneux avant de tendre la main.  
« Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? »  
« Seulement si votre travail en vaut la peine. Gardez bien en tête que mon rapport sera adressé directement au Conquérant. »  
 _Ben voyons.  
_ L'elfe lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'avachir de nouveau sur son tabouret. Pas grave, il finirait par l'avoir, son or. Puis de toute façon avec les grosses infos qu'il possédait, voir la tête de son interlocuteur se décomposer serait déjà une bonne compensation.  
« Ce n'est pas joyeux cher confrère. Une ondine est morte sur la frontière du Beryx, à l'ouest de Sar et on blâme Eel pour ça. Un intrus s'est infiltré dans la cité, un morceau du Grand Cristal a été volé et….. _un haut membre de la Garde Étincelante est porté disparu_. »  
Le grand faelien, impassible, examinait des fruits du miel.  
« Je sais déjà tout cela. Je veux les détails. »  
« Ah oui ? » amorça le marchand, l'air goguenard, « Et vous saviez aussi que l'ondine avait eu les deux mains tranchées ? »  
Il s'amusait à se balancer sur les pieds de son tabouret tout en poursuivant de manière persifleuse.  
« Propre ! Net ! Ça a été fait par un expert, et vous savez quoi ? L'incident à la Salle du Cristal s'est déroulé pendant que toute la Garde du Quartier Général était à la frontière, en train de discuter de l'enquête avec les limiers de Sar. N'empêche….c'est fou comment le meurtre a été commis, hein ? »

 _Évidement._

 _Le grand faelien ne dit mot, mais il avait déjà compris les allusions de cet énergumène moqueur qui lui servait d'interlocuteur.  
_ Manquant de basculer en arrière de par son jeu d'équilibriste stupide, l'elfe se rattrapa de justesse en se tenant au bord de la table, renversant au passage nombre des produits qui se dispersèrent sur la surface de l'étal.  
L'autre leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Ensuite ? » Le relança-t-il sèchement.  
« Et bien » reprit le marchand en se levant, « _Il_ , enfin vous savez, est rentré à Eel juste après avoir provoqué l'incident de la frontière, et après….il a voulu récupérer son autre trophée avant de quitter le continent sauf que….. »  
« _Quoi_? »  
Se penchant vers le faelien, il déclara en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.  
« L'intrus en question…c'était un assaillant des Piliers. Il aurait fait irruption et se serait mis à l'attaquer. Enfin….c'est leur combat qui a saccagé la Salle du Cristal. »  
L'autre se figea sur place et dévisagea l'elfe qui riait de voir son interlocuteur se décontenancer.  
« Que dites-vous ?! » s'exclama-t-il tout en se maîtrisant pour garder sa voix basse, « Pourquoi un assaillant des Piliers aurait pris le risque d'attaquer l'un des notre dans la salle la plus sacrée de la citée ? »  
Le marchand haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.  
« Ah….Ça cher confrère je l'ignore. Tout comme pour le morceau qui a été volé : que ce soit les Piliers ou bien nous, personne ici n'a d'intérêts à mutiler ce bon vieux cristal, alors pourquoi ? À moins que….. »  
Le grand faelien haussa un sourcil.  
« Que ? »  
« _Que ce soit encore l'une des trop nombreuses folies du petit chouchou de notre bien-aimé Conquérant_. »  
L'autre ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. En effet, les affaires comme celles-ci étaient trop souvent provoquées par les lubies meurtrières de cet être qui, bien qu'aliéné, restait pourtant la pièce maîtresse de leur solide organisation.  
Et, effectivement, le favori du Conquérant qui, au goût du faelien, se montrait bien trop laxiste envers lui.  
Car c'était toujours les mêmes qui nettoyaient les dégâts après les ravages de ce fou. Comme à l'instant.  
Mais il avait du talent pour jouer n'importe quel rôle et manipuler les complexes ficelles de la politique, à l'origine même d'ouvertures de nombreux portails vers la Terre. Il fallait donc reconnaitre que les premiers préludes amorcés pour récupérer leur ancien monde étaient, en grande partie, grâce à lui.  
Mais tout de même…  
« Et bien ! Et bien ! Remettez-vous ! _Ce n'est pas fini_. »  
Le grand faelien se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder l'elfe.  
« Où est-il ? Il nous faut envoyer un messager pour qu'il revienne vers le Conquérant. »  
Le marchand éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'interloquer quelques passants, mais il se calma après un regard sévère de son cher confrère.  
« Veuillez me pardonner. Mais soyons sérieux : il n'a pas pu obtenir son trophée car il a été interrompu par l'assaillant des Piliers, et il a dû partir précipitamment avant le retour de la Garde Étincelante, alors répondez-moi : qui serait assez suicidaire pour le suivre dans son état ? Je doute qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits et sa stabilité mentale, alors vous comprenez…. »  
« _Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne savez pas où il est ?_ »  
Le grand faelien bouillonnait littéralement de colère et son interlocuteur lui tapait sur le système. Vraiment, quel idiot était responsable de son recrutement ?  
« Allons ! Allons ! » Répondit l'elfe, « Je n'ai pas dit cela. Néanmoins, même si je ne connais pas avec exactitude l'endroit où il a bien pu aller et celui où il se rend actuellement….j'ai bien une piste. »  
« Et quelle est-elle ? J'espère pour vous que vos informations sont fiables, sans quoi je vous laisserais vous expliquer en personne avec le Conquérant. »  
Le marchand perdit son sourire et eu un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Ah franchement, la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bel et bien d'annoncer lui-même à ce cher Conquérant que son protégé complètement cinglé avait pris le large on-ne-sait-où.  
« Les Côtes de Jade » Déclara-t-il avec plus de sérieux, « On m'a rapporté qu'une prêtresse guérisseuse des Îles du Qi a été retrouvée morte et mutilée. »  
Il se pencha vers le grand faelien pour lui révéler dans un souffle.  
« Elle avait la gorge tranchée et…. _le dos à vif_. On lui a littéralement volé son tatouage ! »  
L'autre l'écoutait, complètement horrifié, tandis qu'un grand froid lui glaça la poitrine.  
Aucun doute quant à l'auteur de cette infamie. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Pourquoi se rendre aux Îles du Qi ?  
« A-t-on recensé le vol d'un bateau ? Et quel genre de médecine pratiquait cette prêtresse ? »  
L'elfe se gratta la tempe en triturant un bouton de son manteau.  
« Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire cher confrère, j'attends moi-même les résultats de l'enquête, pour l'instant je n'ai connaissance que des grandes lignes. Cependant j'aurais les détails dès la semaine prochaine. »  
Bon, très bien. De toutes manières, si on prenait les choses dans la logique de cette espèce d'aliéné, il est clair qu'après avoir récupéré le tatouage de cette prêtresse, il sera bien forcé de rentrer pour le ranger avec ses autres….horreurs.  
N'empêche que le faelien ne se gênera pas de dire le fond de sa pensée au Conquérant. Qu'au moins il le garde enfermé quelques temps en attendant que les choses se calment au dehors et que l'on démêle une bonne fois pour toute, cette histoire de cristal volé.  
« Bon et pour finir, » Reprit l'elfe, « Que fait-on du trophée vivant de notre cher ami ? Je vous rappelle qu'elle est actuellement en convalescence au sein de la citée d'Eel, donc on peut encore la supprimer très facilement. »  
Ah quelle plaie ! Il l'avait complètement oublié, cette membre de la Garde Absynthe qui était présente lors de l'affrontement dans la Salle du Cristal.  
Quitte à causer un carnage, l'autre fou aurait au moins pu avoir la décence d'achever son œuvre tordue et d'ôter la vie de cette fille. Ça aurait évité bien des désagréments pour ceux qui nettoient après lui.

 _Ne pense pas ainsi, sans quoi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui._

Il inspira profondément pour remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. De toute façon il ne pourrait rien pour cette fille, comme il n'a jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les autres victimes de ce fou.  
C'est ainsi on y peut rien. Jamais rien. _Il devrait le savoir tout de même_ _!  
_ « Ne faites rien pour le moment. » répondit le faelien, « Contentez-vous pour l'instant de récupérer les détails de l'enquête sur la prêtresse des Îles du Qi, les ordres vous seront transmis la semaine prochaine, après mon rapport au Conquérant. »  
« Êtes-vous sérieux cher confrère ? Il s'agit là d'un témoin oculaire tout de même ! Si vous doublez la somme, je peux m'en occuper moi-même...»  
L'autre lui lança un regard glacial.  
« Me croyez-vous stupide ? Évidement que je l'ai compris, qu'elle est un témoin oculaire ! Mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle est, aussi, un trophée de… _enfin_ _vous savez_. »  
Puis ses yeux se fendirent et il esquissa un sourire tout en dévisageant l'elfe intensément.  
« Mais néanmoins j'apprécie votre zèle et si vous avez soif d'œuvrer pour l'organisation, alors allez-y ! Courrez jusqu'à Eel et tuez donc cette jeune femme, _mais_ ….. »  
Il murmura.  
« Si _il_ apprend que vous avez porté la main sur son précieux trophée…je ne donne pas cher de votre peau _cher confrère_. À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose en vous susceptible de le remplacer. Regardez-moi pour voir…peut-être vos yeux moqueurs ou votre langue perfide, ou bien…faites-moi voir vos mains ? Êtes-vous tatoué peut-être ? »  
Le grand faelien se mit à rire en regardant le marchand se ratatiner sur place.  
« Il suffit ! » S'écria celui-ci, « Je vous ai parfaitement compris et je ne ferais rien sans que l'on m'en donne l'ordre. »  
L'autre reprit son sérieux et sorti une petite bourse, manifestement remplie d'or, de la poche de sa veste avant de la lancer sur l'étalage, au milieu de la nourriture éparse.  
« Parfait alors. Voici pour vous, et dans une semaine exactement, veuillez-vous présenter à forge d'Albacore : si le Maître-Forgeron vous remets un glaive, alors vous serez libre…..d'assassiner la jeune membre de la Garde Absynthe sur ordre direct du Conquérant sans craindre de représailles, mais s'il vous remets un casque, alors prenez le premier bateau pour la Citadelle d'Odrialc'h et patientez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »  
L'elfe ne perdit pas de temps pour se saisir de son dû qu'il rangea immédiatement dans son manteau.  
« Très bien. Mais comment un repli direct à la Citadelle peut être envisageable ? Nous sommes tout de même dans l'urgence ! »  
Le grand faelien poussa un long soupir avant de s'éloigner.

« Je le sais…mais nous dépendons en parti…. _de l'esprit tordu d'un fou_. »

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

Il faisait soleil aujourd'hui.  
Tant mieux, elle avait de la chance. Les rayons de cette douce clarté passant par la fenêtre lui donneraient au moins l'illusion d'être sorti et d'avoir profité des jardins.  
Ça lui changerait du décor de l'infirmerie qu'elle connaissait par cœur, à force d'y être restée une éternité, avec Ewelein et ses souffrances pour seules compagnies. _Ces bonnes vieilles souffrances_.  
Les bleus et les plaies ce n'est rien. Ils sont là sur le coup, puis ils partent. Ils disparaissent sans laisser de traces et on peut, alors, se permettre d'oublier leur existence.  
Les os, ça allait, même cassés ils se réparent. C'est dur, ça fait mal, ça prend du temps, mais après, une fois guéris, on ne voit plus rien. On sent bien une gêne pour se rappeler, qu'il y a eu là, un choc, mais c'est tout.  
 _Mais l'esprit_. Ah…l'esprit ! Ce cher ami malicieux dont la logique est plus qu'abstraite…..  
Il a une façon bien particulière de combattre la peur. Il tasse, il trie, il fait de son mieux mais lorsqu'il se sent dépassé, alors il ne sait plus faire la différence entre le concret et l'irréel.

 _Et c'est là que les hallucinations interviennent._

Tactiles, comme le frôlement d'une main sur la nuque, un souffle au creux de l'oreille, ou la désagréable sensation d'une présence derrière soi.  
 _Yunoki…..  
_ Puis auditives. Des syllabes et des syllabes prononcées par une voix posée, douce, puis soudainement, ce sont des rires qui fusent. Des rires aliénés qui font courir d'innombrables frissons le long de l'échine tout en gelant le sang dans les veines, et enfin il y a des talons qui claquent et résonnent derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, d'abord très loin puis de plus en plus près.  
 _Yunoki…..Donne-les…  
_ Mais ce sont surtout les mots, les chuchotements, qui la paralysent et rendent ses mains moites. Ou l'inverse parfois, puisque son système d'auto-défense est brisé maintenant.  
 _Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ? J'ai été si bon avec toi….  
_ Puis les plus rares mais pas les moins pires : les hallucinations visuelles. Celles qui subviennent lors des crises d'angoisses et de terreurs nocturnes. Alors elle se met à voir une silhouette qui s'avance vers elle en la dévisageant de deux orbes verts, intenses et brillants. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, puisqu'à chaque fois cette sombre chimère immatérielle, produite de toute pièce par son esprit désabusé, tend une main pour toucher son visage avant de disparaitre, chassée par un hurlement d'épouvante.  
 _Mais ils sont si beaux, Yunoki….si beaux….j'ai même acheté ce bel écrin qui leur sied à merveille, regarde !  
_ Il existe un terme médical approprié pour décrire son état, mais elle, elle appelait ça « l'enfer ». Parce que ça résumait ses journées à la perfection.  
Traumatisée, victime d'hallucinations, de malaises et d'oppression lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans de trop grands espaces comme l'extérieur, de migraines, de crises en tout genre….  
Elle était guérie physiquement, mais avec un esprit en ruine, et il y avait tellement de dégâts dans son cerveau qu'elle se demandait quotidiennement si la mince frontière qui séparait la raison de la folie n'était pas rompue.  
« Mais non, ma fille » Lui répondait sa conscience « C'est juste en désordre là-dedans, et il y a, en effet, beaucoup de dégâts, mais seul le temps peut nous permettre de tout ranger, alors fais comme tu peux, veux-tu ? Mais n'ait crainte, il n'y a pas de folie ici. »  
Ah bon, tant mieux alors.  
Pourtant, si elle devait imaginer son esprit comme une grande pièce, elle serait sombre. Une salle obscure aux fenêtres condamnées, avec des rideaux rapiécés qui pendraient lamentablement sur leurs tringles.  
Le mobilier aurait été renversé et l'on verrait-là les cadavres d'objets en tout genre recouvrir le sol, inerte, se levant parfois fébrilement juste pour montrer qu'ils seraient légèrement en vie. Mais c'est tout. _Pauvres petites émotions_.  
Et là-dedans, si l'on tenterait d'allumer la lumière, alors on apercevrait des faisceaux affolés parcourir la pièce comme apeurés. Ils fileraient à une vitesse ahurissante, se percutant parfois pour tomber, se relever, et continuer leur trépidant parcours sans fin. _La course folle des pensés_.  
Ah, quel désastre. Si une personne lambda tomberait par hasard sur cette pièce, il dirait quelque chose comme « Par l'Oracle, mais c'est un véritable carnage qui a eu lieu ici ! ».  
Et Yunoki lui répondrait qu'il aurait parfaitement raison.  
 _Tu ne m'écoute pas ma chère amie. Tu devrais pourtant, j'étais en train de te parler de l'écrin que je t'ai acheté. Il faut croire que tu ne l'aime pas.  
_ « TAIS-TOI ! »  
Un livre vola au travers de l'infirmerie pour aller s'écraser contre le mur qui bordait son lit.  
Yunoki, assise au petit bureau qu'Ewelein lui avait installé, regardait, haletante, les feuilles éparpillées sur sa surface, tout en sentant les sueurs froides la recouvrir.  
La main qui tenait sa plume était tremblante, si bien que l'encre goutait à sa guise sur le papier blanc, mais, enfermée dans son angoisse, elle n'y prêtait pas attention.  
Elle avait tenu pourtant, en faisant mine de ne rien entendre, en se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait-là, que d'une énième manifestation malade de son esprit et que la voix qui lui parlait n'était rien d'autre qu'une plaie de son traumatisme. Une blessure en train de se refermer et dont la cicatrisation avait un processus bien étrange.  
Mais pas moyen. À chaque fois, exténuée et fatiguée, elle hurlait à son hallucination de se taire, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'on la croirait folle si on la voyait, sauf que ça avait le mérite de fonctionner et la voix lui fichait la paix pendant un petit moment.  
Jusqu'au prochain assaut qui prendrait on-ne-sait quelle forme.  
Malgré ses malaises, Yunoki serait bien mieux à l'extérieur, entourée de ses collègues, ses amis à discuter de banalités, comme le lui répétait tout le temps Ewelein, car cela ne pourrait que renforcer sa guérison, mais la jeune femme restait sourde à ses conseils.  
Pas que la compagnie des autres lui déplaise, non, la seule et unique raison qui la motivait dans son isolement, c'était simplement pour ne pas avoir à parler de _cette_ histoire.

Celle qui relatait l'incident à la Salle du Cristal.

Au début Yunoki n'avait même pas d'excuses à trouver pour se taire, puisque son état ne lui permettait pas de raconter quoi que ce soit, mais le temps passant et sa convalescence allant bon train, on la sollicitait de plus en plus pour soumettre son témoignage et la jeune femme peinait pour se défiler.  
Elle ne voulait rien leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce moment atroce.  
Les bruits de verres, de coups, la douleur, la voix de Leiftan et son hurlement désaxé lorsqu'elle lui avait planté le morceau de cristal dans l'épaule.

 _Et lui…_

Lui qu'elle avait regardé partir à la poursuite de l'ennemi véritable alors qu'aujourd'hui encore, on le traitait en paria.  
 _Lui qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis alors qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles tous les jours.  
_ Non, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle souhaitait rester cloisonnée dans l'infirmerie à poursuivre ses études de biologie et continuer ses recherches sur ses origines.  
Tout plutôt que se confronter au monde extérieur.  
Un frôlement sur le sommet de son crâne la fit sursauter et Yunoki bondit de sa chaise pour se retourner subitement. Mais rien, _évidement_.  
La jeune femme soupira tout en passant la main dans sa chevelure de jade.  
Il y aurait-il seulement une fin à tout cela ? Ewelein lui avait dit oui, mais était-ce véridique ou bien s'agissait-il seulement de mots rassurants ?  
Yunoki se rassit à son bureau et contempla son travail d'un regard morne. Les notes qu'elle était en train de prendre se voyaient, à présent, complètement tâchées de noir, rendant certains mots illisibles, si bien que la jeune femme se saisit de la feuille qu'elle chiffonna et jeta passivement dans une petite corbeille.  
Elle était bonne pour recommencer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque de toute façon il n'en résultait absolument _rien_.  
Durant toute sa convalescence, Yunoki s'était consacré quasi entièrement à ses études, passant tout son temps en compagnie de l'elfe médecin afin d'analyser point par point la majeur partie des créatures aquatiques, en espérant, enfin, pouvoir se trouver parmi les centaines et les centaines de pages des innombrables volumes qu'elle avait consulté. Mais il faut croire que son existence était née sous le signe du mystère.  
Même son analyse sur les atlantes, qui avait soulevé quelques espoirs, s'était révélée être un échec.  
« _Les similitudes anatomiques sont, en effets, très présentes Yunoki_ » avait dit Ewelein, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'infirmerie pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, « _Mais, vois-tu, il s'agit là de caractéristiques typiques des êtres aquatiques humanoïdes. Cela ne confirme en rien une appartenance quelconque au peuple des atlantes et, malheureusement, les livres ne t'apporteront rien de plus puisque toute la connaissance à leur sujet se trouve uniquement dans celui que je t'ai prêté. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais ne baissons pas les bras._ »  
Non, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas question d'abandonner.  
Si la jeune femme avait en elle, des réserves d'espoir, celles-ci se voyaient presque vides à présent mais tant pis : elle pouvait persévérer sans lui. Elle continuerait à se regarder dans une glace, chaque jour passant, en se disant que toute cette chaire pâle, ces longs cheveux couleur jade et ce regard doré provenait bien de quelque part et que ses géniteurs, aussi inconnus soient-ils avaient bel et bien existés.  
 _En effet ma chère amie, je ne sais pas, moi non plus, qui t'a donné l'or de tes yeux, mais cependant je sais parfaitement à quel endroit il finira. Tu as deviné n'est-ce pas ?_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ewelein apparue en tenant une pile de parchemins sous son bras. Yunoki devait être blanche comme un linge, car si l'elfe médecin lui adressa un sourire amical aux premiers abords, son expression se métamorphosa bien vite.  
« Yunoki ? Que t'arrive-t-il, tu as encore un malaise ? »  
La jeune femme reprit contenance immédiatement en essayant d'ignorer les horribles mots que l'on avait chuchotés à son oreille. Elle respira, mit de l'ordre dans ses idées, et se concentra sur un point invisible qui siégeait sur le front de l'elfe médecin, car fixer son esprit sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un pouvait parfois éloigner ces harcelantes hallucinations.  
« Tout va bien Ewelein. Tout va bien, vraiment….ne t'en fait pas. »  
 _Bien sûr_. L'elfe médecin ne dirait rien, comme toujours mais le renfermement de Yunoki, tout comme sa grande fatigue psychologique ne lui échappait pas. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, voilà tout, surtout si la jeune femme à la chevelure de jade ne souhaitait pas laisser transparaitre sa faiblesse pour le moment.  
De la force, Yunoki s'en était parée durant toute sa convalescence, même si les premières semaines avaient été synonymes de mutisme. La rééducation physique s'était déroulée à merveille, bien que la jeune femme avait souhaité faire ses exercices dans un espace clos pour ne pas avoir à traverser la Salle des Portes, passage obligatoire vers les lieux de réentrainement.  
Puis, lorsqu'elle put marcher de nouveau, plutôt que de se rendre à l'extérieur elle préféra rester confinée à l'infirmerie, le nez dans les livres, et si Ewelein lui suggérait de se promener un peu en sa compagnie, elle se confrontait à un mur.  
L'elfe médecin savait bien que Yunoki s'occupait l'esprit au maximum pour ne plus penser à l' _incident_ et ses conséquences : beaucoup attendait d'elle en tant que témoin oculaire des faits qui avaient eu lieu dans la Salle du Cristal. À ce jour la Citée d'Eel était toujours en alerte maximale et les contrôles d'identités restaient maintenus jusqu'à nouvel ordre : c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue, tout comme l'enquête concernant l'ondine de Sar décédée sur la frontière du Beryx.  
Autant dire que la Citée d'Eel connaissait de bien sombres moments et Ewelein était certaine que toute cette impatience provenant des Hauts-Gradés, de la Garde Étincelante, mais aussi de la population qui réclamaient que des recherches soient lancées pour retrouver Leiftan et le voleur du cristal, lui pesait énormément car tous fondaient de grands espoirs sur son témoignage. _Comme elle avait raison_.  
Mais malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours reculer et les excuses concernant son état de santé ne pouvaient plus lui venir en aide.  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, l'elfe médecin avait été interpellé par Keroshane et bien qu'embarrassé, le jeune homme s'était résolu à lui remettre un parchemin officiel qui se révéla être une convocation adressée directement à Yunoki.  
« _Je suis navré Ewelein, mais une audience se tiendra dans deux semaines. Yunoki est tout à fait capable d'y assister physiquement et ta précédente évaluation concernant son état psychologique ne peut plus faire fois à ce jour puisque sa période de rééducation est terminée et que les soigneurs l'ont trouvé stable mentalement_. »  
Ewelein s'était saisi du document qu'elle avait coincé sous son bras avec d'autres papiers.  
« _L'avis des soigneurs ne peut pas remplacer le mien, Keroshane et puisque ma propre évaluation concernant l'état de Yunoki semble « périmée », alors je vais simplement en établir une nouvelle. Je suis tout de même la mieux placée_ _pour juger si elle est apte ou non à soumettre son témoignage face aux Hauts-Gradés et en toute honnêteté ce n'est pas encore le cas._ _Si tu veux bien m'excuser_ ….»  
« _Tu devrais lire attentivement la convocation. Je comprends tout à fait tes inquiétudes Ewelein mais….malheureusement la décision des Hauts-gradés est irrévocable et ce n'est pas une nouvelle évaluation de ta part qui repoussera de nouveau l'audience. Après maintes discussions ils ont finalement tranché et…Yunoki devra se présenter à la Salle du Cristal dans deux semaines, en fin de matinée. Si elle le souhaite, tu pourras l'accompagner en tant que support médical._ »  
L'elfe médecin avait dévisagé Keroshane d'un regard si féroce que l'autre s'était ratatiné sur place et Ewelein dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas blâmer le jeune homme qui faisait simplement office de messager.  
« _Cela fait plus de six semaines Ewelein. Je suis tout à fait conscient de l'état de santé de Yunoki, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'une jeune femme est décédée sur la frontière, que Leiftan a disparu et est probablement en très mauvaise posture et que l'on a dérobé un morceau du Grand Cristal…comprends bien…..que nous ne pouvons plus attendre_. »  
Elle avait simplement soupiré, parce que leurs arguments à tous les deux étaient parfaitement louables et que de toute façon il n'y avait plus le choix.  
Yunoki allait devoir affronter ses angoisses, remettre les pieds sur le lieu de l'incident et surtout se souvenir.  
Dans les moindres détails.  
Et lorsqu'elle regarda cette jeune femme pâle, qui lui mentait en lui disant que tout allait bien, Ewelein se demanda s'il y avait une façon des plus appropriée pour lui annoncer sa convocation.  
« Sortons, Yunoki, allons-nous promener dans les jardins. »  
La jeune femme soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.  
« Je ne veux pas sortir. »  
« Ce n'est pas une proposition. Viens avec moi. »

Yunoki regarda l'elfe médecin déposer sa pile de parchemin sur son bureau. Ewelein n'était pas le genre de personne à employer régulièrement un ton ferme dans ses paroles et la jeune femme fut très surprise qu'elle se mette à lui parler ainsi.  
C'est à contrecœur qu'elle lui emboita le pas et lorsqu'elle sorti de l'infirmerie, Yunoki s'arrêta sur le seuil, balayant du regard l'immense Salle des Portes aux escaliers symétriques qui menaient, l'un et l'autre vers la bibliothèque et….la Salle d'Alchimie.  
L'angoisse lui serra les entrailles alors que son esprit lui montra de vieilles images d'elle en train de dévaler ces mêmes escaliers, courant comme une dératée en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour appeler à l'aide sans que jamais personne ne vienne.  
Instinctivement, ses mains devinrent moites et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'au plus profond de son être, c'est la colère qui se réveillait, et elle rugit un grand coup pour lui sommer d'avancer.  
L'elfe médecin, qui était arrivée en bas la regarda en lui demandant si tout allait bien et si elle avait besoin qu'elle vienne la chercher.  
 _Sûrement pas, ma fille ! Tes jambes sont rétablies, non ? Alors avance et dépêche-toi donc de descendre ces escaliers, tu n'auras qu'à t'angoisser plus tard, contente-toi de marcher pour le moment.  
_ Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Yunoki, pas à pas, marche par marche, descendit doucement les escaliers de la Salle des Portes en tentant de toutes ses forces, d'ignorer l'immensité de l'endroit et le malaise que cela lui communiquait.  
Une fois en bas, devant les immenses battants de la grande porte de verre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Ewelein posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas teinter son regard d'un éclat anxieux.  
« Je sais que je te secoue, Yunoki. Mais ici et maintenant, tu as plus que besoin de te sortir de ton isolement. »  
Elle la regardait, complétement désabusée, sans comprendre où l'elfe médecin voulait en venir précisément mais une chose de sûre : elle n'agissait pas ainsi par hasard, ce qui fit poindre dans sa poitrine un affreux doute.  
« Sortons maintenant. »

 _Non._

Son esprit désorienté lui criait de se réfugier à l'infirmerie mais la raison, elle, accompagnée de sa volonté lui ordonnèrent de rester stoïque face à la peur et de suivre Ewelein vers l'extérieur.  
Pendant quelques secondes interminable, Yunoki eut l'impression d'être une poupée d'argile qui avait été modelé pour ne jamais se mouvoir, mais comme un marionnettiste, elle saisit les ficelles de son propre corps et bougea enfin vers la clarté lumineuse qui l'engloutit.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade plissa les yeux, et une fois sa vue habituée à la lumière du dehors elle prit une bouffée d'air frais et redécouvrit la Citée d'Eel.  
Yunoki avait l'impression d'avoir vécue sous terre, car la place du Marché, déserte, lui sembla étrangère. En compagnie de l'elfe médecin, elle marcha vers le refuge où elle remarqua que les toutes jeunes recrues de la Garde Obsidienne s'étaient proposées pour construire de nouveaux gîtes, destinés à accueillir de futurs réfugiés.  
Ceux qui posaient les ardoises sur les toits les saluèrent d'un signe de la main, tandis que les autres, occupés à préparer une espèce de mortier dans de grands récipients en ferraille, les hélèrent de loin.  
Les enfants et adolescents qui n'avaient pas classe aujourd'hui leur prêtaient main forte en empilant les pierres ou en leur amenant régulièrement de l'eau fraîche.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade s'arrêta quelques instants pour assister à ce ballet curieux, et c'est en regardant ce joli petit monde travailler qu'elle réalisa à quel point la compagnie des uns et des autres lui avait manqué.  
La sensation d'oppression qu'elle ressentait dans les grands espaces ne s'était pas encore manifestée et tant mieux puisqu'elle souhaitait profiter encore un petit peu de ce changement de décor qui lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
Puis, Yunoki amorça quelques pas en direction du kiosque central. La brise sur ses talons la dépassa pour aller faire bruisser les fleurs pastelles de cet arbre si symbolique qu'elle apercevrait bientôt lorsqu'elle parcourrait les derniers mètres. Une boule se forma dans sa poitrine quand le rose chatoyant et les branches massives du cerisier centenaire l'accueillirent, et pour une fois son pauvre esprit compati avec elle en lui montrant un beau souvenir.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade le revoyait.  
Stoïque, impassible, confiné dans sa sombre armure, mais la regardant de ses deux rubis flamboyants et apaisant.  
Elle se souvint de leurs discussions, des quelques voyages qu'il lui raconta, de leurs longs silences et des nombreux échanges de regards. Et Yunoki se rappelle avoir réalisé, sous cet arbre, l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour cet homme sans visage.  
 _Même si je pars aujourd'hui, sois sûre que nous nous reverrons, et la prochaine fois, alors, je me montrerais à toi, tel que je suis.  
_ « Très bien. J'attends. » Murmura-t-elle. Parce qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne guette un signe de lui, parce qu'elle examinait toutes les trouvailles que Matagot lui rapportait d'exploration sous tous les angles, et parce qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ce silence.

 _Ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans toute cette noirceur, c'est notre rencontre. Celle qui m'a donné une existence à tes yeux, et, c'est là, le plus beau présent que je n'ai jamais reçu. Alors je te le demande à genoux : garde-moi au fond de ton cœur pour que je continue de vivre pour toi._

Yunoki connaissait son message par cœur pour l'avoir lu et relu un millier de fois.  
Et en se répétant cette phrase dans sa tête, un profond sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit alors qu'elle continuait de regarder le grand arbre exhiber fièrement ses jolies fleurs roses.  
Parce que la jeune femme voyait toujours en pensées ces rubis écarlates se poser sur elle en un regard profond, envoûtant et elle se demandait à chaque fois si les yeux véritables qu'il cachait sous son masque étaient aussi magnétiques.  
Yunoki l'aimait et lui aussi. Sans qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à se le dire, car dans leurs instants vécus ensemble ils n'en avaient nullement besoin, tout simplement parce qu'ils se l'étaient fait comprendre d'une autre manière, bien plus profonde et subtile que les mots.  
 _Les regards échangés, et juste les instants passés ensemble, à réaliser à quel point l'autre est précieux.  
_ Précieux au point de briser les vitraux de la Salle du Cristal et de se battre à mort contre un puissant ennemi, précieux au point de dérober un fragment du Grand cristal pour l'enfoncer dans la chaire d'un fou.  
Une main se posa amicalement sur l'épaule de Yunoki qui ne sursauta même pas, trop occupée à ressentir l'absence de l'Homme Sombre au plus profond de son être, mais également son désir de revivre qui avait enfin réussis à émerger quelque peu, parmi toutes ses angoisses.  
« Je suis fière de toi. »  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade camoufla sa peine en vitesse.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? » la questionna l'elfe médecin, « As-tu des vertiges ? Et cette sensation d'oppression est-elle toujours présente ? »  
« Tout va bien Ewelein. »  
Yunoki reporta son attention sur le Cerisier centenaire.  
« Je pense…..que je me sens mieux à présent. »  
Juste un petit peu, mais ça suffisait, même si elle ne soulèverait pas encore des montagnes, elle pourrait au moins continuer à avancer.  
« Yunoki….. »  
La jeune femme se tourna vers l'elfe médecin qui arborait une expression penaude et profondément désolée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ewelein ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« Et bien…..J'ai reçu pour toi une nouvelle convocation….pour une audience. »  
Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle s'imaginait au centre des Hauts-Gradés, à raconter l'incident tandis qu'ils l'assailliraient de questions.  
« Je ne peux plus soumettre d'évaluations, mais seulement t'accompagner en tant que support si tu le souhaite. »  
« Ewelein…. »  
Yunoki la fixait d'un regard, certes, éteint mais emplit d'assurance.  
« Je me présenterais à cette audience. Je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement, et puis….. _je voudrais juste continuer à avancer, pour mieux revivre_.»

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

Une infusion de fleur flammes à la main, posté derrière une immense fenêtre du Grand Palais, le Grand Juge Alma regardait les imposants murs d'airain de la Citadelle d'Odrialc'h.  
Sur l'épais métal qui protégeait les habitants des menaces extérieures, les fondateurs de cette glorieuse citée avaient écrit leur propre histoire, et à chaque fois qu'il admirait les milliers de caractères qui couvraient chaque surface des hauts murs, Alma avait l'impression de regarder la mémoire d'Odrialc'h défiler sous ses yeux.  
 _Par l'Oracle, que ceux qui ont bâti cette imposante Citadelle soient bénis, car la terre d'Eldarya ne vaut absolument pas la peine qu'on lui fasse cette faveur que d'y vivre. Elle n'a rien à offrir.  
_ Le vieil elfe noir mit fin à sa contemplation et tourna le dos à la fenêtre pour prendre place derrière son immense bureau, sur lequel s'empilaient divers documents qui n'attendaient que son sceau et sa signature, mais il les ignora royalement car, à cet instant, il espérait qu'on lui rapporte aujourd'hui, des nouvelles d'un autre continent.  
Rien ne pouvait être méconnu à Odrialc'h, car la citadelle était une véritable toile d'informations qui se croisaient et le Grand Palais se voyait informé de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur Eldarya, que ce soit aux Terres Gelées du Grand Nord, à l'hyperboréen de la Contré de Diane ou bien les Grands Déserts de Geb alors évidement, le carnage ayant eu lieu au sein de la citée d'Eel avait largement fait le tour de la citadelle, au point qu'on en était venu à le solliciter, _lui_ , le Grand Juge Alma Tuarran, en lui demandant de présider l'audience du seul témoin oculaire qui avait assisté à l'incident.  
Le vieil elfe noir ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir une liasse de parchemin, tous maintenu par une fine ceinture de cuir. Le dossier qui concernait la complexe enquête de la Salle du Cristal et dont les divers détails lui avaient été communiqués au court des six dernières semaines.

 _« Jour de la Troisième Lune, Au Matin,_  
 _Nombre de victime : 1_  
 _Lieu de l'incident : Frontière du Beryx_

 _Un messager de Sar s'est présenté aux portes de la citée d'Eel afin de délivrer auprès des Hauts-Gradés, le meurtre de Jöl Milhan, jeune ondine et apprentie-herboriste originaire de Sar._  
 _Le corps a été retrouvé sur la frontière qui lie, à ce jour et selon le traité blanc les régions d'Eel et de Sar, avec les membres supérieurs mutilés aux niveaux des poignets et une grave blessure à l'arrière du crâne qui indique, sans controverses, que la victime a succombé d'un violent choc à la tête. »_

Le reste du document était une liste des dernières personnes qui avaient côtoyées Jöl Milhan avant sa mort mais, bien entendu, aucune d'entre elles n'étaient coupables.  
Le plus intéressant, mais aussi la partie sur laquelle Alma avait longuement réfléchie, était celle qui indiquait en détail l'état de la Salle du Cristal après ce fameux incident.

 _« Jour de la Troisième Lune, à la Mort du Matin, deux heures et cinquante-six minutes après le meurtre de Jöl Milhan sur la frontière du Beryx,_  
 _Nombre de victimes : 2_  
 _Fragment de cristal dérobé : 1_  
 _Lieu de l'incident : Salle du Cristal, Citée d'Eel_

 _Le coupable s'est introduit par effraction dans la Salle du Cristal en brisant 3 des 26 vitraux qui isolent la salle de l'extérieur._  
 _Les limiers de l'Ombre présument que le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan serait directement intervenu après avoir entendu le grand bruit de verre brisé, et aurait tenté d'arrêter l'intrus en le combattant._  
 _Nous avons retrouvé sur les lieux, un morceau de plastron présentant, après analyses, d'infimes particules d'orichalque ainsi qu'un alliage inconnu, et le manteau du Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan tâché de sang, présentant au niveau de l'épaule gauche une grande déchirure aux bords brûlés._  
 _Le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan est, à ce jour, introuvable._  
 _Également présente sur les lieux du délit mais sans connaissance, « Yunoki », membre de la Garde Absynthe, spécialisée en alchimie niveau 3. La victime présente de multiples fractures, ainsi que plusieurs hémorragies internes._  
 _Les limiers de l'Ombre, ainsi que les érudits en ont déduit les faits suivants : le Conseiller de la garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan a combattu l'intrus qui, et selon les indices relevés, a manifestement les capacités de manipuler l'élément du feu ou d'utiliser une arme élémentaire. Le coupable aurait profité de la présence de Yunoki pour s'attaquer à elle, forçant le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan à détourner son attention du Grand Cristal offrant, alors, une faille à l'intrus qui aurait dérobé le fragment à cet instant._  
 _À ce jour, nous déduisons l'hypothèse suivante : le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Leiftan serait toujours à la poursuite du coupable._  
 _Nous attendons que le témoin oculaire des faits, « Yunoki », membre de la Garde Absynthe, spécialisée en alchimie niveau 3, soit en état de soumettre son témoignage lors d'une audience officielle qui se déroulera sur les lieux de l'incident._

 _Seront présents : le Haut-Gradé,cité, Felix Loïs, la Responsable de la Garde Étincelante, citée, Miiko, le Chef de la Garde Absynthe, cité, Ezarel, le Chef de la Garde Obsidienne, cité, Valkyon, le Chef de la garde de l'Ombre, cité, Nevra, le Secrétaire de la Garde Étincelante, cité, Keroshane, la responsable des archives et de la communication, citée, Ykhar et le support médical du témoin oculaire, la Docteur Ewelein ._

 _Nous attendrons, Grand Juge Alma Tuarran d'Odrialc'h, votre approbation concernant la présidence de cette audience qui nécessitera votre verdict officiel après écoute des faits rapportés par le témoin oculaire. »_

Le vieil elfe noir soupira après relecture de ce parchemin qui était, à ses yeux, un véritable problème de taille.  
« Par l'Oracle…qu'as-tu fait mon bel enfant ? » murmura-t-il.  
L'épineuse question. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu valoir la peine qu' _il_ se mette en colère de la sorte ? Pourquoi avoir fait tant de dégâts ? Laissé cette fille, mais surtout son trophée intact et en vie ?

 _Pourquoi, par toutes les montagnes du Gabil, Leiftan s'était-il comporté ainsi, lui d'ordinaire si méticuleux ? Ça ne lui ressemblait décemment pas !  
_ Il avait semé une tempête sans nom et voilà qu'à présent il se permettait de disparaître dans la nature.  
Le Grand Juge Alma se leva pour faire les cents pas, jetant de temps à autre son regard blanc vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le port d'Odrialc'h et son impatience ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il aperçut les premiers bateaux affluer vers les quais.  
Son apprenti n'allait pas tarder à rentrer en apportant, il l'espérait, de bonnes nouvelles.  
Portant son infusion à ses lèvres, il attendit. Patiemment. Comptant les secondes, les minutes, la demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que l'or des grandes portes de son bureau ne résonne sous des coups saccadés.  
L'un des lourds battants fut poussé et un grand faelien élancé fit son apparition dans la pièce, saluant le vieil elfe noir d'une courbette distinguée.

« Bon retour à Odrialc'h, Tanaisie. » l'accueilli Alma.

« Je vous remercie, _Conquérant_. »

Les politesses échangées, le vieil elfe noir incita son apprenti à parler. Le temps pressait et il fallait absolument prendre les mesures adéquates dès aujourd'hui. Mais avant d'aborder l'incident de la Salle de Cristal….  
« Où est Leiftan ? Est-ce que tu as pu avoir de ses nouvelles ? »  
Tanaisie resta parfaitement impassible, soutenant le regard de son Maître et Conquérant. Il savait pertinemment que son précieux aliéné serait là, le premier sujet traité avec lui et comme il se l'était promis, il n'allait pas se gêner pour dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.  
« Et bien Conquérant, je dois admettre qu'aborder le sujet de Leiftan avec vous en premier lieu arrange mes affaires car, effectivement, j'ai des nouvelles à vous transmettre, et pas des moindre. »

 _Allons bon….._

Lorsque son apprenti arborait un air si sérieux, c'était bien pour masquer son profond agacement et Alma se préparait, alors à tout entendre.  
« Je t'écoute, Tanaisie. »  
« Vous pensez bien que les sombres faits ayant eu lieu de la citée d'Eel ne se résument pas à une affaire de vandalisme puisque nous n'avons aucune raison de mutiler le Grand Cristal, cependant, notre informateur m'a transmis que l'intrus qui a combattue Leiftan serait un assaillant des Piliers. »  
« Les Piliers ?! » s'exclama Alma, « Par toutes les montagnes du Gabil, pourquoi un membre des Piliers aurait attaqué l'un des nôtres pour dérober un fragment du Cristal ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens ! »  
Tanaisie soupira.  
« Je le sais Conquérant, je n'ai, moi-même, aucune explication à donner car d'ordinaire ces imbéciles-là se contentent de nous empêcher d'ouvrir des portails vers la Terre en évitant d'avoir recours à la violence. Et puis Conquérant je m'interroge : ils avaient parfaitement réussis à convaincre Eel de se pencher sur l'étude d'un filtre qui fertiliserait les sols d'Eldarya, nous contraignant à rappeler Leiftan alors pourquoi, diable, leur assaillant s'est-il entêté à le combattre ? Je vous le demande !  
Mais si je peux me permettre, il serait de bon ton que Leiftan se calme avec ses….. _actes_ …ses crimes ! Voilà où nous en sommes à cause de cette folie, Conquérant ! »  
Le Grand Juge Alma leva une main pour imposer le silence.  
« _Calme-toi Tanaisie_. J'entends bien ton point de vue mais il est parfaitement inutile que nous montions dans les tours car, à ce jour, ni toi, ni moi n'avons connaissance de ce qu'il s'est exactement passé dans cette salle. Seul Leiftan pourra m'apporter une réponse, mais pour ce, je dois savoir où il se trouve, alors s'il te plait mon jeune ami, raconte-moi ce que tu as appris. »  
Tanaisie se stoppa net et il senti toute la tension qu'il avait instauré dans le bureau de son Maître, redescendre petit à petit.  
Il admirait vraiment le Grand Juge Alma pour sa faculté à rester calme même quand la situation n'était pas à son avantage. À cause des Piliers qui les avait mis en échec à la citée d'Eel, lui et son Maître s'étaient retrouvés au regret d'annoncer à deux-cents riches guerriers et érudits de toutes contrées qu'ils ne pourraient malheureusement pas les envoyer sur Terre comme prévu.  
Mais malgré l'indignation générale, le vieil elfe noir leur avait dignement fait face et son discours posé s'était révélé plus qu'efficace. Tanaisie avait vraiment de la chance d'être son apprenti.  
« Il est très probable Conquérant, que Leiftan se soit enfui aux Îles du Qi, près des Côtes de Jade. »  
« Je vois. Je présume très fortement qu'il est allé faire guérir ses blessures par une prêtresse, après tout, d'après le dossier de l'enquête, le combat a dû être très rude. »  
Le grand faelien se tût un instant.  
Leiftan a été blessé ?

 _Bon sang, pourquoi cet elfe stupide ne m'a-t-il pas tenu au courant de ce détail ? Enfin, panser ses blessures ne l'a pas empêché de se distraire à sa façon…._

« En effet Conquérant, vous avez très certainement raison mais….je crains fort que nous aurons à intervenir aux Îles du Qi. »  
Alma garda le silence s'apprêtant, une fois de plus, à tout entendre.  
« Il m'a été rapporté », poursuivi Tanaisie, « qu'une prêtresse-guérisseuse des Îles du Qi avait été retrouvé morte la gorge tranchée et…le dos mutilé. On lui a, littéralement, volé son tatouage. »  
Le Conquérant croisa les bras, semblant réfléchir puis, il se tourna vers son apprenti, le confrontant de ses yeux blancs sans pupilles.  
« C'est malheureux, mais avec ce détail, les faits sont déjà un petit peu plus clair. Qu'en penses-tu ? »  
Le visage si sérieux du faelien se vit parfaitement décontenancé.  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« Je t'ai déjà expliqué, mon jeune ami, que pour assumer pleinement le rôle de Conquérant, il me fallait comprendre les personnalités les plus complexes et sanguinaires comme celles de notre Leiftan.  
Rappelle-toi : je n'irais jamais sur Terre et toi Tanaisie, lorsque tu me succéderas en tant que Grand Juge et Conquérant, tu n'iras jamais sur Terre non plus, mais nous devons œuvrer pour que le peuple d'Eldarya puisse retrouver leur ancien monde et le reprendre. Même si pour ce faire, nous devons travailler avec des personnes qui ne comprennent pas la notion du bien et du mal, parce qu'au final les crimes de Leiftan permettent à d'autres de pouvoir vivre confortablement sur Terre.  
Alors, Tanaisie, explique-moi : que comprends-tu des actions de Leiftan sur les Îles du Qi ? Réfléchis comme un Juge, _un Conquérant_. »  
Le grand faelien poussa un long soupir et jeta un œil distrait vers l'une des grandes fenêtres. Il vit la chaîne de montagnes qui entourait la citée, luire d'un millier de flammes et il se fit la réflexion que les forges d'Odrialc'h étaient toutes éveillées par leurs Maîtres-Forgerons.  
Il avait beau réfléchir aux mots du Grand Juge Alma, il ne voyait décemment pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre dans la mort d'une femme à qui on avait tranché la gorge et arraché la peau du dos. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment faisait son Maître pour rester paisible et accepter toutes les horreurs de son cher Leiftan.

 _Vraiment….il aurait dû l'envoyer en exil dès qu'il le pouvait. Ils auraient très sûrement trouvé un autre agent parfaitement compétent pour assumer les missions dont il avait la charge._

« Je ne sais pas Conquérant. Je ne vois pas. » Répondit Tanaisie.  
Le vieil elfe noir posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Cela ne fait rien, en tant que Maître, je vais te montrer. »  
Puis il amorça ses explications.  
« Reprenons, mon jeune ami : si Leiftan s'est rendu aux Îles du Qi, c'est avant tout pour se soigner car, en effet, les prêtresses exercent une médecine très pointue qui permet la guérison du corps, et d'autres, les prêtresses marquées d'un tatouage, beaucoup plus puissantes peuvent soigner le corps et l'esprit. Tu as beau considérer Leiftan comme un fou, Tanaisie, je le sais, mais sache qu'il ne fait aucun choix au hasard et que toutes ses actions ont une connexion logiques : c'est à toi de les décrypter. »

 _Décrypter les choix d'un fou…..ah, vraiment !_

« Tu peux donc déduire que Leiftan a subi une terrible blessure qui l'a affaibli physiquement et psychologiquement, ce qui a forcément un rapport avec les traces de brûlures retrouvées sur son manteau mentionnées par le rapport de l'enquête qui m'a été transmis. » poursuivi Alma, « Et à ton avis, quelle arme est capable de causer de graves blessures au corps et à l'esprit ? Les Piliers possèdent-ils une telle arme ? »  
Non. Bien sûr que non. Les Piliers restent discrets et n'usent de la force qui si nécessaire, préférant œuvrer dans l'ombre et élaborer de très fines stratégies pour mieux nuire à leurs tentatives de récupérer la Terre.  
Et personnellement, Tanaisie a toujours entendu qu'ils se battaient à l'aide de dagues ou autres armes de combats rapprochés, mais jamais rien d'aussi destructeur. _Ou bien….._

« Le Cristal ? »  
Le vieil elfe noir hocha la tête.  
« Oui. Le Cristal. L'assaillant des Piliers ou la fille qui était sur place ont dû s'emparer d'un fragment du Grand Cristal pour s'en servir comme une arme et blesser Leiftan. Ce qui résout cette histoire de fragment volé, puisqu'il est parfaitement logique que Leiftan soit encore en possession du morceau. »  
« Mais vous n'en êtes pas certains, Conquérant. Il s'agit de votre hypothèse. »

 _« Non. Alma a parfaitement raison, comme toujours. »_

Le grand Juge et son apprenti se retournèrent soudainement.  
Bien évidemment, il savait se faire discret quand il le voulait, et aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu arriver.  
Leiftan était adossé à la grande porte d'or, un air paisible sur le visage, dardant ses yeux émeraude sur le vieil elfe noir et le grand faelien. Il avait dénoué ses cheveux bicolores qui se voyaient, à présent, lâchés sur ses épaules et il s'était débarrassé de ses habits blancs pour se vêtir d'un long chiton traditionnel d'Odrialc'h, arborant une jolie couleur azur.

« Bonjour Alma. »

Le vieil elfe noir lui adressa un doux sourire que le jeune homme lui rendit.

« Bon retour à Odrialc'h mon bel enfant. »

Leiftan s'avança ver le Grand Juge pour le prendre dans ses bras et c'est avec un soulagement visible qu'Alma accueilli cette accolade.  
« _Bien_. » lança Tanaisie, qui ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le jeune homme, « Maintenant que le principal intéressé nous gratifie de sa présence, nous allons peut-être pouvoir démêler toute cette histoire. J'ai hâte d'écouter tes péripéties, mon cher ami. »  
Leiftan se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je suis également ravi de te revoir, Tanaisie. »  
« Allons, allons » intervint Alma. « Excuse mon apprenti, Leiftan, il est assez désorienté et agacé par tout ce qu'il se passe. »  
Bon sang, il avait répété cents fois à Tanaisie de ne pas prendre Leiftan de front, comme cela. Son bel enfant semblait parfaitement stable, et il était important qu'il le reste pour fournir des explications adéquates.  
« Tu disais que j'avais vu juste concernant ton voyage aux Îles du Qi, peux-tu développer ? »  
Toujours détourner la conversation avant qu'il ne s'énerve, _toujours_.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se tourna vers Alma, ignorant totalement son apprenti, et sorti des replis de son chiton, un long morceau de cristal.  
« Je suis simplement revenu à Eel chercher mon trophée, tu sais bien Alma. »  
« Oui, oui mon bel enfant. Et c'est la fille qui était avec toi dans la Salle du cristal, ton trophée, c'est bien ça ? »  
Tanaisie se maîtrisa pour ne pas s'indigner. Il ne comprendrait jamais que son Maître cautionne cette folie, même pour leur objectif.  
« C'est exact. »Poursuivi Leiftan, « je suis d'abord passé à Sar chercher les mains de l'ondine, et une fois toutes les Gardes d'Eel en route vers la frontière, je comptais bien prendre les yeux dorés de ma chère Yunoki. Mais… »

« _Mais ?_ »

Leiftan soupira, un sourire amusé sur son visage, à la manière d'un individu lambda qui raconte une simple anecdote dont il a été la victime.  
« Elle s'est enfui vers la Salle du Cristal, je l'ai bien évidement rattrapé, sauf qu'au moment de prendre mon trophée, j'ai été interrompu par son vaillant protecteur : un assaillant des Piliers. »  
Le Grand Juge regarda le jeune homme d'une expression effaré.  
« Comment cela « son protecteur » ? Ils se connaissent ? »  
« En effet, » reprit Leiftan, «Je suis même certains que ma chère Yunoki a participé à notre échec en sa compagnie, mais je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard. D'ailleurs cet imbécile des Piliers n'est revenu que pour elle et c'est pourquoi je me suis vu obligé de le combattre…..tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que mon précieux trophée ne me plante ce morceau de cristal dans l'épaule. »  
Pour appuyer ses mots, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude dégrafa son vêtement pour dénuder son torse.  
Une horrible brûlure marquait son épaule gauche et une partie de son bras, mais en plus de cela, la peau fine et déformée avait pris une étrange teinte qui oscillait entre le gris et le noir.  
« Par l'Oracle… » Murmura le vieil elfe noir et Tanaisie regardait la blessure d'un air dégouté.  
« Je n'en souffre plus » ajouta Leiftan, « Mais je dois admettre que la guérison a été longue et douloureuse, d'où mon voyage aux Îles du Qi. J'ai bien failli perdre mon esprit plusieurs fois mais, heureusement pour moi, la prêtresse a fait un travail remarquable. »

 _Et c'est pourquoi tu l'as remercié en lui arrachant la peau du dos après l'avoir tué._ Jura mentalement le grand faelien.

« Bien entendu » poursuivi le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, « J'ai pris soin de retirer le cristal de ma blessure moi-même avant de consulter la prêtresse…..Cependant elle avait un très joli tatouage, alors je me suis permis de le prendre en attendant de pouvoir récupérer les yeux de Yunoki. C'est une carpe, Alma ! Une magnifique carpe koï qui remonte une cascade pour devenir un dragon ! Je l'ai accrochée aux murs de mes quartiers, tu devrais passer la voir avec moi, avant que je ne m'en aille. »  
Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine de Tanaisie alors qu'il dévisageait Leiftan en train parler du tatouage comme d'une toile splendide qu'il aurait acheté au Quartier des Arts. Il décrivait la carpe avec application, les yeux pétillants de joie et lorsqu'il entendit sa voix trembler quelque peu, il regarda son Maître en espérant qu'il intervienne avant que l'autre ne s'emporte.  
« Et bien mon bel enfant, cette carpe te comble de joie, c'est parfait ! » Déclara le Grand Juge « Tu me la montreras, mais dis-moi, tu disais vouloir partir, tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner à Eel ? »  
La question du vieil elfe noir fit son effet et le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude reprit contenance.  
« Enfin Alma je dois récupérer mon dû ! Je n'ai jamais abandonné un trophée, jamais ! »  
Alma prit son bel enfant par les épaules pour plonger son regard blanc dans le sien.  
« Pour cela, Leiftan ? Tu veux te déplacer uniquement pour les yeux de la fille ? Je sais que tu es très méticuleux, mais après l'éprouvante blessure que tu as subi, tu devrais te reposer et en ce qui concerne ton trophée, n'ait craintes : _Je vais te l'amener à Odrialc'h_. »  
Le visage de Leiftan se ferma en une expression contrariée.  
« Je vais parfaitement bien, Alma et je retourne à Eel. »  
Le vieil elfe noir poussa un soupir discret tandis que son apprenti prenait soin de se faire oublier.  
« Je sais que tu vas très bien mon bel enfant, mais, vois-tu, je dois moi-même me rendre à Eel dans deux semaines pour cette jeune fille. C'est moi qui préside son audience, alors autant en profiter pour te ramener ton trophée, qu'en penses-tu ? Et lorsque tout cela sera terminé, nous pourrons ensuite continuer notre quête, il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi pour aller sur Terre, souviens-t 'en. »  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores semblait réfléchir, et, petit à petit, les traits de son visage se détendirent.  
« Tu as raison. Il est inutile que nous y allions tous les deux, mais es-tu certains de pouvoir me ramener Yunoki ? »  
Le Grand Juge souffla et la poitrine de Tanaisie s'affaissa de soulagement. Par l'Oracle ce qu'il détestait toute cette tension ! _Ce qu'il pouvait détester Leiftan !  
_ « Certains, ne t'inquiète en rien ! J'ai un très bon contact au sein de la citée d'Eel sur lequel je peux m'appuyer pour te rapporter ton dû. Mais attention, Leiftan, une fois que tu auras les yeux de la fille, il ne faudra pas oublier de te démener pour ouvrir un nouveau portail vers la Terre, car j'ai promis à cette personne qu'elle ferait partie du prochain voyage en échange de sa loyauté. »  
Le jeune homme rangea le morceau de cristal dans les plis de son chiton avant d'ouvrir l'un des lourds battants de la porte d'or.  
« Je récupère _mes_ yeux avant et ensuite tu me donneras les détails de ma prochaine mission Alma. Tu peux envoyer qui tu veux sur Terre je m'en fiche. Sur ce, je vous laisse, _je vais voir comment va la carpe._ »  
Le Grand Juge et son apprenti attendirent le claquement de la porte pour se détendre. Alma avait beau aimer Leiftan comme son propre enfant, son instabilité psychologique lui était tout de même difficile à assumer quelques fois.  
Il regarda Tanaisie dont le teint avait viré pâle et compatis pour son pauvre élève qui ne comprendrait jamais son choix.  
« Tanaisie, notre informateur au continent du Beryx, attend-t-il des ordres ? »  
Le faelien se repris, arborant son sérieux habituel.  
« En effet Conquérant, il doit rentrer à Odrialc'h ou bien infiltrer la citée d'Eel pour…tuer la fille. »  
« Qu'il se garde bien de le faire….transmets-lui l'ordre de rentrer. Je vais profiter de mon voyage à Eel pour faire basculer l'opinion des Hauts-Gradés vers l'ouverture d'un nouveau portail. En attendant….. Reste aux aguets, Tanaisie et tâche de m'informer de tous les renseignements que tu pourras obtenir sur les actions des Piliers. Quant à moi, je vais contenir l'impatience de mon bel enfant durant ces deux semaines avant mon déplacement.»

L'apprenti regardait son Maitre, si calme et réfléchi, s'éloigner pour aller admirer un grand morceau de peau cloué à un mur.

 _Il ne comprendrait, jamais son choix, jamais._

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

Ses pas claquaient sur les pavés d'Albacore tandis qu'il regardait les commerçant dresser leurs étals et disposer leurs produits en ce nouveau jour de marché.  
Et oui, Eel n'avait toujours pas rouvert ses portes, mais cependant, la rumeur disait qu'une audience allait bientôt se tenir au sein du Quartier Général.  
Alors qu'il attendait patiemment les ordres d'Odrialc'h en dépensant son or dans des babioles qu'il revendrait trois fois plus cher à des imbéciles heureux, l'elfe marchand avait tendu l'oreille vers un petit groupe de quatre jeunes gens qui arboraient les traditionnelles couleurs de la Garde de l'Ombre d'Eel.  
« C'est la semaine prochaine je vous dis ! Avec une très grande personnalité qui la présidera ! J'ai vu le dossier officiel à la bibliothèque pendant que je soumettais mon rapport. »  
« Tais-toi un peu ! Les gens se retournent. »

 _Intéressant._

L'elfe observait ces énergumènes qui affichaient tous les quatre le profil type des parfaits idiots et il se demandait si le Chef de la Garde de l'Ombre n'avait pas un peu trop pris le soleil pour approuver leur recrutement.

 _Se balader hors de la citée d'Eel en tenue officielle alors que bon nombre d'étrangers se posaient milles questions quant à ce qui se tramait derrières les murs blancs, vraiment…._

Son cher confrère le grand faelien pouvait le traiter d'imbécile, il était certes un petit peu puérile, il l'admettait, mais certainement pas stupide.  
Enfin ces quatre gardiens tombaient très bien. Le lendemain à la Naissance de l'Aube, il se devra d'aller chercher ses ordres à la forge d'Albacore, qui lui remettra, selon les dire du faelien, un glaive ou un casque, mais s'il pouvait rentrer avec de nouvelles informations, il ne disait pas non et sa bourse d'or se verra ravie.

 _Et puis…..il y avait un de ses clients qui était prêt à payer très très cher pour obtenir des nouvelles d'Eel._

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'avança vers ces jeunes gens vêtues de noir et de violet.  
« Et bien que vois-je ! N'est-ce pas des gardiens d'Eel ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de vous voir dans notre petit hameau ? »  
Les quatre gardiens se retournèrent, interloqué par cet elfe qui les interpellait de la sorte. Mais leur chef les avait prévenu de se méfier des curieux et de ne, surtout, rien dire en ce qui concernait les affaires de la citée et l'incident qui qui s'était produit.  
« En effet, » déclara l'un d'eux, « Nous sommes membres de la Garde de l'Ombre, mais nous ne sommes pas en activité aujourd'hui, alors nous ne faisons que passer. »

 _Ah bon, vous êtes en repos, alors ? C'est pour cela que vous vous affichez en uniforme, cela va de soi._

L'elfe avait la certitude qu'ils étaient relativement nouveaux et encore fiers d'être entrés dans la Garde la plus réputée d'Eel.  
« Je vois. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons dressé un semblant de marché ici, il faut bien que le commerce continue de vivre. Mais dites-moi, et pardonnez ma curiosité cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas croisé de gardiens ! Quels rôles occupez-vous dans la Garde ? Espion ? Limier ? Informateur ? »  
Lorsqu'il vit les regards s'illuminer d'une étincelle de fierté, l'elfe su que c'était gagné : il avait juste à faire semblant de les écouter pour ensuite dériver la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait. Les nouvelles recrues étaient vraiment des proies faciles.  
Les jeunes gens décrivirent leurs rôles respectifs avec un enthousiasme qui les animaient tellement qu'ils se mirent bientôt à parler plus librement en faisant fi des convenances.  
L'elfe les laissaient raconter quelques missions, lança deux-trois plaisanteries qui firent leur effet, et lorsqu'il les senti prêt à lâcher le morceau, il commença, alors, à orienter le dialogue vers des choses plus confidentielles.  
« Et bien, et bien ! C'est palpitant tout ça ! Mais vous devez vous ennuyer depuis que la citée a fermé ses portes, non ? Je présume que vous partez beaucoup moins souvent en mission.  
« C'est vrai, » Répondis l'un d'eux, « Mais les choses se tassent à présent, l'audience aura bientôt lieu et une fois le témoignage du seul témoin oculaire soumis, la citée sera de nouveau ouverte, je pense. »

 _Donc la rumeur disait vrai, il y aura bel et bien une audience._

« Ah quel bazar ! » poursuivi l'elfe d'un ton détaché, « Mais il faut bien résoudre ces mystères, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins pour que Eel puisse revivre ! »  
« Ah ça vous avez raison ! Mais pas de problèmes là-dessus… »  
Le gardien se pencha vers son interlocuteur.  
« ….Eel a fait appel à une personnalité de la plus grande citadelle du continent du Gabil, vous savez….celle que l'on appelle « Le Berceau du Métal »… _Odrialc'h_. »

 _Ah tiens ?_

« Arrête, Ely, tu es fou ?! Nous ne devons rien divulguer enfin ! Tais-toi un peu ! » Chuchota l'un de ses confrères.  
« Oh, toutes mes excuses ! » s'exclama l'elfe, « Ma question était purement anodine et pourvue d'une curiosité mal placée, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, je ne voudrais pas vous causer des ennuis. »  
Toujours s'excuser, s'excuser, et encore s'excuser. La vilaine indiscrétion ne passait que mieux.  
« Ce n'est rien, » répondit le dénommé Ely, « Je me suis emporté, il est vrai, mais bon, je n'ai rien dit de trop confidentiel, après tout, une fois l'audience passée tout le monde saura que la représentante de la justice d'Odrialc'h aura, elle-même, présidée l'audience ! »

 _Pardon ?!_

« Pardon ?! »  
C'était sorti tout seul et l'elfe se gifla mentalement. Il faut dire que l'information avait du panache tout de même, un peu trop gros pour être vrai d'ailleurs….

 _La représentante de la justice d'Odrialc'h ? Vraiment ? Par l'Oracle où est-ce qu'ils ont été pêché ça, jamais l'Eminente Ysul Gra Bolumbash ne ferait le déplacement jusqu'à Eel, même pour une histoire de cristal volé !_

« Et oui mon cher ami ! La représentante elle-même ! »  
« Quel idiot tu fais Ely ! » s'exclama l'un des membres de la garde de l'Ombre, « Tu racontes n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas la Représentante du département judicaire qui a été demandé, mais un Grand Juge ! »

 _Voilà qui est déjà plus plausible._

« Je sais ce que je dis ! C'est une puissante personnalité d'Odrialc'h ! »  
« Une puissante personnalité, oui, mais pas la représentante, enfin ! On ne nous a jamais dit ça ! »  
Bon c'était très bien, avec cette information tout fraîche, l'elfe était pour le moins sûr qu'on lui demanderait de rentrer à la citadelle demain, mais, en bon traqueurs de renseignements, il n'oubliait pas son très cher client qui attendait des nouvelles du témoin oculaire. _De la fille qu'il s'était, lui-même, proposé de tuer, lors de son entrevue avec le grand faelien_.  
M'enfin vu la fortune que ce tout nouvel acheteur lui offrait, l'elfe se voyait plus que ravie de ne pas avoir levé la main sur cette donzelle. Et si contre toutes attentes on lui remettait un glaive demain, il pourrait faire doubler la somme.

 _Celui qui paye le plus cher est roi avec lui._

« Allons jeunes gens ! Il est inutile de vous disputer, je suis le principal responsable de cette discorde, et pour me faire pardonner, laissez-moi vous offrir un Grog de braises ! »  
Mettant un terme à leurs éclats de voix, les gardiens de l'Ombre s'excusèrent et acceptèrent l'offre de l'elfe avec joie avant de le suivre dans une taverne.  
En ce jour de marché, le lieu était bruyant, mais le traqueur d'informations voulait à tout prix profiter de cette ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale pour détendre ses proies et les faire parler.  
Comme il savait si bien le faire, l'elfe ré-amorça la conversation par des plaisanteries anodines qui déclencha quelques rires, puis il raconta des anecdotes de marchand qui ne lui étaient jamais arrivées avant de terminer par quelque chose de plus subtil.  
« ….ah, mes amis, croyez bien qu'avec cette piqure de spadel j'ai eu la jambe enflée pendant des semaines ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai souffert ! Mais sûrement pas autant que cette pauvre fille qui a été sévèrement blessée lors de l'incident de la salle du Cristal…oh pardonnez-moi je ne devrais pas remettre cela sur le tapis. »  
Silence. Les membres de la Garde de l'Ombre se regardèrent.  
« Ah inutile de s'excuser » déclara le dénommé Ely, « Il est vrai que tout cela a été terrible pour elle, au point que….elle est restée cloitrée à l'infirmerie ces six dernières semaines, de son propre chef. »  
« Ah vraiment ? Quelle tristesse… »  
« Et bien… »  
« Ça suffit Ely. L'état de santé de Yunoki ne regarde pas notre cher ami. »  
Le camarade du gardien lança un regard suspicieux au traqueur d'informations.

 _Ah mince, celui-là est plus perspicace que les autres._

« Et vous avez parfaitement raison. » répondit-il, « Pardonnez ma curiosité mal placée. »  
De toute façon ce qu'il y avait à comprendre là-dedans n'était pas bien difficile : la fille a passé ces six semaines à se remettre des blessures de la confrontation avec l'autre aliéné du Conquérant, donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille plus sortir de l'infirmerie. En tout cas elle allait bel et bien soumettre son témoignage lors d'une audience et ça…..pas sûr que son client apprécie, faut dire que c'est quand même étrange…lui-même ne comprenais pas les motivations de cette fille.  
Bref, il allait lui livrer les informations et l'autre se débrouillerait avec ça.  
« Et bien jeunes gens, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je suis certains que vous devrez bientôt rentrer à la citée. »  
« En effet, » répondit le camarade d'Ely, « Merci pour le verre ainsi que la conversation, et peut-être à bientôt. »  
Les autres prirent également congé, et, une fois parti, l'elfe se leva pour se diriger vers la forge d'Albacore.  
Il entra sans ménagement dans l'immense bâtisse qui crachait de la fumée au centuple, se frayant un chemin entre les forgerons qui l'ignorèrent royalement, trop habitués à le voir aller et venir dans leur espace de travail.  
Le traqueur d'informations aperçut le Maître-Forgeron d'Albacore, occupé à polir des lames destinées à devenir des couteaux de chasse.  
Le faune roux ne lui adressa même pas un regard, se contentant de déclarer.  
« Tu arrives trop tôt, elfe imbécile, c'est demain que je te remets tes ordres. »  
L'elfe eu un sourire.  
« Je suis au courant voyons, aujourd'hui je viens voir ton protégé pour lui remettre les informations qu'il m'a demandé. »  
Le Maître-Forgeron grommela. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le fait que son « protégé » marchande avec cet énergumène cupide qui vendrait père et mère pour dix pièces d'or.  
« Va voir, il est derrière. Mais…»  
Le faune lui lança un regard menaçant.

« _Tu frappes avant d'entrer. Et tu ne le regarde pas._ »

Le traqueur d'informations rit intérieurement.  
« Tu n'as toujours pas fini de lui réparer son armure, hum ? Il a vraiment dû cogner très fort, le chouchou du Conquérant ! Allons, allons, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai tout de même des principes. Pas beaucoup, certes, mais un petit peu quand même. »

 _Puis, il n'était sûrement pas assez fou pour tenter quoi que ce soit._

L'elfe se dirigea vers le fond de la forge pour emprunter un long couloir qui menait au débarras. Le Maître-Forgeron vivait dans une petite maison en pierre de l'autre côté de la rue, mais quoi de mieux, pour cacher un assaillant des Piliers, que de le loger dans un lieu qui recevait les ordres du Conquérant lui-même ? Il était clair que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, alors il lui avait installé une chambre de fortune parmi les vieilles armes et amures qui attendaient qu'on leur donne une seconde vie.  
Arrivé sur place, il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, avant de se retourner.  
Les gonds grincèrent et même s'il devait se tenir juste derrière lui, l'elfe ne sentait pas sa présence. Ah vraiment, il se demandait bien quel genre de créature pouvait se dissimuler ainsi !  
« Je vous écoute. »  
Par l'Oracle, si au début il s'était habitué à la voix grave et étouffée qu'il arborait avec son masque, il s'étonnait toujours d'entendre un timbre plus clair, calme et posé.  
« J'apporte des nouvelles de votre dulcinée. J'ai obtenu des gardiens d'Eel qu'elle est restée cloîtrée à l'infirmerie ces six dernières semaines. M'enfin pas étonnant, vous savez bien pourquoi. »  
« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »  
« J'ai pas eu plus de détails mais écoutez…elle a l'air d'aller assez bien pour soumettre son témoignage à une audience la semaine prochaine. »  
Silence, l'autre devait réfléchir à toute vitesse et le traqueur d'informations ne pouvait que comprendre.  
« Comment…son témoignage ? Je suppose qu'elle y est contrainte, mais c'est litigieux…si le juge se rend compte qu'elle ment. »  
« Qu'elle ment, à moins qu'elle ne dise une partie de la vérité vous concernant, et si c'est le cas vous êtes vraiment en très mauvaise posture mon vieux, parce que c'est un Grand Juge d'Odrialc'h qui va présider l'audience. Puis si je peux me permettre….vous n'avez eu aucune réponse à vos messages, alors vous devriez laisser tomber. »  
« C'est impossible ! Il se passe forcément quelque chose ! Yunoki n'aurait aucune raison de couper contact avec moi et me trahir en me livrant à Eel, je ne peux pas y croire ! »  
« Ah oui ? Et que voulez-vous qu'il se soit passé, je viens de vous le dire : elle est restée cloîtrée six semaines pendant sa convalescence, donc en toute logique il est forcément plus que probable, qu'elle ait eu vos messages ! Elle a elle-même choisi de ne pas y répondre, je ne vois que ça, et je suppose qu'elle souhaite juste passer à autre chose maintenant. »  
C'était absurde. Totalement absurde. Un concentré d'inepties. Yunoki, le trahir ? Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, en manquant de se faire tuer pour se protéger l'un et l'autre ?  
Non.

 _La femme qu'il aimait ne le trahirait jamais._

Alors pourquoi ce silence ?  
Quelle soit contrainte de soumettre son témoignage, il le comprenait, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit dans un message ? Il serait venu la chercher bien avant tout ça ! Surtout si un Grand Juge d'Odrialc'h présidait l'audience, elle risquait gros si elle mentait !  
Ah moins qu'elle ne le livre en choisissant d'occulter tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais il n'y croyait pas.

 _Ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelque chose clochait, il en était certains !_

« J'ai une autre requête à vous demander. »  
L'elfe soupira.  
« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, mon vieux, je vais très sûrement être contraint de rentrer au bercail dès demain….si on ne me demande pas de tuer votre donzelle, sans quoi vous me reverrez pour négocier, hum ? »  
Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait en le provoquant, l'autre resta parfaitement calme.  
« N'essayez pas de me menacer, vous savez pertinemment que je vous tuerais avant que vous n'ayez atteint votre destination. »  
« Ne le prenez pas mal, enfin, ce n'était qu'une boutade ! Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, vous avez les moyens de garantir la vie de cette fille. Néanmoins je suis certains de devoir prendre un bateau pour Odrialc'h dès demain cher ami, donc pas de nouvelle requête. »  
L'elfe entendit son interlocuteur se déplacer pour lui signifier d'attendre, et quelques secondes plus tard, il senti un métal chaud dans sa main droite.  
Il regarda l'objet qu'on lui avait remis et il crut tomber de surprise.

 _Un Fer Incandescent !_

L'appât légendaire qui permet d'invoquer l'un des seize Chevaux de l'Enfer. _Les Rawists_.  
« Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?! »  
« Ce n'est pas important. Si vous acceptez ma requête, vous l'aurez. »  
L'elfe ne croyait pas à ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Mais avec une chose pareille en sa possession, il pouvait prétendre sans problèmes à une place pour la Terre !  
Tant pis pour son retour à Odrialc'h, puisque ce sublime appât justifierait son absence à lui-seul.  
« Je vous écoute. »  
« Restez sur le continent du Beryx jusqu'à l'audience. _Vous allez m'aider à enlever Yunoki_. »  
Si vraiment elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir…..c'est de sa bouche qu'il l'entendrait.

Lorsque l'elfe sorti de la forge, il se senti complètement abasourdi.

 _Un enlèvement. Il venait d'accepter de participer à un enlèvement._

Certes, ce n'était que chose futile comparée à certaines actions qu'il avait dû entreprendre, allant, bien sûr, jusqu'au crime. Mais là, il s'agissait tout de même d'enlever la fille, le trophée de Leiftan, et ce, le jour de l'audience, en présence d'un Grand Juge d'Odrialc'h.  
 _Il était fou, décemment fou. Il perdait l'esprit, c'est sûr._

 _Il lui avait même donné son prénom_ _._

Alors que l'autre ne montrait jamais son visage ! Quelle plaisanterie !  
Puis, contrecarrer les plans d'Odrialc'h, le Conquérant et l'autre aliéné…..il avait perdu la raison.

 _Mais, par l'Oracle et toutes les montagnes du Gabil : un Fer Incandescent !_

Il se demandait vraiment où son client avait bien pu dénicher une chose pareille et franchement….lui remettre cet objet de légende en échange de son aide….pour une fille.  
« Mon pauvre vieux, tu ferais mieux de la laisser à son sort et partir. » murmura l'elfe.  
Parce que déjà d'une, ce n'était pas dit que sa donzelle veuille toujours de lui, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses messages, et de plus, le chouchou du Conquérant ne s'arrêterait jamais tant qu'il n'aurait pas son trophée.

 _C'était mauvais, très mauvais._

…Ah tant pis ! Qu'il y aille avec lui, de toute façon il avait donné sa parole et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires et de contrats, il n'était pas un beau parleur !  
Et puis après tout, il obéissait à sa propre règle : _Celui qui paye le plus cher est son roi.  
_ Bah….Il se débrouillerait pour survivre. Il était très fort pour ça.  
L'elfe se mit à bailler et s'étirer, et lorsqu'il tendit les bras, il remarqua un minuscule éclat blanc sur son épaule.  
C'est intrigué qu'il y passa la main mais son étonnement redoubla quand il se saisit d'un cheveu.

 _Un cheveu blanc._

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

Le losange d'or et son cœur rouge, la fleur aux multiples pétales finement ciselés, et le rubis ailé…. _aussi écarlate que ses yeux.  
_ Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Dix fois.  
Yunoki faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de la Salle du Cristal, attendant que l'on vienne la chercher pour son audience. Au début elle regardait simplement le long tapis rouge, puis, las de sa contemplation elle s'était mise à fixer les dessus-de-porte qui ornaient les chambres des chefs de Garde.  
La jeune femme avait entendu les bruits sourds de personnes qui se déplaçaient et tiraient des sièges, ainsi qu'un lointain brouhaha de conversations. Et lorsque le silence retomba, elle sut qu'il était presque l'heure.  
L'un des lourds battants de la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Keroshane apparu dans son entrebâillement.  
Yunoki revint sur ses pas pour interroger le jeune homme du regard, qui l'invita d'un geste de la main.  
« Bonne chance » murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce immense qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'incident.  
Le Grand Cristal trônait toujours sur son majestueux piédestal, égal à lui-même mais les vitraux qui avaient éclatés lors de la lutte, d'il y a six semaines étaient complètement différends, remplacés par d'autres aux tons bleutés, mais aussi renforcés par de léger barreaux en orichalque, très sûrement importés de la grande citadelle d'Odrialc'h.  
Pour l'audience, on avait sorti les sièges de velours, destinés aux Hauts-gradés et à la Responsable de la Garde Étincelante, tandis que les chefs des trois Gardes, Ykhar, Keroshane et Ewelein se voyaient, quant à eux, attribués, de petits fauteuils en cuir.  
Tous étaient disposés, de façon à former un arc de cercle autour d'une chaise en bois destinée à Yunoki, sur laquelle la jeune femme s'assit automatiquement.  
Elle n'avait pas encore examiné les différentes personnes présentes dans la salle, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête après s'être installé sur son siège, elle tomba sur un regard blanc.  
Se tenant dignement au centre, entre un Haut-Gradé et Miiko, un vieil elfe noir l'observait de ses yeux opaques, sans pupilles. Il avait une peau sombre, grise, qui rappelait la couleur de la cendre, ainsi que de longues oreilles tombantes.  
Cet individu gardait sereinement ses mains jointes sur le grand manteau pourpre et or dont il s'était paré et Yunoki remarqua alors, la longue natte obscure, parsemée de quelques mèches blanches, qu'il avait ramenée devant une épaule.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là, du Juge de l'audience.  
La tension monta d'un cran et la jeune femme chercha du soutient chez Ewelein, mais l'elfe médecin évitait de la regarder. Elle avait surement reçu des instructions très strictes.  
Le Haut-Gradé se leva et prit la parole.  
« Bien, en ce Jour du Soleil, à la Naissance de Midi, moi Félix Loïs, Haut-Gradé de la citée d'Eel, je déclare l'audience de Yunoki, pour le témoignage du vandalisme de la Salle du Cristal, ouverte.  
Toutes paroles prononcées par le témoin en ces lieux, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la séance, seront certifiées véridiques sur son honneur, et si mensonges il y a, alors le témoin se verra condamné à dix années d'exil aux Geôles d'Erebe.  
Présidera cette séance : Grand Juge Alma Tuarran du département judiciaire de la Citadelle d'Odrialc'h, dit « Le Berceau du Métal » ».  
Yunoki eut un frisson qui courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale, car le nom d'Alma Tuarran ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle avait entendu parler des Grands Juges d'Odrialc'h mais, cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'eux se déplace uniquement pour son témoignage.  
Elle soupira discrètement. Il lui fallait impérativement se calmer car Alma Tuarran ne manquerais pas de remarquer son profond malaise et elle savait qu'il ferait absolument tout son possible pour lui faire cracher le moindre détail.

 _Je dois le protéger. Je dois absolument te protéger._

Deux rubis écarlates apparurent dans son esprit, et elle se senti déjà plus sereine.  
Le Grand Juge Alma se leva de son siège et s'adressa à Keroshane.  
« Secrétaire, pouvez-vous nous nous partager le résumé de l'enquête dont nous avons connaissance à ce jour ? »  
Pâle et l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage, la licorne rajusta ses lunettes avant de dérouler un parchemin, tout en énonçant, un à un, les différents détails, allant de l'état dans lequel la salle du Cristal avait été trouvée, à celui de Yunoki, la disparition de Leiftan, les indices recueillis, les analyses et, enfin, le fragment de cristal dérobé.  
« Je vous remercie. » Déclara le vieil elfe noir, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade. « Pouvez-vous me décliner votre identité ? »  
Les mains moites, le cœur battants, Yunoki se leva et se présenta au Grand Juge, tout en tentant de maitriser sa voix qui ne cessait de trembler.  
« Je m'appelle Yunoki, je suis membre de la Garde Absynthe et je vis dans la citée d'Eel. Je suis une alchimiste de niveau 3, spécialisée dans les plantes et les matériaux vivants, mais aussi la faune et la flore des océans. »  
« Bien jeune fille. Mais on m'a communiqué que n'êtes pas native de la citée d'Eel. Vous avez été élevée par un pêcheur de perles, aux larges des côtes de Gambusie et c'est à sa mort que vous auriez voyagé, vos pas vous conduisant jusqu'à Eel. Est-ce bien cela ? »  
Ça commençait. D'abord les questions sur son identité, son passé, tout cela dans le but de dresser son portrait psychologique pour ensuite mieux la piéger lorsque viendrait le témoignage.  
« C'est exact. »  
« Avez-vous des souvenirs de vos parents biologiques ? »  
« Aucun. »  
« C'est pourquoi vous vous efforcez d'étudier les différentes ethnies des océans, pour tenter de retrouver la vôtre. »  
« Oui. »  
« Mais sans succès, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« En effet. »  
C'était difficile. Le grand Juge Alma enchainait les questions, sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur et Yunoki se sentait de plus en plus mal.

 _Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser !_

« Je suis navré pour vous jeune fille. Perdurez dans vos recherches et un jour, cela paiera c'est certains. »  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade dévisagea l'elfe noir, surprise par ses paroles. Elle avait du mal à le croire mais se pourrait-il qu'elle lise sur son visage….de la compassion ?  
« Il m'a été rapporté que votre travail était toujours réalisé dans le plus grand des sérieux, que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre chef de Garde, ici présent, ainsi qu'avec vos collègues dont une certaine Alajéa, qui vous a supporté dans vos études en acceptant de participer à une analyse qui devait vous aider à déterminer votre métissage. »  
« Oui…enfin, je n'ai jamais eu de remarques désobligeantes sur mon travail, je m'entends bien avec tout le monde et, en effet, Alajéa avait donné l'un de ses cheveux, et l'une des écailles de sa queue de poisson pour analyses, afin de déterminer si j'étais à moitié sirène. »  
Quel rapport ? Quel rapport avec l'incident de la Salle du Cristal ? Yunoki se méfiait et prenait soin de faire le vide dans son esprit, afin de ne pas être prise au dépourvue.  
« Et, en ce qui concerne le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante, Leiftan. Quelles étaient vos relations avec lui ? On m'a laissé entendre que vous étiez proches. »  
Voila…..  
L'angoisse lui griffait les tripes et une boule se forma automatiquement dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ce nom. C'est le dégoût qui la prenait tout entière et la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade n'avait aucunement envie de parler de Leiftan.

 _Le vide dans ta tête ma fille….les idées claires….reste calme !_

« Et bien…pas spécialement » Répondit la jeune fille, « Nous discutions de temps en temps, c'est tout. Mais nous n'étions pas….proches. »  
Le Grand Juge Alma la dévisageait, plissant ses yeux blancs, avant de sourire doucement et déclarer.  
« Je vois. Ce n'était qu'une simple question. Pouvez-vous me décrire une journée de travail ordinaire ? »  
Yunoki se sentait oppressée. Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil discret vers Ewelein, mais celle-ci ne la regardait toujours pas. Cet interrogatoire l'intriguait vraiment puisqu'elle ne voyait aucune cohérence avec son témoignage.  
« Pour répondre à votre question, je dois vous exposez deux journées types : si je suis du matin, je me rends au réfectoire, puis ensuite en Salle d'Alchimie où je consulte les directives de mon chef de Garde sur le tableau des tâches quotidiennes, puis je me mets à l'œuvre. Mais si je suis de l'après-midi, donc dans l'équipe d'Approvisionnement, je me rends sur la plage, puisque je suis spécialisée dans la faune et la flore des océans où je récolte les matériaux demandés. »  
Le vieil elfe noir resta un instant silencieux.  
« Je vois. Et donc, selon les informations qui m'ont été remises, le jour de l'incident, vous étiez du matin. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ? »  
Elle était du matin ce jour-là ? Oui en effet, elle se rappelle s'être levée à l'aube pour rencontrer l'Homme Sombre avant d'aller directement en Salle d'Alchimie, peu de temps avant le drame.  
« C'est exact. »  
Alma la regardait, son doux sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres et l'étrange sentiment de malaise se mit à croître dans la poitrine de Yunoki.  
Le vieil elfe noir se tourna vers Keroshane, tendant une main pour se saisir d'un document.  
« J'ai ici sous les yeux, jeune fille, les écrits de toutes les personnes qui ont pris leur petit déjeuner au réfectoire le jour de l'incident et toutes, dont le chef cuisinier, certifient ne pas vous y avoir vu. »  
Un frisson glacé parcouru son échine. La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade réfléchit à toute vitesse, pour former une phrase cohérente avec des mots soigneusement choisis.  
« Jeune fille » Reprit le Grand Juge, « Mon devoir en ce jour et en ces lieux, c'est de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle afin de mieux appréhender le coupable qui a dérobé le morceau du Grand Cristal. Et puisque vous êtes le seul témoin oculaire, je vous demanderais de répondre à mes questions en donnant tous les détails qui vous viennent à l'esprit, même ceux que vous pensez sans importances. Alors répondez, s'il vous plait : pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au réfectoire le jour de l'incident ? Qu'avez-vous fait juste avant qu'il ne se produise ? »

 _Calme-toi, calme-toi._

Le vieil elfe noir avait beau être posé dans ses paroles, Yunoki sentait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, quitte à la piéger comme il venait de le faire.  
« Et bien, je me souviens m'être promené du côté des Jardins de la Musique avant de me rendre au travail. »  
« Vous vous êtes donc promené. »  
Décidément ce qu'il pouvait la déstabiliser ! Elle n'avait qu'à regarder son visage pour sentir son cœur s'emballer de détresse.  
« Ce devait être une très longue promenade jeune fille. »  
Comment cela ?  
« Dites-moi, » Poursuivi Alma, « Juste avant l'incident, avez-vous été au courant du meurtre de l'ondine du Sar ? »  
L'ondine…..bien sûr que oui elle l'avait su avant l'incident….par la bouche du criminel lui-même.

 _Mais tais-toi, répond que tu ne savais rien ma fille, c'est crucial, là !_

« Non. Je ne l'ai appris que pendant ma convalescence. »  
Le Grand Juge pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et le stress de la jeune femme redoubla d'intensité.  
« Je vois….mais ce qui me gêne dans vos propos….c'est que si l'on suit le déroulement de votre matinée en toute logique, alors vous auriez dû être courant de ce crime, bien avant l'incident. Vous voyez jeune fille, ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir dans ce drame, c'est le fait même que vous en soyez un témoin oculaire. »  
« Je ne comprends pas….. »  
« Vous dites que vous vous êtes promené aux Jardins de la Musique, soit. Mais vous êtes d'accord que lesdits jardins ne sont pas bien loin du Quartier Général, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'en déduis que votre promenade à durée un peu plus d'une heure, au point que vous ayez manqué l'alerte qui ordonnait aux membres de la Garde Obsidienne de rassembler la population du refuge ainsi que le personnel du Quartier Général, et de se confiner dans la grande école dudit refuge, aux membres de la Garde de l'Ombre d'escorter la Garde Étincelante pendant leur trajet vers la frontière entre Eel et Sar, tandis qu'une partie garderait la grande porte et enfin, aux Absynthes, d'escorter les Purrekos ainsi que leurs marchandises et familiers vers la place du Prisme, à l'extrémité nord de la citée, en attendant d'éclaircir cette affaire. Seul le Conseiller de la Garde Étincelante avait eu l'autorisation de rester au Quartier Général pour le défendre si besoin. »  
Yunoki était figée sur place.  
Dans son souvenir, elle se revoyait avec l'Homme Sombre, sous le cerisier, le cœur gonflé de bonheur, la peur l'ayant quitté juste pour un instant, mais à son retour vers le Quartier Général, elle n'avait rencontré personne : le refuge était vide, la place du marché aussi….mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas croisé la Garde Étincelante et les gardiens de l'Ombre ?

 _Penses-tu que Leiftan aurait pris le risque qu'ils ne t'aperçoivent et ne t'ordonne de rejoindre les autres à la place du Prisme ? Non. Il a très sûrement baratiné Miiko et patiemment attendu que tu rentres au Quartier Général avant de l'envoyer à la frontière !_

Evidemment….  
« Vous voyez…. » Reprit Alma, « Non seulement vous n'avez pas eu connaissance de l'alerte et, de ce fait, vous êtes retournée en Salle d'Alchimie comme l'atteste la préparation d'un filtre entamé que les limiers ont retrouvés, donc je me demande ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant votre promenade jeune fille. Car même si, admettons, vous vous soyez réellement promené aux Jardins de la Musique pour ensuite retourner au Quartier Général, il est fort peu probable que le Conseiller ne vous ait pas immédiatement envoyé à la place du Prisme avec vos confrère. À moins qu'une fois rentrée au Quartier Général, vous ayez entendu du bruit à la Salle du Cristal et vous y êtes immédiatement précipité pour trouver le Conseiller en train de combattre l'intrus….. _Répondez jeune fille ! Expliquez-vous !_ »  
Il n'avait même pas crié mais nul besoin, la fermeté de ses paroles faisait le même effet.  
Elle était mal. Très mal et il lui fallait impérativement réfléchir à toutes vitesse et trouver une solution rapide.

 _Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire….c'est tellement évident…._

Non pas du tout, non ! Que dire, vraiment ? Mentionner l'Homme Sombre était réellement improbable et jamais elle ne pourrait s'y résoudre alors que peut-être qu'en ce moment même, il luttait toujours contre Leiftan, car qui sait si cette espèce d'assassin sanguinaire ne le poursuivait pas encore, même maintenant ?

 _Tais-toi donc, espèce d'idiote ! Ne vois-tu rien ? Tu es entourée d'un Grand Juge qui a fait le déplacement jusqu'à Eel depuis la plus grande citée du Gabil, d'un Haut-Gradé, de Miiko, des trois chefs de Garde, d'Ewelein…dit-leur ! Dit-leur !_

….La vérité ? Cette vérité ?

 _Oui, cette vérité. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'est arrivée, ma fille. Et il est largement préférable pour toi, que l'on te traite de folle plutôt que d'être exilée aux Geôle d'Erebe pour mensonges à la justice, non ?_

C'était ça. C'était exactement ça ! Se munir de tout son courage et parler, pour son bien à elle, celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de la citée d'Eel et d'Eldarya.

 _Je dois essayer. Il faut que l'on me croit ! Je dois te sauver._

« Grand Juge Alma.. »  
« Je vous écoute jeune fille. »  
Yunoki respira un grand coup avant de se lancer.  
« Je vais vous décrire….ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette Salle. »  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle expliqua absolument tout en détails, décrivant chaque acte, répétant chaque parole que Leiftan avait prononcé, mentionnant l'horrible écrin dans lequel il avait voulu ranger ses yeux, celui qui se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie, cassé en deux. Elle parla également de l'ondine en déclarant que l'autre aliéné lui avait lui-même avoué son crime.  
Elle continua de parler même lorsque des exclamations indignées s'élevèrent, même lorsque l'on demanda à suspendre l'audience.  
« ….et en ce qui concerne le morceau de cristal, c'est moi Grand Juge Alma, j'ai volontairement brisé un fragment pour me défendre contre le Conseiller en le poignardant à l'épaule. »  
Yunoki se tut et elle senti des dizaines de regards rivés sur elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade osa relever la tête pour se confronter à l'assemblée et si le Grand Juge Alma semblait réfléchir dans le plus grand des calmes, les autres arboraient tous une expression de profonde consternation.  
« Par l'Oracle », s'exclama le Haut-Gradé, « Mais quelles sont ces inepties ?! »  
Personne ne lui répondit et même Miiko semblait parfaitement désabusée.  
« Voilà qui est déstabilisant… » Murmura le vieil elfe noir.  
Puis, s'adressant à Keroshane :  
« Secrétaire, avez-vous prit notes des nouveaux éléments que cette demoiselle nous a soumis ? »  
« Absolument, Grand Juge. »  
Alma se leva de son siège et, joignant ses mains, il déclara :  
« Je suspends la séance pendant vingt minutes, le temps de traiter ces nouveaux éléments… »

 _« Grand Juge Alma. »_

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Ewelein s'était, également levée, son regard tournée vers le vieil elfe noir, son visage dépourvue de son habituelle expression aimable.  
Le Haut-Gradé s'indigna que l'on puisse ainsi, couper la parole à un prestigieux membre du département judiciaire d'Odrialc'h mais, loin de s'offusquer, le Grand Juge leva une main pour demander le silence et invita l'elfe médecin à s'exprimer.  
Yunoki respira un petit mieux en voyant son amie intervenir.  
« Je crains….que suspendre la séance ne servirait à rien car, comme vous pouvez le constater, ces nouveaux éléments sont parfaitement irrecevables. »

 _Quoi ?_

« Lorsque le Secrétaire m'a remis la convocation de Yunoki pour cette audience il y a deux semaines, j'avais manifesté mon désaccord avec pour appuie le fait qu'elle n'était pas stable psychologiquement, mais on m'a clairement informé qu'une nouvelle évaluation de ma part serait de suite refusée. Mais, comme vous pouvez le constater, il semblerait que j'ai eu raison : Yunoki n'est absolument pas apte à témoigner. Lisez ma dernière évaluation sur son état de santé et vous verrez que j'y ai clairement mentionné des crises de délires et une personnalité sujette aux hallucinations en tous genres. »

Elle avait envie de vomir. La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre.

 _Ewelein la faisait clairement passer pour une folle._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Était-ce un moyen de la tirer d'un mauvais pas ?

 _Reste tranquille, ma fille. Elle est sûrement en train de t'éviter l'exil, alors surtout, tais-toi !_

« J'ai bien lu vos dernières évaluations Dame Ewelein, afin de prendre en compte l'instabilité de cette jeune fille. » déclara Alma, « Et si je pensais pouvoir mener cette audience à bien, je dois reconnaitre que cela me sera très difficile. Néanmoins, Yunoki reste un témoin oculaire, et il est bien regrettable que son état de santé ne lui fasse débiter des inepties… »  
« Je ne mens pas ! »  
« Yunoki ! »  
La parole avait dépassé la pensé, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade ne supportait de se faire traiter de menteuse aux yeux de tous. Ewelein s'était empressée de la faire taire en criant, la dardant d'un regard emplit de fermeté.  
Yunoki ne la reconnaissait pas.  
« Puis-je me permettre une suggestion ? » Demanda l'elfe médecin.  
Le vieil elfe noir approuva d'un signe de tête, tendant l'oreille.  
« En tant que docteur, je pense qu'il est largement préférable que Yunoki bénéficient de soins adaptés, notamment à la Grande Auréole. »  
La Grande Auréole ? Le temple médical d'Odrialc'h ?

 _Ewelein…._

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas les actes de l'elfe médecin.  
Elle essaya de croiser son regard, mais en vain, elle restait butée, ses yeux rivés sur le Grand Juge Alma plongé dans une profonde réflexion.  
« Bien, bien….je vais rendre mon verdict. »  
Balayant la petite assemblée de ses yeux blancs, le vieil elfe noir se mit à déclarer.  
« En ce Jour du Soleil, à Midi, moi Grand Juge Alma Tuarran d'Odrialc'h, je mets fin à l'audience de Yunoki concernant l'affaire du vandalisme de la Salle du Cristal de la Citée d'Eel avec le verdict suivant :

Après exposition des faits et à la lumière des suggestions de Dame Ewelein, support médical de Yunoki, je déclare le témoignage de la jeune Yunoki irrecevable dû à son état psychologique instable et je demande à ce que cette jeune fille bénéficie des soins prodigués par des médecins du temple de la Grande Auréole, à Odrialc'h.  
Je lève l'audience. »

Son corps agissant de lui-même, Yunoki se leva précipitamment et quitta rageusement la pièce, lorsqu'on lui attrapa subitement le bras. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Ewelein.  
« _Laisse-moi_ » siffla-t-elle à l'elfe médecin.  
« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mon intervention, mais si tu préfères être exilée aux Geôle d'Erebe pour mensonges, dis-le simplement, le Grand Juge Alma peut encore t'appliquer cette sentence. »  
Le visage d'Ewelein avait mué en une profonde tristesse, mais Yunoki ne pouvait décemment pas digérer d'être traitée de la sorte.  
Quel était le mieux ? Être libre et planquée derrière un gros mensonge, ou bien dire la vérité et se voir exilée comme tisseuses de sottises ?  
Personnellement la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade préférait simplement que Leiftan paie pour ses crimes, et que l'on reconnaisse les bonnes actions de l'Homme Sombre.

 _Et qu'on les laisse s'aimer en paix._

Sans un regard pour l'elfe médecin, Yunoki quitta la pièce.  
Automatiquement, ses pas la conduisirent à la Salle des Portes et les bribes de l'audience tournoyaient tellement dans son esprit qu'elle n'entendit même pas une personne dévaler l'imposant escalier pour s'approcher d'elle.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'on lui toucha l'épaule qu'elle sursauta, pour se retrouver confrontée à un jeune homme vêtu d'un long manteau gris, dont une grande capuche lui masquait une bonne partie du visage.  
Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de relever légèrement son couvre-chef pour planter son regard aigue-marine dans le sien.

« Pas de doutes, c'est bien toi la donzelle ! L'audience est bien terminée ou seulement suspendue ? »  
« C'est fini mais…. »  
« Calme-toi » la coupa-t-il, « Nous n'avons pas le temps de bavasser, il nous faut partir immédiatement ! Tiens, c'est pour toi. »  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade fit de son mieux pour rassembler ses pensées le plus rapidement possible, car les faits qui se déroulaient la prenaient vraiment de court.

 _Mais le vide se fit et son cœur enfla._

Le jeune homme sorti d'une de ses poches, un rubis écarlate finement ciselé que Yunoki reconnaîtrait entre milles.  
« C'est…. »  
« Tout à fait. Ça vient de son masque et il me l'a remis pour que tu me suives, alors dépêche-toi un peu, il s'est occupé d'attirer les gardes de la Grande Porte vers la plage. Ensuite il nous rejoindra.»  
Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et se mit à courir en la tirant par le bras. Une fois dehors, il ordonna silencieusement à ce qu'elle mime chacun de ses gestes afin de ne pas être repéré par des réfugiées ou des membres de diverses Gardes et, petit, à petit, ils se frayèrent un chemin vers l'extérieur de la citée.  
En se retrouvant de l'autre côté des murs blancs, la jeune femme pu se rendre compte, qu'effectivement, les postes de gardes étaient parfaitement vides. Sûrement que les autres avaient dû être très surpris de surprendre l'Homme Sombre à roder de nouveau.  
Le visage de Yunoki s'illumina, un sourire y fleurissant doucement à l'exaltante pensée de le revoir très bientôt. Elle pourrait, alors, lui demander des explications quant à son long silence de six semaines, même si elle se doutait que celui-ci était forcément synonyme de « Leiftan ».

 _Mais…_

Se tournant vers ce jeune homme inconnu emmitouflé dans son manteau gris, elle ouvrit la bouche pour amorcer l'une des innombrables questions que son esprit listait une à une, mais l'autre la prit de cours.

 _« On a pas le temps, tu me feras passer ton interrogatoire plus tard. Si jamais le Grand Juge et les autres nous tombent dessus, on ne pourra plus rien pour toi. »_

Serrant le rubis écarlate dans sa main, Yunoki le regarda passer devant, courant de plus belle, et, sans se retourner vers les murs blancs de la citée d'Eel qui contenaient en leur sein, ses souvenirs les plus pénibles, elle lui emboîta le pas.

 _Tu peux fuir, ma belle amie aux yeux dorés….Mais moi, je te trouverais quand même._

 _Vas-y….Vas-y…..Fuis petite Yunoki ! Cours ! Cours ! Tu peux même t'en aller aux confins du monde ! Moi, pour tes beaux yeux dorés, c'est l'univers que je retournerais._

* * *

 **Ω**

* * *

Déambulant à toutes vitesses sur des chemins de terre, son mystérieux guide la mena vers la forêt et si au début la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade pensa qu'ils étaient partis pour la traverser, l'autre emprunta un sentier bien plus sinueux, parsemé de rocailles.  
Alors qu'ils avancèrent de plus en plus, Yunoki aperçu des grands chariots en métal dans lesquels s'amoncelaient de petits monticules argentés.

 _Du mithril._

Le jeune homme l'avait conduit jusqu'à la mine de mithril, que la cité d'Eel partageait avec Albacore pour la récolte de ce minerai qui servait à la conception d'armes et armures.  
Si de dehors elle pouvait ressembler à une simple grotte, c'est en s'engageant à l'intérieur que Yunoki pu se rendre compte de l'immensité des lieux qui avaient été aménagés avec de nombreux échafaudages, ainsi qu'un système de poulies permettant aux mineurs de faire descendre leur rendement directement dans les chariots qui étaient évacués à l'extérieur une fois remplis.  
Elle leva la tête pour regarder les quelques travailleurs concentrés sur leurs tâches, tandis que son guide lui secoua l'épaule pour lui rappeler que le temps leur manquait. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand centaure massif, à la longue barbe dorée, et lorsque celui-ci aperçut le jeune homme, il se saisit d'un lourd marteau pour frapper un épais gong.  
Yunoki sursauta au bruit infernal dont l'écho se perpétuait à travers l'immensité de la mine, mais ce curieux signal devait marquer la fin du labeur puisque les mineurs commençaient à descendre des échafaudages.  
 _En voyant ce petit monde s'affairer, la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade se demandait vraiment si cette organisation avait été élaborée uniquement pour elle. Elle se sentait déstabilisée et le besoin de poser des questions et demander des explications se faisait de plus en plus pressant._

Mais moins que celui de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Ils nous emmènent à Albacore. »  
Yunoki revint à la réalité et fixa le jeune homme, quelque peu perplexe.  
« C'est ton vaillant protecteur qui a organisé ton escorte. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de t'assoir sur du mithril. »  
Ils sortirent de la mine pour trouver les travailleurs en train d'attacher les chariots entre eux au moyen de solides chaines avant de les atteler à deux puissants bériflores. Puis, un par un, les mineurs montèrent sur les wagons de mithril et le centaure, qui manifestement effectuerait le trajet à pieds, leur fit signe de se joindre à eux.  
La jeune femme et son guide se hissèrent sur un chariot, faisant leur possible pour s'installer confortablement sur les minerais, tandis que leur carrosse de fortune démarrait.  
Le trajet s'effectua dans le plus grand des silences mais Yunoki ne pouvait s'empêcher de concentrer ses pensées sur l'Homme Sombre.  
Elle ne doutait pas qu'il puisse se défaire très facilement des gardes des Portes, mais elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu vivre ces six dernières semaines avant qu'il ne se manifeste aujourd'hui.  
Pour avoir ainsi organisé son escapade, il était certains que la nouvelle de son audience lui avait été communiqué mais alors pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Des questions qu'elle lui poserait, cela va de soi mais avant, elle lui ferait comprendre. Comprendre que l'amour qu'elle lui portait était intact, identique et inconditionnel.  
Parce qu'ils avaient failli perdre la vie l'un pour l'autre sous les coups de Leiftan, c'était plus que suffisant pour les unir à jamais, alors il pouvait bien lui envoyer un inconnu muni d'un rubis de son masque, si c'était pour le retrouver, elle acceptait de quitter Eel.  
Que les citées d'Eel et d'Odrialc'h se débrouillent entre elles, qu'elles laissent donc Leiftan tuer au nom de sa propre folie, qu'elles permettent à certains individus obscures de reprendre la Terre aux humains…elle, Yunoki, _partait_.  
Elle savait que l'Homme Sombre œuvrait pour une organisation qui protégeait la Terre en voulant qu'Eldarya prospère d'elle-même et, à l'instant T, la jeune femme ne savait pas si ses prochains jours, elle les passerait à travailler pour eux, mais surtout, _à ses côtés_.

 _Ne pense pas. Laisse la vie couler, ma fille…Toi….Lui….Vous verrez où son courant vous emportera tous les deux._

Oui, en effet….Ils verront, mais Yunoki souhaitait vraiment que leurs moments à venir soient teintés de lumière, après ces six semaines à vivre dans la peur et l'obscurité.

Après une petite heure de route, ils aperçurent les palissades d'Albacore et le centaure leur fit signe de descendre afin de ne pas interpeller la curiosité des passants.  
Tandis que le les mineurs poursuivaient leur route, le jeune homme entraina Yunoki parmi les ruelles, jusqu'à atteindre une grille de métal qu'il déverrouilla, et la jeune femme le suivi dans une cour où s'entassait divers objets en ferraille, ainsi que quelques vieilles enclumes.  
Un petit peu plus loin, s'élevait un grand bâtiment de pierres, surmonté de deux cheminées qui crachaient des volutes de fumées, et c'est vers l'unique porte rouillée qu'ils se dirigèrent, pour pénétrer dans un grand couloir dont une extrémité menait à une petite pièce.  
« Nous voilà arrivés » Déclara le jeune homme en la désignant du doigt.  
Yunoki s'approcha doucement pour découvrir les lieux : on avait essayé, tant bien que mal, d'aménager une chambre dans une espèce de débarras, et l'occupant se voyait contraints de dormir au beau milieu d'armes, de boucliers et de plastrons rouillés.  
Un vieux matelas, pourvu d'un oreiller et d'une couverture en patchwork était calé contre le mur, et le seul mobilier de la pièce se résumait à une chaise qui faisait office de table de nuit.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers son mystérieux compagnon.  
« C'est ici qu'il loge ? »  
Il approuva d'un signe de tête.  
« En effet. Et crois-moi qu'il est bien chanceux d'avoir un toit ainsi qu'un lit pour dormir. Car d'ordinaire, personne n'aide les gens comme lui. »

 _Les gens comme lui ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?  
Elle allait lui poser la question, mais l'autre lui coupa la parole.  
« Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, chère donzelle. Mais, comme promis aux Portes d'Eel, soit libre de me faire passer un interrogatoire. »  
Tout en parlant, il retira sa capuche et Yunoki se confronta, alors, à un elfe au regard aigue-marine pétillant de malice et à la chevelure d'un bleu mystique relevée en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Il portait des boucles d'oreilles argentées, qui se révélaient être des têtes de loups finement ciselées.  
Elle était certaine qu'ils se rencontraient pour la première mais étrangement….  
« Ne me demande pas mon nom, »Déclara-t-il, « Parce que je ne te le donnerais pas. »  
La jeune femme soupira.  
« Je me fiche de ton nom. Je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé : qui es-tu par rapport à lui ? Comment a-t-il su pour l'audience ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné signe de vie ces six dernières semaines ? Et pourquoi venir me chercher _aujourd'hui_ ? »  
« Hé là, hé là, Calme-toi ! » s'exclama l'elfe en levant les mains, « On va prendre les choses dans l'ordre si tu veux bien. »  
Il s'assit sur le matelas et s'adossa négligemment contre le mur, sous le regard déconcerté de Yunoki.  
« Moi, très chère amie, je suis un traqueur d'informations, et ton protecteur m'a payé une fortune pour lui apporter de tes nouvelles et t'escorter ici, à la forge d'Albacore, aujourd'hui. »  
Comment ? Pourquoi l'Homme Sombre a-t-il payé les services d'un traqueur d'informations ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait parvenir ses messages comme avant ?  
« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura la jeune femme, « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas directement contacté ? »  
Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de surprise.  
« Pardon ?! Je ne sais pas si tu es restée évanouie longtemps dans ton infirmerie, mais sache qu'il a déjà tenté de te contacter. Sauf que ses messages restaient sans réponses et le pauvre homme était tellement inquiet qu'il s'est même résolu à faire appel à moi. »  
Yunoki tira l'unique chaise pour s'y asseoir.

 _Il lui avait envoyé des messages ? Vraiment ?!_

Elle qui guettait un signe de lui chaque jour passant, elle qui inspectait les appâts que lui ramenait son familier…c'était impossible. Impossible qu'elle ait pu manquer quoi que ce soit.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Elle avait beau chercher, se souvenir de ses pauvres journées à rester cloîtrée avec ses angoisses, elle ne voyait pas comment les messages de l'Homme Sombre avaient pu lui échapper, c'était complètement insensé !  
À moins que…

 _Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un les aient interceptés ?_

Un grand froid lui glaça la poitrine. Les visages des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées à Eel défilèrent dans son esprit et instinctivement, la jeune femme chercha en eux un potentiel traître.  
Mais elle n'en voyait pas  
« À quoi penses-tu ? »  
Elle releva la tête et fixa l'elfe qui était affalé contre le mur, les bras croisés sous sa nuque dans une posture des plus désinvoltes. Yunoki avait perçu une pointe de cynisme dans le ton qu'il employait.  
Elle plissa les yeux et même si la totalité de ses pensées tournoyaient en une ronde désordonnées qui aboutissait à une liste sans fin de questions, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que l'elfe avait une façon de s'exprimer qui lui était vraiment familière.  
« Les messages qu'il m'a envoyé…on les a interceptés…..je ne vois pas d'autres explications. » Lui répondit-elle.  
« Évidement qu'ils ont été interceptés. »  
Bien sûr. Mais l'Homme Obscure n'aurait certainement pas prit le risque de lui faire parvenir quoi que ce soit s'il y avait une chance, même infime, que l'on puisse découvrir leur liaison. Lui qui connaissait parfaitement la citée d'Eel pour l'avoir infiltré maintes et maintes fois, et collecter des informations…..il s'en serait aperçut depuis longtemps si Leiftan avait eu un complice au sein du Quartier Général ou même un autre membre de cette organisation.

 _Laisse, ma fille. Ce qui est fait, est fait, il faut regarder vers l'avenir maintenant et vous protéger tous les deux._

En effet. Comme lui avait dit l'homme qu'elle aimait sous le Cerisier Centenaire lors de leurs premières rencontres : _Garde ton ennemi à l'esprit. Apprends à le connaitre.  
_ Et même si Yunoki répudiait d'avoir la moindre pensé tournée vers lui, si prononcer son nom lui tordait les entrailles de dégoût, il fallait qu'elle sache.

 _Ne t'en fait pas, ma belle amie. Je ne quitterais jamais tes pensées, je t'en fais la promesse._

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale alors que la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour évincer cette voix qui la parasitait. Puis, lorsque son esprit fut apaisé, elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

« Parle-moi de Leiftan. » Déclara-t-elle à l'elfe.

L'autre ne cilla même pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette vie illégale qui rythmait son quotidien, mais il fallait croire que le nom de « Leiftan » ne lui faisait absolument rien.  
Il esquissa un sourire moqueur et darda ses yeux aigues-marines sur Yunoki qui restait suspendue à ses lèvres.  
« Il te manque à ce point ? » Railla-t-il.  
C'était de très mauvais goût.  
La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, l'or de ses yeux brillant d'un éclat menaçant alors que sa longue chevelure de jade glissait sur ses épaules.

« _Je te demande…._ » Reprit-elle en appuyant fortement sur chaque syllabe, « _…de me parler de lui._ »

Sa patience atteignait vraiment sa limite et l'air goguenard de cet elfe imbécile lui tapait réellement sur les nerfs.  
« Tu lui a fait ces yeux-là lorsqu'il t'a piégé au Quartier Général ? Non, hein ? J'imagine plutôt que tu devais fondre en larmes en te recroquevillant sur le sol, pas vrai la donzelle ? »  
Une vague de colère submergea Yunoki, et un spasme traversa sa main droite qu'elle était à deux doigts de coller dans la figure de ce parfait crétin mesquin au sourire moqueur qui lui faisait l'affront de la toiser sans aucun scrupule.

« _Yunoki_. »

Comme un souffle de vent libérateur, les syllabes de son prénom, prononcées par cette voix rauque, étouffée par son fidèle masque sombre, évincèrent tous sentiment hostiles qui se dispersèrent quelque part, dans les recoins de son être.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade se leva doucement de sa chaise, l'impatience et l'émotion se mêlant pour former une boule au creux de son estomac, et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le confronter, cette sphère fragile explosa pour la clouer sur place, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, les premières larmes prêtent à chuter sur les courbes graciles de son visage.

 _Comme d'habitude, il était Maître dans l'art du silence et elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Comme d'habitude._

L'Homme Obscur la dévisageait de son rubis unique, confiné dans sa traditionnelle armure mais dont le grand plastron se voyait couvert de rayures, avec une partie étrange sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, que l'on avait tenté de réparer au mieux.  
Le cuir de ses gants était arraché par endroit et plutôt qu'une longue cape écarlate scindée en deux, le pauvre homme se voyait, à présent, pourvu de deux misérables lambeaux.  
Une tension électrique contamina l'atmosphère, alors qu'aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre du regard : l'une réalisant petit à petit qu'elle avait bien face à elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'autre ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter alors que chaque parcelle de son corps lui criait d'entourer de ses bras, l'élue de son cœur.  
Puis, lentement, il matérialisa sa volonté et passant une main dans la longue chevelure de jade, et une autre sur la taille de cette femme pour qui il donnerait, volontiers, sa vie.  
Yunoki se laissa attirée contre le métal de son homme sombre, passant ses bras autour du torse couvert, et même si elle ne pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur au travers de l'épaisse carapace de ferraille, elle ressentait dans son geste, la sincérité et l'envergure de ce beau sentiment qu'il portait pour elle.  
Puis, comme elles avaient prévues de le faire, les larmes de cette jeune femme quittèrent le trésor de son regard pour rouler, tomber, et mourir dans de jolies cascades chaleureuses, traduisant à elles-seules, les milles mots que Yunoki voulait dire à ce grand homme obscur, qui aurait souhaité enfouir son visage, _son vrai visage_ , dans le jade de sa chevelure pour en respirer le parfum.  
Prenant sa délicate figure en coupe, il confronta Yunoki du regard, et alors qu'elle se laissait captiver par le rouge intense du rubis, dont elle connaissait les facettes par cœur, il lui dévoila une infime partie de lui-même.  
La jeune femme cilla en apercevant dans l'autre cavité du masque sombre, vide de sa pierre, un œil écarlate.

Frangé de longs cils blancs, embué de larmes, le rouge carmin se noyait volontiers dans l'or de Yunoki, elle-même captivée par ce pur joyau si précieux, bien plus précieux, que le rubis finement ciselé qui le gardait dans l'ombre de son masque.  
Elle plongeait en lui, allant toujours plus loin, au-delà de l'œil, de l'iris écarlate, de l'armure sombre, pour l'atteindre _réellement_. Et maintenant qu'une petite partie du voile était levée, elle savait que plus tard, il choisirait un instant, un moment unique, pour faire tomber le masque ainsi que le métal et se mettre à nu face à elle. _Tel qu'il est_.  
Qu'importe ce qu'il lui pourrait bien lui montrer, l'amour de la jeune femme ne chuterait pas, elle en avait la conviction.

« Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi. »

L'or brillait de son plus bel éclat. Juste pour lui.

« Je suis heureuse d'être près de toi. À nouveau. »

Ils brisèrent leur étreinte, ainsi que leur bulle de bonheur éphémère dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés le temps de quelques secondes, pour revenir à l'impitoyable réalité.  
La jeune femme s'empressa d'aborder un point qui l'inquiétait énormément.  
« Tu m'as fait parvenir des messages ? »  
Elle s'était dit que l'elfe avait peut-être menti, qu'il prenait simplement plaisir à se moquer d'elle et que cette histoire de messages n'était que du vent, que l'Homme Obscur avait poursuivi Leiftan durant ces six semaines, cela expliquant son silence.  
Parce que la simple pensée qu'une personne de la Citée d'Eel qui avait toute sa confiance puisse être un potentiel traître la terrifiait.  
« Je l'ai fait, Yunoki. Je guettais le retour de ton familier pour lui confier un appât commun avec un message. Mais n'obtenant pas de réponses de ta part, j'avais très peur pour toi, alors j'ai fait appel…. »  
Il se tourna vers l'elfe, qui les ignorait royalement, assis sur le matelas, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.  
« ….À ce traqueur d'informations, qui, d'habitude, travaille pour l'organisation de Leiftan. »  
Un grand froid parcouru la jeune femme. Alors c'était vrai, il avait bel et bien cherché à la contacter. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien être le traître ? Un simple garde de Porte, un purrekos, une jeune recrue ou une personne bien plus proche d'elle ?

 _Laisse, ma fille. Ce qui est fait est fait et connaître l'identité de la personne qui t'a trahi ne t'avancera à rien. Il faut continuer._

Elle regarda l'Homme Obscur.  
« Mais si tes messages ont été interceptés, alors….. »  
« ….Alors il y a au sein de la Citée d'Eel quelqu'un de suffisamment malin et sournois pour dissimuler son véritable visage, au point de me tromper. Cependant je ne suis pas inquiet puisque le contenu de mes messages ne signifie rien pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi et puis….. »

 _Tu m'aime toujours et, c'est bien plus important que le reste._

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, mais il n'en eut nullement besoin puisqu'avec Yunoki, il pouvait se passer des mots pour transmettre les milles et un sentiment qu'il lui portait. Elle comprenait.  
Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps afin qu'ils puissent profiter l'un de l'autre et se parler bien plus longuement, mais malheureusement, cette denrée leur manquait cruellement.  
« Je vous remercie d'avoir escorté Yunoki jusqu'ici. » Déclara-t-il à l'elfe.  
L'autre se redressa pour confronter son client du regard.  
« Vous m'avez largement payé pour cela, mon vieux. »  
Tout en se levant, il poursuivit.  
« Maintenant que votre dulcinée est là et, qui plus est, pleine d'amour pour vous, mon travail s'achève ici alors…. »  
L'Homme Obscur posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Pas tout à fait. Je vais encore avoir besoin de vos services, et celui-ci sera le dernier. »  
L'elfe soupira avant de lâcher un petit rire et d'inviter son interlocuteur à s'expliquer, d'un geste de la main.  
« J'ai besoin d'un bateau pour que nous puissions nous rendre à l'archipel de Vishnou. »  
Le traqueur d'information cilla, se gratta la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel, dans de grands gestes exagérés, semblant réfléchir à la question avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur.  
« Oh bien, bien…..attendez voir, peut-être qu'en retournant mes poches je pourrais vous en dénicher un… »  
« Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. » Le coupa l'Homme Sombre d'un ton ferme. « Je sais que vous avez suffisamment de contacts ici pour pouvoir négocier une escorte jusqu'à l'archipel, alors hâtez-vous de les solliciter pour que l'on puisse partir dans la soirée. Nous sommes dans l'urgence. »  
L'elfe ne semblait même pas offensé au vu du sourire goguenard qu'il arborait. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte du débarras, manifestement prêt à suivre les directives de son client et Yunoki se fit la réflexion que l'Homme Obscur avait vraiment dû le payer une fortune pour que cet énergumène insaisissable lui voue, au moins, une once de respect.  
Mais alors que le traqueur d'informations posait sa main sur la poignée rouillée de la porte, il se retourna soudainement pour lui cracher.  
« Vous savez mon cher ami, ce n'est pas en allant vous terrer à l'archipel de Vishnou, ou plutôt dirais-je, _dans les souterrains de vos chers Piliers_ que vous vous protégerez de votre ennemi. »  
« Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Contentez-vous d'honorer le contrat. »  
Il se retourna pour croiser les bras et plisser ses yeux aigue-marine, toisant l'Homme Sombre sans retenu.  
« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites mon vieux. Vous pensez vraiment que l'océan sera une barrière suffisante entre _lui_ et vous ? Vous avez la mémoire courte ou bien ? Repensez donc à votre combat, à vos blessures ! À celles de votre donzelle ! Et je suppose que vous êtes au courant en ce qui concerne l'affaire de la prêtresse des Îles du Qi ! »  
L'autre se tut un instant, tentant d'analyser son interlocuteur qui semblait un petit peu plus sérieux qu'en temps normal, mais il n'en fut pas moins surpris par ses propos. Lors de leur première prise de contact, il avait mentionné que son appartenance officielle au camp de Leiftan le protégeait des divers ennemis qu'il pouvait se faire, mais que dans l'ombre, il restait neutre et œuvrait uniquement pour l'or afin de pouvoir migrer vers la Terre. Alors que cherchait-il ?  
« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je vous le demande ! Scruter l'horizon jusqu'à le voir apparaitre ? »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, _Nelladel_. »

Si l'elfe avait porté un masque, alors celui-ci se serait fissuré pour, tout d'abord, laisser place à une expression de parfaite consternation, et ensuite se métamorphoser en une profonde rancune, envers l'Homme Obscur, qui s'était permis de dévoiler son prénom.

 _Fort bien._

Mais il inspira un grand coup pour récupérer son air détaché, et déclara dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Tant mieux alors. J'espère que vous connaissez Eldarya comme votre poche parce que c'est une vie de fuite éternelle qui vous attend vous et votre donzelle, avec un monstre à vos trousses. Mais si vous savez ce que vous faites, _Ashkore_ , alors soit. »

L'Homme Obscur en resta figé sur place, se demandant vraiment de quelle façon Nelladel avait bien pu découvrir son nom puisqu'à ce jour, seul le Maître-Forgeron d'Albacore le connaissait et ce brave homme ne l'aurait jamais trahi même sous la torture. Ses frères des Piliers, tout comme lui à l'origine et conformément à leur rôle, ne possédaient même pas de noms. Alors comment ?  
Certes, il avait provoqué Nelladel en trahissant son anonymat devant Yunoki, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'autre puisse lui rendre la pareille.  
L'elfe répondit à sa question muette.

 _« J'ai lu votre véritable nom, mais j'ai deviné votre surnom à force de vous côtoyer. »_

Son armure semblait lui peser des tonnes et l'Homme Sombre fit tout son possible pour garder son calme, surtout face à Yunoki. Avec la déclaration de Nelladel, il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu, pire, bien pire que si on l'avait immobilisé pour le dévêtir devant l'ensemble des Piliers.  
Parce que ça le ramenait à son origine. À cette vie qu'il voulait oublier, mais que les écrits de grands historiens avaient immortalisée de leurs plumes dans d'immenses volumes.  
Et parfois, en pensant que de jeunes adolescents de toutes contrées lisaient son véritable nom durant leurs heures d'études à l'école, cela le glaçait d'effroi.  
« Vous voyez, » Poursuivi l'elfe, « Je suis loin d'être stupide mon vieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'emporterais votre secret sur Terre après tout, _vous m'avez si largement payé_. »  
Il esquissa un sourire malicieux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engager dans le couloir.  
« Sur ce, je vais vous trouver un bateau comme cela, vous mon cher ami vous irez pêcher du poisson lunaire tandis que votre dulcinée vous fera de beaux colliers de coquillages en attendant la venue du monstre. Elle vous sera douce la vie, sur l'archipel ! »  
Fier de sa plaisanterie, il éclata de rire et sorti en rabattant sa grande capuche sur son visage.

Yunoki, consternée par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux regardait son Homme Obscur, que la révélation de son nom avait énormément affecté. Même confiné derrière sa ferraille, il ne pouvait lui cacher son profond trouble. Pas à elle.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux de jade s'approcha doucement de lui pour poser une main sur son bras, et une autre sur son masque pour le forcer à la regarder et la gratifier encore de son beau rouge carmin.  
« Je suis navré que tu ais appris mon nom de cette façon. »  
Elle lui sourit.  
« Ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai appris que ton surnom, et lorsque le moment sera venu, c'est toi qui me raconteras ton histoire. »  
Ashkore posa une main gantée sur la sienne.  
« Je t'en fais la promesse, Yunoki. »  
Le ton de sa voix était calme, mais Yunoki voyait clairement l'ombre du chagrin dans son regard, mêlée à une teinte étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter, et son cœur se serrait de le voir ainsi.

 _Je t'aime._

Elle l'avait dit. Les mots s'étaient mêlés dans son esprit pour prendre forme petit à petit et franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
L'ombre du regard carmin fut éclipsée par un rideau de larmes et Ashkore serra cette femme si précieuse contre son cœur, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Je t'aime aussi._

Chaque syllabe de ces mots, inconditionnels et inestimables vibraient en eux, les liant l'un à l'autre dans la richesse de ce beau sentiment. Juste pour cet instant, il n'y avait plus de danger, plus de monstre sanguinaire au visage d'ange, mais seulement eux.  
Et ils profitèrent de ce temps accordé, rien que tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le songe ne s'estompe.  
Parce que la réalité ne peut s'évincer alors, même dans un moment si précieux elle revient les rappeler à l'ordre, sous la forme d'un elfe aussi détaché que perspicace.  
« Un marchand de soie des Côtes de Jade vous emmène jusqu'à Vishnou, à condition d'embarquer tout de suite. »  
Se séparant à regret, ils se tournèrent vers Nelladel qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
L'Homme Obscur, impressionné par son efficacité et la rapidité de sa négociation l'interrogea :  
« C'est parfait. Mais combien demande-t-il pour l'escorte et la discrétion ? »  
« Rien du tout » Répondit le traqueur d'informations en portant une main à l'une des têtes de loup qui ornaient ses oreilles, pour la mettre en évidence, « On ne nous refuse jamais rien, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. »

Effectivement.

« Le Maître-Forgeron veut vous voir tous les deux avant que vous ne partiez. »  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et s'engagèrent dans le couloir, passant devant la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière, pour aboutir dans l'atelier où plusieurs forgerons s'affairaient autour du foyer et des enclumes.  
Plus loin, un faune aux boucles rousses, vêtu d'un tablier de cuir aiguisait une dague, assis sur un tabouret et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent il ne leur accorda même pas un regard.  
« Alors ça y est, tu vas rejoindre les tiens sur l'archipel. »  
Ashkore s'approcha de lui.  
« Je sais que tu as peur pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix, tu le sais aussi. »  
Le Maître-Forgeron se leva pour poser son matériel sur le plan de travail, puis, se campant fermement sur ses pieds, il croisa les bras et toisa Yunoki.  
« C'est elle ? »  
« C'est elle. » Répondit l'Homme Obscur, « Elle _l_ 'a combattu à mes côtés. »  
Le faune hocha la tête.  
« Lui as-tu parlé ? »  
« Pas encore. Je le ferais à Vishnou. »  
Se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade, il pointa Ashkore du doigt et l'interrogea.  
« Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui ? »  
D'abord surprise par la question, Yunoki ne se démontait pas pour autant et après un bref regard à l'homme qu'elle aimait elle répondit avec toute sa conviction.  
« Oui, je le ferais sans hésiter. »  
Le Maître-Forgeron la dévisageait avant de reporter son attention sur l'Homme Obscur.  
« C'est toi qui voit. Mais tu sais aussi ce que l'on va te demander, et moi je te dis que tu ne peux pas recommencer mon garçon. _Tu ne peux vraiment pas_. »  
« Je n'ai pas le choix. Et si : _je peux_ ….juste une dernière fois, une toute dernière. »  
« Une dernière fois, hein ? Pour la bonne cause…... » Déclara tristement le faune, « Mais moi j'espérais simplement que c'était vraiment terminé, tout ça. »  
Ashkore le prit par les épaules pour plonger son œil carmin dans le regard noisette du Maître-Forgeron.  
« Une dernière fois, mon ami. Je vais le faire une dernière fois pour Yunoki, pour moi, pour les Piliers, pour Eldarya et pour les humains. »  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément avant de se quitter sur une accolade fraternelle.  
« Prend soin de lui. » lança le faune en s'adressant à Yunoki, puis il s'éloigna vers de petites étagères pour revenir avec deux vielles capes de voyages qu'il leur remit.  
« La Citée d'Eel est en pleine ébullition et, » en fixant la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade, « La nouvelle de ta disparition suite à l'audience est déjà remontée jusqu'ici, alors cachez-vous là-dessous. »  
Ashkore et Yunoki enfilèrent les vêtements d'extérieur, avant de rabattre les grands capuchons sur leurs visages.  
Ils remercièrent chaleureusement le faune et, guidés par Nelladel, quittèrent la forge pour se diriger vers le petit port d'Albacore où les attendaient un bateau marchand des Côtes de Jade.  
Son maître de bord, un vieux tanuki brun coiffé d'un grand chapeau de paille, les fit embarquer sur son navire pour les installer dans la cale, auprès des caisses pleines de carrés de soie.  
L'elfe descendit avec eux, tandis que le marchand patientait sur le pont, et une fois que l'Homme Obscur et la jeune femme aux cheveux de jade purent se dégoter de la place parmi les marchandises, il déclara.  
« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes à bord et prêt à partir, mon travail avec vous est terminé, alors. Et pour de bon. »  
« En effet, » Répondit Ashkore, « Je n'ai plus rien à vous demander, il s'agit bien du dernier. Puisque le contrat a été honoré… »  
« …..vous n'existez plus pour moi. Ni vous, ni la donzelle, je le sais bien mon vieux. Je connais vos conditions. »  
Puis après un bref salut d'un signe de tête, Nelladel quitta le navire et resta sur le quai pour le regarder s'éloigner au large de la mer du Prisme.  
Glissant une main dans la poche de son pantalon, sous son grand manteau, il serra son précieux Fer Incandescent, mais aussi sa clé qui lui ouvrirait les portes de la Terre.

 _Bonne chance mon vieux._

Il tourna le dos au port pour remonter vers le centre d'Albacore puis, retournant vers la forge, il pénétra dans l'atelier pour tirer un tabouret et s'y affaler, comptant bien se laisser bercer par la chaleur du foyer et l'orchestre des marteaux qui cognaient contre le métal.  
Le faune l'ignora royalement, et même si le départ d'Ashkore le chagrinait profondément, lui aussi devait nier son existence à présent. Comme toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Toutes sauf sa donzelle.  
Nelladel ferma les yeux. Le soir venu, il embarquerait à bord du bateau pour Odrialc'h et, le lendemain, il se rendrait au Grand Palais pour s'inscrire dans le prochain groupe à être envoyé sur Terre, en échange du Fer Incandescent.  
Puis, comme un doux songe qui prendrait pied dans la réalité, il s'imagina en train de traverser le portail pour atterrir dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait qu'en légende.  
Arrivé sur place, il serait pris en charge par les pionniers d'Eldarya qui vivaient sur Terre depuis l'ouverture du premier portail par le Conquérant, et alors il découvrirait sa nouvelle vie.  
Il se voyait en admiration devant les innombrables machines qu'on lui avait décrites, les grandes tours de béton et les centres, immenses, aux étagères garnies de nourriture.  
Il observerait les humains et, avec l'un des pionniers, il imiterait leurs gestes, leurs façon de se comporter, de se vêtir, pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. Il ne manquerait plus jamais de rien puisque, contrairement à Eldarya, la Terre recelait d'abondances.

Quel bonheur, vraiment, rien que d'y penser il nageait en plein rêve.

 _La première chose que je ferais une fois là-bas, c'est de me rendre dans un des centres qui regorge de nourriture à l'infini, puis, je prendrais un pot de miel sur une étagère que je dégusterais en fixant le ciel des terriens._

 _Alors, à cet instant, j'aurais une pensée pour toi mon très cher frère._

 _Tu es peut-être un grand alchimiste, mais tes potions ne fertiliseront jamais les sols d'Eldarya, tu te bats pour un monde qui est déjà mort._

 _Mais tant pis pour toi._

 _Tu as choisi de lutter pour de la poussière alors ne m'en veut pas si je te laisse en Enfer pour migrer vers le Paradis._

* * *

Voilà qui clôt cette seconde partie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.  
N'hésitez pas à ma partager vos impressions avec une review et sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine pour la troisième et dernière partie de cette fiction ! (^_^) /


	3. Incandescent

Bonjour à vous (^_^)/  
Avant de répondre aux commentaires et écrire le Disclaimer, je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard. En effet, quelques circonstances IRL m'ont prises énormément de temps mais néanmoins je suis vraiment navrée pour ce silence radio.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **GoldenHarlequin** et **Caprix** qui m'ont bêta-reader. Votre aide et vos commentaires m'ont été très précieux et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour votre temps et vos conseils avisés.

/!\ Je tiens à préciser que tout comme le précédent, ce chapitre et le ton de l'histoire ont une teinte sombre et qu'il comporte un lemon. Cela est susceptible de choquer si vous êtes sensible./!\

 **Iaka Lingstar :** Comme toujours, c'est vraiment agréable de lire ton commentaire. Ils sont toujours avisés et les détails que tu pointe du doigts me permettent de m'améliorer, car je prends toujours tous conseils en compte.  
J'espère que pour cette suite l'attente n'aura pas été vaine. Que tu appréciera la tournure de l'histoire, les personnages ainsi que mon écriture que j'ai travaillé avec l'aide de mes bêta-reader (merci pour ta suggestion, après réflexion j'ai fait appel à elles et je ne le regrette pas).  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te remercie de nouveau de prendre le temps de rédiger des commentaires constructifs, ça me touche beaucoup. (^_^)

 **GoldenHarlequin :** Ou mon Alpha Readeuse ! Comment te remercier pour le temps que tu as pris et tous tes conseils ? Tu as pointé du doigt ce qu'il n'allait pas, pris le temps de m'expliquer les choses et ton aide m'a vraiment été précieuse. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Tu es vraiment une perle (^_^)

 **Yunoki :** Ou l'incarnation de la patience. Tu l'auras attendu la fin de ton histoire et j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été vaine. Je ne peux que te souhaiter une bonne lecture, Yuno et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir écrit cette histoire qui m'a réconcilié avec l'écriture et m'a donné envie de publier ce Four-Shot.  
Merci à toi et que te dire hormis...Bonne lecture ! (^_^)/

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Eldarya ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Beemoov et le personnage de Yunoki appartient à sa créatrice.

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il existe un royaume qui ne possède pas de couleurs.  
Le noir et le blanc dominent, et le gris ne se montre que pour nuancer, même un peu, les terres monochromes de la contrée de Diane.  
Le ciel, terne, ne s'illumine que sous la lumière de la Troisième Lune, si proche de ce royaume du Nord, qu'elle donnerait presque l'illusion de l'embrasser et le sol gelé, à la flore inexistante, parsemé d'habitations couleur de cendre.  
Si, d'ordinaire, un village s'anime, résonne de bruits et d'éclats de voix, ici c'est le silence qui règne en maître.  
Parce que les lorialets accordent bien trop d'importance à la parole pour la dépenser en babillages inutiles.  
Ils déambulent et vivent simplement, dans ce paysage figé et endormi, exécutant leurs gestes quotidiens d'une manière presque machinale, enfermés dans leurs propres pensées jamais dévoilées, et même si leurs yeux et leurs chevelures se démarquent par leurs belles couleurs, elles perdent leurs éclats, contaminées par l'atmosphère somnolente de Diane.  
 _Mais les yeux de l'enfant brillent encore.  
_ Il s'est adossé contre le mur d'une ruelle, afin d'avoir toute la grande place dans son champ de vision, pour regarder les gens vivre dans leur litanie intemporelle.  
Il observe la lingère de l'auberge étendre les draps à la fenêtre, les souffleurs de verre allumer leurs fours, qui ressemblent de loin, aux flammes vacillantes de bougies, les herboristes et bûcherons préparer leurs affaires afin de se rendre dans la forêt de Tundaria et les enfants marcher docilement vers l'école.  
Il aimerait être parmi eux et aller à l'école lui aussi, car il est curieux de nature et avide d'apprendre des choses diverses et variées, mais pour avoir accès à l'éducation, il faut des parents.  
Parce qu'ici à Diane, pour être un bon citoyen, il est impératif d'avoir une famille digne, qui peut supporter financièrement et intellectuellement, la prestigieuse éducation de son enfant. Car la renommée chez les lorialets, c'est important, et ceux qui ne peuvent pas y accéder ont également leur place. _Tout est prévu, tout est calculé_.  
Ils seront ouvriers, menuisiers, bûcherons ou souffleurs de verre, travailleront dans une auberge comme la lingère qui est en train de rentrer ses draps et ceux, élevés par les prêtres comme lui, le deviendront à leur tour.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'abbaye, en pauvre chose larmoyante, il hurlait la disparition de sa famille et on le laissa faire jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis le prêtre responsable de son instruction lui expliqua que même si ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, il lui restait une mère qui le regardait d'en haut. _La Troisième Lune_.  
Alors l'enfant lui adressa des prières en attendant que le rideau nocturne tombe et qu'elle se montre enfin, blanche, immense, auréolée de son halo pâle et il lui tendait les bras tout en lui parlant, lui demandant simplement de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout irait bien.  
 _Mais elle ne le regardait pas.  
_ Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas assez sage et qu'il lui fallait faire plus d'efforts. Donc l'enfant devint donc docile et malléable, écoutant ses tuteurs, refoulant ses pensées anodines, suivant calmement leurs recommandations, destinées à le façonner en bon citoyen. Mais c'était très bien car s'il devenait « un bon lorialet », « un bon citoyen », alors peut-être que sa mère le regarderait.  
À douze ans on lui permit de porter la robe des chérubins, d'un blanc pur et brodée de fils d'argent, démontrant à elle seule qu'il allait devenir un prêtre respectable et respecté, et c'est avec fierté qu'il avait attendu la nuit, pour se montrer ainsi à la Troisième Lune.  
 _Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Il se comportait de la bonne façon, il allait suivre un avenir honorable, même s'il ne deviendrait jamais un être prestigieux de la société. Chaque jour il effectuait son rituel quotidien, en oubliant parfois de mesurer le temps et il exécutait ses gestes avec applications. Toujours les mêmes, toujours pareil, dans un parfait mimétisme.  
Il faisait attention à ne pas poser de questions idiotes, qui pourraient lui coûter des regards agacés, parce qu'il avait bien appris la valeur des mots qu'il refoulait. Alors pourquoi ?  
Il s'était pourtant appliqué à suivre les enseignements de l'abbaye avec rigueur et sa foi pour elle devenait aussi démesurée que les voûtes en arc qui l'avaient vu grandir, donc il était au moins digne d'un regard.  
 _Mais peut-être ne le voyait-elle pas.  
_ Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, un grain de sable dans le désert, un flocon dans une plaine enneigé…comment pouvait-il se distinguer parmi les autres ?  
Les chefs du village, les religieux, les intellectuels, les ouvriers, les enfants…..tous ces lorialets qui formaient une masse dans laquelle il était contraint de se fondre bien sagement, afin que le village puisse continuer son étrange ballet.  
 _Mais si les autres n'étaient pas là, elle le verrait sûrement._

Aujourd'hui il s'est adossé contre le mur de la ruelle pour observer la grande place. Les citoyens du village ne font plus attention à cet adolescent de quatorze ans qui est devenu pour eux, une partie de ce mur, et personne ne voit ses yeux briller.  
L'émeraude de son regard s'illumine devant ce quotidien monotone qu'il connait par cœur et drapée dans sa robe blanche, il lâche ses pensées qui tournoient d'une drôle de manière.  
Le temps s'écoule, le ballet continue mais il s'est extrait de cette bulle depuis longtemps car maintenant, il est spectateur de ce rideau qui tombe en obscurcissant le ciel.  
La grande place se vide, le froid mord un petit peu plus fort et le lorialet aux yeux émeraude se détache du mur pour emprunter la rue qui mène vers l'abbaye. Il marche d'un pas paisible, tandis que sous sa robe immaculée, son cœur s'emballe, ses nerfs commencent à piquer et ses émotions tentent de courir dans tous les sens, mais il les retient encore, car pour le moment c'est d'un calme religieux dont il a besoin.  
Une fois devant l'immense entrée du lieu sacré il s'arrête et rempli ses poumons d'air glacé tout en levant la tête vers la voûte céleste pour voir sa mère s'éveiller puis il expire et pose un pied sur l'une des immenses dalles de pierre.  
Il connait parfaitement l'endroit pour y avoir passé un nombre d'heures incalculable à se façonner en bon citoyen, et une fois le cœur passé, il se dirige naturellement vers les dortoirs tout en faisant taire ses émotions qui hurlent d'impatience et d'excitation.  
Le grand couloir lui fait face, avec ses innombrables portes de chaque côté, alors il s'arrête, relève la manche gauche de sa robe d'albâtre, et les doigts de sa main droite rencontrent le contact froid du mithril qui siège sous un bracelet de cuir. La lame ne gémit que très peu tandis qu'il la tire lentement de son fourreau , mais il est certain que sa mélodie est le prélude d'un orchestre bien singulier, qui s'amorce avec le léger grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvre, d'une respiration régulière accompagnée d'un froissement de drap et soudain la musique marque une pause.  
La main crispée sur la garde de sa dague, l'adolescent observe le jeune dormeur et l'émeraude de son regard s'embrase d'une lueur folle car, tel un appel silencieux, l'autre se tourne et lui offre sa gorge pâle.  
Les gestes s'enchaînent en une fraction de secondes : le mithril file et part ciseler le joli cou du dormeur d'un collier écarlate dont quelques perles volent pour tâcher la robe blanche de son joaillier qui étouffe le cri de sa victime en plaquant sauvagement sa main libre sur sa bouche. Puis, alors que le jeune dormeur arbore sa macabre parure, ses yeux exorbités rencontrent un brasier émeraude qui lui brûle la rétine jusqu'à ce que sa dernière étincelle de vie ne se consume et n'éteigne son propre regard.  
Ne sentant plus son souffle chaud contre la paume de sa main, son assassin le libère et contemple la première ébauche de son œuvre. Son corps est parcouru de tremblements, sa poigne se resserre autour de sa dague et sa respiration s'accélère tandis que ses pensées et émotions s'entrechoquent dans une course folle qui lui donne l'impression que sa tête est prête à exploser.  
C'est étrange et magnifique à la fois, la manière dont le jeune dormeur est parti, et il se demande si les autres s'éteindront de la même façon, avec cette petite lueur qui disparait de leurs yeux.  
Alors comme prévu, l'adolescent pousse les autres portes du dortoir de l'abbaye, et mime ses gestes avec une précision sans pareil, en prenant bien soin de regarder chaque victime dans les yeux, juste pour voir la petite étincelle se consumer. Un à un, il les marque tous d'un collier écarlate, s'amusant parfois de la surprise et de l'horreur qu'il suscite, en particulier lorsque vient le tour de son propre tuteur.  
Enfin, il sort de l'abbaye, après avoir plongé ses occupants dans un sommeil éternel, et il est presque aussi rouge que la lame de sa dague, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses projets.  
Dans le ciel d'encre, sa mère ronde et lumineuse, semble le caresser de ses rayons d'argent et il est certain que ses yeux se sont un peu plus ouverts sur lui.  
 _Elle le verra bientôt.  
_ Il balaye du regard les différentes maisons de ce village qu'il connait par cœur et décide de commencer par la rangée de gauche. Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévues.  
Les portes et les fenêtres ne sont pas un obstacle pour lui, puisqu'il a déjà pénétré dans toutes les habitations, afin d'imprimer leurs agencements dans sa mémoire et mieux se préparer à cette nuit-là, mais alors qu'il ôte la vie d'une jeune femme, les cris qu'il tente d'étouffer fusent au travers de sa main et ameutent les autres occupants de la maison qui se jettent sur lui.  
L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude encaisse les coups pour en donner d'autres, sa lame de mithril devenue le prolongement de son bras. Malgré la douleur qui lui mord chaque partie de son corps il continue de frapper, et regarde avec un certain intérêt, les visages des lorialet se parer d'expressions horrifiées.  
Il sort vainqueur de cette première confrontation et tous ses nerfs brûlent, alors il met le silence et la discrétion de côté pour se jeter à corps perdu dans une soif de violence et de mort qui le consume tout entier. Les bruits et clameurs résonnent, les couleurs et les images défilent sans qu'il ne leur prête attention, car il est emporté dans une rage qui le dévore jusqu'à ce que toutes ses victimes ne tombent.  
Sa tête tourne, ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau, sa respiration est erratique et ses émotions finissent d'hurler. L'adolescent se recule contre un mur avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Devant ses yeux la grande place du village lui fait face mais le décor qu'elle arbore est taché de rouge et de corps sans vie. _Il a réussi_.  
Il est seul à présent.  
Lentement, son corps se calme, son souffle reprend son rythme et les frissons qui le parcourent ne sont que les morsures du froid. Le jeune adolescent aux yeux émeraude amorce quelque pas en jetant des regards à son œuvre macabre, avec cette teinte écarlate qui domine. Il se fait la réflexion que Diane n'a jamais été aussi colorée.  
Il lève le visage vers sa Mère, si blanche et magnifique, régnant sur la voûte céleste telle une déesse et le sourire aux lèvres il tend une main vers elle, attendant à ce qu'elle ne la saisisse pour lui montrer qu'elle le voyait à présent.  
 _Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.  
_ Elle reste là, silencieuse, égale à elle-même, semblant embrasser le sol de la contrée, faisant fi de son enfant qui avait tout fait pour son cœur immense, jusqu'à ôter la vie de ses pairs.  
L'adolescent est immobile, alors qu'un mélange de chagrin et de fureur l'étreint pour finalement exploser dans un cortège de hurlements stridents qui se répercutent en écho dans le village. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté à exprimer sa colère, mais lorsqu'il se tait, sa mère ne le regarde toujours pas.  
Il se sent vide. _Si vide_.  
L'émeraude de son regard se noie dans ses propres larmes, si bien qu'il finit par ployer avec toutes ces émotions qui rendent son cœur si lourd. À genoux sur le sol gelé, il sent le froid s'immiscer par les manches et le col de sa robe d'albâtre, souillée par le sang de ses victimes et sa propre sueur, tandis qu'une bourrasque glacée fait danser sa chevelure bicolore et sèche ses pleurs, comme pour lui rappeler que la vie l'habite encore.  
Il n'a plus de mère, parce que celle qui l'a mis au monde est morte et l'autre ignore royalement toute sa dévotion, mais lui, il est encore là et contrairement à ceux qui sont tous partis vers l'autre monde cette nuit, la vie coule encore dans ses veines.  
L'adolescent se relève. Il a été capable de tromper son tuteur et les prêtres de l'abbaye en gardant toutes ses véritables pensées pour lui, il a été capable de patienter deux années pour perfectionner son plan et il a été capable de l'exécuter en décimant le village de sa main. Alors il peut continuer à vivre.  
Il se tourne vers la grande porte qui isole les lorialets du reste du monde et à cet instant, elle semble lui tendre les bras pour mieux l'attirer hors de ce lieu monochrome, parce qu'il lui reste tant de chose à faire et si Diane peut rester vierge, sa mère stoïque dans son ciel obscure, lui il a Eldarya à sa portée.  
 _Eldarya qui recèle tant de choses ne demandant que son attention._

La tristesse est toujours là, mais ses pensées s'alignent dans son esprit. Calmement, dans ce silence funèbre qui s'est installé, l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude reprend le chemin qui mène vers l'abbaye et s'engage dans le couloir des dortoirs aux portes ouvertes, passant devant ses anciens camarades et tuteurs pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre.  
Là, il se saisit d'un grand sac mordoré qui aurait dû l'accompagner lors de futurs pèlerinages, et commence à y entasser les quelques robes blanches qu'il était autorisé à porter, avant d'emporter les rations de nourritures qui ne serviront plus et de quitter ces lieux qu'il ne connait que trop bien.  
Ses nerfs ont recommencés à piquer alors qu'il passait les portes du village et il sait que la route sera longue et incertaine, mais avant de partir, il a pris soin de prélever sur chaque corps, une mèche de leurs cheveux qu'il accroché à ses ceintures de soie. Lors de ses soirées à venir, il appréciera d'observer ces souvenirs colorés de sa contrée natale et il s'amusera à les tresser.

 _Cela l'occupera, et le rendu final ne sera que plus joli à regarder._

Il est donc descendu vers le sud du continent, passant quelques petits hameaux avant d'atteindre la grande cité portuaire elfique de Rhenia Gaear, où il découvrit l'alchimie.  
Dans son village, les herboristes réalisaient bien quelques filtres et onguent destinés à soigner, mais leurs pratiques n'étaient pas aussi poussées que ce qu'il trouva chez les hauts-elfes, créateurs et savants de cette science bien singulière.  
Au début, ils furent surpris de voir un adolescent lorialet en plein pèlerinage, eux d'ordinaires si renfermés, mais il expliqua aux gardes des portes qu'il était empli de curiosités et avide de découvrir le monde, alors on lui permit d'entrer au sein de Rhenia Gaear, juste pour une semaine.  
Et il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à approfondir ses connaissances avec un savoir bien différent que celui qu'il avait ingurgité à l'abbaye, découvrant avec émerveillement la science de l'alchimie, capable de soigner, de blesser, de transformer, de tromper ou simplement d'éblouir.  
L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude avait élu domicile au sein de la grande bibliothèque de la cité, à dévorer des livres, étudier des cartes et admirer divers schéma. L'alchimie pouvait permettre aux sirènes de marcher sur la terre ferme et aux bipède d'aller explorer les profondeurs sous-marines elle permettait aux vampires de goûter à la chaleur du soleil, et aux loups garous de mieux vivre leurs nuits de pleine lunes. Certaines branches de cette science très pointues, destinées aux poisons et remèdes, pouvait alléger la plus horrible des souffrances ou bien la provoquer.  
Le jeune lorialet se sentait redevenir enfant, lorsque le monde vous parait si beau et où chaque brin d'herbe, branche ou caillou est source d'émerveillement, si bien qu'un digne alchimiste de Rhenia Gaear, touché par la curiosité de l'adolescent, lui proposa de s'exercer dans l'un des laboratoires du grand palais des sciences de la cité.  
Le vieil haut-elfe lui présenta les différents ustensiles à manier, ainsi que les ingrédients laissés à la portée des élèves, puis sous le regard émeraude et brillant du jeune lorialet, il concocta un onguent permettant d'apaiser les brûlures, avant de passer la main à son tout nouvel apprenti. L'autre s'exerça, fasciné par ce domaine si étonnant, catalyseur d'un millier de possibilités, et bien décidé à le maitriser, il redoubla d'ardeur, si bien que la semaine passa trop vite à son goût.  
Mais son vieux professeur estimait bien trop cet adolescent si enthousiaste, _si docile_ , pour le laisser partir et négocia la prolongation de son séjour avec le conseil de Rhenia Gaear qui finit par accepter bon gré, mal gré.  
Le vieil haut-elfe était aussi têtu qu'intelligent.  
Il apprit, donc, l'alchimie durant deux ans, parmi les élèves du professeur qui se montraient réticents à sa présence et ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Tant pis, le jeune lorialet n'avait que faire de leur mépris car toute ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers _la science_. Cette science qui le fascinait, si bien qu'il travaillait jour et nuit, sans relâche, sur des projets de plus en plus complexes, mais dont l'objectif n'était pas d'apaiser, de soulager et de guérir.  
Ses philtres et onguents accomplis, venait la phase de test, et passés les premiers échecs, le reste se voyait bien plus que concluant.  
 _Si bien que même les expressions de marbre des jeunes haut-elfes se brisaient pour laisser place au venin lancinant de la douleur. Et quel spectacle !  
_ Mais le but final n'était pas encore atteint. Il lui fallait travailler d'arrache-pied et le temps pressait : les disparitions des élèves du palais des sciences faisaient énormément parler d'elles et quoi de mieux que le lorialet étranger pour éveiller tous soupçons ? Alors l'adolescent se dépêcha, il força les réserves interdites, uniquement destinées aux plus hauts scientifiques, vola des ingrédients aussi rares que terribles et se mit un concocter en secret l'un des poisons les plus infernaux que l'alchimie n'ait jamais produit.

 _Le supplice de Râ._

Un philtre qui consumait littéralement de l'intérieur, celui qui l'ingurgitait et le lorialet aux yeux émeraude avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre. Alors il y passa un temps plus que considérable, ajoutant les ingrédients dans un ordre précis, parfois coupés, parfois pelés ou bien écrasés pour en extraire un jus quelconque il contrôlait la température de ses récipients à chaque minute, laissait le breuvage reposer et guettait sa couleur ainsi que sa texture, les yeux brillants et lorsqu'enfin le dernier jour de préparation arriva, il se retint d'hurler de joie à la vue de l'or parfait qu'arborait son philtre. De l'or en fusion.  
Il vint donc querir la présence de son professeur et c'est avec un grand intérêt que le vieil haut-elfe le suivi, curieux de voir ce que son apprenti avait bien put élaborer, tandis que l'autre le mena jusqu'à la salle qui se trouvait au sous-sol du grand palais, conçue pour les tests de solutions gazeuses.  
« Tu as encore été audacieux » avait-il prononcé, avant de laisser échapper un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il reçut un coup dans le ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et l'adolescent en profita pour se saisir violement de sa mâchoire et lui faire ingurgiter de force le « Supplice de Râ » qui se fraya un chemin dans la gorge de son professeur.  
Le vieil haut-elfe hoqueta et s'effondra, une main venant caresser machinalement son menton précédemment malmené, tout en dévisageant le jeune lorialet d'un regard emplit d'incompréhension.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Que m'as-tu fait boire ? »  
Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et face à lui, l'adolescent si docile qu'il avait connu durant deux ans se transforma en démon. Il se tenait bien campé sur ses jambes, le dominant de sa hauteur et son regard enflammé transperçait les yeux affolés de son ancien professeur.

 _« Je teste mes acquis…..Professeur. »_

Et les résultats se montrèrent. Toutes les veines du vieil haut-elfe enflèrent et se teintèrent d'une couleur écarlate, comme si son propre sang bouillonnait, si bien qu'il commença à se convulser en pleurant et gémissant de douleur. Le jeune lorialet, un tube à essai dans la main, s'approcha de lui et prenant en coupe son visage luisant de sueur, il lui murmura un simple « merci pour tout », avant de récolter quelques-unes de ses larmes au creux de son petit récipient. Puis il assista au grand final de son œuvre : son ancien professeur s'immobilisa, le corps raide, les muscles contractés puis, soudainement, comme s'il explosait de l'intérieur, de gigantesques torrents de flammes surgirent par tous les orifices de son corps, le consumant littéralement si bien qu'une fois le feu vorace rassasié, il ne resta qu'un squelette calciné, emplissant la pièce d'une horrible odeur de chair brûlée.  
Mais l'adolescent avait réussis, il pouvait s'en aller maintenant.

Son sac mordoré à l'épaule, il se dirigea vers les quais et chercha du regard les navires marchands qui voguaient vers les Côtes de Dugong, afin de vendre aux peuples des sirènes les fameuses potions qui pouvaient leur donner des jambes. L'adolescent s'était suffisamment bien renseigné et savait qu'un bateau de Rhenia Gaear partait toutes les semaines ravitailler ces dernières.  
Alors, drapé d'une cape de voyage aux tons ocre il fit discret en embarquant parmi les haut-elfes qui charriaient les caisses, puis il se dirigea vers la cale pour se poser à même le sol jusqu'au départ du navire. Tapis dans l'obscurité, on ne le remarqua même pas et c'est ainsi que le lorialet pu voyager sans peine jusqu'aux Côtes de Dugong où un autre panorama lui apparut.  
Là-bas c'est un paysage complètement différend qui s'offrit à lui : s'il avait été habitué aux terres monochrome de Diane et aux teintes discrètes de Rhenia Gaear, ici les couleurs explosaient à ses yeux.  
Le ciel bleu, la mer saphir, le sable d'or et toute cette flore exotique ravissait son regard d'étranger, mais plus encore sa curiosité naturelle et il se demandait ce que ces contrées avaient à offrir.  
L'adolescent rencontra différends peuples de sirènes, aussi bien celles qui vivaient au fond de l'océan et ne remontait que rarement à la surface et les autres qui avaient choisi de garder leurs jambes en permanence grâce à la potion des hauts-elfes. Il put remarquer que ce choix engendrait quelques tensions envers leurs pairs liés à la mer. Certaines les décrivait comme de « fausses sirènes », d'autres, plus dures dans leurs propos osaient même dire qu'elles reniaient leur nature. Et lui, il pensait que ces ravissantes créatures avaient bien de la chance que l'alchimie leur permette de profiter de la terre et de la mer à la fois.  
N'ayant jamais vu de sirène, il fut bien surpris par leur apparence et le peu d'écailles qui recouvraient leurs épidermes. Çà et là, on pouvait en apercevoir sur les côtés de la mâchoire, derrières leurs oreilles membraneuses lorsqu'elles relevaient leurs cheveux, la poitrine, le bas du dos, les coudes et les mollets et elles étaient très loin de l'image de monstres marins qu'avait eu l'adolescent jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Et qu'il aimait regarder leurs écailles multicolores luire au soleil._

Mais plus encore, c'était d'assister à la métamorphose provoquée par la potion. À Rhenia Gaear, le jeune lorialet avait appris que ce processus de mutation transformait la matière organique et que la métamorphose était longue et douloureuse. C'est pourquoi les sirènes mettaient un point d'honneur à entretenir le commerce de potion avec les hauts-elfes, ne voulant plus jamais revivre cette atroce transformation.  
Sauf que le jeune lorialet voulait la voir de ses propres yeux, bien trop curieux de regarder la queue se scinder en deux, les vertèbres se modifier pour laisser place à d'autres os, les muscles s'épaissir et se raffermir, les parties génitales se former, le tout dans de longues heures de douleur.  
Alors pour cela, il devint ami avec une jolie sirène aux écailles roses qui vivait au fond de l'océan longeant les Côtes de Dugong. Il l'avait aperçu quelques fois à l'aube, remontant discrètement à la surface pour espionner ses sœurs devenues bipèdes et il comprit qu'elle les enviait secrètement. L'adolescent pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle n'était pas très forte de caractère, capable de refouler ses désirs pour ne pas contrarier ses congénères à queue de poisson et elle devint pour lui une proie facile.  
Il lui suffisait de se promener sur le rivage, ses écrits à la main, d'un air distrait et de lui adresser quelques mots aimables pour entamer une conversation. Au début elle fut timide, réticente à parler avec cet étranger qui vivait depuis un bon moment parmi les « fausses sirènes » et passait son temps à prendre des notes et explorer les Côtes de Dugong. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle se senti en confiance avec lui, qui prenait toujours la peine de lui parler, de lui poser des questions sur sa cité sous-marine et sa soif de curiosité envers son monde abyssale la toucha puisqu'elle semblait tellement similaire à la sienne pour la surface.  
Jusqu'au jour où elle se confia : elle aimerait bien essayer la potion.  
Mais c'était contre-nature en plus d'être atrocement douloureux, interdit par ses pairs des océans et cela lui vaudrait d'être bannie. Alors ne valait-il pas mieux envier les « fausses sirènes » de loin et rester auprès de sa famille ?  
Il la comprenait si bien, lui qui s'était conformé à un moule pendant si longtemps, renonçant à ses propres pensées pour se confondre avec celles des autres, mais il avait passé le pas et quitter sa contrée pour vivre à sa manière et comme il était épanoui ainsi !  
Et elle l'enviait. Elle l'enviait mais elle n'était pas aussi courageuse que lui, aussi audacieuse et assez forte pour supporter la métamorphose.  
 _Mais qu'elle n'ait aucune crainte : il serait là, auprès d'elle durant tout le processus.  
_ Alors elle accepta de se lancer. Le jeune lorialet la porta jusqu'à une petite clairière au milieu de la flore exotique où il l'installa avant de lui donner la potion qui la mènerait vers cette vie à la surface qu'elle souhaitait tant.  
La première nuit fut synonyme de plaintes et de larmes, tant la douleur fut lancinante. Les écailles de la queue commencèrent à tomber, une à une, ses nageoires se rétractèrent et finalement il ne resta qu'un amas de chair qui commençait doucement à se scinder en deux, mais le pire restait à venir.  
Des vertèbres de sa queue de poisson, lui poussèrent les os de ses futures jambes qui la porteraient et cela la fit hurler de douleur, si bien qu'elle tenta plusieurs fois de ramper jusqu'à la mer pour s'y jeter mais le jeune adolescent la retint. Il la regardait se tordre sous l'atroce souffrance qui rongeait ses embryons de membres, ressemblant plus à d'énormes excroissances de chaire aux extrémités racornies, dont les quelques os saillants faisaient doucement leur apparition. Puis les muscles commencèrent à s'épaissir et ces choses rosâtres et veineuses devinrent petit à petit des semblants de jambes, mais la douleur perpétua son chemin.  
La sirène n'avait plus assez de voix pour hurler alors elle se contentait de gémir et de pleurer, prononçant parfois des flots de paroles incompréhensibles et pendant ce temps, le jeune lorialet prenait des notes, dessinait des schémas et lorsque la pauvre créature trouvait un instant de répit en s'endormant d'épuisement, il l'examinait toujours aussi impressionné par ce que la science pouvait produire.  
Finalement le miracle se fit et les souffrances disparurent. La sirène palpait ses nouvelles jambes, ravie du résultat et lorsqu'elle voulut partager sa joie avec l'adolescent, elle le trouva en train de rassembler ses affaires.  
Il avait amassés ses écailles roses, qui parsemaient autrefois sa queue de poisson, dans une étole de soie qu'il rangea au fond de son sac, à côté de ses notes, plumes, et _autres choses_.  
« Que fais-tu ? »  
Il resta silencieux quelques instants, et sans la regarder il lui répondit d'une voix monocorde.  
« Et bien comme tu peux le voir je m'apprête à partir. »  
Elle resta bouche bée, totalement ébahi par cette décision si soudaine et à son faible « pourquoi », il la gratifia d'un simple « c'est ainsi », mais avant de lui tourner le dos définitivement il ajouta :  
« Tu devrais rejoindre tes sœurs de la surface, je suis certains qu'elles te réservent un très bel accueil. »  
Puis il s'en retourna.

La sirène tenta de se mettre debout pour le retenir, mais n'ayant jamais marché elle tituba, vacilla et chuta plusieurs fois. Après quelques instants de peine elle put finalement rejoindre le village de ses pairs bipède en s'aidant de son environnement pour marcher.  
Lorsque les autres la vit, elles se jetèrent sur elle, folles de rage, pour l'accabler d'insultes : Pourquoi avoir volé la potion d'une de leur sœur qui, à présent, ne pouvait plus quitter ses jambes des yeux ?  
Terrifiée de les voir disparaître. La pauvre sirène éclata en sanglots, comprenant alors que le jeune lorialet n'avait jamais rien acheté pour elle.  
Elle fut donc bannie des villages de la surface et les sirènes des profondeurs la renièrent également pour avoir osé devenir bipède. N'ayant plus d'endroits où aller, la sirène retourna à la clairière qui l'avait vu souffrir et s'y effondra de désespoir. Elle ne trouva plus jamais la force de se remettre debout.

Le jeune lorialet longea les côtes jusqu'au petit cap qu'il avait aperçu lors d'une de ses nombreuses explorations et qui y abritait plusieurs villages sous-marins de tritons. Il était venu les voir de temps en temps et ces derniers se montraient bien plus ouverts que leurs congénères féminins qu'ils ne fréquentaient que pour se reproduire. À force de sympathiser, l'adolescent avait appris que beaucoup d'entre eux consommaient la potion des hauts-elfes pour migrer vers une vie de bipèdes sur d'autres contrées encore inconnues du lorialet.  
Là-bas ils étaient partis chercher des jours meilleurs, plus stable où l'isolement n'existait pas et certains avaient même réussis à construire une famille. Les villages fondés près du cap n'abritaient que les tritons un peu plus traditionalistes, qui s'accommodaient parfaitement de la solitude et travaillaient en tant qu'éleveurs de familiers aquatiques qu'ils revendaient ensuite à un riche marchand issu d'une grande lignée de commerçants.  
Et c'est bien lui que l'adolescent attendait, le regard rivé sur l'horizon, aux côtés des tritons qui rassemblaient divers œufs pour sa venue.  
Certains maugréaient contre l'un des leurs qui avait subitement mit les voiles on-ne-sait-où du jour au lendemain.  
Et le jeune lorialet se faisait la réflexion que les membranes qui parsemaient leurs avant-bras étaient d'une beauté sans pareille.  
Enfin, lorsqu'un immense bateau apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après quelques instants l'imposant cargo aborda les côtes et si au début il s'attendait à voir un rude équipage, ce sont des petits félins qui descendirent du navire. Leur chef, un vieux félidé à la fourrure beige salua les tritons et tandis que ses pairs charriaient les œufs dans le bateau, il s'adressa à l'adolescent en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là, parmi ces derniers.  
Le lorialet se présenta en tant que pèlerin avide de découvrir le monde, ses carnets de notes et de croquis à l'appui et après une brève discussion, il en vint au fait et demanda à les accompagner.  
Le vieux chat arbora un air grave. En effet, « les purrekos » comme il se désignait lui et ses confrères, n'avaient pas pour habitude de transporter de voyageurs mais néanmoins la soif de nouvelles contrés et l'intelligence de l'adolescent lui plaisait, alors il lui proposa de négocier son pèlerinage à bord de son navire.  
Et le jeune lorialet, qui n'était pas à court d'idées, lui suggéra un agréable voyage en sa compagnie, avec de passionnantes conversations. Le purrekos éclata de rire devant l'audace de ce gamin qui ne manquait pas d'air et, intrigué par ce dernier, il finit par accepter à condition qu'il mette la main à la pâte durant le trajet.  
Une fois à bord, il lui demanda quelle terre ou cité achèverait son périple et l'autre se plongea dans une réflexion avant de lui poser une question.  
« Dites-moi, à vos yeux, quelle est la plus belle cité que vous n'ayez jamais visité ? »  
Le félin se tut un instant, et parcouru mentalement ses souvenirs et nombreux voyages. Même si plusieurs villages ou hameaux se présentèrent, c'est une cité aux murs blancs et à la population diverse et variées qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
« Et bien mon jeune ami, si tu cherches un bel endroit où te poser, d'innombrables personnes à connaitre, des cultures à apprendre et vivre de l'alchimie qui t'intéresse tant, alors je ne peux que te suggérer de te rendre à Eel. »  
L'adolescent lui adressa un doux sourire.  
« Alors c'est là-bas que j'irais. »

Ils quittèrent donc les Côtes de Dugong et s'engagèrent sur l'océan parmi les îles qui parsemaient sa surface azur. Le navire vogua quelques jours et le panorama, exotique et ses couleurs chatoyantes étaient un véritable régal pour les yeux.  
D'immenses roches exhibaient leurs végétations d'un vert intense, des îlots leurs rivages d'or et au loin, des continents leurs terres emplies de mystères. Un jour ils passèrent devant un paysage des plus splendides : trois archipels formaient un triangle et au loin on pouvait apercevoir d'immenses statues colorées qui se dressaient à leurs extrémités. Étrangement, ce lieu dégageait une aura magnétique et le lorialet y aurait bien fait une halte pour fouler ces terres qui promettaient de magnifiques décors, mais le purrekos refusa d'y faire un détour.  
Il lui raconta alors que ces trois archipels, qui portaient respectivement les noms de Vishnou, Brahma et Shiva formaient la Triade d'Ohm et que beaucoup de ses habitants étaient de grands Maîtres spirituels, capable de manipuler leurs esprits comme personne au point de posséder d'extraordinaires pouvoirs télépathiques et psychokinétiques.  
L'adolescent se promit de s'y rendre un jour pour rencontrer ces fameux Maîtres.  
Le bateau poursuivi sa route, passant devant des paysages de cascades, dont les trombes d'eau chantaient une bien étrange mélodie, aussi puissante qu'apaisante. Le lorialet aimait s'assoir sur le pont pour écouter cette musique aquatique.  
« Les Côtes de Jade », tel était le nom de ce continent qui offrait un panorama paisible, composé de plantes, de temples colorés et d'eau, mais également d'une brume opaque qui enlaçaient de hautes montagnes. Voguer parmi ce lieu reposant donnait l'illusion de traverser une bulle dans laquelle le temps ne s'écoulait plus et l'adolescent aimait perdre ses pensées dans ce décor.

Un jour il fut troublé par l'arrivé du purrekos au pelage beige, accompagné d'une étrange créature sombre aux ailes d'émeraude, dont les motifs dorés devait hypnotiser ses proies sans mal, tant leur beauté captivait l'attention et le lorialet s'y laissa prendre.  
« Je suis navré de t'interrompre dans tes réflexions mon jeune ami, » amorça le félin en lui montrant un petit rouleau de parchemin chiffonné, « Mais vois-tu, nous allons devoir faire un détour par le continent du Gabil avant de nous rendre à Eel. Mon petit-fils m'informe que nos confrères herboristes qui devaient s'y arrêter, ont été retardés en d'autres lieux, nous irons donc embarquer la marchandise à leur place. »  
L'adolescent haussa les épaules.  
« Ça ne me pose aucun problème. »  
Puis il désigna la créature du regard.  
« Quel est le nom de ce familier ? »  
Le purrekos lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Chestok et que ce familier était une véritable plaie à attraper, mais se montrait docile lorsqu'il se prenait d'affection pour son maître qui, en l'occurrence, n'était nul autre que son petit-fils, éleveur de familiers à Eel.  
« En vérité c'est lui qui devrait être sur ce cargo à ma place, mais le bougre a déjà bien du mal à interagir avec d'autres personnes sans s'angoisser, alors entreprendre un long voyage…. »  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger rire et le lorialet étira ses lèvres en un doux sourire, sans quitter le Chestok des yeux qui s'amusait à caresser la surface de l'océan de ses petites pattes en voltigeant doucement.

Le navire changea donc de cap pour contourner le continent où se trouvait la cité d'Eel et voguer vers l'ouest.  
L'adolescent pu tout de même apercevoir au loin d'immenses falaises immaculées sur lesquelles on avait bâti une grande tour et de somptueux bâtiments d'un blanc d'albâtre.  
Le nom de « Cité Blanche » ne pouvait que convenir à la Cité d'Eel.  
Le bateau poursuivi sa route et le lorialet ne se lassait pas de regarder le paysage. À ses côtés, les autres purrekos s'occupaient des œufs des familiers, prenant soin de toujours les garder au chaud tandis que d'autres maintenaient le cargo dans la bonne direction à l'aide d'une carte et d'une boussole, l'un des leurs tenant le gouvernail.  
Le purrekos au pelage beige interrogeait ses pairs car le Chestok de son petit-fils semblait s'être soudainement éclipsé sans attendre la réponse au message qu'il avait porté, et cela était bien étrange puisque ses familiers bénéficiaient tous d'un excellent dressage.  
« Je ne comprends pas ce qui est passé par la tête de cette bestiole. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'envoler à tire d'aile sans prévenir personne ? »  
Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas.

Les terres du Gabil approchaient et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir durant son voyage, le lorialet les trouvaient bien moins accueillantes : De haute montagnes obscures s'élevaient, crachant de la fumée comme si un brasier brûlait dans leurs ventres tandis qu'à leurs pieds se tenaient de sombre forêts. Seule une immense cité de métal se dressait tout à l'est du continent et l'adolescent se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait vraiment à une gigantesque colline d'acier.  
Le navire se dirigea vers le centre de la contré où un petit quai de fortune les attendait, ainsi qu'une ravissante créature à la peau et la chevelure d'un vert éclatant. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le bateau elle se leva pour leur faire de grands signes de la main, auxquels le purrekos au pelage beige répondit avec enthousiasme.  
Ils abordèrent donc sur le petit quai et la jeune femme, une dryade, les accueilli chaleureusement en leur expliquant que tous les ingrédients d'alchimie étaient prêt à être embarqués, mais que leurs consœurs hamadryades souhaitaient s'entretenir avec eux concernant leur prochaine transaction.  
Le purrekos ordonna à ses pairs de transporter la marchandise sur le navire pendant qu'il se rendrait dans la forêt et le jeune lorialet, qui n'avait jamais vu d'hamadryades le suivit naturellement, son sac mordoré à l'épaule.  
« Tu peux laisser tes affaires sur le bateau, tu sais. Elles ne craignent rien. » Lui adressa le félin, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.  
Ils traversèrent un petit hameau aux maisons de pierres et aux toits de chaume avant de déboucher vers un sentier qui menait à l'orée d'une forêt. La végétation, dense et resserrée empêchait farouchement l'astre d'or les caresser de ses rayons et celui-ci avait bien du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi elle.  
La dryade conversait joyeusement avec le purrekos et l'adolescent se concentrait sur ce nouvel environnement qui lui était étranger. La flore de Diane ne comprenait pas énormément de plantes et d'arbres : seulement quelques petites herbes qui tenaient tête au froid et à la poudreuse, des plantes qui se terraient au fond de lac gelés ou bien d'immenses sapins d'un vert flamboyants comme ceux qui composaient la forêt de Tundaria.  
Mais là, une diversité végétale, sans comparaison possible, s'offrait à ses yeux et malgré la pénombre qui recouvrait la forêt, il pouvait distinguer une multitude d'arbres, de fleurs et de plantes, sans compter ces odeurs exaltantes, ces divers parfums qui affolaient ses sens parfois doux, tantôt musquées. La forêt lui paraissait somnolente, certes, mais rien à voir avec l'inertie mortelle de Diane, là il s'agissait d'un repos qui couvrait une vie, une énergie folle comme si les cœurs de chaque plante, chaque fleur, chaque brin d'herbes battaient à l'unisson.  
Et cette impression se renforça lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière des hamadryades. D'immenses arbres étaient répartis dans un cercle imparfait et pour chacun d'entre eux, une jeune femme se tenait aux creux de leurs épaisses racines.  
Contrairement à leur consœur dryade, elles avaient une peau d'albâtre et des chevelures étonnantes composées de feuilles, de racines ou de fleurs et certaines ne possédaient même que de simples branches. La verdure parcourait leur corps, comme pour témoigner du lien unique qui les rattachait à la nature. Le lorialet les voyait là, comme des fleurs géantes à qui l'on aurait donné vie, car c'est un fabuleux jardin qui s'offrait à son regard.  
Le purrekos et la dryade se dirigèrent vers une jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure de roses d'un blanc pur, au regard d'un bleu profond, et l'adolescent fut fasciné par cette créature irréelle.  
Ils abordèrent une discussion mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à regarder les hamadryades et à les dévisager sans retenu, jusqu'à ce qu'une secousse à l'épaule ne le tire de ses pensées.  
Il se tenait près d'une toute jeune demoiselle, tapis au creux d'un arbre encore bien frêle et l'enfant s'amusait à tirer sur la lanière de son sac mordoré, sans se préoccuper un instant de son propriétaire, mais le lorialet se décala vivement si bien que l'objet de sa curiosité lui fut soudainement arraché des mains.  
Il lui lança un regard flamboyant et la petite demoiselle regardait l'émeraude s'enflammer, sans pour autant se vexer ou s'attrister. Elle lui demanda simplement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? »  
« _Ce sont mes affaires._ » Répondit-il froidement.  
Puis il se retourna pour mieux l'ignorer mais elle insista.  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu transporte comme affaires ? Tu es un aventurier ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Tu tiens des carnets de route, c'est ça ? Je peux les voir ? »  
Aux soupirs qu'il poussait, il semblait agacé et mais la jeune enfant était curieuse et elle se disait que ce jeune homme-là était bien chanceux de pouvoir parcourir le monde à sa guise, alors il pouvait bien au moins lui montrer les traces écrites de ses différends voyages.  
« Je ne toucherais à rien si tu ne le veux pas, mais laisse-moi au moins regarder. »  
Elle se pencha pour tendre la main vers le sac du lorialet mais lorsqu'elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, l'autre se mit à réagir au quart de tour, et frappant rageusement cette main trop indiscrète, il cria.  
« JE T'INTERDIS D'Y TOUCHER ! »  
Mais dans son geste brusque, la lanière de sa précieuse bandoulière lui glissa de l'épaule et son sac fut jeté à terre en éparpillant dans sa chute son contenue bien singulier. Sur l'herbe verdoyante de la clairière, tombèrent des carnets, des fioles emplit de diverses potions mais aussi des ceintures de soie arborant des mèches de cheveux tressés, un petit tube au liquide transparent roula près d'une souche, des écailles d'un joli rose volèrent de toutes part, accompagnées de membranes d'un bleu royal mais le plus invraisemblable fut l'apparition de deux ailes émeraudes aux motifs dorés, qui vinrent s'échouer aux pieds du purrekos.  
 _Regarde ce que tu as fait.  
_ Le félin au pelage beige les regardait, persuadé que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait être qu'illusions, puis il leva sa tête triangulaire vers l'adolescent qui semblait transfiguré.  
 _Regarde ce que tu as fait.  
_ « Ne me dis pas…il s'agit de…. » Murmura-t-il désemparé.  
« REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

Le jeune lorialet se mit à hurler tandis qu'un brasier incendiaire illuminait ses yeux et que les traits de la fureur vinrent crisper son visage. Tirant sa dague de mithril, il se retourna subitement pour assener un coup fatal à la jeune demoiselle.  
Il sentit ses nerfs piquer comme jamais et ses muscles trembler tandis que ses émotions se mettaient à hurler leur soif de violence. Des cris retentirent autour de lui et il vit des formes se mouvoir pendant que les hamadryades voulaient quitter leurs arbres pour fuir, alors sans réfléchir il se jeta sur elles pour leur ôter la vie une à une.  
Comme pour le massacre de Diane, ses mouvements étaient parfaitement calculés, synchronisés et son corps obéissait à un instinct bien étrange qui prenait les commandes lorsque l'adolescent se trouvait dans cet état de transe enflammant chacune de ses cellules.

 _Mais qu'il aimait se sentir ainsi._

Qu'il aimait ressentir toute cette adrénaline, ces émotions à fleur de peau et cette exaltation sauvage qui l'animait jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus aucune vie à prendre.  
Le lorialet acheva son macabre ballet en gratifiant le purrekos de ce beau collier écarlate dont il était maître et il le regarda perdre quelques perles dans sa fourrure beige, tandis que le félin lui adressait un dernier regard emplit d'un profond chagrin, que la petite étincelle disparaissait et qu'il chutait sur l'herbe devenue rouge.  
La clairière verdoyante ne pouvait plus se nommer ainsi à présent, souillée de mort et de sang.  
Lentement, reprenant petit à petit sa respiration et calmant son cœur affolé, le lorialet se saisit de son sac mordoré et se mit à y entasser ses précieuse affaires, allant jusqu'à récupérer toutes les écailles dispersées parmi les arbres et les plantes de la clairière.  
Puis, lorsqu'il eut finit sa besogne, il délaissa sa cape de voyage entachée de rouge et se mit en route, déambulant distraitement sur le sentier, prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout, qu'importe où ce mystérieux chemin le mènerait.

Il dépassa plusieurs hameaux, ne s'y arrêtant que pour manger et dormir et personne ne prêtait attention à cet adolescent vagabond. Le lorialet ne faisait que suivre les sentiers, tout en observant son environnement mais une chose était sûre : il n'aimait pas le paysage.  
Les couleurs ternes et foncées, ces décors de montagnes et cette atmosphère oppressante lui rappelait trop sa contrée natale alors finalement, un beau matin alors qu'il se trouvait dans une auberge, il demanda au gérant l'endroit où se trouvait le port le plus proche.  
« Un port ? » Répondit celui-ci, « Vous êtes bien trop loin de Tantale alors maintenant vous ne trouverez un bateau qu'à la Citadelle d'Odrialc'h mais je vous préviens, les voyages sont chers ! »  
Tant pis, il négocierait. L'adolescent prit donc la route vers cette grande cité et il sut qu'il était dans la bonne direction lorsque des bruits se faisaient entendre et que bien des marchands le dépassaient pour vendre leurs produits.  
Puis il aperçut d'immenses murs en métal et si de loin, sur le bateau, la citadelle lui avait fait penser à une colline, de près, la forteresse prenait des allures de gigantesque montagne recouverte d'innombrables écritures.  
À ses portes le lorialet se mêla parmi les commerçants qu'il avait croisés précédemment sur la route et des voyageurs de toutes contrés. Lentement, la file s'engouffrait dans la cité, le brouhaha de la vie citadine et des éclats de voix s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude n'aperçoive l'immensité d'Odrialc'h et ses différents quartiers qui semblaient s'empiler jusqu'à la voûtes céleste, tant les habitations de métal et les escaliers comblaient l'horizon.  
Il s'engagea dans une grande rue pavée, parmi une multitude de faeliens issus de tous horizons : les loups-garous se mêlaient aux sirènes, des vampires conversaient avec des elfes et il croisa également des dryades et diverses créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Mais parmi toute cette foule qui allait et venait, des êtres impressionnants se détachaient du décor, non seulement par leur apparence, mais également par la prestance qui se dégageait de leur aura. Le lorialet s'arrêta pour dévisager l'une d'elle sans aucune retenue : elle le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et sa silhouette massive et musculeuse témoignait, à elle seule, de cette force qui semblait la caractériser, elle et ses pairs.  
Bien que confinée dans une lourde amure d'argent et des atours de cuir, quelques parcelles d'une peau mate restaient apparentes, comme ses grandes mains proches de la garde de son épée, sa gorge et son visage.  
Celui-ci avait des traits anguleux, une mâchoire saillante aux lèvres minces qui découvraient les canines inférieures, un nez court et de petits yeux. De l'autre côté de la rue, elle faisait claquer ses solerets* sur les pavés, et tandis que son armure gémissait, sa longue natte auburn se balançait aux rythmes de ses mouvements francs et assurés. Tout son être inspirait une crainte mêlée de respect et lorsque l'émeraude de l'adolescent rencontra les froides obsidiennes, il ressentit un bien étrange étau lui serrer le cœur.  
La grande créature traversa la rue en faisant fi de la foule et ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin se poussèrent instinctivement. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le darda de son regard obscur et déclara d'une voix rauque, au timbre féminin.  
« Vous avez un problème ? »  
Nullement surpris par le ton guttural, le lorialet eut un temps d'arrêt, absorbé par l'onyx pur de son interlocutrice, mais il se reprit et répondit.  
« Eh bien… je cherche le port. »  
« Il y avait des guides aux portes de la cité. Vous ne les avez pas vus ? »  
Il n'avait pas fait attention, effectivement, trop absorbé par toute cette architecture de métal et cette diversité faelienne si dense comparée à son village natal qui ne devait figurer sur aucune carte.  
« Non, » admit-il « Quelle rue dois-je emprunter pour arriver jusqu'au port ? »  
Elle le dominait de toute sa hauteur, le fixant décemment et après un silence de quelques secondes, elle réamorçât.  
« Je vais vous escorter. La ville est grande et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Odrialc'h se perdent très facilement. »  
Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se mit en route, l'adolescent sur ses talons, essayant de tenir son allure.  
Ils rencontrèrent d'autres créatures similaires à son guide, certaines vêtues d'armures, semblant patrouiller et le lorialet se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait sans nuls doutes, du corps armé de la cité, et d'autres, mêlées à la population, parés de vêtements colorés.  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une nouvelle rue ou un nouveau quartier, les soldats saluaient respectueusement leur comparse tout en lui adressant des mots dans une langue étrangère, et ceux qui revenaient très souvent étaient _Shakalogat Gra Ysul_ mais le lorialet ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du nom de son guide ou bien d'une formule de politesse.  
Elle ne prononça aucun mot durant le trajet et l'autre ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation de toute manière, puisque la seule chose qui lui importait était de quitter le continent pour voguer jusqu'à Eel. La belle cité d'Eel aux murs immaculés dont le purrekos lui avait vanté milles mérites et il s'y voyait déjà, manipulant la science de l'alchimie avec d'autres tout en découvrant un nouveau lieu, de nouvelles personnes et apprendre, toujours apprendre…..  
Puis, lorsqu'il se lasserait de son nouveau foyer, alors il n'aurait qu'à mettre les voiles vers d'autres lieux, le monde était vaste après tout.  
Le port d'Odrialc'h leur apparut, avec ses innombrables navires alignés sur les quais de pierre devant lesquels d'autres soldats patrouillaient. Lorsqu'il aperçut leur comparse, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers elle pour l'interpeler et prononcer quelques mots dans cette langue gutturale. Le discours était animé et la créature à la chevelure auburn semblait s'énerver de plus en plus pour finir par crier sur son congénère qui se tassait sur lui-même.  
Bien entendu, l'adolescent ne put comprendre le moindre mot de cette conversation enflammée, sauf deux, répétés plusieurs fois, qui résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme le prélude d'une froide mélodie qui commençait à lui enserrer les entrailles.

 _Eel, purrekos._

Ses nerfs se mirent à piquer tandis que ses émotions tapèrent du poing, mais il se maitrisa et demanda le plus calmement u monde.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Le regard obsidienne qu'elle posa sur lui brûlait ardemment alors qu'elle lui lançait qu'un massacre s'était produit près du petit port de Tantale et que le peuple d'hamadryades de la forêt de Galène avait été littéralement décimé, ainsi qu'un commerçant de la ligné des purrekos. Ses pairs, sans nouvelles, s'étaient rendus dans la forêt et après la découverte des corps, avaient embarqués au plus vite pour accoster à Odrialc'h et les alerter de la situation, qui était urgente.  
L'orchestre glacé qui lui malmenait les boyaux resserra son étreinte alors qu'un frisson lui parcouru le corps.  
C'était réellement étrange, cette sensation électrique qui irriguait chaque nerf et le gorgeait d'une adrénaline bien unique : une partie de lui dressait déjà un plan mental pour quitter la cité, tandis qu'une autre, curieuse s'amusait et s'effrayait de la situation et de son déroulement.  
Mais sa raison lui soufflait de s'éclipser alors, tandis que la grande créature à la chevelure auburn questionnait l'autre soldat, il tourna les talons et voulu se fondre dans la foule, mais des voix le hélèrent.  
« C'est lui ! »  
Elles piaillèrent, les unes après les autres, dans une litanie qui se répétait encore et encore.  
 _C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'est lui !  
_ Lentement, le lorialet pivota vers le brouhaha et fit face à l'équipage des purrekos du navire marchand. Ils se trouvaient sur les quais, en compagnie des soldats, leur navire accosté et alors qu'ils le désignaient de leurs pattes, ils se mirent à courir dans sa direction pour s'arrêter près de lui et le fixer de leurs grands yeux félins emplit de chagrin.  
« C'est lui…qui est parti dans la forêt en compagnie de Lily et de Purrelio ! »  
Un amas de questions, de soupçons, et de reproches fusèrent dans un vacarme de voix, si bien que l'on ne pouvait démêler les phrases, mais le claquement du métal et ses plaintes interrompirent toutes clameurs.  
La foule se fendit pour laisser passer l'imposante créature et l'onyx de son regard sonda l'émeraude de l'adolescent. Un calme religieux les entourait, les gens s'étant arrêtés dans leurs routines pour observer la scène de loin.  
« Ils disent que tu as navigué parmi eux depuis les Côtes de Dugong et que tu es entré dans la forêt de Galène avec une dryade et leur chef. »  
Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du lorialet tandis que ses émotions se dérobèrent de leurs laisses, une à une.  
« Ils disent vrai. »  
Il senti les muscles de son interlocutrice se contracter. Elle était sur le qui-vive mais dans son esprit, il voyait déjà un scénario mental se dérouler alors il se préparait.  
« Que s'est-il passé dans cette forêt ? »  
Le sourire de l'adolescent s'étira et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

 _Vous le savez déjà._

« Dites-moi. »  
Sa voix se faisait plus ferme et dans quelques secondes, elle se mettrait en mouvement.  
Les nerfs du lorialet piquaient, toutes ses émotions hurlaient leur soif de violence et aussi grand et impressionnant pouvait être son adversaire, la peur n'existait pas au fond de son être.  
Lentement, il releva la manche de sa tunique pour y tirer sa fidèle dague de mithril annonciatrice de perles écarlates.

 _C'est moi._

L'émeraude brûla l'obsidienne de son brasier et la créature porta une main à la garde de son épée, les purrekos se réfugiant derrière elle et les autres soldats.

 _Je leur ai….tranché la gorge._

…Et je vais tous vous tuer.

Il s'élança vers elle, mais sans lui porter un coup, il la contourna pour s'acharner sur les félins qui hurlèrent et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens mais le fuir n'était pas chose aisé, et l'adolescent réussis à en rattraper quelques-uns pour leur assener sa jolie marque rouge.  
Aux alentours la population s'affolait et courrait vers les quartiers de la ville, les soldats se précipitèrent, essayant d'attraper le lorialet mais l'autre son montrait bien trop rapide et agile.  
Quatre, cinq, six….Six Purrekos d'abattu et il n'en restait plus beaucoup. Les quatre derniers tentaient de se réfugier derrière le corps armé d'Odrialc'h mais il était bien trop facile se dérober à eux pour mieux les happer et leur ôter la vie. Au final les derniers félins rejoignirent leurs comparses, face contre terre, un beau collier écarlates autour du cou.  
L'adolescent s'arrêta subitement, la sueur se frayant des passages sur sa peau, le regard ardent, la respiration erratique, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe et son cœur s'emballant Les soldats voulurent profiter de l'occasion pour se saisir de lui mais une fois de plus, il se déroba et son esprit lui somma de retourner aux grandes portes pour fuir.  
Il s'élança, son corps animé de cette vitesse sauvage lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état et s'il pensait s'éclipser le plus facilement du monde un violent coup à l'estomac lui prouva le contraire. Il valsa vers l'arrière, suffoquant sous la douleur qui lui avait coupé le souffle et tituba pour finalement tomber à genoux.  
Le lorialet releva la tête pour se confronter à deux obsidiennes flamboyantes et, le visage crispé de colère, l'imposante créature à la chevelure auburn pointa son épée, qui siégeait encore dans son fourreau, sur son visage.  
« Je te latterais de coups, je détruirais chacun de tes os, je te rendrais méconnaissable….mais je te trainerais devant les Grands Juge, j'en fais le serment, assassin ! »  
Malgré la douleur l'adolescent lui adressa un sourire.  
 _Essaye donc !  
_ Il se releva d'un bond et voulu viser le visage du soldat avec sa dague qu'elle dévia d'un puissant coup, l'envoyant à terre, mais il revint à l'assaut tous ses esprits concentrés sur la gorge découverte.  
Il encaisserait la douleur pour chuter, se relever et attaquer, toujours attaquer.  
Mais cette créature-là, ce n'était pas un lorialet sans défenses, un vieil elfe frêle, une sirène trop naïve, une hamadryade curieuse ou un petit purrekos. , non….c'était un monstre de puissance.  
Et elle tint parole.  
La grande créature massive le frappa, l'enfermant dans une spirale infernale où la souffrance était Maître, mais il continuait de charger pour mieux tenter de lui asséner un coup de dague.  
Alors elle lui brisa les bras, sa petite arme tombant sur les pavés dans un bruit métallique.  
Mais il se releva, le visage transfiguré par une folie effrayante qui le conduisait bien au-delà de la peur, et il ne semblait même pas conscient que la Mort pouvait l'emporter à tous moments.  
Alors elle lui brisa une jambe qui lui arracha un hurlement et le fit chuter.  
Le lorialet essaya de se redresser, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante qui le rongeait comme une gangrène mais ses bras ne lui répondirent pas et son unique jambe ne voulait plus le supporter. Il resta à terre, dévisageant le corps armé d'Odrialc'h, mais surtout le monstre qui l'avait mis dans cet état.  
Il irrigua l'émeraude de ses yeux de toute la haine qu'il pouvait posséder en lui et l'autre ne cilla pas.  
Elle accrocha son fourreau à sa ceinture, sans prononcer un mot, ni le quitter des yeux, puis, elle leva son poing pour l'abattre sur le crâne de l'adolescent qui s'effondra sur le coup.

 _De quoi est fait le vent ?_  
 _Mange et tais-toi._  
 _Pourquoi l'eau nous coule entre les doigts ?_  
 _Mange et tais-toi._  
 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout le temps froid ici ?_  
 _Mange et tais-toi._

Le lorialet se réveilla et celle qui fut le premier à l'accueillir fut la douleur.  
Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la lumière et les images d'un plafond gris lui apparurent petit à petit. Il était allongé sur un lit et lorsqu'il releva doucement la tête, ignorant la sensation de vertige, il aperçut ses bras, sa jambe et ses côtes couverts de bandages et, plus loin, de grands barreaux le séparaient d'un couloir.  
L'adolescent vogua plusieurs fois entre veille et sommeil, son esprit en suspens, inerte aux milieux de ses pensées qui se recroquevillèrent derrières un mutisme bien étrange qui plongea leur maître dans une transe où tout lui était bien égal.  
Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Jamais.  
Il ferma les yeux en désireux de repartir vers le monde onirique où tout était permis, là où son corps ne serait plus un frein vers des possibilités multiples. Il n'y aurait plus de douleurs, plus de fatigue, plus d'émotions, mais juste une sensation de flottement, d'apesanteur, qui lui garantirait une paix éternelle.  
Mais il fut tiré de ses songes par un bruit métallique et il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était en train de déverrouiller une serrure, puit après un grincement, il entendit des pas se rapprocher doucement et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il aperçut un être magnifique.  
Il était grand, la peau couleur de cendre, une longue chevelure obscure clairsemée de quelques mèches immaculées cascadant sur une robe bleue, ample, qui ressemblait à un morceau de voûte étoilée.  
Mais la perle parmi les cailloux, l'or parmi la pacotille, c'était ses yeux. Deux puits blanc, pures, sans pupilles….un regard de lumière qui pouvait percer autrui à même son âme et lorsque l'émeraude s'y plongea il crut, un instant, enlacer sa Mère.  
« Bonjour » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Le lorialet aurait voulu lui répondre, mais ses mots semblaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation qui semblait prendre le contrôle de son propre corps, en se permettant même de museler ses émotions qui voudraient hurler.  
« Je m'appelle Alma. »  
Le dénommé Alma se saisit d'un tabouret qu'il tira près du lit, afin de s'assoir aux côtés de l'adolescent.  
« Et toi mon jeune ami ? Quel est ton nom ? »  
Le lorialet se mure dans son mutisme pendant un instant, puis il déclare.  
« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de créature comme vous. »  
Le terme « créature » aurait pu offenser son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, avant de sourire doucement et de répondre.  
« Vraiment ? Pourtant moi et mes pairs elfes noirs, nous sommes vos voisins. »  
L'adolescent se tourne, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il savoir d'où il venait ?  
Les yeux lunaires se plissèrent et il poursuivi.  
« Tu es très intelligent, mon jeune ami, méticuleux, certes, mais pas assez. Il a été très simple de retracer ton… _pèlerinage_. »  
Le lorialet senti son corps se glacer et un poids l'oppresser. L'elfe noir le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise, aussi bien qu'il ne le fascinait. Il ne pouvait croiser son regard sans se sentir nu et disséqué, alors il fixait le plafond tandis qu'Alma poursuivait ses explications.  
« Tu as massacré les hamadryades de la forêt de Galène, et cela, tu as fini par l'avouer toi-même à Shakalogat. »  
Shakalogat ? C'était le nom de cette créature monstrueuse ? Sa pensée franchit le seuil de ses lèvres sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
« …le monstre. »  
« _L'orc._ »  
L'adolescent interrogea son interlocuteur du regard.  
« Shakalogat est une orc, et non un monstre. Tu devrais te montrer bien plus respectueux envers ce peuple tant que tu te tiens au sein de leur cité. »  
Alma avait quelque peu raffermit le ton de sa voix, transperçant l'émeraude de ses yeux blancs.  
« Tu as tué tous les tiens. » Déclara l'elfe noir.  
Il n'y avait pas de jugements dans ses paroles, ni même de reproches, mais juste un parfait constat de la situation.  
L'adolescent laissa échapper un léger rire.  
« N'étaient-ils pas déjà tous morts bien avant que je ne leur ôte la vie ? »  
Alma ne releva pas la question et se contenta de poursuivre.  
« Tu n'es jamais sorti de ton village n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Vous pouvez déduire cette affirmation en lisant sur mon visage ? »  
Une interrogation pour une interrogation, l'un voulait lire en l'autre, mais il était difficile de discerner l'être au milieu du chaos qui semble gronder en lui. Alma garda le silence quelques secondes, pour observer à la dérobée, celui qui avait eu l'audace, ou la folie, de se dresser contre un orc.  
 _Contre la Capitaine du corps armée d'Odrialc'h.  
_ « Si tu avais déjà voyagé, » Reprit l'elfe noir, « Si tu connaissais le monde d'Eldarya, alors tu saurais qu'ici, à Odrialc'h, tout se sait. Tout nous est communiqué, car nous avons tissés des liens avec les autres contrées du monde. »  
L'adolescent le regardait. Il se perdait dans les yeux d'Alma qui avaient un magnétisme sans égal, magnétisme qui s'émanait également de son aura.  
« Un membre du conseil de Rhenia-Gaear nous a envoyé un message pour nous avertir que l'un de leur grand savant et professeur avait été retrouvé calciné dans une salle de test du Palais des Science de leur cité. Ils nous ont également mentionné que Rhenia-Gaear avait accueilli un lorialet pèlerin qui avait réussis, grâce au grand professeur, à accéder à l'instruction de l'alchimie. »  
L'émeraude s'enflammait et la colère dressait doucement son étendard pour protéger son Maître de cette sensation de vulnérabilité que les yeux blancs posaient sur lui.  
« Tu aurais dû te douter, » continua l'elfe noir, « Toi qui a appris l'alchimie durant deux ans, qu'elle avait le pouvoir de mettre un nom sur un squelette carbonisé et qu'il était inévitable que Rhenia-Gaear envoi quelques-uns des leurs dans ton village pour exposer le meurtre aux Chefs. Tu sais déjà ce qu'ils y ont trouvés. »  
Le cœur du lorialet s'emballait et lui qui, d'ordinaire, se voyait si confiant et si paisible lorsque sa transe ne l'emportait pas dans son étreinte, se sentait exposé à une lumière qu'il aurait préféré fuir.  
Les yeux d'Alma savaient tout.  
« Je ne veux pas poursuivre cette conversation. » Déclara l'adolescent.  
L'elfe noir l'avait entendu, mais ne l'écoutait pas.  
« La sirène que tu as trompé sur les Côtes de Dugong, est toujours en vie tu sais mon jeune ami. »  
Les yeux émeraude s'agrandirent de stupeur. C'était impossible ! En volant la potion à l'une de ses pairs, elle serait forcément bannie de la terre ferme et sa métamorphose lui interdirait l'accès aux villages sous-marins. Cette fille si faible ne pouvait pas surmonter de tels rejets, en plus de fausses accusations.  
« La sirène, » reprit Alma, « Se laissait mourir, mais elle a été retrouvé par un éleveur de familiers faisant parti du banc des tritons qui vit à l'extrémité des Côtes. Et que faisait cet éleveur dans le domaine des sirènes ? Il cherchait un ami qui avait disparu. »  
 _Taisez-vous.  
_ « Tu aurais dû laisser le triton tranquille. »  
 _Taisez-vous.  
_ « Et le chestok du purrekos également. Ce sont des détails, mais ils ont eu raisons de toi »  
« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »  
L'adolescent fulminait et tremblait sur son lit, en ignorant la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être confiné dans sa jolie tour de cristal, gardienne de ses secrets qu'Alma fissurait à chaque parole, pour finalement la faire voler en éclat, laissant le lorialet nu au milieu du vide.  
Sa respiration était erratique, ses yeux brillaient en s'embuèrent de larmes tandis que ses émotions hurlaient.  
Elles ne s'arrêteront sans doute pas cette fois-ci.  
« Pourquoi cette colère ? Tu regrettes tes actes ? »  
L'adolescent pleurait mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.  
« Regretter ? Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de prendre quelque chose si cela me plait, j'ai le droit d'écarter une personne de mon chemin si elle me gêne et j'ai le droit de vivre ainsi. »  
L'elfe noir se pencha vers lui.  
« _Vivre ainsi ?_ C'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment ? »  
Le lorialet plongeait dans le regard lunaire, s'y accrocha et par la magie de la lumière des yeux d'Alma, il se calma, ses nerfs ne piquèrent plus et la bourrasque qui assaillait son esprit cessa de souffler. Mais les larmes continuèrent de perler aux coins de ses paupières.  
« Je ne pourrais plus vivre autrement. » Murmura-t-il.  
L'elfe noir leva tranquillement une main, déployant une large manche d'un bleu profond, pour venir se poser sur le front de l'adolescent, en repoussant sa frange bicolore.  
« Alors puisqu'il en est ainsi, je peux exaucer ton souhait, mon bel enfant, mais tu devras apprendre, toujours apprendre, une multitude de choses qui ne sont pas uniquement dans les livres. »  
 _J'aime apprendre.  
_ La chaleur qui se dégageait d'Alma lui faisait du bien, et le lorialet ferma les yeux, enveloppé dans cette sensation qui le recouvrait d'un voile de douceur.  
« Tu vivras comme tu l'entends, tu apprendras le monde, » Poursuivi l'elfe noir, « Je te donnerais la main et toi, tu m'épauleras dans une quête qui m'est chère. »  
Un prêté pour un rendu mais l'adolescent s'en moquait du moment que sa liberté de manier son existence tordue ne lui était pas retirée.  
« Et par quelle magie pouvez-vous me donner cette vie ? » Lui demanda-t-il.  
Alma lui souriait.  
« J'ai des pouvoirs qui coulent dans mes veines. »  
Le lorialet était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
« Des pouvoirs qui ne sont pas magiques mais qui me permettent de donner la liberté d'une personne ou de la lui retirer. Je peux faire en sorte que les témoins ferment les yeux ou je peux les faire disparaitre, je peux persuader, modifier le passé et changer tes actes en accidents. »  
L'adolescent dévisageait l'elfe noir, l'émeraude embrassant la lumière de ses yeux.  
« Comment ? »  
La main ne quittait pas le front.  
« Parce que je suis le Grand Juge Alma Tuarran. »

 _Et toi, mon bel enfant, qui es-tu ?_

 _Leiftan._

* Le soleret est une pièce d'armure protégeant le pied. _(Source :Wikipédia)_

* * *

 **Ω  
**

* * *

Il offrit son visage à la brise qui faisait valser sa chevelure saphir. Il aimait sentir la fraicheur du vent. Ça le changeait de toutes ces fois où il devait garder sa capuche sur son visage, surtout lorsqu'il se promenait près d'Eel.  
Nelladel était assis sur une pierre près du sentier qui menait à Merval, à l'extrémité sud du continent, bien loin de la cité blanche, et d'Albacore. Il aimait ce coin-là, plus tranquille, moins fréquenté à cause des petits villages qui le parsemaient. Vu que les grands marchands n'y mettaient jamais les pieds, c'était l'endroit idéal pour des transactions secrètes.  
Il y a quelques jours, l'elfe avait reçu une missive d'Odrialc'h à laquelle il s'attendait. L'un des sowiges du Grand Palais avait fendu l'horizon pour amorcer sa descente, un parchemin accroché à l'une de ses pattes.  
On lui demandait de rentrer, mais il en était hors de question. Pas avant d'avoir transformé le fameux Fer Incandescent en or. _Cet or qui serait son billet d'aller sur Terre_.  
Alors Nelladel avait donné rendez-vous au ponte des commerçants d'Eldarya qui faisaient affaires avec lui depuis plusieurs années. L'elfe porta une main machinale à sa petite besace de cuir dans laquelle il avait enfermé l'objet.  
Quelques temps après qu'Ashkore ne soit parti avec sa donzelle, le Fer Incandescent s'était mit à chauffer. Au début il se contentait d'une douce chaleur, presque imperceptible et il n'en fit pas cas puisqu'après tout, bien trop soucieux de le perdre, il le tenait en permanence dans sa main, flanquée dans la poche de sa cape de voyage.  
Mais les heures et les jours passant, l'objet brûlait, comme si son or bien étrange s'embrasait, de flammes infernales, si bien que Nelladel fut contraint d'acheter une sacoche de cuir pour l'y ranger, car il ressentait désagréablement le Fer lui calciner la peau même au travers de ses vêtements.  
Cela ne faisait aucun doute que l'artefact était authentique et il se demandait vraiment combien les Purrekos seraient prêt à mettre pour l'obtenir.  
Un sourire fendit son visage alors qu'il se repassait mentalement le fameux scénario de son arrivée sur Terre, celui qui entretenait sa volonté d'accomplir son but ultime, prêt à tout pour se sortir de l'enfer eldaryen.  
Il se lèvera le matin l'esprit en paix, à profiter des technologies terriennes, il pourra enfin découvrir « les saisons » relatées par presque tous les livres importés de la Terre. Les chanceux qui faisaient parties des escouades de ravitaillement disaient que même s'ils leur arrivaient de se rendre au même endroit, le paysage changeait : surtout le ciel, la chaleur, le froid, la neige. Un lieu pouvait se tenir sous un soleil ardent pour se couvrir de poudreuse quelques mois plus tard et ça c'était le cycle mystique des saisons. Cycle qu'Eldarya ne connaissait pas car la roue ne tournait plus depuis un long moment, alors le ciel et le temps restaient immuables.  
Il y avait juste du vent et de la pluie quelquefois, histoire de montrer un peu que le monde bougeait.  
« Bonjour, mon ami. »  
Nelladel fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'un des marchands Purrekos qu'il connaissait le mieux.  
Le regardant depuis sa petite taille, son pelage roux et tigré se détachant de la verdure environnante, nonchalamment appuyé sur son sac de voyage, Purral fixait l'elfe de son regard vairon, un air malicieux sur sa frimousse féline.  
Nelladel lui adressa un sourire en coin, comme un code qui les unissait tous les deux à chacune de leur transaction.  
Purral se déplaçait rarement en personne, sauf quand les objets promettaient leur pesant d'or et une rareté bien suffisante qui embellirait la renommée des Purrekos déjà immense dans le milieu, mais en ce qui concernait cet elfe, si au début il n'avait que faire de ce tout petit marchand qui essayait de se tailler une réputation, c'est surtout lorsque son nom avait fusé au cœur de la cité blanche que le félin s'était résolu à le rencontrer.  
Et il s'en souvenait encore.  
Cet être au regard aigue-marine emplit de malice, lueur perfide qui masquait l'intelligence sous-jacente. Intelligence qu'il préférait taire, parce qu'il est plus sage de passer pour un idiot pour mieux évincer la méfiance. Sa longue chevelure d'un bleu saphir, mystique, sa peau pâle et son sourire cynique qui rappelaient sans aucun doute le Chef de la Garde Absynthe de la Cité d'Eel, malgré les différences notables qu'il pouvait y avoir dans les traits du visage.  
Purral n'avait jamais mentionné Ezarel devant lui, tout comme il ne serait pas assez fou pour prononcer le nom de « Nelladel » devant ce dernier, et il se moquait bien de connaitre les raisons de cette haine qu'ils semblaient tous deux éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Le Purrekos avait juste un moyen de pression si besoin.  
En affaires, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.  
« Ponctuel, comme toujours. Le forgeron vous a bien transmit mon message. » Répondit l'elfe en guise de salut.  
Purral plissa les yeux.  
« En effet. Et je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour que cette tête de métal daigne servir d'intermédiaire. »  
Nelladel arbora un sourire goguenard. Le forgeron d'Albacore s'était résolu à lui rendre ce service parce que grâce à lui, son protégé avait retrouvé sa dulcinée et voguait vers d'autres continents, encore indemne.  
Pour le moment, mais ce n'était plus son problème.  
« Des petits services. » Déclara l'elfe d'un ton détaché, « Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour me faire la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le Purrekos éclata de rire.  
« En effet, mon ami, mon temps est précieux et mes journées bien chargées, comme vous le savez l'or n'attend pas, alors je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir me montrer votre bel….. _artefact_. »  
Nelladel ne se fit pas prier et tendit la sacoche au félin qui s'en saisit avec précaution, tout en lui intimant de faire attention à ne pas se brûler et Purral s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour apprécier l'objet du regard.  
Il se retourna pour placer l'ouverture du sac à la lumière du soleil et observer chaque courbe s'enflammer sous ses rayons, mettant en valeur cet or qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une forge exceptionnelle. Puis, faisant fi des mises en garde de l'elfe, le Purrekos glissa une patte à l'intérieur pour en apprécier le toucher et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le Fer, il releva les yeux vers Nelladel qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais dont les lèvres brûlaient de prononcer cette demande qui changerait littéralement le cours de son existence.  
 _Combien ?  
_ Purral retira sa patte et lui rendit la sacoche, puis, sans un mot il s'empara de ses propres affaires et déclara à l'elfe qui avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
« Je reviendrais demain à la même heure, en compagnie de mon oncle Purrobald. »  
Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'en retourna sur le sentier, laissant Nelladel complètement stupéfait mais au bord de l'euphorie. Le Purrekos revenait, mais en plus accompagné du Maître en la matière d'artefacts légendaires, celui qui faisait courir bien des rumeurs à son sujet, surtout celles qui concernait l'achat-revente d'objets mythiques, obscurs ou magnifiques. Certains disaient même qu'il s'était déjà rendu sur des contrées inexplorées et que l'or de la lignée des Purrekos proviendrait de ses nombreux voyages mystérieux.  
Mais l'elfe n'y croyait pas une seconde. Purrobald savait simplement exploiter la bêtise et l'espoir des autres pour rentabiliser son affaire, voilà tout, et lui ne se laisserait pas avoir et négocierait le prix de son Fer jusqu'à qu'il n'atteigne celui du voyage vers la Terre.  
Nelladel n'avait jamais acquis d'objets suffisamment rares et précieux pour qu'on lui permette de rencontrer un tel marchand, alors, pour une fois, il se permit un franc sourire puisque cette transaction serait la dernière avant le grand départ. Il rajusta sa sacoche sur son épaule et, les mains dans les poches de sa cape de voyage, il s'en alla vers la petite cabane qu'il occupait le temps de conclure son trafic, en sifflant un air terrien qu'un membre de l'escouade de ravitaillement d'Odrialc'h lui avait appris. Mais une fois à bon port, il pourrait écouter la chanson en entier.

Le lendemain l'elfe arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous bien à l'avance et en condition pour négocier, attendant fébrilement que les Purrekos daignent à se montrer. Il s'assit sur son rocher, tapant du pied, ses doigts se crispant sur la lanière de sa sacoche et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place, il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.  
Mais Nelladel s'immobilisa soudainement. Bon sang son impatience et cette sensation de caresser son rêve du bout des doigts le transformaient en paquet de nerfs et il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer ainsi.  
Les Purrekos étaient malin et se servirait de son propre espoir pour extirper une somme à peine décente pour un artefact qui en valait le triple, alors l'elfe inspira profondément pour se calmer et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux pour focaliser son esprit sur les jeux optiques que ce geste provoquait. Puis il fit le vide et tout lui parut plus clair.  
Nelladel porta une main à sa sacoche et il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du Fer Incandescent derrière le cuir. Même si une pique d'angoisse voulait se mêler à la farandole de ses émotions qui le secouait, il n'en fit pas cas puisque de toute façon l'objet ne serait bientôt plus en sa possession.  
 _Et tant mieux !  
_ En retournant s'asseoir sur son rocher l'elfe eut une pensée pour Ashkore, en se demandant si le Fer avait brûlé aussi intensément pour lui, et si sa chaleur ardente faisait également parti de ce fardeau qu'il semblait porter. Puis il se gifla mentalement.  
Il n'y avait plus d'Ashkore. Plus d'Homme Sombre, plus de donzelle, ils n'existaient pas et bientôt il y aurait un tas de nébuleuses entre eux.  
 _Dernière ligne droite.  
_ Enfin les Purrekos arrivèrent, Purral et son éternel sac de voyage, en compagnie d'un vieux félin gris au pelage ébouriffé et à la queue cassée. Il dévisagea l'elfe ouvertement de ses yeux noisette, vitreux, et, tout en rajustant un vieux veston délavé, il le salua d'un signe de tête.  
« Vous avez attendu longtemps ? » demanda Purral.  
« Je viens d'arriver. » déclara l'elfe d'un ton désinvolte en muselant son impatience du plus profond de son être.  
Purrobald ne perdit pas de temps, et tout en s'avançant vers Nelladel, il tendit une patte en déclarant d'une voix éraillée.  
« Fais-voir. Le gamin dit que tu as un Fer avec toi et il est formel, mais je veux le voir. »  
Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, il tendit sa sacoche au Purrekos, en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, mais sans rien ajouter. Inutile de vexer son futur acheteur, qu'importe la façon dont il s'adressait lui car tant qu'il payait à la fin, le reste ne lui importait pas. Les affaires n'ont pas d'états d'âmes.  
« Faites attention de ne pas vous brûler. » Prévint-il en regardant Purrobal soulever le rabat pour glisser une patte dans le petit sac de cuir, mais Nelladel perdit son sourire lorsqu'il le vit se saisir du Fer sans difficultés.  
Le Purrekos, tout comme son neveu la veille, se retourna pour exposer l'objet à la lumière du soleil et admirer son or avant de passer le doigt sur ses courbes, pour ensuite le griffer légèrement sans y laisser de traces.  
« À qui tu l'as pris ? »  
L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Comme s'il allait sagement lui donner un nom comme un traqueur d'informations de pacotilles qui ferait honte à son statut.  
« Je rigole pas gamin. »  
« Ah oui ? » répondit Nelladel, « Et bien considérez que je l'ai pris à un certain… Personne.»  
Purrobald se retourna, le Fer entre ses pattes et le mit bien en évidence, regardant l'elfe de haut malgré sa petite taille, battant l'air de sa queue cassée.  
« Et ce Personne, tu l'as tué ? »  
L'image d'Ashkore se dessina dans son esprit sans que Nelladel ne puisse l'empêcher d'apparaitre. Les rubis écarlates du masque brillaient pour ensuite se fondre en cet œil carmin dans lequel il s'était plongé lors de leurs confrontations.  
Sa présence discrète lorsqu'il devait lui tourner le dos le temps que le forgeron d'Albacore ne répare son armure, sa voix étouffée par le masque sombre, qui devenait claire et assurée une fois le visage découvert. Visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Tué ? Ashkore pouvait-il seulement être tué ? Le Leiftan, le chouchou du Conquérant l'avait salement amoché certes, mais l'autre s'était relevé pour redevenir infaillible.  
« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Demanda-t-il au Purrekos.  
Le Fer étincelait au soleil, sa lumière se déployant si fort que l'on croirait presque qu'il allait se mettre à fondre, et le vieux félin le désigna de sa gueule.  
« Tu dis qu'il te brûle, gamin, mais dans mes pattes il est gelé, et dans celles de Purral aussi. »  
Nelladel se concentra pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche de stupeur et passer pour un demeuré, mais l'angoisse qui se réveilla dans son être ne laissait rien pressentir de bon. Le Fer Incandescent était un objet de légende et même si l'elfe en connaissait les grandes lignes, dans les mythes, il y avait toujours de détails qui donnaient un autre visage à l'histoire.  
« Si tu avais tué ton Personne, tu serais pas là. Alors soit tu l'as volé, ce que j'en doute, soit il te l'a donné et c'est ce que je crois. »  
Un frisson parcouru son échine accompagné d'un froid qui commençait à lui glacer les entrailles. Ça ne le faisait plus rire et son visage se mua en une expression agacée, plongeant son regard aigue-marine dans les yeux noisette du Purrekos qui semblait tout savoir. Et ça l'irritait sérieusement parce que c'était le cas.  
Nelladel lui aurait bien demandé de but en blanc s'il comptait lui acheter l'artefact, mais brusquer le félin pourrait bien faire échouer la transaction si l'autre le prenait en grippe. L'elfe tint sa fierté en laisse car il n'était pas question de s'assoir sur son rêve à cause de son égo, alors il demanda le plus calmement du monde.  
« Et même si Personne me l'avait donné, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Le Fer est authentique ! »  
Purrobald et Purral échangèrent un regard et les secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils semblaient se concerter furent interminables, puis le vieux félin caressa l'objet d'un de ses doigts, tout en déclarant.

« _Seize Chevaux endormis aux tréfonds des Enfers, se lèvent pour juger le Monde, en frappant le Temps de leurs sabots Incandescents. Ils avalent le mal, se cabrent sur l'horreur et abreuvent leurs crânes albâtres de sang tout en parsemant leur chemin de désastres. Mais tant que les Maîtres gardent les Fers sur leurs cœurs, leurs yeux restent clôt et leurs carcasses figées dans le linceul des Ténèbres. »_

Les entrailles de Nelladel se nouent d'horreur à l'entente de cette sombre tirade, mais Purrobald ne s'arrête pas là puisqu'il s'approche soudainement de lui pour que l'or du Fer entre en contact avec la peau de sa main, et, avec un cri, l'elfe se dégage violemment pour palper la brûlure. Mais la peau est indemne, bien qu'il ressente toujours la vive douleur.

« _Pauvre inconscient qui ramassera le Fer tombé au sol embrassera la chaleur des Enfers pour se consumer avec l'or qui s'abreuvera de ses cendres. Qu'il tente de l'abandonner, le Fer retrouvera toujours le creux de ses mains, se frayant un chemin de braises et de chair, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rejoigne le cœur de son Maître._ »

Nelladel s'assoit sur le rocher, le sien battant à tout rompre, caressant sa peau cuisante en un geste instinctif tout en essayant de tenir sa respiration qui voulait s'emballer. Les horreurs contées par le Purrekos n'étaient que des balivernes ! Des histoires pour effrayer ses clients les plus fébriles afin de pouvoir leur vendre des amulettes ou autres bêtises de ce genre, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai.  
Comme s'il pouvait se faire brûler vif par un fer à cheval ! Un fichu artefact en or !  
« Ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas gamin ? »  
Le vieux félin l'observa d'un air moqueur et l'elfe lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de se reprendre et de déclarer avec un sourire suffisant.  
« Formidable. C'est ce que vous racontez à vos imbéciles heureux du Marché d'Eel lorsque vous essayez de refourguer des babioles ou de l'argenterie terrienne que vous faites passez pour des appâts ? »  
« Je n'achèterais pas ton Fer. »  
Le masque se brisa et le visage de Nelladel fut transfiguré. Ses traits se durcirent et il entra dans une colère animée par son désespoir et ses rêves qui volaient en éclat. Il se leva subitement et voulu saisir Purrobald par les pans de son veston, mais Purral lui administra un violent coup de griffe sur le bras, déchirant l'étoffe de sa manche au passage.  
L'elfe se ravisa aussitôt, ses yeux aigues-marines emplient d'une lueur haineuse, ses lèvres laissant échapper un « pourquoi ? ».  
Le vieux félin qui n'avait même pas tressaillit, leva une patte pour sommer à son neveu de rester en retrait, puis s'approcha doucement de Nelladel, effondré sur son rocher, la griffure saignant doucement.  
« T'as bien assimilé mon histoire gamin ? »  
« Fadaises…. »  
Purrobald posa une patte arrière sur l'un de ses genoux pour se pencher vers son visage et lui murmurer.  
« _Va falloir rendre le Fer à son Maître_. Et pour payer sa dette, ton Personne m'a affirmé qu'un monstre que tu connais serait prêt à t'envoyer sur Terre contre sa tête. »  
Les yeux aigue-marine s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que le masque aux rubis écarlates revint hanter son esprit. Un semblant de rage grondait en lui car l'elfe était un électron libre et non une marionnette à manipuler, et ceux qui se jouaient de lui se retrouvaient avec une dague plantée entre les deux yeux.  
Le vieux félin souriait toujours, avec cet air présomptueux de celui qui savait tout et Nelladel comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une image qu'il se donnait, puisqu'il connaissait, sans aucun doute, le fameux « Personne ».  
« Je ne savais pas que les Purrekos avaient pris quelqu'un comme lui sous leurs ailes. » Railla-t-il.  
« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, gamin. T'as le regard braqué sur un autre monde, alors tu ne sais rien du tiens.»  
Purrobald se recula et adressa un signe de tête à Purral.  
« La transaction est terminée. Agis ou brûle, c'est à ta guise. »  
Il lui lança la sacoche que l'elfe réceptionna sur son torse, ses mains percevant la chaleur que le Fer ne cessait d'irradier.  
« C'est cela ! » S'insurgea Nelladel, « La transaction est terminée ! Vous vous déplacez pour me compter une fable et me regarder comme un couillon ! Si Personne veut le monstre à ses trousses, il l'aura ! »  
Le vieux félin et son neveu s'en retournèrent sans dire un mot, mais avant de s'engager sur le sentier, Purrobald s'arrêta pour lui lancer.  
« Ma fable gamin, elle vient d'un bouquin qu'un pauvre diable qui s'ennuyait trop m'a écrit. »  
L'elfe eut un sifflement dédaigneux et regarda les Purrekos s'éloigner.  
Il resta un long moment prostré sur son rocher puis, il se leva, se saisit de la lanière de sa sacoche pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la cabane. Là, il la lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur, le petit sac de cuir s'ouvrant sous l'impact, déversant le Fer qui partit s'échouer sur les planches dans un lourd bruit de métal.  
Nelladel le regarda luire de son or embrasé et un œil carmin se dessina dans son esprit.  
« SALAUD ! » Hurla-t-il.  
La Terre s'éloignait. Sauf s'il acceptait de suivre les directives implicites de l'Homme Sombre et l'elfe exécrait qu'on lui dicte quoi que ce soit. Il ne vivait que pour lui et la liberté qui se dessinait chaque jour prenaient la forme de ses propres choix qui n'impliquaient que lui.  
Si le conte de Purrobald était vrai, alors le Fer Incandescent se muait en une épée de Damocles qu'il lui avait imposée et l'elfe devrait alors agir sous la contrainte d'une mort imminente.  
L'autre aliéné du Conquérant voulait la tête d'Ashkore et les yeux de sa donzelle, quant à l'Homme Sombre, il souhaitait la mort de ce fou et tout cela n'était décemment pas son problème.  
Mais il y avait son rêve, la Terre qui l'appelait et Ashkore avait raison : le Conquérant et son chouchou lui garantiraient une place pour le prochain voyage s'il le livrait à eux.  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, mon vieux ?!  
_ Le Fer brillait toujours et l'or semblait exploser, menaçant de calciner la cabane, de ronger les chaires de Nelladel, d'emporter la forêt, les continents, Eldarya dans une étreinte flamboyantes qui avalerait le monde jusque dans les Enfers.  
Les Enfers où dormaient les chevaux…  
Le Maître qui demandait le retour de son artefact pour le porter sur son cœur….  
Le vieux félin avait raison. L'elfe aux yeux braqués sur un autre monde ne savait rien. Mais ça lui était bien égal.

* * *

 **Ω  
**

* * *

Elle se laissait bercer par les flots ainsi que le craquement du bois qui la transportait vers des terres nouvelles. Pour une première fois depuis longtemps, Yunoki avait pu s'abandonner au sommeil, se sentant en sécurité enlacée dans des bras couverts de cuir et de métal. Si elle cogitait de trop, si une secousse un peu forte la remmenait vers la terreur de l'incident, si un cauchemar lui montrait un regard émeraude emplit d'une lueur folle, elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour se tourner vers un rubis écarlate, immuable qui veillait sur elle.  
Ils brillaient dans la pénombre, tels des joyaux bienveillants et elle aimait s'y plonger, dans cet univers rougeoyant, qui lui apportait tant d'amour.  
La main gantée de noir lui caressait le visage, se perdait dans sa chevelure et Yunoki attendait cet instant unique où enfin, il laisserait tomber le masque et le métal pour se dévoiler à elle et qu'importe son visage, son corps, la jeune femme savait déjà qu'elle aimerait ce qu'elle verrait. Parce que c'était lui.  
Yunoki ouvrit lentement les yeux, le chant des flots murmurant doucement à ses oreilles membraneuses, au-delà des planches du bateau qui la séparaient de l'océan. Sur la couche de fortune, il n'y avait qu'elle, étendue sur la pauvre couverture au milieu des caisses et des tonneaux de la cale.  
D'ordinaire, Ashkore attendait toujours son réveil afin de lui parler un petit peu, lui raconter ses voyages et créer un instant loin du tumulte. Puis, lorsqu'il comptait se nourrir et se nettoyer, il lui demandait de sortir en lui jurant que l'instant où elle découvrirait son visage était proche, alors elle acquiesçait pour aller scruter l'horizon tandis que dans l'ombre, son Homme Obscure se dénudait en secret.  
Yunoki se leva, s'approcha d'un tonneau emplit d'eau claire pour boire, puis elle se dirigea vers le petit bac mit à leur disposition pour se laver. Le vieux tanuki lui avait également remit des vêtements et c'est ainsi que la jeune femme se vit parée d'une longue robe verte à col mao sur laquelle fleurissaient des pivoines blanches et même si elle se sentait à l'étroit, trop habituée à porter des tenues amples, elle était vraiment reconnaissante.  
Yunoki monta sur le pont pour observer le paysage. Ils voyageaient depuis plus d'une semaine.  
Ils avaient passé les Côtes de Jade et les îles du Qi, si bien qu'Ashkore disait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés au terme de leur périple.  
Elle fit quelque pas vers la proue et, au loin, des couleurs exquises et éclatantes se dessinèrent : trois immenses statues de milles couleurs se tenaient aux extrémités de trois archipels, formant un triangle orné de vert, de rouge, de jaune, de rose et de bleu.  
La Triade d'Ohm, de ce qu'elle connaissait, avec Vishnou, Shiva et Brahma.  
Un spectacle magnifique, sans égal au magnétisme qui se dégageait de ce panorama et la jeune femme fut totalement absorbée dans sa contemplation, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les bottes de son Homme Obscur claquer sur les planches pour se rapprocher d'elle. Yunoki eut un léger sursaut lorsque deux bras de cuir vinrent enlacer sa taille, mais son corps baissa immédiatement ses défenses, reconnaissant l'aura particulière mais si envoûtante d'Ashkore.  
Elle se retourna pour se coller contre le métal de son armure, plongeant l'or de ses yeux dans la prunelle écarlate qui brillait d'un tendre éclat uniquement pour elle, et après l'étreinte, il déclara.  
« Nous arriverons d'ici une petite heure. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Et ensuite ? «  
Ashkore avait toujours gardé le silence quant à la raison de leur venu à Vishnou et Yunoki décelait une forte tension dans ce mutisme, ce qui ne la rassurait nullement, même si elle tentait de masquer son inquiétude. Mais aujourd'hui la lueur carmin avait changé, parce que les terres approchaient et que la suite des évènements leurs serait égale à une succession d'étapes vers une fin qui rimerait avec salut ou perdition.  
« Qu'est-ce qui nous attend à Vishnou ? »  
Qu'allaient-ils leur arriver, à l'extrémité de cet archipel où se dressait une imposante statue à quatre bras ? Là-bas, qui pouvait bien tenir cette balance immatérielle qui pencherait ou non, en leur faveur ?  
L'Homme Obscur passa une main gantée dans la chevelure de jade et à chaque fois qu'il amorçait ce geste, toutes ses cellules le supplièrent d'en humer le parfum, puis à la question de cette femme qu'il aimait, il décida de dévoiler une petite partie de lui-même. Il avisa le vieux tanuki qui s'était retiré dans sa cabine, et il le savait assez lucide pour ne pas laisser trainer une oreille indiscrète, ne voulant avoir affaire ni à lui, ni à l'elfe aux yeux aigue-marine.  
Mais il chassa Nelladel de son esprit pour le moment.  
Donc, l'Homme Sombre se pencha vers Yunoki pour lui murmurer.  
« _Ashkore_. »  
Elle se figea, écarquillant ses yeux dorés en fronçant ses sourcils et il pouvait presque voir les rouages de ses facultés intellectuelles se mettre en marche pour élaborer une conclusion cohérente, mais il préféra poursuivre.  
« Je ne suis pas unique Yunoki. Il y en a d'autres comme moi là-bas, et nous sommes tous, Ashkore. »  
En prononçant cette phrase, il espérait ne pas s'éloigner de cette femme, éprise de lui sans même connaitre son visage, mais cette vérité-là était importante car lorsque le masque tomberait, ce serait le plus beau présent qu'il lui offrirait, avec son cortège de sentiments inconditionnels qu'il lui donnait déjà.  
Elle le regardait et il savait qu'elle tentait de le sonder, l'or se mêlant au carmin pour discerner ce voile opaque qui soufflait ses volutes entre eux deux.  
Yunoki mêla ses doigts aux siens, avant de déclarer, plissant les yeux en une expression affirmée, et teintant sa voix de toute la tendresse qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui.  
« Je ne connais pas ton fardeau, mais je suis avec toi, alors laisse-moi t'aider. »  
Il prit son visage en coupe pour l'attirer au creux de son cou.  
« Il n'y aura bientôt plus de fardeaux Yunoki. »  
Ashkore ne comptait pas les siens dans cette phrase, ceux qu'il trainait depuis des années, mais seulement le monstre de Leiftan et tout ce qui pouvait leur barrer la route. Il soupira dans son masque, comme un homme qui atteint le sommet d'une montagne, exténué, pour se retrouver au pied d'un pic bien plus tortueux.  
Mais tout était différent parce qu'il avait Yunoki avec lui, il vaincrait.  
Et pour cela il était prêt à en payer le prix.  
« Il nous faut….. » Commença-t-il.  
« …..Garder notre ennemi à l'esprit. » Termina-t-elle.  
L'or et le carmin se sondèrent dans leur étreinte fusionnelle.  
Le bateau du vieux Tanuki accosta sur une plage, laissant le temps au couple de débarquer puis, après de brefs aux revoir, il reprit le large pour voguer vers un autre archipel.  
Vishnou arborait une végétation luxuriante, ainsi que des montagnes dorées qui semblaient exhiber de glorieux édifices, parsemées de peintures aux pigments éclatants et le paysage ressemblait presque à un paradis, si bien qu'Ashkore s'en détachait comme un élément étranger qui venait le ternir. Cette armure de cuir et de métal aux liserés rouge qui lui enlevait tout, jusqu'à son propre nom.  
Sans perdre de temps, il se saisit de la main de Yunoki pour l'entrainer le long du rivage, leurs chaussures crissant sur le sable que la mer venait embrasser à chaque vague. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, avant que l'Homme Sombre ne les engage sur un sentier, parmi la verdure et ses fleurs aux couleurs irréelles, continuant ainsi jusqu'à atteindre un temple en ruine dont les pierres, éparses, témoignaient à elles seules du temps qui avait eu raison de lui et de la nature qui s'était proliférée en des lianes étranglant les vestiges.  
Ashkore se stoppa pour se tourner vers Yunoki.  
« C'est ici. »  
Elle l'interrogeait du regard, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, en le fixant de ses prunelles dorées.  
« Ne me demande pas de t'attendre. Si tu entre, alors j'entre avec toi. »  
Il ressentit une bouffée d'amour l'étreindre et la rassura.  
« Il n'est pas question de te laisser derrière. Jamais. Néanmoins je vais m'adresser… »  
Ses mots se suspendirent, il soupira et poursuivit.  
« Je vais m'adresser au Socle. Celui qui régit l'organisation, pour négocier un marché avec lui. »  
Puis il se livra.  
« Je compte négocier ma délivrance contre la tête de Leiftan, afin pouvoir rester près toi. »  
Les doigts de Yunoki resserrèrent leurs prises et Ashkore pouvait presque les sentir se crisper sur ses épaulières, puis elle appuya son front contre son masque. Les mots résonnaient aux oreilles de la jeune femme, témoignant à eux-seuls la volonté de son Homme Sombre, de s'affranchir de cette vie de paria pour couler des jours plus heureux, mais c'est un choix qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Alors elle était prête à se damner elle aussi.  
« Tu n'as pas à tout porter, » Souffla-t-elle, « Je peux très bien…entrer au sein de l'organisation, et être à tes côtés. »

 _Non._

Le ton avait été implacable et elle releva la tête de surprise.  
« Je refuse que tu renonce à ta vie, ton identité, tes rêves et tout ce qui te rend si unique, Yunoki. Je ne veux pas te voir revêtir cette armure et ce masque. »  
Il lui souffla, le métal contre ses lèvres.  
« La liberté te va beaucoup trop bien, et je ne pourrais pas être heureux si tu te mettais des chaînes juste pour moi. »  
Tout en parlant il caressait sa chevelure pour ensuite se perdre dans les courbes de sa taille, ces gestes presque oubliés devenus, à présent, instinctifs et l'image de Yunoki vêtue de noir et de rouge lui était terrible.  
« Et moi, » Lui répondit-elle, « Je ne peux pas te laisser tout affronter sans rien faire. »  
Il lui sourit. De son œil carmin pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir ses lèvres.  
« Cela ne sera pas le cas Yunoki, je t'en fais le serment. La quête du Socle, pour laquelle je me suis enrôlée m'est chère et je compte la poursuivre même en retrouvant ma liberté. »  
L'or l'envoûta et il se plongea volontiers dans son étreinte.  
« Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. » Souffla-t-il.  
Elle leva une main à la peau d'albâtre, légèrement bleutée pour toucher le masque du bout des doigts et y tracer des sillons invisibles.  
« Tu l'as déjà. Et tu l'auras toujours. »  
Ils s'enlacèrent en silence puis, Ashkore se sépara à regret pour lui prendre la main et l'entrainer dans les ruines du temple.  
Parmi la poussière et la végétation, ils passèrent devant des colonnes et des statues mutilées, aux couleurs ternies avant d'atteindre le fond de l'immense bâtisse où se dressait un pilier couvert de symboles, arborant la figure redoutable d'un être mi-homme, mi-bête aux riches atours et multiples bras dont les mains arboraient des griffes acérées.  
Il avait le visage encadré de flammes ardentes, des yeux voraces, une bouche emplit de crocs et semblait danser tout en ôtant la vie d'une silhouette qu'il tenait contre lui.  
Alors qu'Ashkore s'approchait de la statue, Yunoki regardaient les signes qui couraient sur la surface de la colonne, et tandis que l'or les examinaient, au fin fond de son esprit des syllabes se formèrent pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

 _Narasimha_

L' Homme Sombre se retourna subitement.  
« Tu peux lire le sanskrit ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix teinté de surprise.  
La jeune femme gardait la bouche ouverte et secoua la tête.  
Les symboles s'étaient transformés d'eux-mêmes pour elle, et elle n'expliquait pas cette faculté qui la suivait depuis toujours. Yunoki ne savait même pas que cette langue se nommait « sanskrit ».  
Ashkore se dirigea vers la sculpture pour se concentrer sur les signes et appuyer sur certains d'entre eux. Petit à petit, ils s'enfoncèrent et, dans un grondement la colonne s'ouvrit en deux, en un glissement rotatif qui souleva de la poussière afin de laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon qui voulait les mener vers les profondeurs.  
L'Homme Obscur et la jeune femme se concertèrent du regard, prêt à se confronter à l'organisation, mais principalement au Socle, alors, lentement, main dans la main, ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du temple, se rapprochant à chaque pas de l'instant qui marquerait un tournant pour eux deux.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle illuminée par des torches fixées à d'immenses colonnes de pierre et les semelles de leurs chaussures crissaient sur les cailloux, le son se répercutant en un écho bien étrange qui accompagnait le léger crépitement des flammes.  
Au loin, une lourde porte à double battant semblait les attendre, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent les atteindre, des silhouettes émergèrent de la pénombre, s'avançant lentement pour leur faire face et les fixer des milles facettes de leurs rubis écarlates qui saillaient leurs masques sombres.  
Ashkore s'arrêta net, serrant la main de Yunoki qui se figeait de stupeur en les regardant s'approcher, à la lueur des torches, pour déceler le métal dans l'ombre, les liserés aussi rouges que leurs pierres, l'épais cordon qui maintenaient leurs épaulières en place et la cape scindée en deux.  
Le même cuir, la même armure et les mêmes masques, si bien que sans le rubis manquant d'Ashkore et sa tenue abimée, il aurait été parfaitement impossible de le discerner  
parmi eux.  
Une voix étouffée retentit, si bien que par l'écho et l'immensité de la pièce, il était difficile de savoir de qui elle émanait.  
« Nous avons entendu le pilier s'actionner et voilà que nous te rencontrons avec une personne qui n'a rien à faire ici. »  
Yunoki tressaillit mais se contrôla bien assez pour permettre à son visage de ne pas se muer en une expression horrifiée.  
Ashkore prit la parole pour leur répondre.  
« Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec le Socle et elle est… » Il se tourne vers la femme qu'il aimait.  
« ….une victime de Leiftan qui a survécu, mais également la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. »  
L'un d'eux s'avança pour s'insurger.  
« Tu oses venir ici avec une tierce personne, aborder des informations confidentielles, et ce parce que tu es devenu esclave de tes sentiments ?! »  
« Cela ne te regarde plus, laisse-moi m'entretenir avec le Socle. » Répondit calmement l'Homme Sombre.  
« Tu te trompes, » Répliqua l'autre, « Nous sommes tous pareils et les secrets n'existent pas. Si tu souhaites retrouver ta vie d'antan, alors tu es devenu fou et aucun de vous deux ne quittera le temple. »  
Tous les muscles de Yunoki étaient tendus et elle observait l'échange en gardant le silence. Les rubis des autres masques brillaient différemment et n'avaient pas cette lueur bienveillante qu'elle ne trouvait que dans ceux d'Ashkore.  
Ils étaient tous similaires, certes, mais la différence se notait dans leurs auras et la jeune femme le ressentait.  
Tous Ashkore et aucun à la fois.  
La main gantée qui serrait la sienne se crispait et Yunoki pouvait deviner l'agacement sous-jacent de son Homme Obscur.  
« _Laisse-moi voir le Socle._ » Déclara-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chacune de ses syllabes.  
« Tu oses abandonner le monde pour une femme ? » Siffla l'autre.  
« Je ne me répéterais pas. »  
La lourde porte à double-battant s'ouvrit en faisant gémir son imposante pierre sur le sol, puis d'autres Hommes Sombres apparurent, aussi semblables les uns que les autres, leurs rubis ciselés brillants d'un éclat qui divergeaient quelque peu les uns des autres.  
« Je travaille sur la quête qui nous est chère à tous et j'entends une dispute qui n'a pas à se tenir en ce lieu. » déclara l'un d'eux qui devait être le Socle puisque de longues cornes métalliques prolongeait les traits de son masque, et qu'il était décemment le seul à arborer une cape entière.  
Il parcouru la vaste salle du regard, ses rubis intenses s'arrêtant sur Yunoki, puis avisant Ashkore, il demanda.  
« Lequel est revenu avec cette femme ? »  
« C'est moi, » Répondit-il, « A6S. Et je suis ici pour négocier. »  
Yunoki s'interrogea à l'entente de ce code étrange qui semblait être la seule manière de les différencier.  
Obéissant comme à un ordre silencieux, les autres se décalèrent vers les colonnes, laissant Ashkore, la jeune femme et le Socle au centre de la salle.  
« A6S… » Murmura ce dernier.  
Les rubis se confrontèrent, puis le Socle reprit.  
« C'est la première fois que je vois la couleur de tes yeux. Et cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »  
« Cela n'arrivera plus, puisque je suis venu négocier ma délivrance. »  
Yunoki s'attendait à des exclamations de stupeurs, ou même à des railleries mais c'est un silence religieux qui vint accueillir la nouvelle.  
« Tu me demande l'impossible, » répondit le Socle, « Mais je suppose que es prêt à me donner l'équivalent en échange. »  
Ashkore lâcha la main de Yunoki pour la glisser sur ces épaules.  
« Elle est une victime de Leiftan qui a survécu, et elle a également contribué à la décision de la Cité Blanche concernant la fertilisation des sols par l'alchimie. Mais plus que tout cela, elle est la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux, et en échange de ma délivrance, et je suis prêt à apporter la tête de Leiftan. »  
Le Socle resta silencieux, transperçant le couple de ses rubis incandescents.  
« Tes sentiments sont sûrement vrais, comme ils peuvent être illusions. Lorsque tu as prêté serment tu as juré de ne pas en devenir esclave, tout comme tu as promis de ne posséder ni identité, ni famille, ni amour, ni propriété personnelle pour endosser l'armure et te fondre en Ashkore. »  
Oui. Oui c'était vrai, mais s'il savait une chose c'est que le temps passant, rien ne restait immuable et que l'avenir se veut toujours incertain.  
« Tu penses que la tête de Leiftan me vaut ton affranchissement ? Tu tuerais, certes, l'une de nos cibles les plus importantes, mais aussi précieux soit-il aux yeux de nos adversaires, ils en trouveront un autre comme lui. Les fous courent le monde, A6S. »  
Ashkore soupira. Il s'attendait bien évidement à ce que le Socle se montre intraitable mais il pensait que le meurtre de Leiftan lui permettrait au moins de négocier sa délivrance.  
« Tu sais tout comme moi, » Répliqua-t-il, « Que le Grand Juge Alma Tuarran ne se remettra jamais de sa mort. »  
Yunoki se figea d'horreur à l'entente du nom d'Alma. Ses entrailles se glacèrent et le procès défila dans son esprit puis, comme des pièces de puzzle qui s'assemblent, elle en comprit l'enjeu véritable et son but unique qui n'était rien d'autre que de l'envoyer à Odrilac'h sous prétexte d'un suivi médicale pour finalement la livrer au monstre.  
Et une envie de vomir la prit lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Ewelein qui avait émis cette suggestion.  
 _Ewelein…..  
_ Ewelein qui s'était occupée de sa convalescence, l'elfe à la bonne humeur et la gentillesse inconditionnelle que Yunoki aimait beaucoup aurait œuvrée pour l'envoyer à la Mort ?  
 _Imperturbable, ma fille. Encaisse mais reste stoïque.  
_ Son visage demeura neutre, même si un profond dégoût et une haine viscérale envers Ewelein hurlaient dans son être, si bien qu'elle reprit la main d'Ashkore pour la serrer de toutes ses forces.  
«Tu as raison, » Déclara le Socle, « Le Grand Juge Alma Tuarran serait effondrée par la mort de Leiftan, et il est évident que cette situation jouerait en notre faveur, mais le Grand Juge a d'autres très bons éléments sous sa coupe et il n'hésiterait pas à se servir dans les prisons pour dénicher de dangereux mercenaires afin d'assouvir ses desseins. »  
Il le dévisagea avant de conclure.  
« A6S, tu n'as visiblement rien de mieux à me proposer alors la négociation prend fin et je ne t'affranchirais pas. Tu continueras à faire partie d'Ashkore et la femme restera ici pour endosser une armure. »  
« Non ! »  
« C'est parfait ! »  
Ils se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé et elle les confronta tous de ses yeux dorés avant de déclarer d'une voix affirmée.  
« S'il ne peut pas être libre, alors moi je suis prête à m'enrôler pour rester près de lui. Mes ennemis sont les mêmes et la quête qui lui est si chère, deviendra la mienne. »  
« Yunoki, non ! » Cria Ashkore, mais le Socle leva une main pour ordonner le silence et s'avança vers la jeune femme.  
« On ne s'enrôle pas par amour. »  
« Je m'enrôle pour les raisons que je veux. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
Elle darda les rubis inca ndescents avant de reprendre.  
« À moins que moi, je ne puisse vous offrir quelque chose de suffisamment précieux qui justifierait sa délivrance. »  
Yunoki ne possédait absolument rien, mais qu'importe que le Socle ne lui cite un nom, un objet, un familier ou même un dieu, elle était prête à le lui ramener pour libérer l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
« Tu ne possèdes pas une telle chose. Aucun bien matériel, aucune vie, aucun exploit héroïque ne peut briser un serment, alors si tu veux te tenir à ses côté, endosse l'armure, renie ton identité, ta vie et partage notre quête. »  
Soit. La jeune femme était prête à faire ce sacrifice si cela pouvait lui permettre de reste près d'Ashkore tout en luttant contre Leiftan et son organisation, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche ce dernier s'interposa.  
« Je refuse qu'elle endosse l'armure. Je garderais la mienne, je n'abandonnerais jamais la quête mais laisse-moi au moins rester dehors près d'elle ! »  
« Ne te mêle pas de son choix, A6S. »  
L'Homme Obscur se rapprocha du Socle pour lui murmurer.  
« Laisse-la vivre, je t'en prie. Nous nous sommes tous reniés bien avant d'endosser l'armure, mais pas elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse pour se fondre avec nous. Je garderais l'armure, je chercherais « La Chaire », mais laisse-moi être avec elle. »  
L'autre se retourna et semblait réfléchir, effectuant quelques pas dans différentes directions plongé dans ses réflexions.  
Une atmosphère oppressante contaminait la pièce et seule le crissement des cailloux sous les semelles et le crépitement des flammes brisaient le silence qui se voulait Maître.  
Mais le Socle revint et déclara sa conclusion.  
« Puisqu'elle t'est si importante et que je ne peux t'affranchir, alors il y aura un compromis. »  
Ashkore et Yunoki étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.  
Il regarda la jeune femme avant de reprendre.  
« Sans endosser l'armure et sacrifier ton existence, tu ne peux te fondre en Ashkore alors je te refuse parmi nous…. »  
Puis ses rubis dévièrent vers l'Homme Obscur.  
« ….Cependant tu partageras la quête de A6S qui tiens tant à toi, et ce jusqu'à son succès. »  
Le Socle s'avança vers Yunoki pour poser une main gantée sur son épaule.  
« Abandonne ou fuis et je prendrais toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour te tuer. »  
« _Il n'y aura aucune disposition à prendre._ » Lui répondit-elle froidement.  
L'autre la lâcha pour se reculer et terminer son discours d'une façon des plus brèves.  
« Voilà le compromit. Si vous l'acceptez, alors soit. A6S, tu reprends ta mission, quant à toi.. »Déclara-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme, « Ne remets plus jamais les pieds au temple. A6S te représentera. »  
Le Socle leur tourna le dos sans rien ajouter, alors Ashkore se saisit de la main de Yunoki pour se diriger vers la sortie, lorsqu'ils entendirent.

 _Ce compromit prend effet dès maintenant, et sera applicable pour toutes les entités Ashkore qui trouveront une personne à aimer._

Puis, tandis que l'un regagnait les lourdes portes à double-battant, suivit de ses pairs, le couple emprunta les escaliers à colimaçon retrouver l'air, le soleil et la végétation de Vishnou.  
Leurs pas les menèrent vers l'océan, le silence accompagnant leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le rivage, dont les vagues vinrent fouetter le cuir des chaussures d'Ashkore et les sandales de Yunoki.  
Cette dernières les retira afin que se pieds nus profitent de l'eau salée et si le contexte s'y était prêté, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se dévêtir pour se jeter au cœur de la mer, métamorphoser ses jambes en queue de poisson et explorer les profondeurs abyssales. Mais une lourde atmosphère pesait et la confrontation l'avait épuisé psychologiquement.  
Elle était heureuse de pouvoir rester aux côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle se sentait prête à partager son fardeau.  
Yunoki tourna la tête pour observer son profil qui jurait avec les couleurs de Vishnou.

 _Ashkore, A6S….._

Une entité indissociable, un simple numéro, un être de chair qui se murait derrière l'armure…..Il y a quelques instants elle avait été prête à en porter une elle aussi, et si on lui laissait encore le choix sa réponse ne changerait pas.  
Elle brisa le silence.  
« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je m'enrôle, mais tout comme tu as pris des risques pour moi, je voulais de te rendre la pareille. »  
Ashkore regarda vers l'horizon.  
« Combattre Leiftan, négocier ta venue, te sauver d'un procès….ne sont que des actions futiles en échange du sacrifice de sa propre identité, Yunoki. »  
Il se retourna pour prendre son visage.  
« Tu n'as pas à t'enfermer derrière du métal pour te fondre dans une masse. Pas toi, tu n'as pas à te renier. »  
Il appuya son masque contre son front avant de déclarer en un souffle.  
« Encore moins par amour. Je ne veux pas te voir disparaitre. »  
Elle l'enlaça en se lovant contre le métal de son torse, l'eau battant leurs pieds et Yunoki profitant de cette aura si particulière, ces bras puissants et au cœur de leur étreinte, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir toucher sa peau, passer sa main dans sa chevelure et dessiner les traits de son visage.  
Derrière le cuir d'Ashkore, le métal d'A6S, elle voulait le voir _lui_.  
Mais ce dernier brisa l'étreinte pour se saisir de sa main et déambuler sur le rivage, le soleil de Vishnou jouant avec sa lumière sur l'armure sombre.  
« Il faut que je te parle de la quête. »  
« Tu m'avais dit que l'organisation de Leiftan voulait reprendre la Terre aux humains, » Répondit la jeune femme, « Mais vous ? Hormis les en empêcher et contrecarrer leurs plans, quelle est cette quête qui vous est si chère ? »  
L'Homme Sombre se plongea quelques instants dans ses réflexions. Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ? Quelque chose de si abstrait qu'après toutes ces années, même eux ne pouvaient la décrire, aussi précieuse soit-elle.  
« Nous l'appelons « La Chaire », car c'est ainsi qu'elle est nommée dans l'un des vieux recueils d'Eldarya »  
Les yeux de Yunoki se plissèrent et il savait qu'elle commençait déjà à réfléchir.  
« D'après les livres, quel est l'âge d'Eldarya, Yunoki ? »  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour appeler sa mémoire au labeur et réfléchir aux écrits historiques qu'elle avait lu à Eel. Il était certain qu'Eldarya n'avait pas un âge aussi avancé que la Terre puisque sa création ne remontait qu'à quelques centaines d'années….cinq-cents de ce qu'elle se rappelait et c'est la réponse qu'elle donna à Ashkore.  
« Exact, » Répondit celui-ci, « cinq-cents-quatre-vingt années pour être précis, et inutile de dire qu'en comparaison avec la Terre, Eldarya n'est qu'un embryon de monde, dont les fondateurs ont chéri la création… _mais_ …. »  
Il marqua une pause.  
« Un seul et unique écrit, retrouvé par le Socle de notre organisation, mentionne Eldarya comme « le Second Monde ». »  
Yunoki s'arrêta, ébahi par la révélation. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire, le monde d'Eldarya était relativement unique et ne se nommait jamais comme « Deuxième Monde ».  
« Eh bien peut-être qu'il est mentionné ainsi parce que le premier monde des faeris serait la Terre…..juste avant le Grand Exil. »  
Ashkore souriait derrière son masque.  
« C'est tout à fait exact. Le premier monde est bel et bien la planète Terre, sauf que les faeris n'ont pas vécu un, mais deux Grand Exil. »  
La jeune femme se figea et interrogea son Homme Obscur du regard. Le carmin se plongea dans l'or et il récita.

« …. _Contraints de quitter Mu, chassés par la technologie des atlantes, ceux qui n'avaient pas le sang pur furent reniés et forcés de se fondre parmi les humains, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers ne les traquent à leur tour, dans un massacre de flammes et de sang, qui les laissèrent sans foyer, jusqu'à ce que leur désespoir appelle la naissance d'un nouveau monde._ »

Les entrailles de Yunoki se nouèrent tandis que son cœur redoubla d'intensité pour cogner contre sa poitrine.  
Mu….atlantes….il venait d'employer des termes, dans un contexte qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré par écrit.  
Les rouages de sa faculté intellectuelle tournèrent promptement et elle faisait tout son possible pour consolider un puzzle.  
« Tu as dit Mu, les atlantes…..tu veux parler du continent qui se serait immergé dans la mer terrienne ? »  
« Effectivement. Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'Atlantide ? »  
Si elle en avait entendu parler ? Toutes ses recherches à la bibliothèque sur ses origines, ce bouquin sur les atlantes qu'elle avait lu à plusieurs reprise pour découvrir son passé et ce qu'elle était vraiment. Mais tout ce que les écrits mentionnaient ne se voulaient que de simples théories, des hypothèses sans fondements, hormis ce passage sur l'anatomie des atlantes, décrit par un grand professeur disparut depuis longtemps.  
Mais personne n'avait dit que l'Atlantide _était_ Mu, avant de plonger définitivement dans l'océan.  
« Je….. »  
Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit sur la recherche de ses origines et ses pauvres souvenirs qui ne remontaient qu'à cette époque où le prêcheur de perles l'avait trouvé sur le rivage de Gambusie.  
« Quel rapport avec La Chaire ? »  
Yunoki préférait changer de sujet. Elle lui dirait tout cela plus tard, car aborder la recherche de sa personne, de son passé, la plongeait dans une profonde mélancolie, mêlé à du désespoir. Ça la ramenait à toutes ces fois où, en se regardant dans un miroir, elle tentait de dresser un portrait purement fictif de ses parents, une chimère immatérielle qui la secouait de sanglots et elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'effondrer sur cette plage de Vishnou, face à l'Homme qu'elle aimait. Pas maintenant.  
Ashkore la dévisageait et si la jeune femme tentait, tant bien que mal, d'arborer un masque elle aussi, il devina sa peine et retint que le sujet était sensible. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure de jade pour ensuite caresser sa mâchoire.  
« Le rapport avec La Chaire, » Reprit-il doucement, « C'est qu'à la naissance d'Eldarya, les sols auraient été fertiles, le cycle des saisons en manœuvre, et le monde et les entités des cieux en perpétuelle communication. Eldarya aurait été un paradis, mais… »  
Yunoki n'en revenait pas. Les sols d'Eldarya ? Fertiles ? Un paradis ? Des saisons ?  
« C'est impossible… » Souffla-telle.  
« …Mais tous voulaient dominer le nouveau monde, et puisque les faeris arrivés sur la nouvelle Eldarya possédaient des technologies volés aux atlantes lors du Premier Exil, eh bien les différentes cités fondées se livrèrent la guerre. Si bien qu'Eldarya devint un monde chaotique. Cela fit tant de peine aux fondateurs, qu'ils décidèrent de retirer l'essence qui faisait tourner le monde : La Chaire. »  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose la gênait, car aucun massacre de cette ampleur n'avait été relaté dans les livres historiques.  
« Mais, pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler de cette guerre ? Et La Chaire serait « l'âme » du monde ? Mais Eldarya a toujours été ainsi….un monde inachevé ! »  
Ashkore ferma les yeux derrière son masque. L'Histoire était complexe et peu d'écrits relataient la naissance d'Eldarya.  
« Cette guerre Yunoki, elle date des premiers mois qui suivaient la naissance du monde et presque rien n'y a survécu, hormis les quelques survivant qui ont propagés la lignée des faeris, mais au fur et à mesure des années, les nouvelles générations ont oubliés pour croire qu'Eldarya a toujours été ainsi. Mais sans La Chaire, le monde se meurt et les dirigeants des cités préfèrent reconquérir la Terre plutôt que de s'attarder sur….une fable qui fait plus office de légende. »  
Yunoki assimilait toutes ces nouvelles informations qui s'apparentaient vraiment à une succession de révélations mais en repensant à ses années passées, elle considérait les escouades de ravitaillement, ce problème de sols qui ne se fertilisaient pas et de denrées alimentaires, le temps qui ne changeait presque jamais, certaines contrées plongées éternellement dans la nuit ou la neige….il était certains qu'Eldarya semblait inachevée, incomplète…. _comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose_.  
« Et à quoi ressemble…La Chaire ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Nul ne le sait, » Répondit Ashkore, « Les fondateurs d'Eldarya l'ont retiré comme punition au massacre qui eu lieu sur leur monde. À la fin des écrits il est dit que ceux qui souhaiteront le retour de leur monde dans toute sa beauté, seront guidés vers La Chaire. »  
Et cela faisait des années qu'ils cherchaient un indice sans jamais en trouver un, mais Ashkore savait qu'un élément déclencheur ferait office de guide. Encore fallait-il encore savoir quoi ou qui, car tout le monde préférait avoir les yeux braqué sur la Terre plutôt que d'embrasser la leur. Il désespérait à la pensée que La Chaire ne se montrerait pas de sitôt.  
Une main d'albâtre vint se poser sur son bras et un visage au regard d'or le ravit de son sourire.  
« J'ai promis de t'épauler dans ta quête, alors je t'aiderais à trouver cette Chaire. »  
L'Homme Obscur l'enlaça, posant son menton sur sa chevelure de jade, ses mains gantées caressant le plat de son dos, ainsi que les courbes de sa taille.  
« Je t'aime. » Lui souffla-t-il, de cette voix étouffée par son masque et alors qu'elle lui confessait également son amour, il regrettait qu'elle ne puisse entendre sa véritable voix.  
Mais il craignait tant de se mettre à nu. De voir ses jolis yeux d'or le regarder avec horreur pour perdre leurs lumières et s'éloigner de lui.  
Cette apparence qui le répugnait, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Mais il lui avait promis de se dévoiler, alors il laisserait tomber le métal et se confronterait à son regard.  
Parce que tout au fond de lui, il n'était ni Ashkore, ni A6S.  
Alors qu'il serrait Yunoki dans ses bras, un frisson glacé lui parcouru le corps tandis que son véritable nom résonnait dans son esprit.

Le soleil de Vishnou se couchait doucement et le couple arriva dans une petite crique, dont un morceau de sable et de verdure se lovait dans un cocon, aux creux de roches dorées, couvertes par la nature telle un duvet luxuriant. La mer venait calmement embrasser le rivage et, assis sur le littoral, Yunoki entreprit de manger sa ration tandis que son Homme Obscur scrutait l'horizon.  
Il attendait très certainement qu'elle ne tourne le dos ou ne s'en aille se promener un petit moment ailleurs pour se nourrir, comme d'ordinaire.  
C'est pourquoi, une fois son maigre repas terminé, elle se leva pour se diriger vers le tapis de verdure, attendant la demande d'Ashkore qu'elle écouterait avec peine.  
Ce dernier avait le regard perdu vers l'horizon, pensant au Socle, à l'organisation, à La Chaire, à Leiftan, et à Nelladel qui devait le haïr à présent. Il soupira alors que l'image de l'elfe au sourire goguenard se dessinait dans son esprit.  
S'il avait pu tuer Leiftan dans la Salle du Cristal, il n'aurait pas été contraint de céder son Fer tel un cadeau empoisonné pour mieux le revoir, plus tard, à la main de son fidèle ennemi aux yeux émeraude.  
Ashkore connaissait le rêve que Nelladel voulait embrasser, et même s'ils faisaient partie de camps différents, il espérait que la révélation de leur passage à Vishnou lui vaille cet aller-simple qu'il souhaitait tant.  
Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il _devait_ passer par là, il _devait_ tuer Leiftan, pour le salut de Yunoki et de toutes ses futures victimes, malheureuses proies de son esprit tordu. Il le savait fou acharné et leur répit à Vishnou était compté. Lorsque la confrontation viendrait, il serait prêt.

 _Prêt à récupérer le Fer._

Ashkor ferma les yeux. Il pouvait presque _l_ 'entendre, presque _le_ voir, presque ressentir _ses_ sabots marteler le sol et il _l_ 'attendait.  
Pour Eldarya, pour Yunoki, pour lui, il _l_ 'attendait.

La jeune femme caressait du plat de sa main l'herbe et les plantes aux milles couleurs et elle appréciait d'humer leurs parfums délicats qui lui rappelaient ceux des Jardins de la Musique, à Eel. Elle passait son doigt sur le pétale d'une fleur aux teintes violettes lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd.  
Une sensation électrique l'envahit tout entière car cela ressemblait…. _à un morceau de métal qui tombait lourdement sur le sable._

Sa bouche devint sèche, ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent de stupeur et une euphorie mêlée à une légère tension dispersèrent leurs volutes au sein de son être. Elle s'appuya sur ses mains moites pour se relever doucement puis, son corps qui semblait engourdi se tourna vers l'horizon pour y voir Ashkore défaire ses épaulières ainsi que sa cape.  
Elles rejoignirent le sol avec les gantelets, les parcelles de peau à découverts arborant d'étranges marques que Yunoki ne pouvait discerner pour le moment. Son dos était encore recouvert de son armure et lorsqu'il retira ses gants et ses brassards, elle put enfin s'apercevoir que l'homme avait les deux bras lourdement tatoués.  
Il leva les mains vers son visage et, de là où elle se tenait, la jeune femme entendit un faible cliquetis puis le masque tomba enfin, libérant une cascade de longs cheveux blancs qui vinrent illuminer son armure obscure.  
Ashkore défit le plastron qui rejoignit le tas de métal sur le sol, et le haut de son corps n'arborait, alors, qu'un chandail aussi sombre que le reste de la tenue.  
Yunoki entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair et bientôt le vêtement noir tomba à son tour.  
Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que la jeune femme détaillait le dos de son Homme Obscur, couvert de tatouages mais dont deux marques noires, semblables à de sévères brûlures s'étalaient sur ses omoplates, sous les cheveux éparses.  
Sans attendre qu'il se retourne, Yunoki réduisit la distance qui les séparait puis leva timidement une main pour caresser cette peau pâle qu'elle avait tant rêvée de toucher. Elle sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais elle poursuivit son geste en touchant sa chevelure d'un blanc brillant, qui luisait de reflet argentés sous les premières lueurs de la lune, appréciant de faire glisser les mèches entres ses doigts.  
« Regarde-moi, s'il te plais. » Murmura-t-elle.  
Alors, Ashkore se retourna et dans la lenteur du mouvement, Yunoki put détailler l'être qui se dévoilait à elle, tel qu'il était.  
Ses yeux cillèrent alors qu'elle découvrit son visage, entièrement encrée de noir et, de ses doigts elle redessina les arabesques qui parsemaient ses joues, son front et l'arrête de son nez droit en regardant ses yeux carmins, cerclés de deux campanules qui semblaient se défier. Lorsqu'elle descendit vers sa mâchoire carrée, elle s'aperçut qu'une multitude d'étoiles, ressemblant à des explosions, y avaient tracé leur chemin.  
Elle se perdit dans son cou pour y voir qu'une épaisse corde s'y était accrochée avant elle, dans une étreinte qui semblait se muer en une strangulation et lorsqu'elle voulut caresser ses épaules, elle put se rendre compte que deux cygnes y avaient fait leurs nids, posant leur tête aux creux des clavicules pour étendre leurs plumes sur le haut de la poitrine et des bras.  
Lorsque Yunoki passa ses mains sur son torse, elle observa ce cœur d'encre qui avait été dessiné sur le sien et contempler les détails des veines et des ventricules, pour s'éparpiller sur son corps qui recelaient d'ébauches.  
Ses côtes arboraient des blessures ouvertes dans lesquelles on avait acheminé des roses, sur ses pectoraux, près du cœur qui ne battait pas, des masques pleuraient et des astres tournaient autour de son nombril, au rythme des constellations qui parsemaient le reste de la peau.  
Quant à ses bras, sous les plumes du cygne, s'étendaient un serpent qui serrait ses anneaux, le visage d'un Dieu qui méditait, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté richement vêtue, un dragon qui se frayait un chemin parmi eux et des fleurs de cerisiers en train d'éclorent puis, lorsque la jeune femme lui prit les mains, elle y découvrit des armes.  
Des lames recouvraient ses doigts et, parmi elles, des petites machines de guerre qu'elle avait déjà vu en image dans des livres terriens et qui se nommait « pistolet », prolongeaient leurs canons aux creux de ses pouces tandis que leurs crosses reposaient lourdement sur ses paumes, entourées des balles éparses.  
Sur le dos d'une de ses mains, une araignée avait tissée sa toile et se figeait en son centre, et un papillon était posé sur l'autre, butinant des camélias.  
Yunoki le regardait. Elle regardait cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui apparaissait dans sa splendeur, bien au-delà de celle qu'elle avait imaginé et avec cette histoire bien singulière que l'on avait tracé sur son corps, elle le trouva magnifique, comme un joyau que l'on découvre après avoir connu la surface sombre et escarpée d'une montagne.  
Elle prit son visage en coupe, plongea son regard dans le sien pour y déceler tout un panel d'émotions : de l'incertitude, de la honte, du désespoir et cette peur sous-jacente, cette angoisse qu'elle s'éloigne.  
Alors elle lui donna de l'amour. Celui qu'elle n'avait que pour lui et qu'elle pouvait décupler infiniment, devant cet être magnifique qui se montrait sous son apparence la plus vulnérable.  
La jeune femme s'approcha davantage pour frôler ces lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis que son cœur ne battait que pour lui et lorsque leurs souffles se mêlèrent ils scellèrent, enfin, leur premier baiser.  
Ashkore l'enserra dans son étreinte, sa peau hurlant de se coller à la sienne, et tout en s'abreuvant de ce geste qui les liait, il huma son odeur, et redessinait ses courbes de ses mains tatouées, caressant la soie de la robe et explorant la peau d'albâtre, si bien que le baiser s'approfondit de lui-même.  
Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse sensuelle, l'un redessinant la bouche de l'autre, sans jamais se lasser de ce contact qui les enflammait un peu plus. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux se rencontrer de nouveau, leurs corps magnétiques et la soif de leurs peaux les menant vers la naissance d'une lueur incandescente, une flamme de désir qui ne demandait qu'à grandir pour mieux exploser, et lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, à bout de souffle, l'or devenait presque solaire et le carmin se transformait en braise.  
Ashkore reprit le visage de la jeune femme pour le parsemer de baisers, ses lèvres s'égarant sur les écailles qui cernaient ses yeux, ses oreilles membraneuses dont il découvrit la douceur, sans oublier cette bouche qu'il adorait posséder afin de faire passer dans ce geste, les sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait que pour elle. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur la robe, cherchant les agrafes à détacher afin de découvrir le corps exquis de sa magnifique Yunoki.  
Au creux de sa mémoire, il n'existait aucun souvenir, aucun désir fusionnel qui consolidait un lien si fort et il ne savait si ce paradis des sens se manifestait parce que l'amour et l'envie avaient étaient sortis de sa vie depuis très longtemps, ou parce que c'était elle.  
Les agrafes se défirent, et tel un écrin, les pans de la robe dévoilèrent la peau de perle avant de tomber au sol, en compagnie de l'armure. L'Homme Tatoué se glissa dans son cou, embrassant la peau fine, sentant battre la veine sous ses lèvres tandis que ses mains traçaient des arabesques sur le dos d'albâtre, arrachant des soupirs extatiques à son amante qui se perdait dans sa chevelure blanche.  
Il se mit à sillonner son corps, s'abaissant au rythme de ses baisers qui vinrent honorer son plexus, la douceur de ses seins qu'il prenait plaisir à malaxer pour en effleurer délicatement leurs pointes, et les titiller de sa langue qui devenait taquine, incitée par les doigts qui s'enroulaient dans les mèches immaculées, les doux sons sensuels qui emplissaient délicieusement les oreilles de son propriétaire, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses caresses afin de lui procurer ce plaisir.  
Abandonnant la poitrine de Yunoki, il lui caressa les côtes tout en laissant une trainée de salive sur l'abdomen, poursuivant son chemin vers le centre de son corps qui promettait une longue ascension vers un jardin d'Eden où des milliers de soleils viendraient exploser pour marquer le point de non-retour.  
Il continua jusqu'à atteindre cette frêle barrière de tissus, seul obstacle qui le séparait de cette chaire qu'il voulait tant embrasser pour faire basculer son amante dans les limbes de l'érotisme. Lentement, avec une douceur presque aérienne, il retira le sous-vêtement qui glissa jusqu'aux chevilles, puis il passa ses mains pour pétrir ses fesses tandis que, de ses lèvres, il frôlait l'aine de Yunoki, dont les soupirs muaient en plaintes amoureuses, pour finalement devenir des cris lorsqu'il embrassa son antre féminin, humide de désir. C'était l'essence de son amante, et il l'aima, tout comme il adorait retracer de sa langue la peau fine, s'attardant sur chaque détail, se laissant guider par l'ivresse de Yunoki qui plongeait dans un songe sensuel où le plaisir était Maître.  
Une pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau qui se paraît de rouge, ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes pour mieux rencontrer cette bouche qui la ravissait et ses jambes tremblaient. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper les plaintes euphoriques, et si elle ne pouvait le nommer « Ashkore » en cet instant magique, si elle ne pouvait le nommer du tout, elle choisit alors de l'appeler _Mon Amour_.  
Le paradis était proche, l'envol imminent, mais Yunoki repoussa doucement la tête de son homme qui se releva lentement, en retraçant les courbes de son corps. Elle ne souhaitait pas atteindre l'orgasme de cette façon car, si elle devait monter doucement vers ce seuil où les sens explosaient, ce serait dans ses bras.  
L'or embrasé rencontra le carmin flamboyant et les bouches se dévorèrent passionnément, leurs peaux se collant l'une à l'autre comme animées d'une volonté propre, les souffles et les langues se mêlant. L'Homme Tatoué passa ses mains sous les fesses charnues de son amante pour la porter et elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autours de sa taille, sans jamais cesser de parsemer son visage et ses lèvres de baisers, alors qu'il l'emmenait vers le coin de verdure au creux de la roche dorée.  
Il l'allongea délicatement, ses cheveux de jade faisant corps avec la nature dans une jolie palette de vert et de couleurs, sa peau d'albâtre se démarquant du reste, ses yeux incandescents ne demandant que lui, et cette vision l'embrasa.  
Sans jamais quitter son amante du regard, il se sépara à regret, lui promettant silencieusement de mieux revenir, pour retirer ses bottes, son pantalon de cuir, se mettre dans son plus simple appareil et libérer son désir ardent qui ne demandait qu'à honorer la femme qu'il aimait.  
Yunoki l'admirait, en constatant que les tatouages le dévorait tout entier, ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau vierge. L'Homme Tatoué, nu dans toute sa splendeur, plongea sur son amante, la couvrant de son corps marqué afin de ravir le sien dans une étreinte passionnelle qui les emmènerait au paradis des Sens. S'emparant de ses lèvres, il effleura sa poitrine, ses côtes et Yunoki se cambrait sous lui, le désirant ardemment si bien que, tels les pétales d'une fleur qui s'écartent, elle s'ouvrit à lui, l'attirant dans son étreinte en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la fit sienne, plongeant dans son corps d'albâtre.  
Des cris d'extases leurs échappèrent lorsqu'ils s'unirent, leurs chairs ne faisant qu'une, et bien d'autres emplirent l'atmosphère, consolidant cet empire érotique qu'ils édifiaient de leur désir électrique.  
Il soupirait le prénom de son amante, et elle appréciait sa voix, sa véritable voix profonde et masculine rendue haletante par l'effervescence.  
Yunoki ferma les yeux pour savourer ce plaisir charnel qui piquait délicieusement ses nerfs, décuplé au centuple par l'amour qu'elle lui portait et elle serrait tant le torse de son Homme Tatoué pour mieux le garder en elle, qu'elle aurait voulu devenir un tatouage pour se fondre sur sa peau.  
Les cris extatiques s'amplifièrent, devenant plus aigus, plus sensuels, leurs cellules menaçant d'éclater pour les expédier au Paradis et ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour préparer leur envol en restant soudés dans cette bulle d'euphorie qui les irradiait de cette chaleur intense, amorçant le point culminant.  
L'orgasme les submergea, les consumant tout entier dans son étreinte sulfureuse, parsemée d'amour, de plaisir, d'un feu bien unique qui se propageaient dans leur veines et pendant quelques secondes il n'y avait qu'eux ainsi que les battements de leurs cœurs à l'unisson.  
Il cria le prénom de cette femme qu'il aimait.  
Elle lui clama ses sentiments.  
Puis le voile se dissipa, le Paradis se mit à disparaître en volutes et les dernières traces d'euphorie les laissèrent pantelants, à bout de souffle mais enivrés de bonheur. L'or et le carmin se fixèrent, leurs mains s'égarant sur leurs corps pour profiter de la présence de l'autre, avant que l'instant magique ne prenne fin, avant que le jour ne se lève. Avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.  
Mais la nuit était toujours là, drapant le ciel de son voile stellaire, alors ils pouvaient encore s'aimer pleinement, dans leur cocon de verdure et de roches dorées avec les astres pour témoins.  
L'Homme Tatoué quitta le corps de Yunoki à regrets, pour s'allonger à ses côté en l'attirant contre lui, passant sa main dans cette chevelure de jade qu'il aimait tant, respirant son odeur pour l'imprégner dans sa chair.  
Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs respirations se synchronisant et la jeune femme, les yeux mi-clos, redessinait les tatouages de son amant, caressant de ses doigts, les constellations et les larmes des masques qui parsemaient son torse.  
« Je t'aime profondément. » Murmura-t-elle.  
Il embrassa les courbes de sa mâchoire, effleurant ses lèvres pour lui avouer dans un souffle.  
« Je crains que tu ais peur de moi. »  
 _Peur ?  
_ Elle perdit sa main dans les cheveux blancs.  
« Il n'y a absolument rien chez toi qui me fasse peur. »  
Il appuya son front contre le sien pour fermer les yeux et souffler son prénom, lui répétant combien il l'aimait, puis, glissant vers l'une de ses oreilles membraneuse, il lui confessa le catalyseur de tous ses secrets, mettant son cœur à nu, juste après son corps.

 _Mon nom, c'est Tiphereth Ain Zayin._

L'or cilla, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et son esprit assimila la révélation.  
Elle connaissait ce nom, pour l'avoir lu dans un livre d'histoire, de ceux qui sont distribués aux enfants lorsqu'ils entrent à l'école de la cité blanche, mais qu'elle avait feuilleté distraitement.  
Son Homme Tatoué n'était que quelques lignes glissée entre deux paragraphes. Au chapitre des Anges.

 _L'Ange de la Splendeur, Tiphereth Ain Zayin, Sixième Vertu du Noble Monde, né pour honorer la Terre…._

Yunoki se redressa sur le coude en regardant chaque trait de son visage.

 _…_ _et déchu pour crimes commis contre l'humanité, condamné à porter ses péchés dans sa chair et à l'errance éternelle, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit intégralement souillé de ses fautes. Le Monde Souterrain l'attendra pour le purifier et l'Ange de la Splendeur renaitra, alors, de ses cendres._

« Tu es…. » Murmura-t-elle.  
Millénaire. Céleste. Immortel. Tous ces mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle considérait son Homme, son Ange. Mais, un voile de tristesse envahissant le regard carmin, il leva une main marquée pour caresser les écailles qui cernaient les yeux de cette femme qu'il aimait.  
« Je suis un meurtrier. »  
Sa voix semblait se briser et Yunoki dévisageait cette lueur qui habitait ses yeux. Elle comprenait l'armure, ce besoin de disparaitre, de ne plus exister, de se renier pour devenir Ashkore. Pour devenir un numéro.  
Mais il n'était pas Leiftan, il n'avait pas ce regard fixe, cet enfer brûlant dans les yeux et, i peine quelques instants, il venait de lui faire l'amour au sens le plus pur du terme.  
« Tu étais. » rectifia-t-elle.  
Il s'était parjuré pour courir après La Chaire et redonner toute sa beauté à Eldarya, il l'avait arraché au monstre d'Alma, pour ensuite la sauver d'un crime maquillé en procès. Yunoki le regardait, sondant son éclat carmin mais elle ne lui trouvait rien de sanguinaire.  
« J'ai tué pour certaines raisons autrefois, et aujourd'hui je pourrais tuer pour d'autres…mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis, Yunoki. »  
La jeune femme lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, détaillant le papillon qui butinait le camélia, et elle sut que derrière la beauté du trait et des détails, se cachait un secret bien sordide puisque l'ange Tiphereth portait ses péchés gravés dans sa chair.  
« Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ici et aujourd'hui. Ce que tu as fait….appartient au passé. »  
Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis, passant une jambe par-dessus son bassin, elle le chevaucha, abandonnant son visage pour se redresser, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps d'albâtre. Yunoki ne le quittait pas du regard, et tandis qu'elle marquait sa rétine de son homme, son ange tatoué, elle sentit la flamme du désir brûler à nouveau aux creux de ses reins. Elle caressait ses pectoraux, son cœur et ses masques qui versaient des larmes d'encre, retraçant les constellations de ce ciel charnel, jusqu'à remonter vers les épaules pour cajoler les cygnes et ravir les lèvres de son amant.

 _Tiphereth_

L'entente de son prénom murmuré par cette voix divine et sensuelle lui suffit pour s'embraser à son tour et Yunoki senti son désir se réveiller sous elle. Il s'accrocha à ses cuisses, palpant la peau ferme alors qu'elle se souleva, sans le quitter du regard, pour mieux revenir et s'unir à lui, glissant sur son membre brûlant qui irradiait son antre féminin d'une chaleur sulfureuse. Sans attendre, elle commença à se mouvoir, l'or de ses yeux redevenu solaire alors que le carmin s'enflammait et les soupirs extatiques récidivèrent pour une nouvelle ascension.

 _Tiphereth_

Elle était magnifique, sa longue chevelure de jade se mouvant aux rythme de ses hanches, les yeux brillants de désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes, susurrant son nom pour mieux enfiévrer son ange. Et cette fois c'était à son tour de se cambrer sous elle.  
Les plaintes se muèrent en cris tandis qu'ils s'enivrèrent de plaisir, les mots magiques franchissant les barrières de leurs lèvres pour mieux les rapprocher de l'extase et l'envol fut imminent.  
Leurs nerfs explosèrent pour les emmener au Paradis des sens et l'orgasme parcouru chaque cellule de leurs corps, les laissant se consumer avant de redescendre doucement.

 _Yunoki…_

 _…_ _.Tiphereth._

Elle leva les hanches pour le quitter, avant de se lover dans ses bras, sa peau réclamant la sienne et, petit à petit, leurs respirations se synchronisèrent tandis que le sommeil vint doucement les chercher.


	4. Emeraude

Et voici le dernier chapitre de ce Four-Shot !  
Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plait !  
Un immense merci à **GoldenHarlequin** et **Caprix** qui ont également bêta-readé ce chapitre, vos conseils et votre aide m'ont été précieux.  
Un gros bisous à Yunoki, et voila ton histoire ma belle ! Ton personnage continuera de vivre dans la longue fanfiction à venir (^_^)

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

/!\ Certaines scènes assez sombres sont susceptible de choquer si vous êtes sensibles /!\

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Eldarya ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Beemoov et le personnage de Yunoki appartient à sa créatrice.

* * *

Ton masque, elfe imbécile, oublie pas ton masque.  
Valait mieux parce qu'il en aurait besoin. Nelladel faisait les cents pas dans l'immense couloir du Grand Palais, avisant du coin de l'œil les immenses portes d'or derrières lesquelles le Grand Juge Alma se tenait.  
Il serait reçu dans quelques minutes et même si tout son être était en ébullition, il ne devait rien leur montrer.  
 _Surtout pas devant le monstre.  
_ Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Odrialc'h, la veille, l'elfe s'était rendu au Grand Palais afin de demander une audience, clamant un rapport urgent à remettre dans les plus brefs délais.  
Puis, pour tuer le temps et ne plus penser au Fer, à Ashkore et au chouchou du Conquérant, il avait déambulé dans les rues de la cité, se mêlant parmi les civils en guettant les orcs du corps armé, cherchant la Capitaine, cette très chère amie qu'il aimait tant ennuyer.  
Elle s'était campée près du quartier des Arts, prête à amorcer sa ronde et elle avait commencé à monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans les Parcs Suspendus, lorsqu'il s'était mis à la héler.  
« Shaka ! Ma très chère amie ! »  
Elle l'avait toisé de ses yeux d'onyx, fixant cet elfe stupide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et détestant qu'il ne l'interpelle ainsi devant la population.  
« Shakalogat Gra Ysul. » Avait-elle déclaré sèchement de sa voix gutturale, avant de se détourner de lui pour continuer son chemin. Nelladel s'était lancé sur ses talons, bien trop content de revoir la Capitaine et tandis qu'il lui parlait de choses sans importances, elle se taisait, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, l'autre s'en fichant royalement.  
L'elfe se sentait en sécurité auprès de la grande orc à la chevelure auburn, et elle était l'une de ces relations qui le rendait intouchable aux yeux de ses potentiels ennemis.  
Malgré sa nonchalance et son flegmatisme, derrière le masque, il lui vouait un respect considérable.  
Parce qu'elle avait tenu tête au monstre dans le passé.  
Ils avaient atteints les jardins, qui s'étaient vidés doucement avec la tombée de la nuit, et l'ampleur des conversations avaient pu augmenter d'un cran.  
« Tu rentres tard. »  
« Oh, tu t'inquiétais ? De ta part c'est bien aimable. » S'était-il empressé de répondre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la provoquer. Mais le Fer brûlait dans sa sacoche, alors il avait voulu connaitre les prédispositions de son audience pour le lendemain.  
« Le Grand Juge est rentré de la Cité Blanche il n'y a pas si longtemps, je suppose. »  
Elle s'était murée dans le silence, ignorant sa raillerie, avant de déclarer.  
« Il est rentré il y a quatre jours. L'accusée s'est enfuie de toute façon. »  
Shakalogat n'avait rien ajouté de plus mais Nelladel la connaissait assez pour deviner ses pensées, alors il s'était permis de lui souffler.  
 _L'accusée va bien.  
_ Elle avait secoué la tête.  
« Tu es fou. Si tu avais vu la colère de….de…. »  
Aucun nom ne fut prononcé mais tous deux s'étaient parfaitement comprit. Avec le Grand Juge qui revenait sans sa proie, le chouchou du Conquérant avait dû entrer dans une rage folle, à la hauteur de son esprit tordu, tel un enfant que l'on priverait de son jouet.  
« Peut-être, Shaka, mais au moins je vais pouvoir aller sur Terre. »  
Elle avait ri en répétant sa phrase.  
« Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu donner d'assez précieux qui te vaudrait une telle récompense ? Tu as réuni assez d'or pour te le permettre ? »  
L'elfe s'était juste contenter de hausser les épaules, ses affaires douteuses ne regardant que lui, mais l'orc avait deviné, car elle le connaissait que trop bien.  
« Le Grand Juge qui tue au nom d'un Paradis, toi qui livre celle que tu as sauvé, l'autre…qui verse le sang à sa guise, au nom de tous, sans que l'on ne fasse rien….vous devenez tous pire que les humains qui nous ont chassé. »  
« Mais qui de moi, confortablement installé au Paradis ou de toi, à porter ton honneur comme un fardeau en souffrant de servir ceux que tu hais, sera le plus heureux ? »  
Shakalogat s'était tu et Nelladel avait ri à son tour.  
« C'est ton honneur qui te tuera, Shaka. »  
« C'est vous qui irez tous en enfer ! » s'était-elle empressée de répliquer, grondant de sa voix rauque. « Ce que vous faites…..vous le paierez un jour ou l'autre. »  
Nelladel avait esquissé un sourire dédaigneux. Peut-être oui, mais le jour où la Grande Faucheuse viendrait juger leurs méfaits était encore loin, alors peu importait.  
« J'ai une audience avec le Grand Juge demain, je suppose que le chouchou sera là ? » Avait-il demandé.  
« Il assiste toujours aux audiences, elfe imbécile. »

Alors il fallait se préparer. Nelladel prenait des respirations profondes et pensait à la Terre. Il visualisait le Grand Juge sortir le registre des voyages pour lui demander d'y inscrire son nom et il s'y voyait, se moquant éperdument de la présence de l'autre qui le fixerait de son regard émeraude.  
Un frisson le parcouru lorsque l'image de son visage apparut dans son esprit et l'elfe se sentit tétanisé, mais il se reprit, inspira profondément, ordonna à ses pensées de se taire et à ses peurs de retourner dans leurs tanières.  
Tout paraissait clair à présent, et son pauvre édifice de courage et de bonne volonté tint, même lorsqu'il entendit les portes d'or s'ouvrir et l'apprenti du Grand Juge Alma l'appeler.  
Il tint bon même lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du Conquérant et qu'il s'inclina devant le vieil elfe noir, se redressant pour arborer une expression impassible, en masquant même la malice de ses yeux aigues-marines.  
Mais il se brisa lorsqu'une voix doucereuse l'interpela d'un « Bonjour Nelladel » et que Leiftan apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtu de son éternel costume blanc aux liserés vert qu'il possédait en plusieurs exemplaires, laissant le ventre à découvert comme une provocation muette pour ses adversaires.

 _Tente de plonger ta lame dans mes entrailles si tu en as le temps….tu mourras avant moi et de mes propres mains._

L'elfe avait l'impression que de la glace marinait dans son ventre et une goutte de sueur roula entre ses omoplates mais il garda son calme et répondit poliment à la salutation cordiale du chouchou, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

 _C'est cela bonjour…..sale aliéné…_

Mais il se détourna du jeune homme à la chevelure bicolore pour se confronter au Grand Juge qui lui adressa la parole.  
« Bon retour à Odrialc'h, Nelladel. »  
« Je vous remercie, Conquérant. »  
Les futilités échangées, venait le reste et Alma ne prit pas la peine de garnir ses propos de fioritures.  
« Tu as reçu un casque, soit un ordre direct de rentrer à la citadelle que tu as pourtant ignoré, et ce, à deux reprises. Te voilà aujourd'hui face à moi, pour une audience que je t'ai accordée malgré ton absence et ta soudaine arrivée, alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? »  
L'elfe étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois qui lui saillait à la perfection, lui donnant une assurance qu'il n'avait pas, et passant sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule, il s'approcha du bureau afin de la tendre au Grand Juge, mais c'est son apprenti qui s'en saisit.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
Bon sang ce que ce type pouvait être hautain et Nelladel avait bien envie de lui crier d'ouvrir, pauvre imbécile qu'il était, mais il se contenta de déclarer.  
« Un Fer Incandescent. »  
Un silence tomba soudainement et l'atmosphère de la pièce se suspendit.  
Tanaisie ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, ouvrant la sacoche pour y plonger la main et en ressortir l'artefact qui brillait plus que jamais. Le soleil lui-même semblait irradier de l'intérieur et le cœur de l'elfe s'emballa parce qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du Fer le mordre depuis la main de l'apprenti.  
Il espérait que l'objet attiserait la curiosité de Leiftan et du Grand Juge, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisque les yeux blancs s'agrandirent de surprise et que le jeune homme s'en approchait, fasciné.  
« Où as-tu trouvé cela ? » Demanda Alma, sans quitter l'objet du regard.  
Et Nelladel se prépara à affronter Leiftan.  
« Je l'ai pris…au membre des Piliers qui s'est battu dans la Salle du cristal de la cité d'Eel, et qui s'est enfuie avec la donzelle, blessé. Celle dont vous avez présidé le procès. »  
Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude contourna vivement le bureau pour faire face à l'elfe qui tentait de maintenir une façade confiante, alors qu'il n'en menait pas large.  
« Tu es bien au courant de tout, dis-moi. »  
Un froid emplit sa poitrine.  
« Je ferais très mal mon travail si ce n'était pas le cas. »  
Ils se souriaient, l'un doucement, l'autre cyniquement mais un malaise s'installait, presque palpable.  
Leiftan s'approcha un peu plus, puis, sans crier gare, poussa violement Nelladel qui tituba quelque peu avant de rattraper son équilibre de justesse, interrogeant le jeune homme de ses yeux aigues-marines.  
Le Grand Juge et Tanaisie s'étaient levés, l'elfe noir interpellant son bel enfant.  
« Tu as des réflexes, c'est vrai, » Déclara Leiftan le plus calmement du monde, fixant son interlocuteur, « Mais pas autant que moi, et je doute que tes capacités de combats puissent rivaliser avec les miennes. Je n'ai pas pu me défaire du Pilier et toi, tu lui aurais dérobé un objet si précieux ? »  
L'elfe se massa l'épaule, ignorant l'envie de vomir qui lui tordait les entrailles. Bon sang, le chouchou du Conquérant était fichtrement malin, mais dans ce domaine, ils arrivaient peut-être à égalité.  
« Vous semblez oublier mon travail et mon domaine…de prédilections. Je suis un traqueur d'informations et non un combattant et je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais obtenu le Fer de force. Mais peut-être préférez-vous que je ne vous raconte mon histoire en détails, ou bien que je vous dise directement où se sont enfuis le Pilier et la donzelle ? »  
L'expression qu'arborait le jeune homme à la chevelure bicolore valait son pesant d'or. Nelladel souriait intérieurement en avisant son visage qui semblait se transfigurer, mais son petit éclat de joie ne fut que de courte durée lorsque le ton changea subitement.

 _Dis-moi où ils se trouvent. Maintenant._

Le Grand Juge Alma se fit entendre pour rappeler à son aliéné qu'il n'était définitivement pas seul dans cette pièce et l'elfe put constater que son apprenti n'avait pas bonne mine. Même s'il n'appréciait pas forcément ce type, il compatissait silencieusement pour lui, qui devait côtoyer le chouchou du Conquérant tous les jours.  
« Veux-tu bien nous expliquer, Nelladel, dans quelles circonstances tu as obtenu cette information ? »  
L'elfe ne se démonta pas et expliqua simplement au Grand Juge, une version quelque peu différente de la vérité : les deux fugitifs s'étaient terrés au fond d'un bateau qui voguait vers Vishnou et quelques témoins fictifs les avaient vu embarquer, paré de capes de voyages, du côté d'Albacore.  
Il termina à peine son récit qu'une main pâle lui secoua l'épaule, le prenant par surprise.  
« C'était elle, tu es sûr ? Avec une longue chevelure ? Et ses yeux, peux-tu me confirmer la couleur de ses yeux Nelladel ? »  
L'elfe était désorienté et ce regard émeraude qui s'embrasait de cette étincelle folle le tourmentait, si bien qu'il eut un mal fou à tenir ses pensées qui commençaient à virer dans tous les sens.  
La couleur des yeux de la donzelle. Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier : c'est le premier détail qu'il avait regardé lorsqu'il était venu la chercher à Eel, le jour du procès.  
« _Ses yeux, vous ne pourrez les manquer. Ils sont comme de l'or en fusion._ » Lui avait dit Ashkore en guise de description. Les yeux et sa chevelure d'un vert unique.  
« Ils sont…..comme de l'or. » Répondit Nelladel, « Et elle a une longue chevelure verte. »  
Le regard s'agrandit et les flammes s'embrasèrent de plus belle, en un enfer tordu qui figeait l'elfe sur place, son aura hurlant de se reculer, de partir loin de cet être aliéné dont les traits du visage trahissaient sans peine cette euphorie sanguinaire que le gagnait.  
Leiftan leva lentement une main gantée de noir et de vert, pour venir la poser doucement sur la joue de l'elfe dont la peau semblait se rétracter à son contact. Il aurait juste voulu disparaitre. Nelladel tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, appréhendant la suite, car qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec ce fou ?  
« Tu as raison. » déclara le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, « Tu accomplis parfaitement ton travail. »  
L'elfe se tu, préférant rester muet plutôt que de dire quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre lui.  
« Alors ? » Murmura Leiftan, « Ma Yunoki aux yeux dorés et son vaillant protecteur…. _Où sont-ils_ ? »  
Les doigts du jeune homme à la chevelure bicolore se crispaient sur sa joue et Nelladel sentait presque le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais il tint bon. Il fallait maintenant lui répondre sans bégayer, en détachant chacune de ses syllabes, sans laisser cette emprise tordue dominer son aura.  
« Vishnou. Ils sont partis à Vishnou. »  
Le sourire de Leiftan s'élargit et l'elfe ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui devait se tramer dans sa tête d'aliéné.

 _Veux-tu bien me lâcher !  
_

Son souhait fut exaucé car l'autre se détourna de lui afin de se diriger vers Alma et son apprenti pour clamer que les fugitifs se trouvaient du côté de la Triade d'Ohm.  
Il était tellement excité que sa voix commençait à trembler et Nelladel observait l'apprenti lancer un regard désespéré vers le Grand Juge qui se leva pour s'approcher de son chouchou.  
« J'entends bien, mon bel enfant. J'entends bien. »  
L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus électrique et le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ressemblait à une bête qui n'attendait qu'à être libéré pour se déchainer.

 _Je vais récupérer mes yeux Alma ! Et je te ramènerais la tête du Pilier !_

L'elfe noir prit le visage de son bel enfant en coupe pour le fixer de ses yeux blancs. Ce geste avait le pouvoir de recentrer son attention.  
« En effet, supprimer ce Pilier te permettrais de réintégrer la citée d'Eel pour obtenir l'ouverture d'un portail, alors ce n'est que la juste continuité de ta mission. »  
Le Grand Juge tendit une main vers Tanaisie, ne quittant pas son bel enfant du regard et l'apprenti lui donna la sacoche, qui contenait de nouveau le Fer.  
« Emporte-le avec toi et avant d'ôter la vie au Pilier, arrache-lui des informations sur le Fer. Bien au-delà des légendes qui caractérisent cet artefact, je veux en connaitre les secrets…. _Va mon bel enfant. Fais ce que tu as à faire._ »  
L'autre ne se fit pas prier, et, en arrachant presque la sacoche des mains d'Alma, il se précipita hors de la pièce, si bien que l'elfe ne lui donnait pas dix minutes avant d'atteindre le port d'Odrialc'h pour réclamer un bateau qu'on lui donnerait immédiatement.  
La tension installée s'envola comme par magie et Tanaisie semblait respirer de nouveau, tout comme Nelladel dont les muscles se détendirent soudainement. Le vieil elfe noir retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau, invitant son apprenti, raide comme un piquet, à faire de même avant de déclarer à l'elfe.  
« Tu as bien agi et tes informations nous sont précieuses, alors ton retard est tout pardonné. »  
Puis, le cœur de Nelladel se mit à cogner contre sa poitrine, parce que le Grand Juge sortait un registre doré qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il rêvait de remplir.  
Le registre des prochains voyages sur Terre.  
Alma l'ouvrit et le posa sur son bureau et l'elfe s'approcha pour constater de son regard brillant, la double page qui était à moitié rempli de noms.  
Le Grand Juge posa un doigt sur une ligne vierge avant de lever ses yeux blancs pour les plonger dans l'aigue-marine.  
« Tu y écriras ton nom lorsque Leiftan reviendra de sa mission. Pour avoir contribué à l'éradication d'un puissant adversaire et la possession d'un artefact de légende, je serais ravi de t'envoyer sur Terre, Nelladel. »  
L'elfe parcouru les lignes qui défilaient sous son regard, s'attardant sur celle qui lui était réservée, cet axe doré qui l'emmènerait vers son rêve.  
« Jusqu'à l'ouverture du prochain portail, » Poursuivi Alma, « Tu formeras une recrue destinée à te remplacer, et tu devras te montrer exemplaire en tant qu'instituteur, comme le veut l'accord concernant la passation des rôles. »  
Nelladel s'y attendait et il s'en fichait complètement. Il formerait n'importe qui tant qu'à la fin la terre lui tendait les bras.  
« Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me confier une recrue, Grand Juge Alma, je respecterais ma parole. »  
Le vieil elfe noir rangea le registre tout en lui répondant.  
« Vous serez tous deux convoqués pour un premier contact. Jusque-là, ne quitte pas la cité Nelladel et prépare-toi à assumer ton rôle de formateur, je tiens à ce que ton futur apprenti devienne un excellent Traqueur d'Informations. Tu peux disposer.»  
L'elfe s'inclina devant le Grand Juge et Tanaisie, avant de passer les grandes portes d'or, s'engageant dans les escaliers pour sortir du Grand Palais. Une fois dehors, ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher et il courut presque vers une ruelle, à l'abri de la foule où il put s'y recroqueviller pour laisser ses tremblements s'échapper.  
Le corps de Nelladel fut secoué pendant une petite demi-heure, accompagné d'une respiration erratique, mais ce manège lui était devenu familier après chaque rencontre avec Leiftan, tant le jeune homme au regard émeraude le terrorisait.  
L'elfe se reprit et une fois la crise passée, il put étendre ses jambes sur le sol pavé, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'un franc sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il allait partir sur Terre ! Bientôt, il quitterait l'enfer d'Eldarya pour couler des jours paisibles et il y aurait, alors plusieurs nébuleuses entre lui et le chouchou du Conquérant.  
Finalement, le plan d'Ashkore avec fonctionné, et même si Nelladel sentait une aigreur l'étreindre à cette réflexion, il était forcé de reconnaitre que sans le Fer, son billet d'aller ne lui aurait même pas effleuré les doigts.  
L'autre aliéné devait déjà voguer sur l'océan, en direction de Vishnou et l'elfe riait intérieurement en repensant au moment où il avait compris la véritable identité de cet homme en sombre armure.  
Leiftan avait beau être puissant, acharné, tordu, sanguinaire…..il ne pouvait tenir tête à une orc, alors rapporter la tête d'un ange….  
Mais ça n'était pas son problème. Nelladel avait accompli sa part de labeur, alors que la mission de l'autre fou réussisse ou non, cela ne tenait qu'à lui, le Grand Juge ne compromettrait pas sa décision l'elfe le savait.  
Il sortit de la petite ruelle, ses jambes pouvant enfin le porter et son corps ayant cessé de trembler, pour s'engager parmi la foule, ne sachant pas vraiment où ses pieds le porteraient. Instinctivement, il regardait les orcs du corps armé de la cité, cherchant sa chère amie à qui il voulait raconter le déroulement de l'audience, et alors qu'elle repassa dans sa mémoire, l'elfe repensa à un nom qui avait attiré son attention lorsqu'il s'était attardé sur le registre des voyages vers la Terre.

 _Ewelein Osgiliath_

Au sein du Grand Palais, Tanaisie préparait une missive, sur ordre du Grand Juge Alma, une convocation adressée à un certain Chrome Talbot, afin de lui annoncer qu'il serait sous les directives d'un formateur pour parfaire son apprentissage en tant que Traqueur d'Informations.

 _Le Monstre était parti voguer sur les flots, animé par sa soif de sang et le Maître allait récupérer son bien.  
_

* * *

 **Ω  
**

* * *

Attendre. Comme un condamné à mort qui aperçoit l'échafaud au travers des barreaux de sa cellule, ou la lame prête à lui trancher la gorge, mais pour lui, c'était au-dessus de tout cela.  
Les jours passant, Tiphereth ressentait le magnétisme de son Fer qui se rapprochait et il savait que la venue de l'ennemi serait imminente, alors il s'y préparait mentalement.  
Lorsqu'il avait quitté le forgeron à Albacore, son ami s'était opposé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais l'ange tatoué ne pouvait procéder autrement car la situation actuelle ne le lui permettait pas.

 _Une dernière fois._

Depuis qu'il sentait le Fer approcher, Tiphereth se tenait prêt, en prenant toutes les dispositions nécessaires, à commencer par ses frère Piliers, de l'entité Ashkore. Il était descendu dans le temple, vêtu de son armure sombre, afin de leur demander d'évacuer l'archipel. Beaucoup s'étaient insurgés, mais le Socle l'avait écouté le plus calmement du monde avant de lui demander.  
« Et que se passera-t-il si nous refusons de partir ? Nous empêcheras-tu de combattre notre ennemi commun ? »  
Tiphereth s'était mis à soupirer dans son masque avant de déclarer.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de vous, mais vous devez vivre pour trouver La Chaire, alors partez. »  
Et il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas savoir à l'avance, mais les Piliers devaient rester en vie.  
L'ange tatoué ne s'était pas permis d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils avaient été prévenus et le reste leur revenait.  
Avec Yunoki, ils s'étaient attelés à marcher, longeant la mer afin de rejoindre l'extrémité de l'archipel, là où se dressait l'immense statue bleue aux multiples bras, mais également un endroit dépourvu de villages.  
La jeune femme se doutait que les instants paisibles qu'ils vivaient n'étaient qu'éphémère et que la lutte reprendrait mais elle n'en parla à aucun moment et Tiphereth ne souhaitait pas évoquer la confrontation.  
Il sortirait son arme lorsque viendrait l'instant fatidique, et il protégerait Yunoki. Tout cela valait la peine, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était livrée à lui, sur ce sujet si sensible qui ne lui apportait que du désespoir.

* * *

 **Ω  
**

* * *

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit et ils regardaient l'horizon, blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prenne la parole.  
« Tu sais, lorsque tu as parlé des atlantes l'autre jour… »  
Elle avait des difficultés à trouver ses mots et l'ange tatoué s'était mis à scruter les traits de son visage crispé tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.  
« Tu m'as demandé…si j'en avais entendu parler et c'est le cas….je les aient étudié, pour moi. »  
Yunoki avait relevé son visage et l'or s'était mêlé au carmin.  
« Je ne sais pas qui je suis. » Avait-elle déclaré dans un souffle emplit d'un chagrin qui s'était gravé dans la peau de son ange.  
Lui avait choisi de se renier. La femme qu'il aimait, elle, voulait se retrouver.  
Resserrant son étreinte, il l'avait écouté attentivement, alors qu'elle lui relatait les quelques souvenirs qu'elle possédait : un pêcheur de perles s'était promené sur le rivage des Côtes de Gambusie pour la trouver évanouie, puis son arrivée à Eel, ses recherches sur son anatomie qui avaient été des échecs successifs et son profond désespoir, cette sensation d'être une étrangère à elle-même.  
Tiphereth ne l'avait interrompu à aucun moment, mais il s'était mis à réfléchir sur cette quête d'identité, qui tenait à Yunoki et ce désir de se connaître enfin. Et il avait la certitude qu'à Eldarya, rien, absolument rien ne pourrait l'aider parce que la science n'en était pas encore à son paroxysme. Pas comme ailleurs.  
La génétique, l'ADN, des machines qui permettraient de lever le voile sur ce secret qui lui bandait les yeux…  
Tiphereth avait caressé le visage de la jeune femme, chassant les larmes qui s'étaient permis de l'inonder en rendant l'or de ses yeux presque liquide.  
« Je te promets, que je t'aiderais à te trouver. »  
Et il tiendrait parole. Caressant la chevelure de Yunoki, il s'était perdu dans l'horizon, et jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr de lui.

* * *

 **Ω  
**

* * *

La sensation s'amplifiait. Le Fer se rapprochait encore plus et l'ange était prêt.  
Assit sur le sable, dépourvu de son chandail et de son plastron, Tiphereth profitait de l'astre d'or qui caressait sa peau marquée de ses rayons. Dans son dos, un lion-guerrier vêtu d'une armure défiait un tigre et leur duel semblait s'intensifier sous la chaleur de Vishnou.  
Il faisait tourner entre ses mains, son arme, le prolongement de son bras qui lui avait valu le nom d'A6S, soit un pistolet immatriculé ainsi, aussi obscur que son armure avec quelques éraflures laissaient découvrir un métal doré. Il ne s'en était pas servi lors de son combat au sein de la salle la plus sacrée de la cité d'Eel, afin de ne pas nuire au Grand Cristal, mais ici, avec la roche, l'océan et le ciel pour témoins, il n'hésiterait pas à abattre Leiftan.  
Il le rangea tandis que Yunoki venait prendre place à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs et tout en l'attrapant pour mêler ses doigts aux siens, l'ange tatoué plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Yunoki…. »  
Elle le dévisagea, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle tentait de le sonder, puis elle comprit et les traits de son beau visage se muèrent en une expression horrifiée alors que des affreux souvenirs refaisaient surface.  
Il caressa ses joues, appuyant son front contre le sien.  
« Il va venir…Et je vais le tuer. »  
Il. Lui…..Deux yeux émeraude au regard infernal transperçant les siens dans son esprit, tandis qu'une voix démente lui chuchotait.

 _Yunoki….Donne-les….._

« Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. »  
Il prit son visage en coupe pour plonger dans l'or de ses yeux.  
« Il faut en finir, et je vais l'affronter. »  
Elle secoua la tête, se releva et fit quelques pas, laissant l'océan embrasser ses sandales.  
« Tu veux le tuer mais….. »  
La jeune femme se retourna.  
« …..Tu n'as plus de place sur ton corps Tiphereth… »  
L'ange tatoué la rejoignit, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« Non Yunoki. »  
Il plongea une main dans sa chevelure.  
« Quatre fois. Je peux encore tuer quatre fois. »  
« Et alors ? » Répliqua-t-elle, « Tu veux encore t'infliger cela ? Nous sommes deux, Tiphereth, et… »  
Elle soupira.  
« Même s'il me terrifie….même si j'entends encore sa voix….je veux l'affronter avec toi. »  
L'ange regardait la lueur qui teintait ses yeux, et malgré la peur qui irradiait ses pupilles dorées, l'étincelle de la volonté brillait et il savait qu'elle pourrait passer au-dessus de l'angoisse pour vaincre.  
« Je veux te protéger, Yunoki. » Souffla-t-il.  
« Et moi je veux nous protéger. Avec toi. »  
Alors, Tiphereth se sépara de la jeune femme à regret pour se pencher vers ses bottes et en sortir une lame argentée qu'il remit entre ses mains.  
« Soit. Livrons ce combat ensemble, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. »  
Sa bouche devint sèche, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise, car le Fer se rapprochait encore plus et bientôt, c'est un monstre qui apparaitrait. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés, suspendues à ses lèvres.  
Il enfila son chandail, commença à remettre les pièces de son armure, tout en lui demandant.  
« Yunoki….as-tu déjà entendu parler des Rawists ? »

 _Il posa son pied sur le sable d'or, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que les couleurs de Vishnou explosaient à ses yeux, déjà enflammés par sa mission qu'il rêvait d'achever.  
_ _La traversé fut longue….trop longue…et même si les bateaux d'Odrialc'h étaient les plus rapides, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de scruter le paysage, en rêvant de pourvoir s'envoler.  
_ _Leiftan regardait la plage, les rochers, qui étincelaient au soleil et il se fit la réflexion que même si l'archipel semblait vouloir se parer d'or, il restait bien terne face aux yeux de Yunoki.  
_ _Les yeux qu'il posséderait bientôt.  
_ _Sa fidèle dague de mithril en main il s'avança longeant la mer, ses émotions hurlantes, avides de sang et son cœur battant à tout rompre. De sa main libre, il faisait tournoyer la sacoche, fascinée par la chaleur solaire que dégageait le Fer.  
_ _L'artefact s'était mis à chauffer durant le trajet et Leiftan se demandait si la chose qu'il était censé appeler avait ouvert les yeux ou s'il ne brûlait que pour lui.  
_ _Peu importe, son Maître lui donnerait bientôt des réponses.  
_ _L'archipel n'était pas bien grand et le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ne voyait aucun inconvénient à retourner le sable, la roche, la végétation, les villages pour retrouver ses deux jolies proies, qu'importe qu'ils migraient ailleurs cela ne changerait rien.  
_ _Il irait jusqu'aux confins de l'univers pour les trouver.  
_ _À chaque pas, son sang bouillonnait un peu plus, ses nerfs piquaient et la transe se voulait proche._

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »  
« Yunoki ! »  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle secouait la tête, tout en déambulant sur le rivage.  
Tiphereth s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule, voulant l'enlacer mais elle se retourna brusquement et la voir ainsi lui creva le cœur.  
« Je le tuerais moi-même ! » Criais-t-elle, « Je lui planterais la dague, mais je t'en prie, mon amour, ne fais pas ça ! »  
Il la serra dans ses bras, humant l'odeur de sa chevelure.  
« Je le dois Yunoki. Pour une raison qui m'est encore plus chère que celle de vaincre Leiftan. »  
Elle brisa son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Dis-moi. »  
Mais l'ange tatoué ne put en dire plus, la tristesse teintant ses yeux carmin.  
« Fais-moi confiance je t'en prie. »  
Il l'aimait. Et pour elle, il était prêt…à plonger en Enfer si c'était pour les délivrer du leur.

 _Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête en une horde désordonnées qui lui donnait envie de crier, mais il se contint.  
_ _Leiftan avançait doucement, comme un prédateur qui se rapproche petit à petit de ses victimes en se passant milles scénarios mentaux qui avaient le même dénouement.  
_ _Telle une entité pourvue d'une conscience propre, sa dague semblait frémir comme assoiffée de ce breuvage vermeil dont elle était abreuvée depuis des années.  
_ _C'est dans la traque, l'attaque et la mort qu'il semait que Leiftan sentait la vie se rependre dans ses cellules._

Les mains de Tiphereth le piquèrent, quémandant la présence de l'A6S pour la confrontation à venir.  
Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi prêt. Prêt à l'appel et qu'importe qu'un nouveau fardeau vienne peser sur ses épaules, qu'une nouvelle marque apparaisse, tant qu'à la fin, le salut les attendaiet, lui et Yunoki.  
« Pendant que je me battrais contre lui…. »  
La jeune femme ne le quittait pas du regard et il pouvait sentir toute la tension qui s'émanait de son aura.  
« …..Aide-moi à récupérer le Fer...S'il te plaît Yunoki… »  
L'or le fuyait et il savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui, pour ce qui allait arriver, mais sa poigne se resserrant sur la dague elle déclara.  
« Je vais t'aider. Mais si je peux le tuer bien avant je le ferais, et ne m'en empêche pas. »  
Soit. Il acquiesça, parce qu'il agirait de la même façon à sa place.

 _Ses pas claquèrent sur le rivage, l'écume lui embrassant les pieds._

Front contre front, l'ange lui disait que tout irait bien et même si la peur battait dans ses veines, elle se jura d'être invulnérable.

 _La sacoche contenant le Fer défiait l'air qui se frottait contre son cuir, mais comme un cycle qui meurt, elle amorça sa chute pour cogner contre la cuisse du jeune homme dont l'émeraude s'embrasa, incendiant ses yeux d'un enfer unique tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage._

 _…_ _Yunoki._

Un puissant frisson l'envahit, tandis que tout son système d'auto-défense dressait une barrière invisible. La voix, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre milles, lui vrillait les oreilles, son cœur s'emballait, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine tandis que ses poumons se comprimaient.  
Il était là. Il était derrière elle et bien avant qu'elle ne lève son visage vers Tiphereth, elle se sentie tirée en arrière pour se retrouver dans le dos de son ange. Mais elle le vit.  
Sa peau pâle contrastant avec le soleil, son doux sourire malsain, ses éternels cheveux bicolores, et l'enfer de ses yeux, ce vert émeraude qui s'embrasait de toute la folie qui couvait en lui.  
« Je suis content de te revoir. »  
Une envie de vomir lui broya les entrailles et la jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper tandis que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Elle se recula, sa respiration devenue erratique jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne la sorte de son angoisse.  
Tiphereth venait de dégainer un pistolet, aussi sombre que son armure et il le pointait sur Leiftan qui ne broncha même pas, son sourire toujours accroché à son visage, et alors qu'il fixait l'ange ses yeux brillaient.  
Il détaillait les fines lignes d'encre qui noircissait la peau de son adversaire, pour mieux se démarquer de la longue chevelure blanche, si bien qu'il se figea sur place. La carpe lui paraissait bien fade, et elle refusait de se transformer en dragon de toute façon.

 _Par l'Oracle…_

Sa dague de mithril étincelait à la lumière du soleil, mais le lorialet restait fixé sur le visage de Tiphereth.

 _Si j'avais su ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce masque, je ne t'aurais pas autant amoché…._

L'ange le défiait d'avancer, le canon de son arme pointé vers le visage de Leiftan qui ignorait ses avertissements.

 _…_ _..Tes tatouages….Ils me plaisent beaucoup._

Tiphereth n'avait que faire de ce flot de paroles obscures, et, sa haine contre son adversaire était telle qu'il tira sans autre forme de procès, le bruit se répercutant en écho entre les roches d'or.  
Yunoki sursauta, la détonation lui résonnant dans les tympans, s'attendant à voir le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude chuter.  
Celui-ci s'était décalé juste avant le tir en se jetant sur le côté, dans une détente souple pour mieux se ruer sur son adversaire, la dague prête à le parer de l'un de ses beaux colliers.  
L'ange leva un bras pour bloquer, frappant le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude à l'épaule de son A6S et même si le coup fit mouche, cela ne l'arrêta, machine acharnée qu'il était.  
Tiphereth tentait de tirer à bout portant mais Leiftan, calculateur, déviait ses gestes pour mieux l'atteindre et enchainer les mouvements, ne le laissant pas prendre du recul pour viser. Le jeune homme ciblait les jambes, tentant de déséquilibrer son adversaire pour mieux le désarmer mais l'ange tatoué tenait bon, en lui rendant les coups.  
Yunoki assistait au combat, sa dague à la main, son corps parcouru de tremblement. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà fait, elle l'avait poignardé à l'épaule avec un morceau de cristal, en une tentative désespérée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.  
Sa poigne sur la garde se resserra malgré la moiteur de ses main, tandis que le sang à ses tempes battaient à en lui faire exploser la tête.

 _Bouge ! Bouge !...Le Fer !_

Elle avait juré de se battre, de donner sa vie pour l'homme, l'ange qu'elle aimait, alors pourquoi rester planter là ?

 _Bouge !_

Son corps ne lui obéissait pas et elle observait Tiphereth enchaîner les coups, le bruit des balles fendant l'air lui briser les tympans, la dague de Leiftan miroiter au soleil tandis que le tumulte poursuivait son chemin.

 _BOUGE !_

Ses nerfs hurlèrent, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se baissa pour éviter un coup de crosse et Yunoki profita de cette ouverture pour se jeter sur lui, la dague en avant et alors qu'elle mit toute sa force dans ce coup, l'autre se retourna subitement pour la frapper violemment à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle, la faisant tituber, si bien qu'il la plaqua brutalement à terre, prenant appui sur sa poitrine en la transperçant du vert intense, de l'émeraude ardente qui s'apparentait à une porte menant droit vers un monde infernal.  
« J'aime toujours autant tes yeux, Yunoki. »  
Il leva sa dague, la pointant vers les pupilles dorée et la jeune femme cilla, se débattant en le frappant, jusqu'à ce que Tiphereth n'attrape Leiftan par le cou pour le projeter en arrière, profitant de l'élan pour le viser de son A6S, l'atteignant, alors, à l'épaule.  
Le jeune homme campa ses pieds dans le sable, pressant sa blessure et jetant un regard haineux à l'ange. Il ne souriait plus et la soif de sang et de violence faisait rugir chaque cellule de son corps, vibrer ses nerfs.  
Ignorant la douleur il se jeta sur Tiphereth, la dague à la main en visant sa gorge. Sauf que la souffrance rendait ses mouvements plus lents.  
Yunoki se releva tant bien que mal, peinant à prendre sa respiration mais, sans plus attendre elle chercha son arme du regard, qui avait atterrit sur le sol et elle allait l'attraper lorsqu'elle aperçut, plus loin, une sacoche de cuir échouée près d'un rocher. Le rabat ouvert laissait entrevoir un éclat resplendissant, comme de l'or pur ou un petit soleil que l'on aurait enfermé dans un cercueil de verre. Elle s'en approcha vivement, tendant la main pour toucher l'objet étincelant et découvrit, alors, qu'il s'agissait du Fer Incandescent.  
Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne lui brûle la paume de la main, son contact fut glacial et alors qu'elle se relevait elle vit son ange affronter le monstre, dans un combat acharné. Aucun des deux ne lâcherait tant que l'autre serait encore debout.  
Tiphereth lui avait demandé de récupérer le Fer, mais elle savait ce qu'il allait lui en coûter de se servir alors, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta de nouveau sur Leiftan afin de lui planter sa lame dans le dos, la rage animant son geste, mais le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude se dévia de sa trajectoire, si bien que l'ange lâcha son arme, pour le rattraper en se saisissant subitement d'une de ses main, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son ennemi, pour les empaler sur la dague de Yunoki qui eut un cri de stupeur, résonnant en écho avec celui de Leiftan.  
Tiphereth retira immédiatement sa main, lâchant son adversaire pour s'adresser à la jeune femme.  
« Donne-le moi. »  
Plongée dans cette transe unique qui l'animait, Yunoki allait se précipiter sur le lorialet pour tenter de l'achever, mais l'ange tatoué la retint de sa main ensanglanté.  
« Donne-le moi, Yunoki. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu l'appelle ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emporte ! Je vais le tuer, laisse-moi… »  
Ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle se mit à pleurer de rage, de désespoir, tandis que sa main serrait la garde de son arme à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mais Tiphereth lui saisit le poignet pour lui prendre l'artefact qu'elle refusait de lâcher.  
« Je dois le faire Yunoki ! »  
« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle, « Non je t'en supplie… »  
Elle s'effondra, et bien trop absorbés par leur échange aucun des deux n'aperçut Leiftan se relever. La douleur parsemait son corps de morsures, mais il n'en fit pas grand cas, se contentant d'observer ses proies qui luttaient, lorsque l'éclat solaire de l'artefact attira son attention. Son instinct banda la mécanique de son corps et il se jeta sur la jeune femme, voulant lui arracher l'objet de sa main sanguinolente, mais l'ange fut plus rapide et, dans la mêlée, il put le récupérer tandis que Yunoki tombait à terre pour se débattre avec le jeune homme, fou de rage, qui lui asséna un violent coup au visage, avant d'écarter l'une de ses paupières.  
« Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par me les donner. »  
Il leva sa dague de mithril et Yunoki hurla, ses mains se crispant sur le poignet qui menaçait d'amorcer sa descente pour accomplir son sordide méfait.  
Même si elle n'avait pas de force physique, similaire à la sienne, elle résista, ne quittant pas des yeux la lame qui se rapprochait doucement.  
On tonna son prénom, à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales et la jeune femme reconnu la voix de son ange, avant qu'un puissant souffle, semblable aux vestiges d'une explosion ne la cingle, faisant voler sa chevelure, frappant sa peau et elle senti une main puissante se saisir de son bras pour l'entrainer loin du monstre.

Un silence emplit soudainement l'atmosphère et le tumulte des combats disparu tout bonnement. Lorsqu'elle se remit debout, soutenu par Tiphereth, elle découvrit son bras couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, et la chaleur du Fer contre sa peau. La jeune femme dévisageait son ange, puis l'artefact couvert du liquide écarlate, avant de regarder aux alentours, sidérée par ce spectacle irréel : l'océan s'était figé, les vagues et les remous suspendus, l'écume à cheval dans l'air, le sable ne crissait plus sous les semelles, et les quelques grains qui s'étaient envolés ne bougeaient pas, tout comme Leiftan, immobile dans son geste, la dague levée, le sang teintant ses vêtement blanc dans une auréole écarlate qui n'avait pas poursuivi sa course, comme si le liquide vermeil ne coulait plus dans ses veines. Sa chevelure bicolore, fouettée par le vent semblait passive. Stagnante. Inerte.

Parce que le temps s'était arrêté.

Un autre souffle, plus puissant, plus lourd que le premier ravagea l'atmosphère de aura invisible, levant leurs chevelures, s'insinuant dans les vêtements. L'ange tatoué tenait Yunoki par les épaules, pressant l'or de son fer contre la peau de son bras, le sang de sa blessure à la main le recouvrant. Puis, baissant la tête il appuya son front contre le sien.

« _Surtout n'interviens pas je t'en prie, mon amour._ »

Les larmes humidifiant ses yeux, elle ouvrait la bouche, lorsqu'un troisième souffle la fit littéralement suffoquer, et alors elle l'entendit arriver.  
Semblant tonner contre milles dalles de métal, un lourd bruit de sabot résonna, accompagné d'un râle rauque, qui s'apparentait à un hennissement tout droit sorti des enfers, emplissant les montagnes d'or pour mieux se perpétuer en écho, gelant le sang dans les veines et la jeune femme sentit le poison de la peur s'écouler dans son être.  
Puis, crevant l'horizon d'un voile obscur, galopant sur les vestiges de l'océan pétrifié, un immense cheval de ténèbres apparut, frappant l'écume de ses sabots métalliques, expirant l'air de son crâne d'albâtre, la crinière macabre de sa colonne vertébrale ondulant au rythme de sa course effrénée, se rapprochant de plus en plus près, si bien que l'on distinguait les symboles immaculés, ces arabesques runiques qui parsemaient son pelage de mort, en des marques indélébiles.  
Une aura indescriptible, étouffante et invulnérable se dégageait de cette créature qui arpentait maintenant le rivage pour venir de se cabrer devant l'ange tatoué.

 _Tiphereth Ain Zayin_

Une voix profonde et gutturale tonna et les sabots frappèrent violement le sol, provoquant une légère secousse qui tétanisèrent Yunoki et son ange. Mais celui-ci s'approcha, faisant glisser le fer jusqu'à la main de la jeune femme afin qu'elle garde un contact avec lui.  
« Shemesh…. » Articula Tiphereth, avant de s'incliner devant la créature, posant un genou au sol.

 _Je t'interdis de prononcer mon nom !_

Le crâne allongé touchait presque la chevelure de l'ange qui se releva pour le toiser, plongeant son regard carmin dans les orbites vides, qui semblaient habitées d'une lueur invisible.  
« En tant que Maître de ton Fer, je te sollicite pour un passage, contre un sacrifice. »  
Un rire macabre fusa et Yunoki sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

 _Toi ? Mon Maître ? Un meurtrier déchu couvert de ses propres péchés ? Comme si tu pouvais me demander quoi que ce soit !_

Les sabots cognèrent mais l'ange ne se démontait pas. Désignant Leiftan du doigt, il déclara d'un ton assuré.  
« Je te l'offre. Je l'ai combattu pour une quête qui m'est chère et son sacrifice, ainsi que le sang qu'il a versé, nous vaut un passage. »  
Le Rawist Shemesh tourna son crâne vers le lorialet, figé, son arme à la main prêt à frapper et, le considérant de son regard vide, il répondit, sa voix tonnant de plus belle.

 _Qui crois-tu être pour juger la valeur d'une vie ? Ses crimes à lui valent-ils les tiens ? Tu n'es plus rien, Tiphereth Ain Zayin, et ta quête, si chère à ton cœur, ne te mènera pas vers la rédemption !_

« Je ne veux pas de rédemption ! » Cria Tiphereth, « Je veux qu'Eldarya revive, qu'elle retrouve sa beauté d'antan et lui rendre son essence ! »  
Le Rawist souffla.

 _Sauver un autre monde n'effacera pas tes crimes sur Terre. Néanmoins je ne peux nier qu'Eldarya se meurt. Même dans mon sommeil je sens son énergie la quitter peu à peu._

L'ange leva sa main ensanglantée vers la créature des ténèbres, effleurant ses naseaux osseux, comme pour s'y appuyer.  
« Mes crimes…..ne s'effaceront jamais…..Je souhaite simplement trouver La Chaire. Que la vie resplendisse à nouveau sur Eldarya et que les humains gardent la Terre. »  
Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shemesh.  
« …Chacun la sienne. » Murmura-t-il.

 _La Chaire du monde….se tient au creux d'un millier de destinées. Simple et complexe à la fois, telle une quête qui vole en éclat lorsque tu tentes de t'en approcher. La Chaire est une énigme, et toi qui ne regarde plus les mondes d'en haut, tu crois que tu pourras la voir, Tiphereth Ain Zayin ?_

Le visage de l'ange se mua en une expression assuré, alors qu'un « oui », profond et sincère franchissait ses lèvres.  
« Je la trouverais. »  
Puis il s'inclina de nouveau face au Rawist, un genou à terre, avant de demander, d'un ton presque suppliant.  
« Un passage…. »  
Il tourna son visage vers Yunoki, qui suivait l'échange silencieusement, les nerfs tendus à fleur de peau, l'aura de Shemesh étouffant la sienne.  
« …..Là d'où elle vient. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, son cœur manquant un battement, ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, si bien qu'elle se perdit dans le regard de son ange tandis que le Rawist s'approcha, son crâne se pressant contre son visage alors qu'il sondait l'or du creux de ses orbites vides.  
Elle tressaillait, un million de frissons courant sur sa peau. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette sensation d'être aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né, mise à nue jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme comme si sa vie entière défilait dans l'obscurité de Shemesh, en un claquement de doigts.  
Il se recula pour se confronter à l'ange tatoué et déclarer.

 _Je refuse ton sacrifice, Tiphereth Ain Zayin, alors que peux-tu me proposer pour l'ouverture du passage ?_

Les traits du visage marqué se crispèrent et il demanda d'un ton sec.  
« Pourquoi le refuser ? »

 _Parce qu'il doit vivre._

Il cilla, incapable de comprendre le Rawist qui se montrait intraitable. Tiphereth se retourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, la couvrant d'un regard flamboyant, emplit de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, avant de déclarer à Shemesh.  
« Alors je serais le sacrifice. »  
Le cœur de Yunoki se brisa, tandis qu'elle se précipita, s'accrochant à son ange, son beau visage maculé de larmes.  
« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne le fais pas ! »

 _Ecarte-toi._

Aucun sabot ne martela le sol et la voix gutturale du Rawist n'avait pas tonné.

 _Si je te traine dans le Monde Souterrain, qu'en est-il de ta quête qui t'est si chère, Tiphereth Ain Zayin ?_

Shemesh et l'ange ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

 _Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu expies tes péchés. Il te reste encore de la place sur le corps._

« Que veux-tu ? » Murmura l'ange, « J'ai besoin de ce passage, pour La Chaire mais aussi… »  
Il serra la main de cette femme qu'il aimait, le Fer souillé de sang les unissant, leurs doigts emmêlés.  
« ….Pour elle. »  
Le Rawist resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, les dévisageant tous les deux.

 _Tu vas réaliser ta quête, Tiphereth Ain Zayin. Tu vas continuer à vivre, et plutôt que mon Maitre, tu vas devenir la seconde source de mon énergie._

Il cilla et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, tandis que Shemesh reprenait la parole.

 _Lie-toi à moi. Deviens l'énergie qui me maintient en vie, celle que ce monde peine à m'apporter dans son déclin, et alors je pourrais ouvrir un passage. Cela te coûtera une marque supplémentaire, Tiphereth Ain Zayin, mais celle-là ne comptera pas pour l'Enfer puisqu'il s'agit….de la mienne._

Sans plus attendre, l'ange s'éloigna de Yunoki pour s'avancer vers le Rawist puis, écartant les bras, il déclara.  
« Fais-le ! »  
Shemesh frappa puissamment le sol de ses sabots et le Fer qui se tenait encore dans les mains de la jeune femme se mit à léviter en brillant de son éclat solaire, illuminant le paysage comme pour le calciner.  
L'armure sombre de Tiphereth se décrocha de son corps pour voler vers l'horizon, emportant le chandail avec elle puis, dans une attraction magnétique, l'artefact flamboyant fila vers le torse de l'ange, embrassant le cœur d'encre avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, lui arrachant un hurlement déchirant.  
Le visage de Tiphereth se contracta, ses yeux se révulsèrent et ses cordes vocales explosèrent tandis que le Fer, chauffé à blanc, entrait en lui, répandant une cascade vermeille qui vint souiller les constellations et rougir les roses.  
Yunoki tomba à genoux, ses jambes tremblantes incapables de la soutenir plus longtemps, horrifiée par ce spectacle macabre et la souffrance que son ange endurait.  
Puis, un grondement sonore, tel un puissant claquement de fouet déchira le ciel et le paysage se déforma. La mer se mêla aux rochers, emportant la verdure et le sable d'or en un immense tourbillon, un vortex qui écartait les pans de ce monde, laissant apparaitre une brèche qui les attirait dans son antre, en un terrible ouragan.  
La jeune femme au sol sentit sa l'air vigoureux battre sa chevelure, avant que son corps tout entier ne lui désobéisse pour s'envoler vers le passage. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir les yeux, un mélange de couleurs l'aveugla et Yunoki tendit les mains face à elle pour tenter de saisir quelque chose, mais elle se trouvait seule au milieu du vide, à tourner sur elle-même, comme si un fil invisible lui nouait la taille pour la balancer dans une distorsion qui l'enserrait dans son étreinte. Elle chuta, dans un trou béant, une brèche sans fond et elle crut que cet enfer n'aurait jamais de fin, jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne revienne, sous la forme d'un sol qui se constitua sous ses pieds et elle atterrit pour s'effondrer sur une surface ferme et lisse.

Yunoki avait les yeux fermés, la bouche sèche et les oreilles bourdonnantes, sans compter son sang qui battait à ses tempes et sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Petit à petit, elle reprit sa respiration, comme un plongeur qui remonte à la surface pour inspirer une bouffée d'air et ses sens revinrent doucement.  
Elle sentait une odeur particulière, métallique, mêlée à des arômes qui se fondaient en une fragrance enchanteresse, comme un berceau chaleureux qui la changeait du chaos.  
La jeune femme tenta de bouger, mais ses muscles ne répondirent pas, tout comme ses paupières qui avaient décrétées qu'elles resteraient closes, et alors que des bruits venaient doucement titiller ses tympans, elle essaya de mettre des mots dessus.  
De faibles échos retentirent, des sons réguliers, claquants, que l'on pouvait assimiler à des pas pressés. À plusieurs démarches haletantes et des murmures parcouraient l'atmosphère, accompagnée de froissements de tissus.  
Yunoki sentit des mains se poser sur ses côtes, ses épaules et alors qu'elle hurlait à ses yeux de s'ouvrir, ils daignèrent enfin créer un interstice, laissant apparaître ses pupilles pour mieux voir les formes floues qui se dessinaient, ainsi que les silhouettes humanoïdes, en un mélange de couleurs assez brouillon.

….. _nôtres._

Les sons malmenaient ses tympans, et la lumière fit papillonner ses paupières. La jeune femme voulue s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se relever mais ses forces l'avaient abandonné, alors elle tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche, sèche, pour appeler son ange.  
« Tiph….. »  
On la souleva pour mieux la reposer sur une surface froide qui n'était pas sans rappeler le verre et Yunoki se sentit transportée. Elle aurait voulu hurler le prénom de Tiphereth mais ses cordes vocales restaient sourdes à ses ordres et finalement, son corps, épuisé, décida de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard emplit d'une énergie nouvelle, la souffrance avait disparue. Un plafond immaculé orné d'arcs d'or se présenta à son regard et la jeune femme, en se redressant, s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit au milieu d'une rangée, seule dans ce qui s'apparentait être une infirmerie ou une salle de repos.  
Yunoki se leva immédiatement, ne ressentant ni vertiges, ni douleurs et fit quelques pas pour observer le décor. Mais surtout les machines qui se présentaient devant son regard.  
Au plafond des lumières artificielles se mêlaient aux arcs d'or, et au-dessus de chaque lit se trouvait un écran circulaire, devant indiquer l'état de santé de la personne, au vue des images en coupe de son propre corps qu'arborait le moniteur surplombant le sien.  
Elle se sentait perdue, le cœur battant, comme égaré dans un songe ou sa propre folie qui aurait décidé de clore ses yeux sur la réalité.

 _Mais où suis-je… ?_

La jeune femme se reprit, eut immédiatement une pensé pour Tiphereth et chercha une porte du regard, mais seul un panneau en verre se présenta à elle. Yunoki s'y approcha pour y poser sa main, et alors qu'elle se demandait s'il existait un moyen de l'actionner, il s'ouvrit de lui-même pour dévoiler un grand couloir circulaire, bordé d'immenses baies vitrées incurvées et le décor qu'elles offraient était des plus extraordinaire.  
Une ville gigantesque s'étalait en contrebas, parsemée de ponts métalliques et d'immeubles à l'architecture des plus fantasques, qui comportaient des espèces d'élévateurs en verre. La jeune femme pouvait voir des personnes à l'intérieur, montant descendant, se déplaçant dans cette cité et elle fut subjuguée par ce spectacle incroyable.  
Mais pas plus que l'éclat bleuté de l'océan environnant, abyssale qui submergeait le métal des constructions et même en se collant aux parois pour lever la tête, Yunoki ne put apercevoir, l'éclat lumineux de la surface.

« Yunoki… »

Au son de cette voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles, son cœur bondit et elle se retourna pour se confronter à son ange.  
Tout comme elle, Tiphereth semblait avoir recouvré son énergie et les blessures qui s'étaient étendues sur son corps lors du combat contre Leiftan avaient disparues. Dépourvu de son armure sombre, il arborait un pantalon ample et une veste blanche, ouverte sur son torse tatoué et la jeune femme remarqua au premier coup d'œil le fer à cheval qui s'était placé sur son cœur d'encre.  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée de le savoir près d'elle après l'avoir vu se sacrifier à Shemesh en subissant l'enfer, l'image du Fer Incandescent se frayant un chemin dans sa chair défilant encore devant ses yeux.  
Il caressa sa chevelure et en posant une main sur son épaule, elle s'aperçut sur l'instant qu'elle portait, elle aussi, un haut à manches longues et un pantalon immaculé.  
Ils étaient réels, sa peau était réelle, son odeur était réelle, alors….  
« Tiphereth… » Murmura-t-elle contre lui.  
Ils savourèrent cet instant quelques secondes puis, s'écartant à regret, elle leva son visage pour plonger dans ces yeux carmin qu'elle aimait tant.  
« Où sommes-nous ? »  
Son ange lui sourit, posant un baiser sur son front avant de répondre.

 _Là d'où tu viens._

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrant de surprise et Tiphereth lui prit la main pour se tourner vers le spectacle extraordinaire de l'immense cité.  
« J'ai demandé à Shemesh, d'ouvrir un passage pour nous mener vers l'endroit où tu es née, et c'est ici….. »

 _…_ _..à l'Atlantide._

Son cœur explosa et elle se perdit dans cette cité, ce lieu qui inondait ses cellules de frissons et semblait s'accrocher à sa chair. Cette chair, son corps…elle…qui serait née ici.  
Elle vibrait avec l'Atlantide, ressentant sa présence dans son être tout entier.  
« Les atlantes nous attendent, Yunoki. »  
Il savait qu'elle commençait seulement à se retrouver et qu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation de la cité mais elle aura tout le temps nécessaire pour se redécouvrir.  
L'énergie utilisée pour le passage avait vidé ses forces, et pour que Shemesh retrouve les siennes, Tiphereth aurait besoin d'énormément de repos. Il repensa aux dernières paroles du Rawist, juste avant que le vortex ne l'emporte et qu'il ne s'en retourne à son sommeil, dans son enfer bien singulier.

 _Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi, Tiphereth Ain Zayin, et maintenant que nous sommes liés, la réciproque s'applique également._

Alors il devait se remettre, pour poursuivre cette quête si chère _._ Au creux de son torse, le Fer Incandescent était glacé, vidé de son énergie infernale et le temps qu'il chauffe à nouveau, les jours défileront.  
Mais sur Eldarya, il y avait encore les Piliers, pour courir sur sa surface mourante, déployant tous leurs moyens afin de retrouver son essence.  
Il restait Leiftan, qui devait être libéré de la stase temporelle provoquée par l'arrivée de Shemesh et il entendait d'ici, sa rage exploser en écho parmi les galaxies qui le séparaient de lui. Il y avait encore Alma, Eel, Odrialc'h et toutes les cités qui prospéraient malgré elles.  
Et puis eux, à Atlantide, sur les sols en orichalque, prêt à se confronter aux fondateurs de la cité pour négocier leur long séjour, mais alors que l'ange prenait la main de Yunoki pour parcourir le couloir, jusqu'à la salle immense et magnifique dans laquelle les attendaient d'autres êtres aux yeux d'or, la phrase que l'un d'eux avait prononcé se répercuta en écho dans son esprit de Tiphereth.

Le Rawist ne s'était pas trompé.

 _C'est l'une des nôtres._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, qui est le pré quel de ma longue fanfiction " _Le Premier Souffle_ " que je posterais sur , le forum du jeu "Eldarya", ainsi que Wattpad.  
Milles merci d'avance à **BloodySatin** , qui a réalisé la couverture de cette prochaine longue fanfiction, ainsi **GoldenHarlequin** et **Yunoki** , mes Bêta-Readeuses qui m'apporteront un soutient et des conseils avisés. Je suis vraiment heureuse, fière et reconnaissante d'être si bien entourée et je ne pourrais pas cesser de vous tarir d'éloges.  
Je vous dit donc à bientôt pour la suite et je remercie d'avance les personnes qui prendront le temps de rédiger une reviews. Merci à vous tous et à bientôt !  
(^_^)/


End file.
